Blind
by Isu
Summary: Traducción.AU,OOC. Todos humanos. Minusvalía no significa que no seas capaz. Edward puede superar su discapacidad y encontrar la felicidad con alguien que se preocupe intensamente por él. ¿Hará cualquier cosa para convertirse en todo para ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.  
Y ahora vamos con el fic:  
**  
.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Sentía el día cálido. Debajo de mí el banco de hormigón estaba caliente y era un poco incómodo, pero aun no me sentía cómodo paseando por aquí. Había memorizado el camino pero de todos modos, seria embarazoso si me perdiese. Sabía como llegar a mi siguiente clase desde este banco. Me quedaría aquí sentado hasta que llegase la hora. Era más fácil así.

No recordaba que alguna vez hubiese hecho tanto calor en Chicago y me preguntaba cómo la gente de Luisiana podía tratar con ello. Estábamos en septiembre ¿No se suponía que debía de bajar la temperatura un poco al menos?

Se levantó una brisa fresca, revolviendo mi cabello. Como si no lo estuviese suficiente. Pasé mis dedos por él inútilmente. Ajusté mis gafas de sol, empujándolas más sobre mi nariz.

Había mucho ruido en el campus. Podía oír la risa de la gente y la música que salía de los coches al pasar. Parecía un lugar feliz. Lo disfruté.

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?"Oí una voz suave a mi lado. Escuché sus pisadas mientras ella se acercaba pero esperé a que pasase de largo. Por lo general yo era ignorado.

"No. Adelante."Agité mi mano frente a mí como una invitación. Que ella aceptó.

Escuché el crujido de su ropa cuando se sentó. Miré al frente para no ponerla nerviosa. Parecía joven, quizás estuviese en sus vente, sino era más joven. El olor dulce de las fresas inundó mi rostro.

"¿Hace un día precioso, verdad?"Preguntó con un tono familiar.  
"Parece agradable."Contesté. Me preguntaba si ella lo sabía. La mayoría de la gente parecía entenderlo ¿Podía ser ella tan despistada?

"El cielo es de un encantador azul."Dijo suspirando. Sí, era despistada.

"No lo sé."Dije, mi voz se volvió agria. Generalmente podía controlarme pero hoy no podía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Soy ciego."Declaré cortante. Decidí que era hora de irme. Estaba seguro de que era un poco pronto pero, podía esperar afuera hasta que el profesor llegase. Me levanté, abriendo mi bastón, utilizándolo de mala manera.

"¡Oh… Oh! ¡Lo siento!"La escuché decir detrás de mí, pero seguí andando. Estaba seguro de que lo dejaría ahí.

No, al parecer era despistada y cabezota. Demasiado.

Escuché el ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo., corriendo detrás de mí. Suspiré, y caminé un poco más rápido.

"¡Lo siento! He estado tan… ausente. No quería ofenderte."

"Está bien. Tengo que ir a clase."Mi voz se volvió todavía más cortante. No sabía lo que me pasaba. La cólera se formó en mi estomago haciendo que mi pecho doliese. Con cuidado di dos pasos hacia el edificio y busqué la puerta.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"Escuché preguntar a la muchacha que estaba junto a mí.

"Escucha, he recibido un montón de ayuda a lo largo de mis dieciocho años. Estoy bien. Gracias."Dije con voz muy baja, cruel. Finalmente encontré el picaporte y abrí la puerta. Continué mi camino dentro, sintiendo las paredes de mí alrededor. No oí sus pasos tras de mí.

"Lo siento…"Dijo finalmente, probablemente a diez pasos de mi. Todavía estaba en la puerta. Y sonaba como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas.

Me sentí horrible. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Una persona normal no sabía inmediatamente que era ciego. Probablemente pensó que estaba descansando en un banco viendo a la gente del patio. Suspiré y me pasé los dedos por la frente. Me apoyé contra la pared y suspiré.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

De los primeros días este era el más hermoso. Hacia la temperatura perfecta. Seguía pasando treinta y ocho grados a Phoenix, o eso parecía. Eché hacia atrás mi cabello dejando que la brisa refrescase mi piel.

No tenía mi próxima clase hasta dentro de unos treinta minutos, pero no quería ir a mi apartamento para llegar allí y tener que dar la vuelta de nuevo. Caminé a través del concurrido jardín, mirando a la gente hablar en grupos o practicar varias cosas.

Busqué un lugar para sentarme. La mayoría de los asientos parecían estar repletos de jóvenes adultos que apenas cabían. Desde luego, la mayoría de la gente del Centenary College era de Shreveport. Habían ido juntos al colegio. Eran amigos. Imagino que esto no habría hecho diferencia alguna independientemente del lugar al que hubiese ido. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos.  
Finalmente encontré un banco con un único ocupante. Era alto y delgado, ligeramente atlético. Miré como el viento agitaba su cabello castaño rojizo. Pasó sus largos y delgados dedos por él, quitándoselo de la cara. Empujó hacia arriba sus gafas de sol sobre su nariz perfecta. Estaba muy pálido y me pregunté si sería de aquí. Desde luego que no, si lo fuese habría formado parte de algún grupo.

No sé que me impulso a hacerlo, solo decidí que quería hablar con ese apuesto hombre. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué se fuese?

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?"Pregunté luchando contra el impulso de girarme y echar a correr.

"No. Adelante."Agitó su mano delante de él, como si me estuviese pidiendo que me sentase en su regazo. Sonreí, pero lo oculté rápidamente. Aun no me había mirado, me pareció extraño.  
Me senté, utilizando mis brazos para apoyarme. Levanté mi rostro hacia el cielo dejando que el sol cayese de lleno contra mi piel marfil. "¿Hace un día precioso, verdad?"

"Parece agradable."Dijo de forma desinteresada. Todavía no me miraba, mantenía su vista hacia delante. Me preguntaba si era tímido.

Aspiré profundamente, expulsé el aire despacio."El cielo es de un encantador azul."Dije tratando de hacerle hablar.

"No lo sé."Toda la calidez que antes había en su hermosa voz había desaparecido. Instantáneamente se puso rígido, como si fuese una estatua.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Pregunté confundida. Miré su cara, tratando de buscar en su rostro por qué le había molestado tanto. ¿Yo no era más que una molestia para él?

"Soy ciego."Declaró, levantándose rápidamente. Sacó su fino bastón rojo y blanco y comenzó a alejarse.

Llevó varios segundos en los que él se alejó, y unos pocos segundos más para entender lo idiota que era."Oh…"Me levanté y caminé tras él."Oh… Lo siento. He estado tan… ausente. No pretendía ofenderte."

"Está bien, tengo que ir a clase."Casi gruñó. Me alegró que no pudiese ver cómo me estremecía tras él y al instante me sentí mal por pensar así.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"Pregunté tratando de pensar en alguna forma de compensar lo idiota que había sido.

Giró su cara hacia mi voz, su expresión era bastante aterrada." Escucha, he recibido un montón de ayuda a lo largo de mis dieciocho años. Estoy bien. Gracias."Su hermosa mano encontró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió.

En ese momento me detuve tras él. Podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Suspiré, tratando de contenerlas hasta que no pudiese oírme."Lo siento." Repetí antes de dirigirme por el pasillo hacia los diminutos baños de señoras. Le lancé un último vistazo cuando pasé. Estaba inclinado contra la pared, con la mano sobre la cara. Sus labios formaban una línea apretada.

Me sentí culpable y al mismo tiempo lo rechacé todo. Entré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí al espejo.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?"Le pregunté a mi reflejo. Las lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara. Cogí una de esas toallas de papel horriblemente ásperas de color marrón y me limpié la cara. Miré mi reloj, diez minutos, tenía tiempo suficiente para correr a mi clase.

Era un alivio sentarse en la pequeña clase de literatura. Aquí me sentía a salvo. Rodeada de libros y mis ídolos, saqué mi ordenador portátil para prepararme. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el profesor llegó, farfullando algo sobre resúmenes. Me dejé perderme en sus palabras, incluso si eran algo aburridas. La mayoría de los libros ya los había leído, varias veces algunos. Al menos sería fácil.

Un día menos, cuatro años por delante.

Todo lo que quería hacer era arrastrarme hacia mi cama. Abrí cansinamente la puerta de mi apartamento solo para ser asaltada por mi nueva compañera de habitación. Era bastante agradable, si no un poco chiflada.

"¡Hey" ¡Aquí estas! Solo quería decirte que vamos a tener una reunión esta noche. Solo un pequeño grupo de amigos, no más de veinte personas ¿No crees que es buena idea?"Dijo tan deprisa que tuve que esforzarme por pillarlo todo.

"De acuerdo. Pásatelo bien. Estaré en mi cuarto."Bostecé arrastrando mis pies por la sala de estar.

"¡Ah, venga! ¡No tienes que hacer nada, solo salir de tu habitación! ¡Será divertido, Bella! No conoces a nadie ¿No crees que será agradable?"Alice saltó a mi lado, tomándome del brazo.  
Solo había conocido a ese pequeño duendecillo y bola de energía durante una semana, pero ahora, estaba segura de que pensaba que éramos amigas. Me agradaba, aunque era demasiado niña para mí.

"Bien, aunque voy a tomar una siesta. Tuve una especie de mal día."Me alejé de ella, escabulléndome en mi habitación. Agradecida me puse sobre el colchón, abrazando fuertemente la almohada contra mi pecho.

"¿Qué pasó?"Preguntó desde la puerta. Podía decir que estaba realmente interesada y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

"Ah, solo que antes he hecho el idiota delante de un tío que estaba realmente bueno."Refunfuñé contra la suave almohada.

"¡Todos tenemos de esos días! Todo irá mejor."Dijo alegremente cerrando la puerta tras ella. La oí saltar por el hall."¡Hay, Jazzy! ¿Podías ir a por las bebidas?"

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Encontré el camino de vuelta a mi dormitorio con facilidad. Por suerte me encontraba en la planta baja. Era bastante pequeño y me alegraba de que estuviese limpio. Al menos mi nuevo compañero de habitación me respetaba lo suficiente como para no ser un guarro. Si no habría tenido que moverme de otra manera.  
Me senté sobre mi cama y saqué la grabadora de mi mochila. Comencé a rebobinarla para poder escuchar la conferencia de nuevo. Había tenido un día bastante fácil pero estaba segura de que tendría otros difíciles.

Los primeros acontecimientos se reprodujeron en mi mente. Esa pobre muchacha solo trataba de ser agradable conmigo y yo fui un idiota. Fue una gran manera de comenzar mi carrera universitaria.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando que el aire caliente del hall entrase precipitadamente. Hice una cara a la pegajosidad pero no dije nada. Los pasos ahora familiares de mi compañero de habitación sonaron contra el suelo.

"Hey Edward, tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de mi novia, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"Debía de haber cogido las llaves y la cartera, el metal hizo un fuerte ruido al chocar el uno contra el otro.

"No, está bien."Apagué la grabadora y la metí de nuevo en la mochila.

Soltó un pesado suspiro."Mira, mi novia está un poco loca y si no te llevo se enfadará. Ahora ¿Por favor podrías venir conmigo así no tendría que escuchar lo grosero de mi comportamiento durante toda la noche?"

Me reí un poco del podre chico de Texas. Había oído que llevaba dos años con ella, era ruidosa y responsable. Pero, siempre que ella le llamaba se derretía como la mantequilla. Era feliz con ella y yo estaba contento por él aunque un poco celoso. Eso era algo que yo nunca podría tener.

"Bien, pero solo porque no quiero meterte en problemas."  
Coloqué con cuidado todo lo que necesitaba en mi bolsillo. Cartera, teléfono, llaves. Cogí mi bastón de nuevo, listo para andar por cualquier lugar que necesitásemos.

"Bien, primera parada, Kroger. Luego casa de Alice."Sonaba tan aliviado. Reí entre dientes un poco, siguiéndole la corriente mientras me dejaba conducir por el aparcamiento.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo conseguir lo que necesitábamos. Siempre me había gustado el frescor de los congeladores de este tipo de tiendas. Jasper siempre lograba mantener una conversación fácil y cómoda. Era una de las pocas personas que no parecían nerviosas conmigo.

"Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces, comandante?"Pregunté mientras me ayudaba a subir a la camioneta.

"Historia y educación. Quiero ser profesor."

"Veo que planeas pasar en el colegio el resto de tu vida."Dije sarcásticamente. Rió mientras le devolvía la vida a la camioneta.  
"Hay cosas peores."Dijo, con un considerable acento. Disfruté escuchándole. Especialmente cuando decía algo que llevaba una I_.(N/T: veréis la frase en ingles es: There are worse things. De ahí el comentario sobre la I.) _

Fui saludado por el alto tono de su novia y un fuerte abrazo. Olía como a piña y azúcar. Al menos era un olor agradable. Parecía bastante baja."Hola, soy Alice. Tú debes de ser Edward. Es un placer conocerte."

"Gracias."Murmuré, separándome de su abrazo. Tomó mi mano y me llevó al sofá. Estas personas parecían cómodas conmigo, era sorprendente. Normalmente no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero con ellos no me importaba tanto.

Mis padres siempre se quejaban de que era demasiado independiente. Odiaron que me mudase aquí. Cuando les dije que tenían el mejor programa de música y una beca completa, cedieron. Sabía que el dinero no era un problema pero, conseguí esto y quería hacerlo por mí mismo.

Cada vez comenzó a llegar más gente, el nivel de ruido aumentó. La música comenzó a sonar y las risas se extendieron alrededor de mis sensibles oídos. Jasper me trajo una coca cola, preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Simplemente asentí y debió de ser suficiente para él porque desapareció de nuevo.  
La gente se sentaba un momento y luego se iba. Unas pocas personas me saludaban, luego, no volvían a hacerme caso. Yo era la causa. Supongo que me lo merecía después de la forma tan idiota en la que actué hoy. Apoyé la cabeza hacia tras escuchando la música adormidera que realmente no me gustaba.

Oí unos pasos que llegaron frente a mí. Eran delicados, probablemente de una mujer. Un delicioso aroma de fresas me envolvió.

"¿Estaría bien si te pidiese disculpas de nuevo?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Solo si puedo disculparme yo primero."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Sentí que los cojines a mi lado se hundían mientras ella se sentaba. Estaba bastante cerca, podía sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué tienes que pedir perdón? Fui yo quien te ofendió."Dijo con tristeza y un poco confundida.

"He sido así toda mi vida. Debería de estar acostumbrado. Tu no sabias nada. He sido un idiota y por eso te pido perdón."

"Acepto tus disculpas con una condición."Su voz cambió haciéndose más suave y más dulce.

"¿Cual?"Incliné mi cabeza a un lado, más cerca de ella.

"Si tu aceptas las mías."Rió un poco. Sonreí por el sonido.

"Sí, desde luego. A propósito, soy Edward."Extendí mi mano para que pudiese cogerla si quisiese. Ella no lo sabía, pero esto me decía mucho más que las palabras. Se podía aprender mucho de las manos de alguien.

Su pequeña y fría mano se deslizó en la mía. La sujetó con fuerza sin demostrar signos de timidez o nerviosismo. Llevé mi otra mano para que descansase sobre la de ella. La arrastré con un cuidado excesivo sobre la suya, bajando hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Eran largos y delgados. Sus uñas eran bastante cortas y no estaban pulidas. Debía de mordérselas.

"Soy Bella."Dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia mí. Su respiración rozó mi cara y sonreí involuntariamente.

"Es un placer conocerte, Bella."Dije un poco formalmente. Su mano seguía descansando en mi palma. Era un tipo extraño de calor entre nosotros.

"También me alegro de conocerte."Dijo sobre la música."¿No eres de aquí verdad?"

"¿No es obvio?"Reí, despacio quité mi mano para que reposase sobre mi pierna.

"Bueno, no tienes acento sureño. Y no pareces formar parte de ningún grupo."Dijo y podía decir que parecía sorprendida por ello. Aunque, no parecía que fuese a alejarse. Era una buena señal.

"Soy de Chicago. Tu tampoco eres de aquí ¿verdad?"Pregunté suavemente. Volví mi cara hacia ella así podía escucharla mejor.

"No, soy de…"

"Espera… déjame adivinar."Mordí mi labio durante un minuto, arrugué la nariz bromeando que pensaba."Tienes un leve acento del sur. No tanto como mi compañero de habitación que es de Texas. Tienes algo de influencia española. Veamos ¿Nuevo México?"

Rió."Cerca, Arizona. Muy bien."Acarició mi rodilla. La sentí relajarse contra el respaldo del sofá. Me permití hacerlo también.

"¿Qué carrera estás haciendo?"Preguntó educadamente. Su voz todavía era suave y disfruté escuchándola. Me di patadas mentalmente por haber sido grosero con ella antes.

"Música. Toco el piano. Quiero hacerlo de forma profesional algún día."Me encogí de hombros, un movimiento que vino de forma natural."Disfruto con ello. Además no hay mucho que pueda hacer."

"¡No digas eso! Estoy segura de que puedes hacer más cosas de las que crees. Pienso, que puedes hacer lo que quieras."Dijo con tanta convicción que casi la creí.

Me volví a encoger y retomé nuestro tema principal."¿Y tú qué haces?"

"Ingles. Quiero ser escritora."Dijo y parecía que estaba avergonzada por ello.

"Me gusta leer."Dije distraídamente.

"¿De verdad?"

Reí."Ya sabes, puedo leer. Leo mucho en realidad. Braille, libros de audio, y todo eso. No me gusta mucho la televisión, me suena como…"

"Ruido."Terminó la frase por mí. Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, esperando que ella lo viese.

"¿Y quién te arrastró a esta pequeña reunión?"Dije con un poco de sarcasmo. Soltó una risita y esto calentó mi corazón.

"Bien, vivo aquí. Me trasladé la semana pasada. Esto es cosa de Alice ¿Y tú?"

"Jasper me lo pidió por orden de Alice. Es mi compañero de habitación. También me trasladé la semana pasada. "

"Parecemos tener mucho en común."

"Eso parece."Sonreí suavemente."No sé porque, pero me ruboricé. Noté el calor recorrer mis mejillas."¿Quieres algo de beber?"Le pregunté _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_ Me pregunté. No podía conseguir una bebida para ella. Habría tropezado con alguien o algo, o lo más probable es que la derramase sobre ella.

"Claro. Oye ¿porqué no voy a buscarla y luego salimos al porche? Todo esto se está volviendo demasiado ruidoso para mí."Tocó mi rodilla."¿Qué quieres?"

"Me gustaría agua, por favor."Respondí, tratando con mucha fuerza, de no mover mi pierna. Su toque envió una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo.

"Bien, enseguida vuelvo. No vayas a ningún lado."Utilizó la mano que tenia sobre mi rodilla para levantarse. Sentí un cosquilleo y un ardor en los lugares donde sus dedos presionaron. Cuando no pude escuchar sus pasos pasé la palma de mi mando sobre la zona. _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? _

_._

_._

_**Bella Swan**_

El segundo en que su mano tocó la mía pareció que hubiese estallado en llamas. Tragué con fuerza y me ruboricé con varias tonalidades de rojo me alegró que no lo viese. No podía apartarme y él tampoco lo hizo durante mucho tiempo. Casi parecía que estaba haciendo algo indecente con mi mano, por la forma en la que me tocaba. Era extraño y me gustaba.

Su cara y su lenguaje corporal eran muy distintos esta noche. Había estado muy orgullosa de mí misma por no haber dado muestras de debilidad cuando le vi sentado en el sofá. Quería que supiese que sentía lo de antes. Me sorprendió que se disculpase él antes. No me lo esperaba.

Me precipité a la cocina. Había tres neveras en distintas posiciones. Saqué un spirit zero _(N/T: Es una bebida gaseosa con sabor a lima-limón baja en calorías)_ y un botellín de agua para él, apartando el resto del agua y el hielo de en medio… lo encontré más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Necesité un minuto para enfriar mis nervios.

"¿Estás bien?"Alice tomó mi brazo sorprendiéndome.

"Sí. Solo estoy… No sé. Nerviosa, creo."Parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

"Bueno, vi que estabas sentada con Edward. ¡Está increíblemente bueno!"Saltaba arriba y abajo, riendo como una loca.

"Sí. Precisamente, él es el tío bueno con el que hice el imbécil antes."Me quejé.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso tiene sentido! ¡Ve a por él tigre¡"Me dio un manotazo en el trasero mientras se alejaba. Me reí, asombrada por lo que había hecho. Me pregunté cuanto habría bebido esta noche. No le presté mucha atención, ella tendría que limpiar por la mañana.

Me debatí entre darle la bebida directamente o advertirle primero. Me detuve frente a él un segundo, sopesando mis opciones.

"¿Bella, necesitas ayuda o algo?"Dijo riendo ligeramente. Me sobresalté.

"¿Cómo has hecho es?"Pregunté cerrando la boca.

"Todas las personas hacen un sonido diferente cuando caminan. Además sé como hueles."

"Caramba ¿Tanto necesito una ducha?"Mascullé. Coloqué la botella contra la palma de su mano y la aferró. Despacio desenroscó el tapón, meditando algo.

"No. Hueles a fresas y un poco como a libros. Creo que es encantador."

Mi cara ardió por sus palabras. ¿Solo me estaba haciendo un cumplido? ¿Estaba ligando? Probablemente solo era mi activa imaginación. Lenta y cuidadosamente tomé su mano."Venga, vamos al porche. ¿A no ser que prefieras que vaya sola?"

"No. Aquí hace demasiado calor para mí."Se levantó y sacó su bastón de metal plegado de su bolsillo trasero. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Y era bastante más alto que yo y esa diferencia me hizo sentir como una niña mirando a un adulto. Era magnifico y mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta. Él notó gran parte de mi vergüenza."¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Tienes razón. Hace demasiado calor."Con cuidado tomé su mano y le conduje por el pequeño mar de gente. Abrí la puerta del patio trasero y me lo encontré completamente vacío. Encendí la luz entonces me giré hacia Edward."Cuidado hay un pequeño escalón. ¿Te llevaré hasta la silla, de acuerdo?"

Me apretó la mano con más fuerza mientras bajaba el escalón. De una manera extraña parecía completamente lleno de gracia."Está bien."Cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas tocó la silla se sentó. Me detuve chocando contra él. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que todavía sostenía su mano. Torpemente me eché hacia atrás e intenté arreglarlo, cayendo directamente sobre Edward con un ruido sordo. El agua de su botella abierta salpicó y me mojó la cara y el pecho, empapándole también a él.

"Lo siento mucho."Murmuré tratando de levantarme, solo para darme cuenta de que sus manos estaban pegadas a mi espalda.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó con tono preocupado, sus manos todavía estaban sobre mí. Me resultaban cálidas y agradables. Me encantaba.

"Deberías de tener más cuidado. No quiero que te hagas daño."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus manos se alejaron lentamente de mi espalda y las eché de menos al instante. Con cuidado me puse en pie, limpiándome la cara con mis manos. Recogí mi refresco sin abrir que ahora estaba en el suelo.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me impresionó cuando cayó en mi regazo. Soltó tan de repente mi mano que creo que es por esto por lo que se cayó. Me pregunté por qué se había apartado de forma tan brusca, aunque no estaba en contra de que estuviese en mi regazo. Automáticamente mis manos la sujetaron, impidiendo que se cayese de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?"Le pregunté después de que se disculpase. Espero que no viese cuanto disfrutaba teniéndola contra mí.

"Soy torpe. Tiendo a caerme mucho."Su voz era suave, avergonzada.

"Deberías de tener más cuidado. No quiero que te hagas daño."Dije sinceramente. Despacio, dejé que mis manos resbalasen por su espalda hasta mis rodillas. Había perdido mi agua en algún momento a lo largo del camino. Bella se levantó. Eché de menos ese agradable peso, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

La oí gemir y tirar algo. Hubo un bajo siseo y, a continuación, el crujido de un plástico rompiéndose. Bella suspiró y se puso sobre algún tipo de mesa cercana.

"Si esto te hace sentir mejor, también me caigo mucho."Bromeé.

Soltó una risita durante un minuto antes de parar."Sí, pero estoy segura de que lo mío es peor."

"¿Estás segura de eso?"Sonreí burlonamente, relajándome en mi asiento.

La puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros con un ruidoso crujido.

"Oye Edward, tengo algunas cosas que hacer por lo que me marcho ¿Quieres dar un paseo?"Preguntó Jasper desde la puerta.

Suspiré y lentamente asentí. Me levanté, sacando mi bastón doblado del bolsillo trasero."Fue agradable hablar contigo, Bella."

"Fue agradable."Dijo suavemente. No podía entender el tono de su voz y eso me molestó.

"Adiós Bella."Dije su nombre de nuevo deseando poder descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

"Adiós. Tal vez podamos volver a vernos de nuevo."Dijo muy deprisa, como si tuviese que arrancarse una tirita y de esa forma doliese menos.

"Solo hay que hablarlo. Sí, a mí también me gustaría volver a verte, de nuevo."Bromeé y de nuevo escuché una risita. Sonreí en dirección a su voz antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Jasper agarró mi brazo.

Fuimos en silencio hasta que me ayudó a subir a su camioneta. A poyé la cabeza contra la ventanilla y suspiré.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."Dije suspirando.

"¿Vas a pedirle una cita a Bella?"La camioneta avanzó lentamente, estábamos a poca distancia de nuestro dormitorio.

"No sé. Probablemente no ¿Por qué?"Pregunté confuso. Aparté la cabeza del cristal y la giré hacia su voz.

"Bueno, tú no eres capaz de ver la mirada de su rostro, pero yo sí. Le gustas."Dijo riendo un poco.

Me sorprendió que pudiese hablar con tanta facilidad de mi discapacidad, incluso que bromeara sobre ello. Esto era un cambio agradable de lo políticamente correcto.

Resoplé, sonriendo por lo que había dicho."¿En serio?"

"Sí ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí."Pensé en ella un segundo antes de responder.

"Entonces le pedirás una cita."Dijo como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."Contesté con bastante rapidez, desechando la idea de atrapar a alguien con mi discapacidad para ser un hombre completo. Cualquier mujer que me quisiese se merecía más.

"Y ¿porqué lo dices?"El coche se detuvo y oí las llaves agitarse por el cambio repentino, pero parecía que Jasper no se movió.

"Es solo que no creo…"

Me cortó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro."Amigo ¿De verdad? Por lo que veo es una gran chica. Es inteligente y capaz de mantener una conversación. Además, está buena."

"A eso me refiero."Reí por lo que había dicho, pensando en la última parte."¿Está buena?"

"Ah ¿Eh?"

"Quizá le pida una cita. No sé."Me encogí de hombros. Sentí que el asiento a mi lado se movía y luego una risa llenó la cabina."¿Qué?

"Ya sabes, para ser ciego todavía eres bastante superficial."Rió con satisfacción.

"Cállate."Me reí con él. Froté mi mano contra mi boca antes de ajustarme las gafas."Honestamente eso no hace ninguna diferencia."

"Sí, excepto porque todavía estás entusiasmado desde que te dije que estaba buena."Abrió la puerta y seguí su ejemplo. Bajé con cuidado. La mano de Jasper descansó sobre mi hombro, guiándome hacia el dormitorio."No te preocupes, eso solo significa que eres normal."

"Si solo lo fuese."


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

**_._**

**_._**

Me desperté mucho antes de lo que quería. Sin embargo a las 6:30 tenía una hora y media para llegar a mi primera clase. Sino madrugaba lo suficiente como para despertarme terminaría gruñendo a la gente. Eso nunca había estado bien.

Aunque la noche pasada había tenido buenos sueños. Soñé con Edward, su hermoso cabello bronce y sus fuertes rasgos. Pero había algo triste en mis sueños. Podía ver. Eso era algo que probablemente nunca ocurriría. Me sentí horrible por esperarlo.

Me arrastré hacia la ducha y abrí la llave del agua caliente. Me puse contra los azulejos de la pared y dejé que el vapor limpiase la somnolencia. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí. Sin embargo demasiado pronto el agua se enfrió y tuve que salir. Limpié el vaho del espejo y miré fijamente mi reflejo. Me parecía a una rata ahogada. Gemí y di media vuelta poniéndome mi albornoz blanco.

Después de arreglarme rápidamente fui a la cocina a por un café. Alice ya estaba allí, tarareando en voz baja. Los guantes amarillo brillante que llevaba le llegaban a los codos. Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que la casa estaba limpia. No solo limpia, sino impecable.

"¡Buenos días, dormilona!"Dijo con una risita tonta, limpiando frenéticamente la encimera.

"Hay Dios, eres una persona madrugadora."Gemí, desplomándome sobre uno de los taburetes del rincón con mi desayuno.

Me ignoró, sirviendo café para ella y para mí. Se lo tomó solo, al contrario que yo que lo tomaba con nata y azúcar. Una vez que los granos de azúcar se disolvieron completamente bebí el líquido templado con avidez. Volví al taburete dejando mi cabeza contra la fría encimera.

"¿No deberías tener resaca o algo así?"Mascullé entre dientes.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Yo no bebo!"Soltó una risita mientras se quitaba los guantes con un chasquido.

"Entonces me das miedo."Presioné con fuerza mi frente contra la fría encimera, tratando de que el sobresalto me despertase. No funcionó. Olía a Lysol de lavanda _(N/T: El Lysol es un producto de limpieza, un desinfectante.)_Arrugué la cara, luego la levanté.

"Así que ¿Tú y Edward, eh?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando."Aparté la mirada, llevando la taza a mi boca.

"¡Mentirosa! Vi como le mirabas. Y es tan mono."

"Y, es ciego."

"¿Eso te molesta?"Me miró, una sus perfectamente depiladas cejas estaba ligeramente levantada.

"No."Contesté un poco demasiado rápido."Sí, tal vez un poco. ¡No lo sé! Me encanta hablar con él. Es gracioso y dulce y…y…"

"Sexy."Dijo sonriendo. Gemí y asentí.

"¿Sin embargo, porqué el aspecto tiene es tan importante? A él le da igual."Me ruboricé por mi admisión. Froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello, cerrando los ojos.

"Porque, tú consigues tus primeras impresiones al mirar. Puedes decir que tipo de persona es según como se vistan, como es su constitución. Estoy segura de que las apariencias también son importantes para él, solo que de una forma diferente."

"No sé. Tal vez."Me encogí de hombros. Miré hacia abajo a mi taza casi vacía, removiendo el líquido.

"Ahora, lo más importante es ¿Si él te pidiese una cita, le dirías que sí?"Alice se sirvió otra taza de café. No podía beber alcohol, pero la cafeína era otra cosa… no era de extrañar que fuese tan nerviosa.

Volví a encogerme de hombros, sin querer admitir mi confusión."No creo que el guste mucho de todos modos."

.

.

_**Edward Cullen **_

**_._**

**_._**

Toqué las teclas de forma mecánica, dejando que sonasen. Mi corazón y mi mente no estaban en la música esta mañana. Jasper se encontraba en algún lugar de la habitación, jugando con su portátil. Al menos no parecía que pusiese atención a lo que yo tocaba.

No me había molestado más con lo de Bella. Y me alegraba de ello. Tenía que pensar un poco más antes de decidir lo que quería hacer.

Bella. El nombre me hizo suspirar. Soñaba con su voz y su perfume. Ojalá pudiese soñar con algo más que el sonido. Eso haría mi vida más fácil.

Suspiré por segunda vez. Finalmente decidí práctica, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para sacar algo propio. Algo fácil que tocaba cuando era niño una y otra vez. Algo que a mi madre le encantaba. Fur Elise de Beethoven.

Hubo un golpe contra la puerta. Lo ignoré, sabiendo que Jasper contestaría. Seguí tocando, respirando de forma constante y profunda.

"Oye Jazz, qué mierda de música clásica para maricas-"La enérgica y estruendosa voz se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Sonreí levemente para mí, sin detenerme.

"Hola."Dije discretamente. Tocando todavía.

"Uh, hola. Tú debes de ser el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Jasper. Soy Emmett. Estoy en la habitación de al lado. Lo siento, soy un tipo muy bocazas."

"Está bien. Soy Edward."Paré y extendí mi mano frente a mí. Le escuché dar un par de pasos antes de tomar mi mano.

Su mano era enorme y áspera. Era musculoso, podía sentirlo. Pero al menos no estaba sudada."Entonces ¿te gusta Shreveport?"

"Está bien. Un poco aburrido, aunque no he podido salir mucho."Contesté sinceramente. Me aparté del teclado y lo deslicé contra la pared.

"De todos modos, Jazz, venía a ver si todavía querías hacer ejercicio."

"No, gracias. No estoy de humor."Dijo Jasper. Sonaba cansado.

"La verdad, es que no me importaría hacer algo de ejercicio ¿Hay algún gimnasio bueno por aquí?"Pregunté poniéndome en pie.

"Centenary tiene uno decente en el campus. Ahí es donde voy. Es gratis."Dijo, sonando un poco excitado por tener un nuevo compañero de gimnasio.

"Eso es excelente. Podría ir a correr ahora."Fui hacia mi armario y comencé a buscar a tientas unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

"¿Correr? Pero yo pensé que eras-"

"Tienen cintas para correr ¿verdad?"Le corté.

"Claro, así es. Bien, pensé que al ser ciego no podrías correr."Dijo con la confusión y la vergüenza fluyendo por cada palabra.

"No es como si no pudiese correr en una pista o algo así. Oye, soy ciego no cojo."

La risa de Emmett hizo eco por la habitación. Podría decir solo por su voz que era un hombre grande. "Lo siento. Tienes razón. Como dije soy un bocazas."

"Está bien. De verdad. Sin embargo ¿te importaría que te siga? Han pasado unas buenas dos semanas desde que hice ejercicio."

"Claro. Suena bien. Hey Jasper ¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?"Preguntó de nuevo. No escuché su respuesta, aunque debió darla."Bien, tú te lo pierdes."

Cogí mi bastón y mi ropa y aproveché para ir al baño cruzando el pasillo. Me cambié rápidamente. Doblé la ropa y la coloqué en el montón de la ropa sucia."Estoy listo para marcharnos cuando quieras."

"¿Te importa si vamos caminando?"

"Para nada."Contesté.

No hablamos mucho después de eso. No intentó guiarme al menos que fuese necesario, lo que estaba bien. El día era caluroso, pero no caminamos demasiado. Intenté aprenderme el camino, pero estaba seguro de que alguien tendría que ayudarme la próxima vez. Demasiadas vueltas y giros.

"Llegamos. ¿Quieres que lo ponga en marcha?"Preguntó una vez que entramos. Me llevó con cuidado hasta una cinta de correr. Notando los controles bajo mis dedos.

"No, creo que lo tengo. ¿Este hace que vaya más rápido y este modifica la inclinación?"

"Si, lo tienes. Estoy en la máquina junto a la tuya, para que lo sepas."Me dijo Emmett. Tenía la sensación de que estaba controlándole de alguna forma pero no parecía importarle demasiado.

Lo encendí y comencé a correr despacio. Mi corazón empezó a bombear y me sentí muy vivo. La sangre se precipitó por mis venas y dejé salir mi respiración acompasada.

"Así que ¿en qué te estás especializando?"Preguntó desde la derecha.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?"Me reí, presionando los mandos. Más rápido, siempre quería ir más rápido.

"Estas en la universidad hombre. Tienes que utilizarlo. Tienes que hablar de ello durante años."Sonaba como si trabaje duro pero no podría decirlo.

"Música."

"Impresionante. Entonces eso explica lo del teclado."Rió levemente."A propósito, perdona lo que dije antes de mariconada."

"Está bien. Me han dicho cosas peores, créeme. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?"Pulsé el botón una vez más, ajustando la inclinación. Al fin que todo estuviese perfecto.

"Sociología."

"Sociología ¿De qué va?"Moví hacia delante y hacia atrás mis brazos, mis piernas comenzaron a arder por el calor producido por el ejercicio. De algún modo esto me relajaba.

"Diablos, si lo supiese. Juego a baloncesto ¿qué puedo decir?"Rió.

"Ah, eso tiene más sentido."Reí con él.

A mi lado oí un animado tono de llamada."Maldición, lo volvió a cambiar, otra vez. Maldita mujer."Hubo un ruido de un pitido."Hola cielo."

Su voz cambió completamente, se volvió de un tono mimoso y suaves suspiros. Era una chica desafiante."No, voy esta noche ¿Qué quieres hacer?"Rió."Desde luego, lo que quieras Rosie. Te quiero. Adiós cariño."

"¿Rosie?"

"Ah, mi novia. Va a LSUS. Se está sacando la licenciatura de empresariales."Su voz era feliz. Podría decir que haría lo que fuese por ella.

Sentí toda esa felicidad a mí alrededor porque esas personas tenían a su otra mitad. Me hacía sentir celoso. Quería tener algo así. Pero ¿Cómo podía si ni siquiera lo intentaba? Era algo para reflexionar, mientras seguía corriendo.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

**_._**

**_._**

Después de un comienzo lento y una clase demasiado aburrida me alegraba estar fuera bajo el brillante sol. Estaba igual que ayer solo que con más nubes y un poco más de viento. La brisa era refrescante. Tenía algo de tiempo libre y se me ocurrió ir a la biblioteca a provocarme un daño cerebral.

Anduve despacio por el patio, simplemente dando un paseo.  
Mi respiración se detuvo cuando le vi otra vez. Estaba sentado en el mismo banco que el día anterior. Su cara estaba elevada hacia el calor del sol, sonriendo ligeramente. Parecía hundido en sus pensamientos. Me detuve, pensando qué debería hacer.  
En parte quería alejarme del colegio y cambiar. Si seguía escondiéndome en mi habitación como un niño asustado no tendría nada. Ni vida, ni amigos y, nada de felicidad. Quería todas esas cosas.

Finalmente tomé una decisión y me empujé hacia delante hacia él. Cuando estuve a tres metros de él giró su cara al frente hacia mí. Frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. En ese momento casi decidí echar a correr, pero eso era de cobardes por no decir más. Di los últimos pasos largos, rápidos, a zancadas.

"¿Está ocupado ese asiento?"Pregunté a la ligera.

"Ahora sí."Me sonrió. Era extraño, como si pudiese verme."Bella."

Me senté, manteniendo aproximadamente treinta centímetros entre nosotros."¿Cómo ha ido tu segundo día?"

"Aburrido ¿Y el tuyo?"De nuevo inclinó su rostro hacia mi voz, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus encantadores labios.

"Estoy sorprendida de que no me durmiese."Dije con sinceridad.

Rió entre dientes y se echó hacia atrás. Su cabeza se volvió hacia el sol otra vez y se mantuvo callado. Podía ver la esquina de sus ojos. Para mi sorpresa, estaban abiertos, y parpadeaban despacio. Aunque no podía distinguir el color. De todas formas no parecían tener nada anómalo. Me pregunté qué problema tendría.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"Dijo, suavemente, su cara todavía estaba girada hacia el cielo.

"Claro ¿qué?"Me incliné más cerca. No sé porqué, simplemente estaba más cómoda.

¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?"Su cara se volvió hacia la mía. Estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Su dulce aliento se extendió por mi cara y lo aspiré con avidez. Mordí mi labio, pensando. La conversación que tuve con Alice volvió a mi mente. Entonces no tenía una respuesta autentica, pero ahora sí.

"Me encantaría, Edward."

Una gran sonrisa torcida creció por su hermoso rostro y me la contagió. Mi propia sonrisa se extendió, junto a un leve sonrojo.

"¿Qué tal el viernes?"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado loca buscando paginas y sitios donde poder descargarme la peli de Crepúsculo y cuando encontraba algunos sitios o no funcionaba el link o pasaban alguna otra cosa ¬¬ Pero bueno todos esos enervantes momentos se me olvidaron cuando por fin la pude ver ^^_

_En fin, dejemonos de escusas, siento haber tardado, de verdad._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capi y quería daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

__

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

.

.

_Edward Cullen_

Los tres días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo. Siempre se reunía conmigo en el banco durante un rato antes de salir corriendo hacia su próxima clase. El viernes tenía un poco más de tiempo que de costumbre y no podía decir lo agradecido que estaba por ello.

"¿Eres alérgico a algo?"Preguntó Bella desde algún lugar.

"¿Intentas asustarme con esa pregunta?"Contesté.

Se rió levemente un poco nerviosa."Bueno, tengo una idea de a donde me gustaría ir esta noche."

"¿Y?"Agité mi mano delante de mí, haciendo señas para que continuase.

"Es de marisco. Es un poco caro por lo que no espero que pagues lo mío pero, me gustaría ir allí, si estás de acuerdo."

"No soy alérgico a nada. Y yo te pedí salir. Quiero pagar."Dije suavemente. Busqué su mano por el banco. Acaricié sus dedos con cuidado. Podría decir que se relajó junto a mí.

"Edward, no espero que lo hagas. Soy una chica moderna. No me importa pagar a escote."Se quejo, pero yo ya olía una victoria fácil.

"No discutas conmigo. Mi orgullo se resiente. ¿Por favor?"Hice un leve puchero, sabiendo que esto siempre funcionaba con las mujeres. Era un truco malvado, pero me gustaba.

Bufó."Bien. Bien. ¿Paso a recogerte sobre las seis?"

"Claro, hazlo. ¿Sabes llegar a mi dormitorio?"Pregunté, inclinándome hacia su hermosa voz. Me pregunté si parecería tonto adular a la chica.

"Sí, creo que sabré llegar. Sé que Alice conoce el camino."Parecía como si se inclinase más cerca. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel y temblé ligeramente. Lo que pareció sorprenderla o asustarla porque se alejó."Te veré esta noche, Edward."

_Bella Swan _

Me sentí aliviada cuando finalmente llegué a casa sobre las cuatro. Iba a hacer unos deberes y, a continuación, prepararme, pero Alice ya me estaba esperando."Hey, hey, hey ¡la cita es esta noche! ¿Qué vas a llevar?"

"¿De verdad importa?"Pregunté. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo.

"¡Desde luego que sí! ¿Quieres sentir que llevas puesto un andrajoso y viejo top y unos vaqueros?"Rió tontamente tirando de mi brazo.

"¡Es nuestra primera cita!"Le grité, tratando de liberar mi brazo.

"Bien ¿qué pasa si pone la mano en tu rodilla? ¿O tu cintura? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que sienta?"Dio un pisotón delante de mí, sus manos estaban en sus caderas.

"Bien, ya veo a lo que te refieres."Refunfuñé.

"Bien, porque ya elegí lo que vas a llevar. Es muy bonito. De seda. Ahora ve a darte una ducha y te ayudaré con el pelo."Me cogió repentinamente de nuevo, dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de baño.

"¿Por qué tengo que arreglarme el pelo?"Murmuré para mí.

"¡Date una ducha!"Me gritó. Me reí de mí. Estaba empezando a volverse interesante, si no insistente, una amiga.

_Edward Cullen_

No tuve mucho tiempo para prepararme. Me afeité y me puse ropa limpia. Pasé los dedos por mi cabello y gemí."¿Me veo… bien?"Le pregunté a Jasper.

Se rió y eso no era una buena señal."¿Qué?"

"¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una chica?"Rió de nuevo."No te preocupes, estas bien."

"Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor."Refunfuñé suspirando. Ajusté mis gafas y me senté en la cama.

"En serio, estás bien. No te preocupes tanto."Contestó mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

Escuché un potente chillido y un fuerte golpe."¡Eh, Jazzy!"

"Bien, hola a ti también, cariño."Hubo una risa y el sonido de besos. Me sentí avergonzado, como si estuviese invadiendo su intimidad."Hola, Bella esta noche estas encantadora."

Sonreí cuando oí su nombre. Me puse en pie."¿Bella?"

"Hola Edward ¿estás listo?"Escuché el ruido de sus tacones contra el suelo. Sonaba inestable. Cuando deslizó su mano alrededor de la mía pareció como si estuviese a punto de estallar en llamas.

"No tienes ni idea."Murmuré mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Bella también tenía una furgoneta pero no parecía tan alta como la de Jasper. Tampoco era tan silencioso. Permanecimos en silencio mientras nos llevaba a nuestra cena.

"Así que ¿A dónde vamos?"Pregunté dije en tono coloquial.

"Al Ralph and Kacoo."Contestó de forma distante.

"¿Qué demonios en un Kacoo?"Reí.

"No sé."Rió también."Sin embargo, se supone que tienen el mejor marisco de la ciudad. A propósito, ya hemos llegado."

Salí de la cabina y caminé lentamente hacia delante. Bella agarró mi mano una vez más, enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí para mí.

La música sonaba fuerte y noté que era jazz. Me gustaba.

"¿Cuantos van a ser?"Preguntó la anfitriona, arrastrando los pies a nuestro alrededor.

"Dos, por favor."Respondió Bella.

"De acuerdo, seguidme."

Bella me llevó, caminado lentamente. Se detuvo y me guió alrededor de una mampara. Seguí sujetando su mano, sin querer soltarla."¿Te sentarás a mi lado?"

"Por supuesto."Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. Me deslicé un poco más para dejarle espacio. El cojín se tensó mientras se sentaba. Estaba solo a centímetros de distancia y tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de rodearla con mi brazo.

"Aquí tienen, les tomarán nota enseguida."Dijo la anfitriona antes de alejarse. Sentí el gran menú encuadernado en cuero frente a mí.

"Para lo que me va a servir."Murmuré para mí, avergonzado.

Bella se echó hacia delante, cogiendo el menú de mis dedos."¿Qué quieres? Quiero decir ¿qué tipo de marisco?"

"Me gusta el cangrejo. Es mi favorito."Me incliné más hacia ella, casi susurrando las palabras.

"Bien, veamos. ¡Oh, aquí lo tienes! Se llama Crap trap."Se rió ligeramente._ (N/T: el nombre no sé muy bien como traducirlo, pero para que os hagas una idea crap, significa mierda, porquería y trap, trampa. Sacad conclusiones)_

"Suena delicioso."Dije con bastante sequedad pero ella me ignoró.

"Como acompañamiento tiene… guiso de marisco con quingombó (_N/T: fruto africano para guisos.)_, cangrejo relleno, muslitos de mar, cangrejo frito y, carne de cangrejo gratinada…-Fue enumerándolo todo.

"Jesús, suena como un ataque al corazón al plato. Creo que lo pediré."Me reí de ella. Soltó una suave risita.

"Si te comes todo eso te convertirás en un cangrejo."Se burló devolviéndomela, todavía riendo tontamente. Me reí y comencé a pellizcarle juguetonamente sus costados. Rió más fuerte y se inclinó hacia mí.

"Hola a todos. Buenas noches. Seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?"El acento sureño del hombre era fuere y me hizo sonreír. Iba a tener que empezar a acostumbrarme

"Me gustaría una Coca Cola, por favor."

"Que sean dos."Dije. Despacio deslicé mi brazo por la espalda de Bella, sentándome más cerca de ella."Así que ¿Qué vas a pedir?"

"Mahi-mahi con una ensalada mixta, creo."Puso su cabeza contra mi hombro lo que me sorprendió un poco. La acerqué más, disfrutando de esta nueva comodidad.

Pedimos, ella descansaba aun junto a mí. No se movió hasta que llegó la comida, y mantuvimos una constante y agradable conversación durante todo el tiempo. La comida estaba deliciosa pero la compañía era mucho mejor.

"Entonces, cuéntame sobre tu vida antes de venir a la universidad.

Aparté el plato, ya no tenía hambre."Bueno, fui a una escuela especial para ciegos. Éramos unos doscientos en toda la escuela, desde preescolar hasta bachiller _(N/T: o enseñanza superior, como prefiráis)_. Solo éramos diez, en segundo de bachiller. Por lo tanto, decir que me gradué siendo el primero de mi clase no es mucho. Allí empecé a tocar el piano con seis años, creo. He tocado desde entonces. La música es mi vida.

La escuché apartar su plato entonces se apoyó en mí de nuevo, echó su cabeza hacia tras contra mi hombro."¿Y tu familia? ¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?"

"No, soy hijo único. Creo que fue mucho más fácil de llevar así, pero sé que mi madre y mi padre querían más hijos. Mi padre es médico, en realidad es el jefe de su departamento por lo que hace mucho que no practica. Sé que eso le frustra, pero es bueno tratando con la gente. Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores, una de las principales de Chicago. Decora muchas casas para famosos y grandes empresas."Sonreí al pensar en el duro trabajo de mis padres. Siempre estaban trabajando tanto que me sorprendía que continuasen tan locamente enamorados.

"Wow, es impresionante. Mi padre es el jefe de policía de una pequeña ciudad del estado de Washington. Y, mi madre es… una loca. ¿Qué puedo decir? Está un poco mal de la cabeza."Soltó una risita, una risa suave que me hizo vibrar.

"Bien chicos ¿quieren algo más? ¿Tal vez les interese nuestro mundialmente famoso pudin con vainilla y salsa de whisky?"Interrumpió el camarero, pero al menos fue educado.

"Suena bien, tráenos uno de esos."Dije antes de que Bella pudiese decir algo. La oí enfurruñarse.

"Edward ¿Cómo es posible que sigas teniendo hambre?"

"Esperaba que lo compartieras conmigo."Susurré junto a su oído. Movió su cabeza y podría decir que estaba más cerca.

"No tienes porque comprarme el postre."Murmuró, su aliento golpeó contra mi piel.

"Shhh. Para. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Por favor lo compartirás conmigo?"Pregunté poniendo otro puchero. Resopló de nuevo y cedió.

"Muy bien, pero solo porque me lo pides de esa manera."

"Un pudin con dos cucharas. ¿Algo más?"El camarero parecía bastante alegre. Me pregunté por qué seria pero hubiese sido grosero preguntárselo.

Saqué mi cartera y de esta mi tarjeta de crédito. La sujeté frente a mi cara."¿Puedes estar atenta y ocuparte del ticket?"

Sentí que cogían la tarjeta de mis dedos y escuché sus pasos desvanecerse. Bella se alejó de mí. Pude escuchar el tintineo de una de las cucharas contra la porcelana del plato.

"Oh dios mío. Está muy bueno. Tienes que probarlo."Masculló comiendo un trozo de pudin.

"Bien."Reí entre dientes. Moví mi mano por la mesa con cuidado, para sentir el cuenco, pero antes de que lo pudiese encontrar sentí algo caliente contra mis labios. Acepté el bocado de confitura dulce azucarado.

"Espera, tienes un poco en los labios."Dijo y comencé a levantar mi mano hacia mi boca, pero la bajé cuando sentí su pequeño y cálido dedo pasar por mis labios. Cuando se separó oí un suave ruido de succión. Podía imaginarla llevando el dedo hacia su boca, besando la nata azucarada. La idea me hizo gemir."¿Estás bien?"Preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien. Está realmente bueno."Tragué un poco nervioso. Me incliné contra la parte trasera de la mampara y respiré profundamente.

"Aquí tienen. Qué tengan una buena noche."Colocó algo sobre la mesa con un leve ruidito y se alejó. Mi mano lo cogió, notando el ticket. Cogí mi tarjeta de crédito, asegurándome de que era mía primero, luego la guardé en la cartera.

"¿Cuánto es?"Le pregunté a Bella. Odiaba pedir ayuda pero era necesario.

Jesús ¡Edward son casi sesenta dólares!"Casi gritó.

"Cálmate. Está bien. Bella recuerda, te pedí que vinieses conmigo. Es asunto mío. Quería hacerlo."Traté de calmarla. Puse una mano en su espalda y me incliné hacia ella."¿Por qué no anotas la propina y todo eso por mí?"

"¿Al menos puedo dar yo la propina?"Me preguntó, encorvándose contra mí.

"No. No puedes. Ahora, por favor firma el estúpido ticket por mí. Dejaré el veinte por ciento, eso es aceptable."

Edward… déjame-"La corté quitándoselo. Garabateé mi nombre con cuidado en la parte inferior del papel y dejé quince dólares como propina. Esperaba que estuviese lo bastante claro para poder leerse.

"Está."Puse el bolígrafo sobre la mesa."Mira, lo siento. No puedo hacer mucho pero esto sí que puedo. Por favor, no te enfades."

"Me siento como si me estuviese aprovechando de ti."Refunfuñó enfadada a mi lado.

"¡Bella, fui yo quien te pidió la cita! Si tú lo hicieses supongo que te dejaría pagar. Sería justo."

"Bien, vale. Edward ¿saldrás conmigo mañana? A donde quieras. Yo invito."Dijo bastante deprisa. Me llevó un minuto captar las palabras.

"Bella, me encantaría salir contigo mañana por la noche."Dije suavemente.

"Oh… Bien…"Parecía un poco confusa.

"¿No querías que dijese que sí?"

"No, quiero decir sí, quería que dijeses que sí. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche."Dijo más tranquila.

"¿La noche no ha terminado aun, verdad?"Pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su pierna.

"No, creo que no. Sin embargo, vamos, salgamos de aquí."Tiró de mi mano. Me ayudó a salir de la mampara y fuimos hacia su furgoneta.

Cuando arrancó Bella encendió la radio. _Life house _comenzó a sonar. No era uno de sus singles, pero si una de las canciones de su primer álbum. De hecho, me encantaba esta canción y estaba sorprendido de que escuchase esta música.

"Me gusta esta canción."

"A mí también. Su CD entero en realidad."

Entonces sucedió algo increíble. Su mano se deslizó por la mía.

Era tan sencillo, un gesto dulcemente pequeño. Yo había estado tocándola toda la noche cada vez que podía pero ella me había buscado. Quería que la tocase. Volví mi mano y enredé mis dedos con los suyos. Sonreí para mí. Era tan encantadora y tan cálida.

No hablamos el resto del camino, lo que no me molestó. Era agradable. Cuando apagó la furgoneta me sentí un poco triste. Eso significaba que la noche casi había terminado. Y yo no quería.

"Bella ¿puedo intentar algo?"Pregunté desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad.

"Claro ¿qué?"Parecía muy confiada. Oí el chasquido de su cinturón de seguridad y moverse en su asiento.

"Quiero verte."

"Pero, yo pensé que eras-"Tartamudeó luego se detuvo. Podía decir que estaba avergonzada de soltar las palabras, pero ignoré esto. Me deslicé más cerca de ella.

"Tengo mi propio modo de ver."Dije con cuidado. Levanté mis manos hasta encontrar sus hombros, cuidando de no tocarla en el lugar incorrecto. Mis manos resbalaron por sus finos hombros y su cuello delgado. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su suave piel. Su cara tenia forma de corazón, no era demasiado delgado o grueso. Sus mejillas redondeadas y calientes. Sus labios eran llenos y suaves. Su nariz pequeña, levemente redondeada. Pasé mis dedos con cuidado por sus párpados. Sentí su piel suave como el satén. Me encantó que sus mejillas estuviesen casi en llamas. Esto hizo que cayese en la cuenta, estaba sonrojada. Aparté mis manos rápidamente, sintiéndome fatal por haberla puesto incómoda.

"¿Porqué paras?"Preguntó, en apenas un susurro.

"Lo siento, no quería hacer que te sintieses incómoda."

_Bella Swan_

Nunca me habían tocado de esa forma antes. Era lo más asombroso que había sentido nunca. Sus dedos tocaron cada línea y cada zona. Fue como si estuviese tratando con una inestimable obra de arte. Mis mejillas enrojecieron con total placer.

Cuando de repente se alejó mi corazón se hundió. ¿Sintió algo que no le había gustado?

"¿Por qué paras?"Las palabras salieron antes de que tuviese tiempo de pararlas.

"Lo siento, no quería hacer que te sintieses incómoda."Puso mala cara y su piel se ruborizó. Parecía tan avergonzado y tímido. Era encantador.

No pude evitarlo. Me lancé sobre él. Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y le besé con toda la pasión que pude. Me sorprendió que no le hiciese daño. Estuvo rígido en mis brazos durante un momento hasta que comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura acercándome más. Arrastré mis dedos sobre su piel, como él había hecho, nuestros labios nunca se separaron. Quería quitarle las gafas pero no pretendía hacer que se sintiese incómodo.

Cuando finalmente me alejé los dos jadeábamos."Vaya…"Dijo riendo suavemente, sus brazos seguían rodeándome.

"sí, siento esto…"Reí nerviosa, avergonzada.

"No, no lo hagas. Ha sido increíble. Acabo de… Este ha sido mi primer beso."Bajó la cabeza, poniéndola en mi hombro.

"Para mí también, en realidad."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Apoyé mi mejilla contra él.

"¿Vas a darme mi segundo beso?"Preguntó levantando la cabeza. Una sonrisa sexy se extendió por sus labios.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hola, pues aquí teneis el capi de la cita ^^ ¿no son adorables?

_Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido la primera cita? ¿Y la forma de meter mano de Edward? xDDD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[i][b]Bella Swan[/b][/i]

Caminé hacia mi apartamento aturdida. Una sonrisa tonta cubría mi cara. Edward había sido, por no decir menos, sorprendente. Cuando nos besamos sentí como si algo parecido a juegos artificiales explotasen en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Esperaba que él hubiese sentido lo mismo.

Alice literalmente se abalanzó sobre mí cuando abrí la puerta.

La cogí, un poco sorprendida."¿CÓMO A SIDO?"

Estaba demasiado atontada para contestar. Jasper estaba en el sofá, poniendo los ojos en blanco debido a su demasiado nerviosa novia. Movió sus labios articulando las palabras Lo siento. Me encogí de hombros, poniendo a Alice sobre sus pies.

"Fue genial."

"¿Saldrás con él otra vez?"Rió tontamente.

"Hemos hecho planes para mañana por la noche."Sonreí. Tenía que recogerle sobre las cinco. Ese momento no llegaría lo suficientemente pronto.

"¡Entonces, dame todos los detalles!"Alice saltó por la cocina, sacando un Red Bull de la nevera. Lo abrió y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

Estaba sorprendida de que no vibrase.

"Bien, fuimos a Ralph y Kacoo. Yo pedí pescado y él cangrejo. Compartimos el postre. El camarero era bastante agradable…"Expliqué los detalles más básicos de lo que había sucedido esta noche.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir."Dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Muy bien señoras, divertíos. Tengo cosas que estudiar."Jasper se levantó completamente. Casi le supliqué que me llevase con él.

"Vale, te quiero Jazz."Alice le dio un beso rápido en su mejilla y volvió a prestarme atención."¡Averigua lo que él opina y cuéntanoslo!"

juro que le oí decir."Maldita niña loca."Mientras salía por la puerta. Sofoqué una risa. Sé que la amaba con locura, pero ella era un poco nerviosa. Tan pronto se cerró la puerta Alice me arrastró a mi habitación.

"Entonces ¿Te besó?"

Suspiré recordándolo."Sí. Oh, ha estado tan bien."No me podía creer que estuviese siendo tan efusiva. Era tan poco característico de mí.

"Oh ¿solo un pequeño beso o uno completo?"Su sonrisa se extendió por sus diminutas mejillas.

"Algo intermedio, creo. En mi furgoneta y cuando fuimos a su cuarto."Me ruboricé, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"¿Lo hizo bien?"

Me sonrojé, mi cara entera estaba completamente roja. Alice solo se rió y asintió."Tomaré eso como un sí."

[i][b]Edward Cullen[/b][/i]

Esa noche tuve problemas para dormir. Decir que estaba entusiasmado por nuestra segunda cita seria un eufemismo. Cuando me desperté a las seis de la mañana gemí, a sabiendas de que no quería despertar a Jasper. Me puse los auriculares y subí el volumen de la música. Me quedé tumbado en la cama imaginando una cosa…

Besar a Bella otra vez…

Nuestros besos fueron espectaculares. La forma en que su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío. La forma de su boca ansiosa, tan ansiosa como la mía. La forma en que sus dedos se enredaban y tiraban de mi pelo. No podía esperar a besarla de nuevo.

No estaba muy feliz con la idea de que ella pagase, esta noche, pero tenía una fuerte sensación de que no discutiría con ella. Realmente me gustaba su obstinación, es solo que no quería que lo hiciese. Escogería algo simple. Pizza quizás. Ella discutiría, pero estaba seguro de poder ganar.

Jasper tocó mi hombro, haciéndome saltar. Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no le había oído despertar."Buenos días."

"Oye ¿no te habré despertado, verdad?"Me senté, quitando los auriculares de mis oídos.

"No, tengo que levantarme temprano. Tengo que hacer un trabajo así podré salir con Ali esta noche."Parecía cansado y grogui. Tener novia y estar en el último curso de universidad era un trabajo duro.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro ¿qué pasa?"Escuché como volvía a su cama, los muelles crujieron.

"¿Conoces algún buena pizzería?"No había tenido la oportunidad de pedir una todavía y por lo general era mi comida favorita. Yo era un típico adolescente.

"¡Oh! Eso es bastante fácil. Hay una al otro lado de la calle llamada Pie Works. Tiene un montón de pizzas realmente buenas. Es muy original. A Alice le encanta una llamada fetomato que tiene queso feta y rodajas de tomates salados, pero mi favorita es una clásica con champiñones. Lleva tres tipos de queso y un montón de champiñones. Oh, y tienes que probar las rosquilletas."Dijo Jasper entusiasmado. Nunca le había escuchado hablar tan emocionado por lo que debía de ser bueno. Era perfecto[i].(N/T:las rosquilletas, son barras de pan crujientes del tamaño de un lápiz, aunque en algunos sitios se hacen más gruesos, más largos y menos crujientes, suelen ponerse como aperitivo)[/i]

"¡Gracias! Es justo lo que necesitaba. Bella quiere llevarme a cenar esta noche y no quiero ir a un lugar demasiado caro. Es perfecto."Sonreí.

"Oh sí, supongo que tengo que preguntártelo ¿qué tal fue?"

"Es asombrosa."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿qué? ¿Estáis saliendo?"Sonaba ligeramente interesado, pero sabía que si no se lo contaba a su novia ella le haría volver a preguntar.

"No lo sé. No creo que estemos en ese punto todavía. Espero que sí."Dije honestamente.

"Parecía que Bella tuviese estrellas en los ojos."Dijo un poco distraído.

"¿Huh?"

"Oh, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Su mirada era levemente ausente. Creo que lo pasó muy bien, pero Alice la atacó. Pobre. Alice se había metido medio pack de Red Bull ella sola. Me sorprendió que no saliese botando por la ventana-"

Le interrumpí. Sabía que era grosero, pero no pude evitarlo."¿La hice sonreír?"

"Sí ¿has dicho que os lo pasasteis bien, no?"Parecía un poco confuso por mi pregunta.

"Bueno, sí. Pero, no sé. No importa. Creo que no sabía que esperar."Me encogí de hombros y me senté otra vez en mi cama.

"Así será si empezáis a salir. Las mujeres están locas."Dijo riendo brevemente.

[b][i]Bella Swan [/i][/b]

Me costó esperar hasta las cinco. Me arreglé temprano, esta vez yo sola. Me puse una simple camiseta sin mangas de algodón y unos vaqueros piratas. Sin duda hacia suficiente calor para llevar esto. Trencé mi cabello con esmero y me puse unas cómodas chanclas. Me miré en el espejo. Me gustó lo que vi. Me pregunté si a Edward también.

La culpa me golpeó en ese pensamiento. Él era perfecto tal cual como era. Así que ¿por qué estaba tratando de mejorarle? Miré con el ceño fruncido a mi reflejo. Estuve enfadada conmigo misma los tres minutos que conduje. Pero en cuanto él abrió la puerta, viéndose hermoso con su gran sonrisa torcida en sus perfectos labios, todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron."Bella."

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Dio un paso y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. Los míos se arrojaron a su cuello y nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente. Suspiró contra ellos, posando su frente contra la mía."Sabes tan bien."

El calor aumentó en mis mejillas y solté una risita con nerviosismo. Me aparté despacio, pero tropecé con mis chanclas. Aterricé en el suelo con un pequeño ruido sordo."Ay…"Mascullé.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó un poco frenético.

"Sí, estoy bien. Me caí."Farfullé, levantándome.

"Ten cuidado o la gente pensará que estás ciega."Me tomó el pelo. Me reí suavemente de mi misma, pero no dije nada sobre su comentario.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó una vez más. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura otra vez."Creo que deberías quedarte en mis brazos, parece la única manera de que estés a salvo."

Me reí tontamente y presioné mis labios contra su nariz."Vamos. Tengo hambre. Vámonos."

"Bueno, tengo una teoría…"Comenzó mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta."Ya que yo pagué ayer y tu elegiste el lugar entonces hoy escojo yo ya que tu quieres pagar."

"Creo que es bastante justo."Contesté abriendo la puerta para él.

"¿Y estás segura de que no vas a dejarme pagar?"Preguntó, poniendo un ligero puchero. Sus labios se fruncieron levemente, brillando a la tenue luz del sol.

"Estoy segura."Dije con firmeza. Siguió poniendo mala cara entonces suspiró.

"Bien, entonces ¿qué piensas sobre la pizza de champiñones?"Reí mientras entraba en la cabina.

"Bien, he oído hablar de un lugar al otro lado de la calle donde hacen una pizza de champiñones realmente buena ¿Te gustaría probarla?"Su mano se deslizó por el asiento y encontró la mía. Sus dedos cogieron los míos sin apretar demasiado.

"Edward, podemos hacer algo mejor que comer una pizza."Me quejé.

"Por favor, no he comido pizza durante un mes y es mi comida favorita. Por favor, por favor."Puso otro puchero, llevando mi mano a sus labios. Pasándolos suavemente por mis nudillos."También podemos pedir rosquilletas si eso te hace sentir mejor."

"Ugh, bien. ¿Dónde es?"Suspiré por mi debilidad. Cedía con demasiada facilidad, pero tenía que admitir que todo sonaba muy bien.

"Pie Works."Edward sonrió por su victoria y me alegró que no pudiese verme poner los ojos en blanco.

Aparqué en la parte de atrás. Esto me llevó literalmente medio minuto. No bromeaba cuando dijo que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Dimos la vuelta hacia la parte delantera juntos, de la mano. El lugar era pequeño con el suelo a cuadros negros y blancos. En ese momento la cocina parecía más abarrotada que el restaurante. Para encargar comida siempre estaban más ocupados los fines de semana.

Cogí un menú y lo abrí. Una de las primeras cosas que vi fue la pizza de la que me había hablado Edward. Era bastante sencilla. Una camarera que parecía que tenía doce años se acercó a nuestra mesa. Miró a Edward de arriba abajo y reprimí el impulso de gruñir.

"¿Qué puedo traerles?"Mantuvo su mirada en Edward. Me aclaré la garganta, para llamar su atención.

"Yo quiero una coca cola ¿Y tú, cariño?"Sabía que era infantil pero, tomé su mano. Sonrió un poco, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

"Lo mismo."Dijo todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios. Era agradable saber que el gesto era para mí.

La camarera comenzó a alejarse pero la detuve."Nos gustaría seguir con el pedido por favor. Para empezar queremos unas rosquilletas y una pizza de champiñones grande. Gracias."

Edward giró su rostro, con una curiosa expresión dibujada en él. Parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse.

La camarera parecía completamente molesta."¿Qué tipo de salsa?"

"Pon uno de cada una ¿de acuerdo?"Dijo Edward suavemente. La chica asintió y se alejó hacia la cocina."Ahora ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando."Murmuré poniendo mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano.

"No te cayó bien al camarera, me parece."Levantó sus cejas sobre el borde de plata de sus gafas de sol.

"Ella estaba… no importa, es estúpido."Suspiré tratando de retirar mi mano de la suya. No dejó que mis dedos le soltasen.

"Dime lo que estás pensando Bella."Pidió suavemente. Su pulgar acarició lentamente la parte superior de mi mano, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

"Ella estaba mirándote y me puse celosa."Susurré. No sé porqué se lo dije. Simplemente salió.

"Bella eres la única chica a la que quiero ver."Agachó la cabeza cuando dijo la última palabra. Mi piel enrojeció cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tenía tantos significados distintos. Y todos ellos me gustaban.

La cena fue divertida. Nuestra conversación fue trivial. Intenté darle de comer un poco de pan, pero solo conseguí llenar su nariz de salsa. Él se rió, con su magnífica sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

Trató de discutir de nuevo sobre el asunto de que yo pagase, simplemente le ignoré, le di veinte a la camarera antes de que se levantase."¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tenemos galletas y helado."

"Ahora ¿qué hombre podría resistirse a eso?"Se burló. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, acercándome más. Era cómodo y sencillo. Quería quedarme así para… para siempre.

[b][i]Edward Cullen[/i][/b]

Me preocupó que Bella no respondiese cuando le dije que ella era la única a la que quería ver. Pero, no pareció incomoda durante nuestras conversaciones así que lo dejé pasar.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tenemos galletas y helado."

No me podría importar menos la invitación a los dulces. Lo único que quería es que esta cita no terminase aun. Todavía era demasiado pronto."Ahora ¿qué hombre puede resistirse a eso?"

El viaje a su casa fue breve. Vivía a poca distancia del Centenary, a poca distancia de mí. Tenía que aprenderme el camino pronto.

Cuando abrió la puerta pude oír la televisión. Alice debía de estar en casa, lo que significaba que probablemente Jasper también estuviese.

"Hola chicos."Les saludó Bella antes de volverse hacia mí."¿Qué tal unas galletas?"

"Lo que quieras."Dije simplemente. Se soltó de mi agarre y se alejó brincando para coger algo de las alacenas.

"¡Hey Bella¡ ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?"Pidió Jasper a unos tres metros de distancia. Oí el ruido de la nevera cerrándose. Bella me rozó al pasar por mi lado.

"Aquí tienes."Dijo con una voz bastante animada. Parecía feliz y esto me dejó extasiado.

"Así que, he escuchado que tu cumpleaños se acerca."Dijo Jasper en un tono amigable. Bella gimió fuerte por alguna razón.

"No quiero pensar en ello."

"Creía que las mujeres os volvías sensibles con el tema de vuestra edad cuando envejecías."Murmuró Jasper y hubo un fuerte golpe. Cosa de Alice o Bella, debían de haberle pegado. Intenté contener la risa, pero no lo conseguí.

Bella cogió mi mano y me llevó a un lugar donde no había estado antes."¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación y escuchamos música mientras comemos nuestras galletas?"

Abría estado mintiendo si hubiese dicho que no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de estar en su dormitorio. Me levó hasta su cama y cuando golpeé el colchón con la parte de atrás de mis rodillas me senté. Ella correteó por algún lugar y encendió la radio. Sus pies apenas hicieron ruido contra el suelo de madera. Debía de estar descalza.

Foo fighters comenzó a llenar la habitación. Bella y yo teníamos un gusto similar en la música, estaba bien saberlo.

La cama crujió cuando se sentó a mi lado."Sabes, no estoy de humor para comer galletas."Dijo pareciendo abatida. Suspiró levemente, lo que hizo que me preocupase más.

Me incliné más cerca de ella, mi mano encontrase su mejilla. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos."¿Estás mejor?"

"Mucho."Gimoteó antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios. Sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de mi cuello.

Nuestro beso se volvió más y más intenso mientras sujetaba la parte de atrás de su cuello. Agarré su cabello, sujetándola contra mí. Sus suaves gemidos y su respiración profunda me incitaban. Quería seguir oyendo esos ruidos sexys. Pero estaba preocupado por ser demasiado rudo o dominante. Ella disipó todas mis preocupaciones cuando me empujó contra la cama.

La tumbé sobre mí, su peso me resultaba agradable. Entrelazó sus piernas con las mías. Su cabello hizo cosquillas en mi piel y no pude hacer más que reírme mientras nuestros besos seguían. Cada poco sus labios se alejaban y besaban mi cuello, mi barbilla o mis mejillas.

"Esto es mucho mejor que las galletas."Mascullé. Soltó una risita tonta y dejó su cabeza en mi pecho.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo."

"¡Oye Edward! ¡Me voy! ¿Quieres que te lleve?"Preguntó Jasper desde la puerta.

"¿Qué hora es?"Le susurré a Bella.

"Las diez."Contestó suavemente. Suspiré. Se hacía tarde y estábamos en casa de Bella, no quería molestarla.

"Muy bien… supongo."La última parte la dije más para mí. Me senté despacio, moviendo a Bella con cuidado para que se sentase en la cama. Me incliné hacia ella, presionando mis labios en su frente."Bella, llámame mañana, por favor."

"Es todo lo que deseo."Repitió mis palabras para mí. Sonreí alegre por su voz.

Besé por última vez sus labios, dejando que permaneciesen allí. Instar a mandar a Jasper al infierno era muy tentador. Sus labios eran tentadores. Todo en ella era tentador. Suspiré mientras me alejaba."Que duermas bien."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_¿Quién más tiene ganas de matar a Jasper? xDDD_

_Que oportuno el chico ¬_¬_


	6. Chapter 6

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bella Swan**_

Podría haberle dado un puñetazo a Jasper. Me di cuenta que Edward estaba tratando de ser amable y no molestarme, pero ese no era en absoluto el caso. Quería pasar más tiempo con él. Estaba bastante enfadada con nuestro escaso tiempo.

Fulminé con la mirada al paquete de galletas sin abrir. Suspiré y salí pisando fuerte de mi habitación para conseguir un vaso de leche. Encontré el vaso más grande del armario y lo llené completamente. Planeé devorar la mitad del paquete de chips ahoy.

"Oh… Jasper apareció en un mal momento ¿Eh?"Alice sonrió un poco triste. Asentí, la decepción estaba claramente escrita por todo mi rostro."Tenía su corazón en el lugar correcto."

"Lo sé. Así es Edward, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme… no sé."Me encogí de hombros. Fui hacia mi habitación y Alice me siguió.

"¿Necesitas ahogar tus penas con leche y galletas?"Sonrió ligeramente mientras abría el paquete. Me dio una y luego cogió otra galleta para ella.

Asentí de nuevo, dando un mordisco a la galleta para demostrar que llevaba razón. Soltó una risita y se sentó en la cama."¿Te gusta de verdad, no?"

"Probablemente más de lo que debería. Me dijo que le llamase mañana. Casi cojo el teléfono y lo llamo antes de que saliese por la puerta."Me senté a su lado, poniendo un brazo sobre mis ojos.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Solo era mediodía y ya estaba decepcionado porque aun no había llamado. Era ridículo, todavía era temprano. Tal vez ni siquiera se había levantado.

Jasper se disculpó varias veces por habernos interrumpido anoche. No estaba enfadado de verdad con él, sino más bien con la situación. Si hubiese sido un hombre completo habría sido capaz de conducir hasta casa. O, al menos, de volver caminando sin miedo a ser atropellado por un coche. Se marchó por la mañana temprano para ir a la biblioteca, dejándome solo para enfurruñarme hasta que volviese a escuchar su voz.

Intenté tocar. Intenté leer. Nada mantuvo mi atención por mucho tiempo. Decidí que si a las dos no me llamaba, no lo haría. A la una menos cinco el teléfono sonó.

"Hola."Contesté exaltado.

"Bien, también me alegro de oír tu voz, hijo."Mi padre se rió de mi impaciencia. Mi corazón se hundió un poco.

"Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿Qué tal la universidad?"Habló suavemente, paro me parecía que estaba preocupado por mí.

"Es genial."Traté de aligerar mi voz, pero no lo hice demasiado bien.

"Oh ¿no nos has echado de menos a tu vieja madre y a mí?"Se burló. Escuché de fondo las palabras ´Yo no soy vieja´. Sonreí pensando en mi dulce madre.

"Por supuesto que sí, dile a mama que dije ´Hola´ y que la quiero."

"¿Deseoso de colgar el teléfono?"Rió.

"¿Tan evidente es?"Sonreí y suspiré."Estoy esperando una llamada."

"¿De una chica?"

"Papá."Refunfuñé frotándome un lado de la cara con la mano. Se rió otra vez y escuché a mi madre preguntar lo que estaba pasando.

"Muy bien, te dejo. Llámanos, si necesitas cualquier cosa. Disfruta de la tarde, hijo."

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome ligeramente culpable. Realmente no debería haber cortado a mi padre de esa manera. Al menos el lo entendió. Presioné mi reloj para volver a escuchar la hora. 1:59. Conté los segundos en mi cabeza.

Y, el teléfono sonó. Contesté un poco más cauto esta vez."¿Hola?"

"Hola Edward."Suspiró mi nombre y no pude contener mi sonrisa.

"¿Cómo estás?"Me senté en mi cama.

"Mejor ahora ¿Y tú?"

"Sería mejor si estuvieses aquí conmigo."Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiese pararlas. Tenía que esforzarme por no traspasar los límites. Habíamos comenzado a quedar no quería que pensase que era un acosador.

"En realidad estaba pensando lo mismo ¿qué haces esta tarde?"Parecía tan tímida y dulce.

"Bueno, estoy completamente solo en mi dormitorio esperando algo de compañía. ¿Conoces a alguien que quiera venir conmigo?"Sabía que con ese cebo diría las palabras. Quería escucharla decir que quería estar conmigo.

"Estaré allí en diez minutos."Dijo emocionada.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"Me levanté. El pensamiento ´Oh, mierda´ cruzó por mi cabeza. No me había duchado ni afeitado. Por amor de Dios todavía estaba en pijama.

"¿No quieres que vaya?"Inmediatamente su voz decayó.

"Sabes que quiero, Bella."Sonreí con su nombre."Niña boba."

"Bueno, entonces estaré allí dentro de poco. Adiós, Edward."

Colgué el teléfono y con cuidado lo dejé sobre la cómoda antes de apresurarme hacia mi armario. Primero tenía que ponerme unos vaqueros. Me desnudé tan rápidamente como pude sin que me cayese por todas partes. Lancé mi ropa sucia al cesto y me puse un par de pantalones limpios. Me precipité hacia el lavabo, poniéndome desodorante. Froté mi mano contra mi cara ¿Desde cuándo mi pelo crecía tan rápido? Comencé a pasar mi maquinilla de afeitar por mi cara varias veces, tratando de conseguir algo más suave.

Llamaron a la puerta mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Gemí. Todavía no me había puesto una camiseta pero tampoco quería hacerla esperar."¡Adelante!"Dije en la puerta.

"Oye, Edward estaba pensando-"Se detuvo."Oh ¿necesitas un minuto?"

"No, solo déjame coger una camisa."Hice el camino hacia el armario torpemente. Me pregunté si ella podía ver como de roja estaba mi cara.

"Por mí no te vistas."Bromeó. La escuché sentarse en mi cama.  
Deslicé una camiseta de algodón por mi cabeza y fui lentamente hasta la cama. Me tumbé boca arriba."¿Lo preferirías?"

Soltó una risita y se apoyó contra mí."Todo depende de ti. ¿Puedo decirte algo que probablemente te haga alejarte de mí?"

"No hay algo así. Pero sí, dime."Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo. Acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Te eché de menos."

"También te eché de menos."Dije sinceramente. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura."¿Ahora puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, pregunta."Sus dedos sujetaron mi cintura a través de mi camiseta. Tal vez no debería haberme puesto la camiseta…

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

_**Bella Swan**_

Quise llamarle en cuanto desperté, pero, Alice me convenció para que esperase al menos unas horas. Seria maleducado llamar a las ocho de la mañana. Para mantenerme ocupada me hice el desayuno, limpié el desorden de mi dormitorio, terminé mis deberes, me di una ducha e incluso me arreglé el cabello. Fulminé con la mirada el reloj, tratando de averiguar cuál sería la hora indicada.

Las dos no eran ni demasiado tarde ni demasiado temprano. Probablemente no estaba durmiendo, a no ser que durmiese la siesta y si fue a la iglesia, si es que todavía iba, habría vuelto para entonces. Decidí hacerlo, luego necesitaría saber más de él. Sobre todo si quería que siguiésemos saliendo, que esperaba que así fuese.

Decir que me sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación seria mentir. Por lo general no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero esta fue una muy agradable. Edward estaba sin camisa en vaqueros de talle bajo. Me sonreí abiertamente y enrojecí furiosamente. Me olvidé de lo que le iba a decir o preguntar cuando le vi. No podía creer que le hubiese dicho que por mí no se vistiera. Mentalmente me di patadas pero no parecía ofendido. Me senté al borde de su cama y le vi ponerse una camiseta blanca con cuidado de no tirar sus gafas. Sonrió ampliamente en mi dirección y avanzó lentamente por la cama, poniéndose cómodo. Quería subirme encima de él y comenzarle a besar de nuevo como anoche, pero decidí aguantarme. Puse la cabeza sobre su duro pecho y aspiré su dulce olor.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"Preguntó jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Gemí, no pude evitarlo."No importa. No lo celebro."

"¿Por qué no?"Preguntó confundido.

"Odio los regalos y las sorpresas. Especialmente las sorpresas. No me gusta cuando las gente se gasta dinero en mi."Murmuré en su pecho.

"Bueno, quiero celebrar el día en que naciste. ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar el día de tu cumpleaños?"Sus brazos encontraron mi cintura y me subieron encima de él.

"Edward, no gastes dinero en mi…"Oculté mi cara en su cuello.

"¿Así que no vas a decírmelo, eh?"Suspiró frustrado. Sacudí la cabeza sabiendo que él podía sentir el movimiento.

"Bien entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer es regalarte cosas hasta que lo sepa. ¿Qué piensas sobre las joyas? Vamos a ver…"Pasó sus dedos por mi oreja, provocándome un escalofríos."Tienes agujeros en las orejas, por lo que comenzaré con pendientes de diamantes. Luego, al día siguiente creo que un collar a juego. Después de eso ¿Un brazalete? Tal vez deba pasar a las perlas después de que-"

"El 13 de Septiembre."Refunfuñé en su cuello.

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?"Sabía que me había escuchado, él solo quería que lo dijese más alto.

"Mi cumpleaños es el 13 de Septiembre. El próximo sábado."Gruñí sentándome. Sus manos impidieron que dejase la cama.

"¿A que no fue tan horrible?"Sonrió, tirando de mí hacia abajo.

"No quiero hacer nada por mi cumpleaños. Por favor."Rogué. Rozó mi cabeza, su nariz descansó en mi cabello.

"Bien, aunque ¿no podríamos ir a cenar o algo así?"Dijo y sabía que estaba poniendo mala cara. No podía mirarle porque sabía que entonces él ganaría.

"Haré la cena ¿Qué te parece eso?"Intenté llegar a un acuerdo.

"No deberías cocinar el día de tu cumpleaños."Suspiró."Pero si eso es lo que quieres."

"Sí, eso es lo que quiero."Me alegré de que cediese. Me acurruqué contra su pecho, aspirando otra vez su olor.

"Bella ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"Sus dedos se arrastraron por mi espalda de forma lenta, confortable.

"Lo que sea."

"¿Puedes enseñarme el camino a tu casa? A pie, quiero decir."Parecía estar avergonzado, aunque no entendía por qué. Me incliné y le besé suavemente los labios, con la esperanza de que desapareciera esa expresión de su rostro. Sonrió contra mis labios.

"Me encantaría."

El paseo fue silencioso. Solo nos llevó aproximadamente diez minutos mientras caminábamos juntos con cuidado. Su mano sostuvo la mía todo el tiempo, la otra mano sujetaba su bastón. Mirarlo era fascinante. Era más elegante que yo, y eso de alguna forma me hacía sentir celosa.

"Edward, ya hemos llegado."Dije mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta. Su mano izquierda se alejó de la mía a la vez que tocaba con cuidado. Acerqué mi mano al pomo cuando escuché una risa tonta y un bajo ruido. Nos llegó la voz de Alice.

"¡Oh! ¡Sigue!"

"Ew."Dije entre dientes, mi rostro se sonrojó.

"Biblioteca, y una mierda."Edward comenzó a reírse. Le miré confusa, pero no le di importancia."¿Por qué no volvemos a mi casa?"

"Mientras que dejemos de oír este jaleo, me da igual a donde vayamos."Me volví sujetando su mano de nuevo. Él re rió otra vez.

Una vez más, fuimos en silencio. No estaba segura de qué decir. Estaba un poco incomoda después de haber escuchado eso y creo que Edward también.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Conté cuidadosamente cada paso. Por suerte, el camino era bastante fácil. Solo había que cruzar una carretera, y era una pequeña, para llegar hasta su casa. Incluso tenía un cruce peatonal.

Me pareció escuchar ruido en la casa antes que ella. Escuché golpes y luego un choque.

"¡Oh! ¡Sigue!"Alice parecía estar disfrutando. Entonces me acorde de lo que había dicho Jasper. Comencé a reírme para mí. Cuando un suave ruido salió de la boca de Bella comencé a reírme a mandíbula batiente.

"Biblioteca, y una mierda."Pensé en voz alta."¿Porqué no volvemos a mi casa?"

Estuvo de acuerdo, como yo pensaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que la pareja se encontraba en la sala de estar y Bella no quería verlos.

Conté los pasos de nuevo, para comprobar que eran el mismo número. Estaba seguro de que ahora podía llegar hasta ella por mí mismo. Lo que me hacía sentirme mejor.

Cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio Bella rompió el silencio.

"Edward ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Adelante."Dije cerrando la puerta. Me senté en mi pequeña cama y me eché hacia atrás. Una gran parte de mi se disgustó debido a que ella no se acercase a mí.

"¿Qué somos?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Me incliné hacia su voz. Me parecía que todavía estaba de pie.

"¿Estamos saliendo? ¿Eres mi novio? Quiero decir estamos hablando del futuro y no estoy segura de si solo quieres que seamos amigos. Supongo que podríamos tratar de ser amigos pero no sé-"

Terminé por cortar su balbuceo."Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"Sé que sonaba un poco formal pero creo que necesitaba escucharlo.

"Sí, quiero."Se sentó en la cama."Pero ¿Estás seguro?"

"Bella, mi dulce Bella."Me acerqué a ella y encontré su cintura."La acerqué rápidamente, abrazándola todo el tiempo."¿Estás segura?"

"Sí."Susurró. Rozó sus labios contra los míos, lo que dejó un dulce sabor en mi boca.

Me tumbé en la cama, poniéndola encima mío. Ella se acurrucó contra mí y así nos quedamos un rato. Ninguno de nosotros habló, no había necesidad de llenar ese silencio. Estábamos contentos y yo era feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

Jasper volvió al cabo de un rato. Su llave hizo ruido en la puerta."Oye ¿qué tal en la biblioteca?"

"Estuvo bien, hice un montón de trabajo."Dijo simplemente, sonando más bien cansado. Bella ocultó su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a reir."¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo esta Alice?"Pregunté educadamente.

"Bien, supongo…"

"Parecía encontrarse bastante bien."Bella se rio con más ganas contra mi cuello, sus dedos agarraron mis hombros.

"Oh… ¡oh! Oh."La misma palabra sonó distinta mientras él caía en la cuenta de a que nos referíamos y sobre qué nos estábamos riendo."Lo siento."

"¿Debo evitar sentarme en el sofá durante un tiempo?"Masculló Bella en mi piel. Yo me reí volviendo mi cara hacia su cabello.

"Um…"

"EW. Ew, ew. Oh, necesitaré lejía para borrar esta imagen mental tan obscena."Bella se sentó, el disgusto era evidente en su voz.

Finalmente paré de reir y sujeté su mano."¿Vas a volver a casa caminado o conduciendo?"

"Caminado."Sonaba disgustada por las noticias, no quería la información.

"Iré contigo entonces."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bueno creo que el error de Jasper por haber interrumpido a Edward y Bella está mas que saldado xDDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bella Swan**_

Paseamos juntos, no necesitaba volver a enseñarle el camino, pero caminamos el uno al lado del otro. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, balanceándose a nuestros lados. Él supo que habíamos llegado a nuestro apartamento antes que yo.

"¿Te veré mañana?"Pregunté suavemente. Me apoyé en él, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Estaré en el banco como siempre."Me dijo sonriendo."Quizá podríamos estudiar juntos mañana por la noche."

"Me gustaría."Le dije, bailando con entusiasmo por dentro.

Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios presionaron los míos. Sentí el fuego correr por mis venas. Me agarré a él, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello castaño rojizo. Sus manos presionaron mi espalda, acercándome a él. Gemí de placer mientras se alejaba. Besó brevemente mi frente."Te veré mañana."

"Vale…"Suspiré, sonriendo mientras me apartaba, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo."¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Se rió, pero eso no me tranquilizó."Bella, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. No te preocupes."

"Pero no-"Comencé pero él levantó una mano. Las yemas de sus fríos dedos tocaron mis labios.

"No me hubiese ofrecido a acompañarte si necesite que luego me llevases a casa. Puedo hacerlo."Dijo, poniendo un último beso en mi mejilla.

"Llámame cuando llegues."Gimoteé."Por favor."

Él suspiró."Bien pero solo porque echaré de menos tu hermosa voz."

Sonreí por sus dulces palabras. Se giró y comenzó a bajar la calle. Esperé en la puerta, lentamente la abrí. Observé su figura alejarse y suspiré. Cerré la puerta otra vez y comencé a seguirle aproximadamente a 25 pies de distancia._**(N/T: 7.62 m)**_

Suficientemente lejos para que no me oyese y lo bastante para que yo pudiese verle.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando le vi cruzar la carretera. Me pregunté cuanto se enfadaría si supiese que le estaba siguiendo. Sabía que tenía su orgullo pero aun así. No estaría tranquila hasta que le viese entrar en la seguridad de su dormitorio.

Me detuve en la puerta de cristal de la entrada mientras le veía deslizar su llave en la puerta. Entró y antes de que la cerrase le vi sacar su teléfono móvil.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Comencé a volver a casa mientras contestaba."Hola."Dije con bastante inocencia. Sabía que era bastante tonto por mi parte, pero lo hice. Él no lo entendería, si nunca lo descubría.

"¿Disfrutaste del paseo?"Se burló."Me gruñí a mí y a mis pisadas ruidosas.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando."La culpa resbaló por mi espalda.

"No sabes mentir, Bella."Rió apartando los sentimientos negativos de mi cuerpo."Hablaremos mañana."

"Buenas noches, Edward."Suspiré su nombre. Aunque todavía estaba avergonzada por haber sido demasiado protectora no podía dejar de justificarme por ello. Al menos no estaba enfadado conmigo.

Gemí cuando llegué a la puerta. Alice estaba dentro. El recuerdo de los pasados sucesos cruzó mi mente. Temblé. Entré sigilosamente, queriendo escabullirme y llegar a mi habitación.

"¡Estas aquí! ¿Lo has pasado bien esta tarde?"Dijo Alice alegremente. Ella siempre me llevaba la contraria.

"Sí ¿Y tú?"No pude evitar sonreír. Involuntariamente miré el sofá y me di cuenta de que era diferente. La funda no estaba puesta y finalmente noté que la lavadora estaba en marcha, traqueteando. Comencé a reírme."No importa. Sé la respuesta."

Alice ni siquiera trató de negarlo. Se sonrojó furiosamente y su sonrisa creció en sus pequeñas mejillas."¡Al menos lo lavo¡"Dijo después mientras me marchaba a mi dormitorio.

"Ew."Puse los ojos en blanco."Será mejor que estés utilizando lejía."

"Siempre lo hago."

"Ew."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Los próximos tres días los pasamos más o menos igual, quedábamos en el banco durante un corto tiempo después quedábamos para volver a mi dormitorio a estudiar. En realidad estudiábamos, al menos algo. Jasper nunca estaba allí. Él se encontraba, como siempre, muy ocupado. El jueves fue diferente porque tenía una clase privada de música, que para mí fue una broma. Si no necesitase esto para mi diplomatura le hubiese dicho al ¨profesor¨ que se tomase un descanso.

Después de terminar con eso regresé a mi dormitorio tratando de pensar que darle a Bella por su cumpleaños. No estuve sentado ni dos minutos antes de que alguien llamase a la puerta.

"Adelante."Grité. Ne me molesté en moverme de mi asiento sobre la cama.

"Hey Eddie, he venido a ver si esta Jasper por aquí, pero supongo que no. Bueno, ya que él no está ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a comer?"Preguntó Emmett con educación. Me pregunté si lo quería de verdad o solo trataba de ser amable.

Estaba hambriento y tener un acompañante masculino tampoco estaba mal."Claro, porqué no."

"¡Magnifico! ¡Vamos! Me estoy muriendo de hambre."Sonaba realmente emocionado.

Fuimos a un restaurante local mexicano. Con solo entrar la boca se me hizo agua. El olor era divino.

Era increíblemente fácil hablar con Emmett. Era gracioso y parecía que decía todo lo que pensaba. Creo que comió diez veces la cantidad de lo que yo comí, me pregunté cómo seria de grande.

Cuando más o menos acabamos decidí hacerle una pregunta, una que probablemente haría reir a cualquiera."Esto, el cumpleaños de mi novia es el próximo sábado y no tengo ni idea de qué regalarle ¿Se te ocurre algo?"

"Hm, entiendo tu problema."El hecho de que no se riese hizo que me quedase con la boca abierta. La respuesta que me dio después me sorprendió aun mas."Llamaré a Rose y a ver si a ella se le ocurre algo…"

Antes de que pudiese decir que no era necesario le escuché sacar el teléfono."Hey cielo ¿Puedes ayudarme en una cosa?"Silencio."No, no he estropeado mi Jeep de nuevo. No, te lo prometo. Un amigo mío necesita ayuda para hacerle un regalo a su novia. Vale. Vale. Bien, esa es una pregunta un tanto grosera. Oh bien, preguntaré."Se aclaró la garganta."Quiere saber cuánto te gusta y el límite de tu presupuesto."

Me burlé ligeramente, sonriendo para mí."Ella es la persona más asombrosa que he conocido y no hay ningún límite."

"Um, bien no hay límite. Oh. Bien esto- Oh vale. Pero nena es tarde. Bien, bien. Nos vemos entonces. Yo también te quiero."Oí un chasquido cuando cerró el teléfono."Quiere que nos encontremos con ella en la joyería en 30 minutos. Espero que estés de acuerdo."

"No creo que ella vaya a aceptar un no como respuesta."Sonreí suavemente.

"No creo que a Rosalie le hayan dicho que no alguna vez."Rió para sí mismo.

Después de pagar condujimos hasta la desconocida tienda, desconocida al menos para mí. Estaba bastante seguro de que Bella no era vanidosa, más bien tacaña.

"Hola, debes de ser Edward. Soy Rose."Una voz hizo eco en algún lugar a mi lado. No era musical como la de Bella o aguda como la de Alice. Era más profunda de un modo femenino."Entonces, cuéntame cosas sobre esa chica."

"Ella es genial. Es sencilla y dulce. Verdaderamente inteligente. No le gustan las cosas muy emperifolladas. Um, he notado que ha llevado pendientes."Comencé, tratando de pensar en conseguir algo de este lugar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo? ¿Lo suficiente como para comprarle un anillo?"Me gustó que fuese directa al grano. No me extrañaba que se fuese a dedicar a los negocios.

"No, no tanto."Admití con vergüenza, aunque la idea de tener un anillo en su dedo era interesante.

"Está bien, eso nos deja con las pulseras y los collares."Sonaba muy decidida y firme mientras tiraba de mí hacia algún sitio.

Pensé un momento."Una pulsera estaría bien."

"Hola ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudaros?"Preguntó una anciana, a poco más de dos pies de distancia _**(N/T:0.610 m)**_

"Nos gustaría ver algunas pulseras, por favor."Dijo Rosalie con voz dulce, pero de mando. Podría decir que ella disfrutaba comprando. Me pregunté por donde vagaba Emmett entonces.

"Bien, solo tenemos la muestra de la nueva selección de pulseras de plata esterlina. Son perfectas para hacer gravados…"Parloteó la mujer pero yo dejé de escuchar. Estaba demasiado hundido en mis pensamientos.

"Oh, me gusta esa."Rosalie me dio algo, presionándolo en mi palma. Era frio y delgado. Algún tipo de joya, con los bordes en relieve.

"¿Se puede grabar en este?"Pregunté a la dependienta."¿Y, puede estar listo antes del sábado?"

_**Bella Swan**_

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y Edward aun no había llamado. Sabía que hoy tenía clases pero aun así estaba preocupada. También echaba de menos su voz. Estaba frustrada esperando y decidí darle las buenas noches, al menos por medio del buzón de voz.

Él lo cogió al tercer tono."Hola."Su voz sonaba feliz aunque un poco fatigada, sabia quien le estaba llamando. O al menos esperaba que así fuese.

"Hey ¿qué estás haciendo?"Le pregunté suavemente, tratando de que no sonase a acusación.

"Oh, acabo de volver. Estaba a punto de llamarte. Fui a cenar con mi amigo, Emmett."

"¿Estuvo bien?"Estaba emocionada de que Edward hiciese nuevos amigos. Él me preocupaba por bastantes cosas. No era la persona más fácil para acercarse o trabar amistad. Sin embargo, al final valía la pena.

"¡Sí! Tengo que llevarte a ese sitio alguna vez. Se llama Trejo. Tiene la mejor comida mexicana."

"Me encantaría. De todos modos iba a preguntarte qué te gustaría comer el sábado."Fruncí la boca. Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que contestase.

"Cualquier cosa que quieras. Es tu cumpleaños."

"Se me había ocurrido hacer unos bistecs. ¿Te gusta la idea?"Le pregunté nerviosa. Todavía me molestaba no saber lo que le gustaba y lo que detestaba. Quería conocer todo su mundo.

"¡mmm! ¡Oh! Eso me ha dado una idea. Puedo hacer otro plato de acompañamiento. ¿Te gustan las patatas?"Dijo de forma muy apasionada.

"Sí ¿Puedes cocinar?"Me reí.

Resopló en el teléfono."Puedo mientras tengas microondas."

"Típicamente masculino."Esta vez fue mi turno para resoplar.

Se rió mas fuerte por el teléfono haciendo que aumentase mi risa."¿Te gustan o no?"

"Me gustan. Y, no te preocupes, tenemos microondas."Le tomé el pelo, riendo tontamente para mí."Bien, iré al supermercado mañana y cogeré todo lo necesario. ¿Hay algo que quieras en concreto?"

"¿Sabes que voy a ir contigo y voy a pagar, verdad?"Preguntó, ahora su voz era completamente seria.

"Gemí fuerte."Edward, no, no lo harás."

"No vas a pagar por tu cena el día de tu cumpleaños."

"Sí, lo haré. Solo es un poco de comida. Además, no quiero que gastes todo tu dinero."Incluso soné como si estuviese poniendo mala cara. Mentalmente me reñí por parecer tan infantil.

"Bien, si no vas a dejarme pagar entonces tendré que llevarte a algún sitio. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y preguntarle a Alice cual es el restaurante mas bueno de la ciudad?"

Literalmente le gruñí el teléfono, odiaba que él acabase ganando."Bien, bien. Pero, solo serán unas cosas. Odio que tengas que gastarte dinero en mí.

"Está bien, puedo encargarme de eso. Además, quiero."

"De todas formas ¿De dónde consigues tanto dinero? No trabajas. Odiaría si te estuvieses gastando todo el dinero de tus padres en mi." Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiese poner la mano delante para detenerlas. Era tan increíblemente grosero. Simplemente se me escapó debido a mi molestia.

"Tengo mi propio dinero."Dijo de hecho. Puse los ojos en blanco por su respuesta. No me gustaba que fuese tan misterioso sobre todo.

"¿Y de dónde, si me permites preguntar, sale mágicamente?"Todavía molesta por controlar mis palabras.

"Recibí le herencia de mis abuelos cuando cumplí los dieciocho. Mi abuelo era abogado tenia una de las mayores empresas del estado. Fue un hombre de éxito. Mis abuelos dividieron el dinero en dos partes. Una mitad fue para mis padres y la otra mitad para su único nieto, yo."No parecía muy emocionado con eso. Aunque no podía decirlo con certeza solo por su voz. Me sentí como una idiota por ser tan grosera.

"Lo siento."Dije suavemente.

"¿El qué, Bella?"Preguntó, su voz delataba su confusión.

"Por ser tan idiota. No debería haber preguntado eso."Dije en voz baja. Por alguna razón las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

"¡Oh" ¡Dios, no! Bella de ninguna manera eres idiota, tal vez cabezota."Parecía tan firme cuando dijo eso, aunque todavía amable.

"Lo siento."Me sorbí la nariz, contenta de que no estuviese conmigo en este momento. Odiaba cuando la gente veía lo débil que era.

"Bueno ¿Sabes qué? Puedes dejar que yo me encargue de pagar la comida el sábado."Dijo más juguetón.

"Maldición."Murmuré sabiendo que había perdido por completo, una vez más. Froté mis ojos con la palma de mi mano."Bien. Pero no tengo que estar contenta."

"Estaré allí sobre las cinco."Sonrió antes de que su voz volviera a ser de un tono aterciopelado."Buenas noches Bella."

_**Edward Cullen**_

No me podía creer fuese tan cabezota con el tema de la comida. Puso mala cara durante todo el camino hacia la tienda, negándose a hablarme. Supe que no estaba enfadada cuando su mano sujetó al mía.

Bella empujó el carrito y lo sujeté por el mango, caminando entre los estantes."¿Qué tipo de tarta de cumpleaños quieres?"

"Ninguna."

"¿Pasteles?"

"No."Refunfuñó.

"¿Una barrita de cereales?"Bromeé.

Hizo ¨mmm¨ antes de poder contenerse. Rió un poco."No. No necesito nada de eso."

"¡En los cumpleaños es necesario disfrutar con algún dulce!"Esto estaba empezando escapárseme de las manos. Ella era peor que yo en mi peor día.

"Te tengo a ti, con eso es suficiente."Le dio un tirón a mi cinturón. La sujeté por las caderas y la acerqué mas a mí.

"Me tienes."Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, besándolo suavemente."Algo más que eso."

"Bien ¿Te gusta la tarta de chocolate?"Masculló, echó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndome un mejor acceso. Asentí contra su carne extendiendo más besos mientras me alejaba.

Olvidé que estábamos en medio de una tienda hasta que oí a un niño pequeño reírse disimuladamente en algún lugar cerca de nosotros. La piel de Bella se volvió caliente al instante y se alejó. Sonreí para mí, me encantó su reacción. Dejé mi mano en su pequeña espalda todo el tiempo. Gruñó cuando la aparté para poder pagar.

Cuando finalmente volvimos a estar solos en la furgoneta, fuera de la tienda, la puse en mi regazo. No iba a dejar que hiciese pucheros otra vez. Mis dedos encontraron su tórax, la sostuve con cuidado.

Comencé a besar su cuello otra vez, dejando que mi nariz rozase su mandíbula al pasar."¿Sigues enfadada?"

"Sí."Susurró, sus manos agarraron mi cintura.

"Deja que te mime, Bella."Susurré contra su carne, provocándole un escalofrió. La acerqué más a mí, succionando su dulce carne.

"No tienes que mimarme. Lo estás haciendo muy bien así…"Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo, tirando de él ligeramente.

"No, esto no son los mimos. Esto solo es un regalo."Chupé el punto sobre su pulso, un suave gemido salió de sus labios. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su rostro, de forma que pudiese sentir su expresión. Sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban calientes.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí."Besó mi cabeza."Vamos, vamos a llevar estas cosas a casa antes de que se estropeen."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Bueno ¿qué os a parecido?  
La reacción que tiene Bella de seguirle y vigilar que llegue a casa sano y salvo, la entiendo.  
Aunque yo no le hubiese seguido pero habría estado nerviosa todo el tiempo hasta que llamase ^^  
El siguiente capítulo es el del cumpleaños ¿qué creéis que pasará? ¿Alguna idea?_


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bella Swan_**

Edward se negó a que le recogiese el sábado, alegando que tenía que hacer varios recados. Cuando me ofrecí a llevarle simplemente besó mis labios y dijo que él podía encargarse. Alice ya estaba despierta cuando me levanté a las diez. Saltó sobre mí y me dio un abrazo."¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te hice magdalenas!"

Y por supuesto había una cesta con arándanos y magdalenas de plátano y nuez en el centro de la isla de la cocina junto a una taza de café recién hecho para mí. Le devolví el abrazo rápidamente antes de coger dos y tratar de comer mi desayuno caliente."Entonces ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?"

"Bueno, en realidad…"No sabía cómo decirlo sin ofenderla."Iba a hacer una cena para Edward y me preguntaba si podrías-"

"¿Largarme esta noche? Ya lo había planeado. Jasper y yo vamos a ir a un hotel. No estábamos seguros de donde os quedaríais. Queríamos dejaros el campo libre."Rio tontamente, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no sabíais donde nos quedaríamos?"Pregunté confusa.

"Habéis estado saliendo durante un tiempo ¿No quieres permitirte un cumpleaños… agradable?"Movió sus cejas arriba y abajo haciéndome reir.

"No lo había pensado."Dije son sinceridad. Cogí parte de las magdalenas, masticando algunas."Nunca he hecho nada como eso y él tampoco."

"¡Con más razón entonces! ¿Te gusta Edward, verdad?"Levantó una ceja hacia mí.

Muchísimo."Sonreí para mí. Con solo pensar en él ya me hacia feliz.

"Entonces solo espera a ver hacia donde van las cosas. De todas formas, te tengo una pequeña cosa para esta noche."Alice cogió algo de algún lugar oculto. Gemí.

"No tienes que hacer esto. Enserio."Sujeté la bolsa rosada y la miré con desconfianza."¿Qué es?"

"¡Ábrelo tonta!"Ordenó Alice, empujando la bolsa aun más cerca.

Lo abrí despacio. Saqué un vestido corto de satén negro, algo que normalmente yo no llevaría, y unos zapatos de tacón que parecía atarse con unos lazos. Me quedé embobada por la pequeña sorpresa.

"La talla para el vestido es la seis, para los zapatos la ocho ¿Verdad?"La sonrisa de Alice creció en una expresión malvada. Se podría decir que estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber conseguido las tallas adecuadas.

"Alice no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado."Me quejé.

"Póntelo para Edward y será un regalo para él entonces."Soltó una risita."¿A qué hora viene?"

"A las 5:30"Dije deseando que estas siete horas pasasen rápido.

"¡Bien, eso me dará suficiente tiempo para ayudarte a preparar antes de marcharme!"Dijo Alice alegremente. Mi corazón se hundió en el agujero de mi estomago, pensando en las tortura a las que iba a someterme.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Tomé un taxi y recogí la pulsera y unas rosas de una boutique. Iba a llegar a casa de Bella un poco antes pero pensé que no le importaría. Al menos esperaba que no. Pagué al taxista dejando una propina antes de caminar por el conocido camino. Solo eran las cinco pero estaba ansioso de estar cerca de ella.

Llamé a la puerta, y me entró el súbito temor de haber llamado en la puerta equivocada. Abrió lentamente, el aire fresco llegó en mi dirección.

"¡Oh, Edward! No tenias que comprar nada. Te dije que no lo hicieses."Se quejó Bella y me parece que dio un pisotón contra las baldosas del suelo.

"Es el cumpleaños de mi novia, lo haré."Puse un pequeño puchero y la oí suspirar.

"Bien, entra."Tomó las flores de mis manos. Oí como aspiraba profundamente luego lentamente soltó el aire."Huelen estupendamente."

Caminé hacia ella, mi mano rozó su cintura mientras lo hacía. Fue recibida por el frio satén y la necesidad de atraerla hacia mí fue aplastante. Rodeé su cintura con un brazo y la acerqué, besándola de forma violenta. Ella gimió contra mi boca, sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cuello. Brevemente me pregunté si seguiría sujetando las flores.

Varios minutos después se separó, respirando con bastante dificultad y suspiró."¡Déjame que las ponga en agua!"

"Bien, si me ayudas un poco puedo empezar a hacer las patatas para la cena."Dije, colocando cuidadosamente mi regalo sobre la encimera.

"¿Qué necesitas?"Preguntó, revolviendo algo detrás de mí.

"Las patatas, una taza con agua y un tenedor."

"Va-le."Sonaba confusa, pero me dio lo que le pedí, poniéndolo todo delante mío.

Rápidamente lavé y preparé las patatas, pinchándolas para meterlas en el vaso y, a continuación, meterlas en el microondas."Déjalas durante treinta minutos, por favor."

Escuché el repique de los números mientras ella apretaba las teclas de la maquina entonces comenzó el zumbido."Pues no eres un gran Chef."Se burló abrazando mi cintura.

Le saqué la lengua y rió tontamente."Sabes que…"La alcé y la coloqué sobre la encimera. Se rió más fuerte, sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura."Lo que has dicho."Me incliné hacia delante y besé su hombro. Noté, que estaba bastante desnudo.

"Edward tengo que empezar a hacer los filetes."Dijo distraída, sus piernas me acercaron más.

"En un segundo. Primero tienes que abrir tu regalo."Acerqué la caja, poniéndola en su regazo.

"Edward… no tenias que hacerlo."Se quejó otra vez.

"Basta. No es como si no pudiese devolverlo. Así que, ábrelo y, por favor, dime si te gusta."La besé dulcemente oliendo su cuello.

Oí como rompía el envoltorio y que abría la caja. Un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios."Oh…"

"¿Es horrible?"Le pregunté preocupado por su falta de respuesta.

"Es tan hermoso."Sonaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Tomé la pulsera de sus dedos y pasé los míos por los grabados. Uno en la parte superior era el nombre de Bella y otro un mensaje en braille. Sujeté su muñeca izquierda y deslicé la pulsera en ella. Atraje sus nudillos a mis labios, besando lentamente cada uno."¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta."Susurró. Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla, notando que estaba húmeda. Apreté mis labios en su piel, besando las lágrimas. Tomé su cara con mis manos y presioné mis labios en su frente."¿Qué dice en el interior?"

Sonreí perversamente."Eso es para mí y tendrás que averiguarlo."Ahora ¿qué hay de esos filetes?"

**_Bella Swan_**

La cena estuvo genial, junto con el postre, pero todo fue mucho mejor porque estuve sentada en el regazo de Edward todo el tiempo.

"Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido."Dije con sinceridad, besando el chocolate que tenía en la esquina de su boca.

"No es mi cumpleaños pero soy muy feliz."Bromeó.

Sus manos siguieron explorando mis brazos desnudos, deslizándose hacia abajo por mi muñeca. Miré hacia abajo a la cinta de plata. Era encantadora. Odiaba no saber lo que decía en el interior, pero en cuanto pudiese buscaría la forma de averiguarlo.

Caminé con él hasta el sofá, me senté en su regazo una vez se puso cómodo."¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

"Ya lo estoy haciendo."Contestó con calma. Sus manos fueron hasta mis caderas, acercándome a él. Nuestros labios chocaron de nuevo por tercera vez esta noche. Con más fuerza en este momento, queriendo mas. Me aparté para mirarle. Su cabello estaba desordenado y la piel enrojecida, sus labios ligeramente brillantes por la humedad. Las anteriores palabras de Alice pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Quieres intentarlo el día de tu cumpleaños? Mirándole supe la respuesta.

Me incliné, tomando su lóbulo son los dientes. Siseó, una de sus manos me apretó más fuerte."Edward, quiero enseñarte algo."

Resopló antes de presionar mi mandíbula con sus labios."Buena suerte con eso…"

Ignoré su respuesta sarcástica y cogí su mano derecha con las mías. Mientras continuaba besando mi cuello. Deslicé la mano de la cadera por mi estomago hasta uno de mis pechos. La reacción que tuvo no fue la que yo esperaba o quería.

Se alejó, tanto la boca como la mano. Sus labios eran una dura línea recta. La confusión pasó a través de mí. Él me quería ¿O no? Había hecho tantas insinuaciones sexuales. Que supuse que así era. ¿Me había equivocado?

"Lo siento no puedo hacerlo."Dijo suavemente. Con cuidado me quitó de su regazo y me puso a su lado en el sofá.

"¿Por qué no?"Las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas.

"Te mereces algo mejor, Bella."Se levantó, pero no se marchó.

"Te quiero a ti."Balbuceé, llorando más fuerte.

"Te mereces a un hombre que pueda decir de qué color son tus ojos sin preguntarte primero. Mereces un hombre que pueda conducir. Mereces un hombre que te mire y vea lo hermosa que eres."Su voz era áspera y baja. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas? Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

Me levanté, corriendo a su lado."Quiero un hombre que me haga sonreír y reir. Un hombre que me haga feliz. Edward. Ese eres tú."Tiré de su camisa, tratando de que se quedase y me escuchase.

"Mereces un hombre completo."Gruñó con ira.

"Tú eres un hombre completo."Dije confusa por lo que había dicho. Las emociones corrían desenfrenadamente por mis venas. La lujuria anterior, el deseo, el dolor, el enfado, la confusión, la tristeza y muchas más.

"¡No, no lo soy!"Gritó antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe tras él.

Sollocé abiertamente y con fuerza. Corrí a mi cuarto, el dolor fluía con facilidad por mi cuerpo. Cogí la pulsera y la tiré al escritorio. Froté mis ojos con la palma de mi mano, quitándome las lagrimas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. No estaba segura de con quién. Recogí mi móvil y miré lentamente los números. Escogí el único en el que podría pensar.

"Alice, oye ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Oye ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?"Preguntó desesperada.

"Yo… Yo… Yo solo… necesito un amigo en estos momentos, de verdad."Tartamudeé en el teléfono.

"¿Estas todavía en el apartamento?"No esperó respuesta."Estaré allí en diez minutos.

"Gracias."Ni siquiera le dije que no. Era demasiado egoísta. Necesitaba que alguien me abrazase y me dijese que todo iba bien.

Fulminé con la mirada la pulsera sobre la mesa. Fui a por ella y la recogí. Volvió a surgir la frustración en mí. Me moví rápido hacia el ordenador y busqué el alfabeto braille.

Lo examiné otra vez, escribiendo cada letra mientras lo iba entendiendo. Me llevó aproximadamente diez minutos. Mas lagrimas fluyeron por mi rostro mientras descifraba el mensaje.

_Para verte hay que ver el cielo._

_**Edward Cullen**_

No fui muy lejos. Anduve hasta el final del camino y me senté. Me quité las gafas y me limpié las lágrimas.

Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Sabía donde acabaría mi mano. Quería volver allí. Quería tocarla por todo el cuerpo.

Pero entonces las dudas comenzaron a aparecer. Yo no era suficiente para ella. No era capaz de hacerla tan feliz como ella me hacía a mí. Era injusto que se quedase atrapada conmigo. Tenía que darle una vida normal. Se merecía lo mejor.

¿Por qué tenía que actuar de esta forma el día de su cumpleaños? Era un enorme idiota. La hice gritar y llorar y me odiaba por eso. Era demasiado maravillosa para llorar.

Me gustaba tanto. Quería estar con ella. Ella me había dicho que me quería, aun. No podía hacerla daño.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste?"Chilló el alto tono de voz de Alice en mi oído. Me estremecí, poniéndome las gafas.

"Ser un idiota."Susurré, Dejé que mi cara cayese en mis manos.

"¡Eso ya me lo había figurado! Me llamó llorando. Tienes suerte de que no te pegue."Me gritó.

"Me lo merezco."Podría decir que mi respuesta sincera la ablandó.

"¿Qué pasó, Edward?"Suspiró, sentándose a mi lado.

"Nosotros… íbamos a hacerlo. Ella quería llegar más lejos y yo solo… me asusté. No hay otra palabra para lo que sucedió.

Quiero decir que yo quiero. De verdad. Pero también quiero que tenga una vida normal, sin atender a mi discapacidad. Ella merece ser feliz."Sorbí la nariz, mi mano limpió las últimas lágrimas.

Una mano diminuta me pegó en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza."Eres un idiota ¡Ella te adora! No deja de sonreír cuando está contigo, cuando habla contigo, cuando piensa en ti. Demonios, ella sueña contigo. He oído como te llama en sueños. Por lo tanto será mejor que metas tu culo allí dentro y arregles este lio o te pegaré. Ahora, voy a volver a mi coche y será mejor que no reciba otra llamada suya ¿Me has entendido?"

"Alice, no sé si puedo."

"Le gustas, mucho. Demonios, todavía puede amarte. Te perdonará. Solo tienes que volver."Pasó a mi lado, tirando de mis pies.

Hice lo que me dijo, caminé de vuelta a la casa. No me molesté en llamar. Sabía que ella no estaría en la sala de estar, pero si en su habitación. Sabía que trataría de ocultarse ella y su vergüenza, justo como yo hice. Nos parecíamos en eso.

Conocía el camino, agradecí por eso. Había pocos obstáculos. Encontré su puerta y llamé con suavidad.

La puerta se abrió despacio y oí un jadeo. No esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sí, lo sé._

_¿Pero, de verdad pensabais que iba a ser tan fácil? xD Es Edward..... siempre tiene que complicarlo todo xDDD_

_Bueno la única sorpresa de este capi es que Bella no se enfurruñó por el regalo, por una vez en su vida lo acepto sin casi rechistar ^^_

_Aprovecho para felicitaros a todas, siento no haberlo hecho antes; como yo no celebro la navidad suele olvidárseme que hay personas en este planeta que si lo hacen xDD. Bueno, eso, espero que paséis unas agradables fiestas y.... cuidado con el champán, no os atragantéis tampoco con las uvas ni nada de eso._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella golpeó mi brazo varias veces, lo que me hizo acobardarme por haber vuelto."Eso… es… por… haberme… hecho… llorar… el… día… de… mi… cumpleaños..."Dijo entre cada golpe. No era fuerte pero no me sorprendería demasiado si me dejase un moratón.

Me froté el brazo después."Merezco esto y mucho más. Lo siento tanto Bella. Estoy asustado."

"Lo sé, Edward. Yo también estoy asustada. Dame tus manos."Dijo suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"Pregunté, pero hice lo que me pidió. Las puso contra su cara.

"Quiero que me veas cuando te diga esto."Suspiró antes de comenzar."Me encanta que seas mi novio. No he sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie. Eres un hombre completo."

La sinceridad de su voz me golpeó con fuerza. Pasé mis dedos por su carne suave. Era cálida y reconfortante. No hubo ira cuando habló."Quiero serlo, para ti. Sin embargo no lo soy Bella. Ojalá fuese…"

"Cállate. Cierra la boca."Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, chocando contra mis labios con tal fuerza que me tiró al suelo. Ella cayó conmigo, nuestros labios nunca se separaron. Me senté apoyándome contra la pared, con Bella en mi regazo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo con fuerza."Para verte hay que ver el cielo."

"Lo adivinaste."Sonreí contra sus labios.

Descansó su cabeza contra la curva de mi cuello y asintió. Le aparté el pelo de su cara."Siento haberte pegado."

"Siento haberte hecho llorar."Susurré. Ella asintió de nuevo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura para conseguir una postura más cómoda. Sus labios se movieron por distintas partes de mi piel desnuda, excitando y sorprendiéndome con cada beso caliente. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas, que estaban desnudas. Su piel era insoportablemente suave. Arrastré las manos hasta sus muslos llegando al borde de su vestido de satén."No pares."Susurró en mi oído.

"¿Estás segura?"Pregunté, el miedo volvía.

No respondió, pero cogió mis manos y las puso más arriba, justo por debajo de su vestido. Lo hice, las deslicé hasta su ropa interior de encaje. Gemí cuando sentí el fino material sobre sus caderas."Eres tan hermosa Bella."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Se alejó, confundida."¿Cómo sabes si lo soy o no?"

Saqué una de mis manos de debajo de su vestido y la puse en su cara."Eres hermosa. Permíteme que te explique cómo lo sé. Tu piel es completamente suave. Tu cabello es sedoso y huele increíble. Tu cuello es largo y delgado. Tu cuerpo es firme y fuerte. Tus curvas son… mmm… ni siquiera sé que palabra es la correcta para describirlas. Son más que perfectas. Tus manos son delicadas. Tus piernas son torneadas y no puedo dejar de tocarlas."Pasé la mano que tenia libre por cada zona mientras hablaba. Su cuerpo se arqueaba y sonreí por su buena disposición a escucharme."Isabella, no tengo que verte para saber lo hermosa que eres. Soy afortunado de tenerte."

_**Bella Swan**_

Enrojecí mientras escuchaba lo que decía. Él tenía algo que decir de cada parte. No le creí, pero lo forma en la que lo decía… Nunca antes me había sentido tan querida y deseada. Toda mi ira anterior había desaparecido completamente. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello y le acerqué más a mí. Le besé profundamente, mi lengua le acarició con cuidado. Su mano fue a mi cadera por encima del vestido.

Me aparté para observarle. Se mordía el labio inferior, su mano derecha se deslizaba por mi cuerpo. Rozó suavemente el lado de uno de mis pechos. Aspiré profundamente, un poco sorprendida. Retiró la mano un momento, pero luego la volvió a poner. La movió por la curva de mi pecho y la dejó descansar en mi cuello. Me acercó más, nuestros labios volvieron a rozarse.

Toqué su mejilla y se inclinó hacia el roce. Entonces, un nuevo deseo creció en mí. Quería ver sus ojos. Antes no me había dejado, siempre mantenía sus gafas oscuras. Levanté ambas manos, con cuidado tomé las esquinas de las gafas. Él me detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías."Bella, no lo hagas."

"¿Por qué no?"Pregunté confusa."Me gustaría ver como son. Por favor déjame velos."

"La mayoría de la gente los encuentra… espeluznante. Mirar pero sin ver."Sus manos siguieron sobre las mías.

"Edward, confía en mí. Eres demasiado guapo para ser espeluznante."Asintió, dejando caer las manos despacio. Tiré de las gafas y las coloqué sobre su cabello. Sus ojos miraban fijamente sin ver mi cara. Eran de un verde esmeralda oscuro y brillante. Sus pestañas cobrizas los enmarcaban perfectamente.

"¿Bella?"La expresión de su rostro se volvió preocupada. Parpadeó despacio, sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo.

"Eres tan guapo."Dije con sinceridad. Él se burló y trató de tirar de sus gafas hacia abajo. Las sujeté más fuerte y las aparté con cuidado de no romperlas.

"¡Oye!..."Se quejó suavemente y las buscó a tientas por el suelo.

"No, escúchame. Eres más guapo de lo que alguna vez sabrás. Edward, confía en mí."Dije otra vez.

"Confío en ti, en serio. En quien no confío es en mi."Envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó más.

"Edward… Edward."Repetí su nombre una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello."Quiero que creas en ti como yo lo hago."

"Podría decirte lo mismo."Dijo, agarrando mi pelo.

"Eso me gustaría."Susurré suavemente. Su piel estaba comenzando a calentarse bajo mi tacto.

"Edward, te quiero."Susurré en su oído. El miedo a que él me apartase de su regazo volvió y rápidamente me agarré más fuerte a él.

"¿Estás segura?"Preguntó por segunda vez esta noche.

"Completamente."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Ella me quería. Lo había dicho. No era compasión o algo así. Me quería de la misma manera en que yo la quería a ella. Me puse eufórico. Mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos, saboreándola con poca delicadeza. Gimió en mi boca enviando dulces vibraciones por mi columna vertebral. Con cuidado cambié de posición y puse su espalda contra el suelo. Avancé lentamente encima de ella, sentándome a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Decidí que quería besar cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Comencé por sus labios y seguí bajando. Besé su pecho por encima del frio vestido de satén. Se retorció y gimió debajo de mí mientras mis labios bajaban más y mas abajo. Encontré su ombligo y lo besé suavemente, recalcándolo con mi nariz. Rió tontamente y yo sonreí por el hecho de que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Seguí explorándola, bajando por sus caderas. Me senté, tomando una de sus piernas en mis manos. La besé desde el muslo hasta el tobillo. Besé su pie antes de masajear la carne desnuda con mis dedos."Edward, me encanta."

Me gustaba oírla decir mi nombre. Me hacía sentir como si fuese completamente mía. Me sentí más posesivo respecto a ella y quería reclamar lo que era mío. La besé volviendo a subir, mordiendo ciertas zonas. Gritó suavemente con una pequeña mordida. Me detuve cuando llegué al interior de su muslo. Podía oler su dulce excitación y esto me sorprendió. Yo se lo estaba provocando. Olí su suave carne durante un momento, besándola suavemente antes de ponerme sobre ella.

"Sabes tan bien. No puedo esperar a probar cada parte de tu cuerpo."Susurré contra su carne. Ella no respondió pero sus piernas me rodearon, apretándome contra ella. Mi excitación presionó directamente la de ella y gemí mientras ella se frotaba contra mí. Era dolorosamente delicioso.

"Vamos a mi habitación."Dijo después de besar mi frente suavemente.

Reí entre dientes para mi, había olvidado donde estábamos. Asentí antes de levantarme. Le ofrecí mi mano a Bella y ella la tomó, alzándose. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás. Nos besamos muchas veces. Bella me giró y me empujó hacia abajo. Caí de nuevo en su cama y ella se subió sobre mí."Esto me parece extremadamente familiar."

"¿No te gusta?"Preguntó, sonaba como si tuviese un poco de pánico.

Me senté y la agarré por la cintura. Comencé a besarle los hombros."Nunca dije eso."

Dejó de contener la respiración y suspiró."¿Te gusta?"

"Ah huh. No pares."Suspiró otra vez, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

"No pensaba parar de todas formas."Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Mis manos buscaron el dobladillo de su vestido. Cuando lo encontré comencé a empujarlo hacia arriba, pasando las palmas de mis manos contra su piel mientras lo hacía. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Ansié tocar sus pechos pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que le hubiese quitase el vestido. Levantó sus brazos para mí y en un movimiento rápido lo tiré al suelo. Mi estómago se llenó de nudos sabiendo que estaba casi completamente desnuda.

Sentí la necesidad de enterrar la cara en su suave carne. Mis brazos rodearon fuertemente su cintura y comencé a besar los lados de sus pechos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta. Ese sonido me encantó, necesitaba escucharlo más. Besé y lamí el lado derecho de su pecho hasta que alcancé su firme pezón. Me lo llevé a la boca y comencé a chupar, dejando que mi lengua se moviese rápido contra él. Volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte. Llevé una de mis manos a su pecho izquierdo y comencé a masajear el hinchado montículo. Sentía su pezón duro contra mi palma, y por alguna razón eso me entusiasmó. Sus manos retorcieron mi pelo, sujetándome ahí.

Me moví de derecha a izquierda, cambiando de manos. Masajeé la humedad que mi boca había formado en su piel, dejando que me ayudase a masajear aquel sensible punto. Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Se tomó su tiempo haciéndolo, estaba seguro de que la distracción a la que la sometía no ayudaba. Cuando terminó sonreí abiertamente contra su piel. Me empujó hacia atrás y quitó la camisa de mis hombros. El aire frio hizo que sintiese un hormigueo en mi piel demasiado caliente. La sensación fue agradable. Me incliné de nuevo y la besé en el centro del pecho."Bella, sabes lo bastante bien para comerte."

Rió tontamente y me abrazó. Presionó la mejilla contra mi frente y sentí su cálida piel. Me pregunté si estaría caliente o sonrojada. Me gustaba notar su rubor. Sonreí travieso.

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer."La eché con cuidado poniéndome sobre ella. Me asombré de que no la golpease contra el suelo. Ella rió tontamente por lo que había hecho.

"¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"Voy a…"Comencé a bajar besando su cuerpo bastante rápido."Saborearte."

Jadeó fuerte cuando llegué a las bragas. Estaban mojadas contra mis labios."No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

"Te quiero Bella. Quiero malcriarte. Déjame hacerlo, por favor."Pedí tranquilamente mientras le besaba los muslos. Olí la carne caliente y sedosa.

Ella respondió bajando sus bragas despacio. Me encargue de eso y de su carne.

No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo pero tenía una idea general. Supuse que solo tendría que escuchar para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien o no. Le sujeté los muslos y los aparté ligeramente. Bajé la cabeza, besando la parte superior de su estómago antes de besar la inferior. Gimió mientras me movía, retorciéndose ligeramente. La primera vez que la probé mi boca se hizo agua queriendo más. Enterré la cara, besando y lamiendo con avidez. Mis dedos se hundieron en sus caderas, tratando de mantenerla quieta.

Cuando lamí el diminuto brote que había entre sus muslos, elevó las caderas hacia arriba gimiendo con fuerza. Sonreí ampliamente por esa reacción. Eso era lo que quería. La besé suavemente, después lo metí en mi boca. Chupé con cuidado al principio haciéndolo mas y mas fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Moví una de mis manos desde el interior de su muslo a su centro. Cuidadosamente la estudié con mis dedos mientras seguía saboreándola. Estos resbalaron fácilmente dentro de ella. Comencé a empujarlos dentro y fuera, retorciendo y sacudiéndose mientras lo hacía. Bella casi gritó, sus piernas se extendieron apartándose aun más. Era la cosa más sexy que había escuchado jamás. La sujeté con cuidado utilizando los dientes y empujé los dedos más profundamente.

Culminó en mi cabeza, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre. Un gran orgullo creció en mí. Yo le había provocado eso. Me levanté sobre ella, limpiándome la barbilla. En cuanto estuve completamente incorporado Bella me atrajo hacia ella. Su boca presionó contra la mía en el beso más apasionado que jamás me había dado. Su lengua se enredó y luchó con la mía. El pensamiento de que ella misma estaba probando su sabor de mis labios me excitó aun más.

La empujé hacia atrás."Bella, quiero hacer el amor contigo."

Se puso sobre mí y me besó en los labios, sus pequeños dedos desabrocharon el botón de mis vaqueros. La ayudé, dando patadas para que bajasen por mis piernas. De algún modo lo conseguí, quitándome también los calcetines y los zapatos. Estaba muy nervioso y no quería hacerle daño. Ella notó mi expresión y atrajo mi cara hasta la suya."Por favor, Edward. Te quiero."

Tragué con fuerza y asentí. Me incliné hacia delante y encontré su entrada fácilmente. Dudé y Bella elevó sus caderas, haciéndome entrar un poco. El calor era asombroso. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar gritar de placer. Despacio me moví poco a poco hacia delante. Con un movimiento final estaba completamente dentro de ella y entonces gritó. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y enterró la cara en mi cuello."¿Te duele?"

"Solo un poco. Dame un minuto. Y seguiremos."

Quería empezar a bombear salvajemente pero no quería hacerle daño. Hice lo que me pidió, permaneciendo completamente quieto, con muchísimo esfuerzo. Movió las manos por mi espalda y alzó las caderas, señalándome que ya podía moverme otra vez.

Lo hice muy despacio. Moviéndome hacia delante y hacia atrás. Comenzó a gemir otra vez y sus uñas se hundieron en mis caderas. Cogí algo más de velocidad. La tensión de mi estomago se retorció en forma de apretados nudos. Mi respiración salía en forma de jadeo mientras trataba de controlarme.

"Fuerte."Pidió Bella bajo mi cuerpo, su voz era suave.

Perdí el control tras aquella palabra. Comencé a embestir dentro de ella con todas mis fuerzas, y aumentando a cada golpe. Gritó mi nombre de nuevo mientras comenzaba a palpitar a mí alrededor. Empujó contra ella y estallé en su interior. Me derrumbé encima de ella, habiendo perdido toda mi fuerza. Ella se abrazó a nuestra piel caliente y pegajosa manteniéndonos unidos. Olí su cabello, recogiendo su voluptuoso olor.

"A sido asombroso."Susurró contra mi piel. Asentí, todavía incapaz de hablar. Finalmente me di la vuelta, trayéndola conmigo. Descansó contra mi pecho, sus dedos se arrastraron arriba y debajo de él con lentitud.

Estaba al borde del sueño cuando me acordé de algo que me asustó."Oh dios mío, no me he puesto condón. Lo siento mucho…. Yo solo… debería haber sabido mejor…"Tartamudeé tratando de sentarme.

Me empujó hacia atrás, callándome."Tomo la píldora. Es bueno para la piel."Explicó. Suspiré agradecido. Rió tontamente, volviendo a echarse contra mí."Aunque deberíamos conseguir condones para las próximas veces."

Asentí y la atraje hacia mí. Ella puso la colcha sobre nosotros, acomodándonos más.

"Buenas noches mi hermosa Bella."Le susurré en su cabello. Me preocupé cuando no contestó, pero luego noté su respiración rítmica. Se había dormido. Sonreí mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno ¿qué os a parecido la reconciliación? saben currárselo, eh? xDD


	10. Chapter 10

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

Tuve el más maravilloso de los sueños. Edward y yo hacíamos el amor. De forma increíblemente apasionada. Besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, me adoró como si fuese una diosa. Cuando me desperté estaba completamente desnuda junto a mi propio dios, sonreí de oreja a oreja. Había sido real y me encantó a cada segundo, aun cuando sentí algo de dolor. Dormía cómodamente y no quería despertarle. Miré el reloj y eran sobre las siete de la mañana. Decidí que podría hacer algo para desayunar y que tenía que encontrar sus gafas. Sabía que si las perdía se alteraría.

Me levanté, moviéndome cuidadosa y lentamente para no despertarle. Cogí la ropa del suelo y la tiré sobre la silla frente a mi ordenador. Atraje su camisa blanca a mi nariz e inhalé su aroma. Era delicioso. Me la puse, abotonándola con rapidez.  
Me llegaba casi a las rodillas y las mangas pasaban mis muñecas. Las doblé varias veces, tratando de arreglarlo. Por último, cogí mis bragas y me las puse.

Entré en el oscuro hall, mirando mis pies mientras caminaba. Esperando encontrar por allí las gafas, con la esperanza de no pisarlas accidentalmente o romperlas. Delante de mí escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Levanté la cabeza y mi piel se puso roja como un tomate.

Alice estaba de pie frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía las gafas posadas sobre su nariz, deslizándose hacia abajo. Quedaban enormes en su pequeña cara."¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?"

"Sip ¿Puedes devolvérmelas?"Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies, fijándome en la punta de estos.

Se rió antes de entregármelas."Bueno, creo que Edward te dijo por qué no vine anoche."

"No ¿Qué? ¿Huh? Oh si… ¿Dónde demonios estabas?"Debía de seguir dormida. Me había olvidado totalmente de mi amiga. Ella no vino anoche.

"Bien, me siento querida."Rió tontamente."Está bien, puedo decir que parece que lo arreglasteis. Me alegro. A propósito, no vengo a quedarme. Solo se me había olvidado una cosa."

"Por mí no tienes que marcharte."Suspiré, apartándome el cabello de la cara.

"Confía en mi nena, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Tú vuelve a la cama con tu hombre. ¡¡Buenos días!!"Dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Cogí el resto de magdalenas de la mañana anterior. Me hice una taza de café y para Edward puse un vaso lleno de leche. Lo llevé cuidadosamente hasta mi habitación, donde todavía dormía. Lo dejé en la mesa de al lado, mirándole fijamente llena de felicidad.  
Él era mío y yo era suya. Me encontraba muy feliz. Avancé despacio por la cama y con suavidad comencé a besar su pecho."Arriba dormilón."

"Buenos días."Murmuró mientras pestañeaba despertándose. Me puso sobre él antes de comenzar a frotar arriba y abajo mi cuerpo"¿Llevas puesta mi camisa?"

"¿Te molesta?"Me alejé, preocupada.

"Eso es muy sexy."Sonrió, moviendo la tela de mis muslos. No podía responder. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para concentrarme.

"Um… traje… he traído algo para desayunar."Tartamudeé después de que me tocase durante unos minutos.

"Ya tengo algo para comer."Sonrió de oreja a oreja perversamente mientras besaba mi cuello. No pude sofocar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mis labios. Me estaba torturando a propósito.

"Desayuno. Tenemos que desayunar."Dije finalmente, el calor de mis mejillas aumentó de forma rápida.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Bella."

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?"Pregunté distraída. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo seduciéndome de nuevo en mi cama.

"Tu piel se calienta en determinadas zonas. Como tus mejillas y tu cuello. Aunque, me gusta. Me gusta saber lo que puedo hacerte."

"No es difícil de hacer."Dije con sinceridad.

Rió entre dientes."Aun así está bien saber que hago algo bien."Me puso a su lado, descansé la cabeza en su hombro. Le pasé una magdalena de bayas azules y su vaso de leche_.(N/T: blueberries, son unas bayas pequeñas de color azul.)_

Comimos mayormente en silencio. Creo que estábamos demasiado hundidos en nuestros pensamientos. Una vez que acabé, apoyé la cabeza en la manta que cubría el regazo de Edward. Empezó a acariciar mi cabello, enrollando mechones entre sus dedos.

"¿De qué color es tu cabello?"Preguntó suavemente. Parecía avergonzado por preguntar. Me di cuenta de que no lo sabía. Aunque, supongo que no importaba.

"Marrón. Del mismo color que mis ojos."Dije. Siempre había pensado que mi color era aburrido.

"El color de la tierra y los troncos de los arboles."Dijo entre dientes, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, poniéndola contra la cabecera de la cama.

Sonreí con suficiencia."Sí, algo así."

"¿Te he ofendido Bella?"Preguntó, la preocupación inundaba su cara.

"No, es solo que nunca había oído a nadie describirlo de esa manera."

"No tengo ni idea de cómo es realmente. Nunca he podido ver. He sido ciego desde que nací. Solo sé el color que se supone que tienen las cosas. El cielo es azul, los arboles son marrones, la hierba es verde, las nubes son blancas, el sol es amarillo. El único color que se como es, es el negro. Todo es negro."

Arrugué la nariz, pensando. Una pregunta comenzó a formarse en mi mente, pero no estaba segura de si era grosero o no preguntar. Pero, supongo, que llegados a este punto era ahora o nunca."¿Por qué eres ciego?"

"Ah, me preguntaba cuando harías esa pregunta."Pensó sus palabras durante un momento."Antes de que yo naciera mi madre fue de compras. Estaba sola y había comenzado a atardecer. Aunque no estaba a mas de una manzana de casa. Bueno, la atracaron y la golpearon. De algún modo consiguió llegar a casa. El estrés del suceso, junto con el daño, le provocó un parto prematuro."

Interrumpí."¿Eres ciego porque naciste de forma prematura?"

"En cierto modo, sí. Se llama retinopatía del prematuro o ROP. Por lo general, se va quitando cuando el niño alcanza el año. Hay pocas etapas diferentes. La etapa uno avanza con bastante rapidez y progresa hasta la cinco donde terminas ciego como un maldito murciélago."

"Y, cuando se llega a la etapa cinco ¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse? ¿Quiero decir, no hay ninguna cirugía o algo?"Acaricié su muslo suavemente, de forma confortable.

"No realmente. Quiero decir que la mayoría de esas cosas no funcionan. Está bien. Siempre he sido de esta manera. Estoy acostumbrado."Dijo con un fuerte suspiro, vi como miraba sin ver hacia el techo y cerraba sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

"Tienes los ojos del color de la hierba y yo del color de la tierra, así que supongo que combinamos."Bromeé.

Sonrió suavemente y rió entre dientes."Supongo que sí. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Es un pensamiento agradable. Extraño pero a la vez agradable."

_**Edward Cullen**_

No quería marcharme, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y ambos teníamos clase a la mañana siguiente. Me llevó de vuelta a mi dormitorio ya que estaba lloviendo. Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi puerta una pequeña tristeza me inundó. Ya la echaba de menos y aun no se había marchado. La acerqué a mí y comencé a besarla en los labios con firmeza.

La apreté contra la pared y se rió tontamente mientras sus brazos se enroscaban en mi cuello. Besé sus oídos, su mandíbula y hasta su nariz."¿Vendrás a estudiar mañana?"

"Ah huh."Fue todo lo que murmuró. Una de sus piernas se enganchó alrededor de mi cadera. Sujeté la parte superior de su muslo con una mano, acercándola más a mí.

Nuestros labios se juntaron una y otra vez, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Me encantaba poder perderme en mi propio mundo gracias a ella. Se convertía en mi todo cuando estaba con ella.

"Maldición Edward. Deja que la pobre respire."Se rió Emmett a mi lado. Me eché hacia atrás, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, para esconder mi vergüenza."Tú debes de ser la maravillosa chica a la que Edward le compró la pulsera."

"Soy Bella."Dijo quitando una mano de mi cuello. Su cuerpo entero se meneó mientras él sacudía su mano.

"Buen trabajo, amigo. Es preciosa, para que lo sepas."La provocó. El cuello de Bella se volvió caliente al momento.

"Créeme. Lo sé."Finalmente levanté la cabeza. Sonreí en su dirección.

"¡De acuerdo, comportaos y pasad una buena noche!"Nos dijo antes de cerrar su puerta. Suspiré, acercando la cara de Bella a la mía.

"Buenas noches, mi hermosa Bella."

"Que duermas bien."Con un pico final sobre mi mejilla se marchó.

Al instante me sentí vacio sin tenerla junto a mí. Era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado y no me gustaba. Entré en el cuarto. El repique del teclado del ordenador llenaba la pequeña habitación."Hola Jasper ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?"

"Genial. Tal vez incluso mejor que el tuyo."Su voz estaba llena de conocimiento. La niña para ser bajita tenía una boca muy grande. Aunque, realmente no le di importancia. Lo gritaría desde lo más alto del edificio si no pensase que eso haría que Bella se enfadase conmigo.

"Lo dudo."Dije con una gran sonrisa. Pateé para quitarme el calzado y lo guardé en el armario.

Revisé los mensajes de mi contestador automático. Tres de mis padres. Uno del sábado y los otros dos de hoy, parecía que cada uno estaba más lleno de pánico que el anterior. Coquí el teléfono y marqué el numero de mis padres. Mi madre contestó al primer tono. Ni siquiera fingió que no sabía quién era."¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Edward ¿dónde has estado?"

"Lo siento, mamá. He estado muy ocupado. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi novia y lo estuvimos celebrando."No lo sentía realmente pero no iba a decírselo. Bueno, me arrepentí por haberla preocupado.

"No es- espera ¿has dicho que tienes novia?"La voz de mi madre se volvió encantada en menos de un segundo."¿Cómo se llama?"

"Bella."

"¿Bella? ¿Bella? Eso es todo lo que consigo. Háblame de ella."Se burló mi madre. Realmente no podía negarle un poco de información.

"Ah, bueno, se está especializando en filología inglesa. Es de Phoenix, Arizona. Es una gran cocinera y tiene mucho gusto para la música. Es graciosa y simpática. Es… hermosa. Mamá, ella es muy hermosa."Sonreí en la última palabra.

"¿Hermosa, huh? Bien, espero que esa muchacha sea lo bastante buena para mi hijo."

"Lo único que espero es ser lo bastante bueno para ella."Dije honestamente.

Se burló de mi preocupación como cualquier otra madre."Eres un hombre maravilloso."

"Y, tú no eres en absoluto parcial, Madre."Me burlé. Ella soltó una risita antes de suspirar.

"Bien, bien, pues supongo que estas demasiado ocupado para mi, te dejo. Buenas noches hijo."

"Igualmente y dile hola a Padre de mi parte."

"Lo haré si prometes llamar más a menudo. Te echo de menos."Mi pobre madre sonaba al borde de las lágrimas y me sentí culpable. Había estado tan feliz y ocupado con Bella. Me prometí a mi mismo llamar dos veces por semana a partir de ahora. Los jueves y los domingos.

"También te echo de menos. Buenas noches."Colgué el teléfono y lo volví a dejar sobre el soporte.

Esa noche soñé con Bella. Su voz, su piel, su olor. Con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Soñé con poder verla. Ver su belleza de verdad. El dulce sueño se volvió lentamente en pesadilla. El sonido de la voz de Bella, chillando asustada por mí, mientras la miraba, golpeaba mis oídos.

Rodé por la cama y caí en el suelo con un golpe sordo. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría un moratón. Pulsé el reloj y dijo que eran las tres. Demasiado temprano para llamar a Bella. Volví lentamente a la cama con mi corazón lleno de peso. Tiré de las sabanas poniéndolas sobre mí y luché por volver a caer en un sueño profundo sin sueños.

_**Bella Swan**_

Después de llegar a casa, tras mi amodorramiento por dejar a Edward hice algunos deberes y le escribí un correo electrónico a mi madre. Había estado barbotando sobre su nuevo marido Phil. Parecía muy feliz. Me pregunté si estaría contenta por mí, por haber encontrado a alguien de quien cuidar intensamente. Decidí contarle algo de eso.

_Hola mamá,_

La universidad va muy bien. Me mantengo en un 3.5 pero acabo de empezar. Ya verás cómo voy subiendo a partir de ahí. Realmente estoy disfrutando de las clases, al menos de la mayoría. Me alegra oír que todo va bien con Phil. No le hagas daño bailando salsa. No le rompas los dedos del pie o algo así, podría necesitarlos.

Gracias por tus regalos de cumpleaños. Me encantan los libros de cocina. No puedo esperar para probar algunas recetas. Solo tuve una más que suficiente cena de cumpleaños en casa. Sin bebida ni fiesta. Ya sabes cómo soy. Lo pasé solo con…

Dudé y traté de encontrar el modo correcto de presentarle a Edward a mi madre. ¿Debería decir solo amigo? No era el término adecuado para él. Era mi novio de todas las formas posibles. No había dicho nada acerca de él hasta entonces. No sé porque me daba vergüenza, pero sabía como era mi madre con las citas. Pero ¿qué es lo que ella podía hacer a millas y millas de distancia? Simplemente montarme un escándalo y podría sobrellevarlo. No podía cambiar nada.

_Lo pasé con mi novio Edward. Es un gran chico. Incluso me ayudó con la cena (me negué a dejar que me llevase a cenar, ya sabes cómo soy. Él se frustró tanto como tú.)_

En resumidas cuentas, Te quiero y hablaré contigo mas tarde.

Bella.

Miré el mensaje una y otra vez antes de enviarlo finalmente. Estaba segura de que mañana recibiría una llamada telefónica o un correo electrónico pero no me preocupé. Ella podría sobrellevarlo.

Ella podría sobrellevarlo. Wow. No pensé que alguna vez diría o pensaría esa frase. A mi madre nunca le gusto la idea de que saliese o me casase con alguien antes de los treinta años debido a lo que pasó entre mi padre y ella. Pero, yo era feliz y no me preocupaba lo que ella pensase, o lo que nadie pensase en realidad.

Miré la pulsera de plata antes de quitármela con cuidado. Pasé un dedo sobre las letras en braille del interior. Para verte hay que ver el cielo. Me pregunté si él sabría que me sentía de la misma manera

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hola ^^ ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo.... es evidente xD

Contestando a tu pregunta _NANAko__, sí, el fic se vuele mas interesante a medida que avanza. Dentro de nada comenzarán surgir unos pequeños… conflictos, podríamos llamarlos, que harán llorar mas a Bella y hacer que Edward se cabreé._

_  
Bueno, ya veis que los padres empiezan a involucrarse. Y, algunos lo harán más que otros ¬¬, demasiado. Ya leeréis mañana a qué me refiero._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Casi habían pasado tres semanas desde su cumpleaños e intentábamos pasar cada segundo que podíamos juntos. Disfruté cada minuto. Si yo no podía ir, ella venia a verme.

Lamentaba no poder pasar más tiempo a solas con ella aunque esto era en raras veces. Ni Jasper, ni Alice ni Emmett parecían estar alrededor. Realmente tuvimos nuestros momentos agradables, e incluso divertidos, aunque privados.

Dormitábamos sobre mi cama tras una larga tarde de viernes. La cabeza de Bella descansaba en mi pecho mientras caía en un sueño profundo. Permanecí despierto para escuchar su respiración suave y lenta. Comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos, poniéndose más cerca."Mi trasero esta frio."Murmuró. No estaba seguro si de verdad estaba dormida. Tenía tendencia a hablar en sueños, pero nunca había dicho nada parecido.

Deslicé la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Realmente estaba frio y descubrí por qué. No podía parar de reírme."Eso es porque tu culo está apretado contra la nevera de Jasper."

"Ah, bien eso tiene sentido."Murmuró y esta vez estaba seguro de que dormía. Me reí más fuerte y la puse completamente sobre mí. Comencé a masajear su trasero para hacerla entrar en calor.

"¿Estas mejor? ¿Estás un poco más caliente?"

"Mmmm…"

"Tomaré eso como un sí."Le susurré mientras ella se acurrucaba en una posición más cómoda. Arreglé las mantas y las sábanas para que nos cubriesen completamente, incluso sus pies. Su nariz presionó mi pecho y su cálido aliento se extendió. Sus dedos se doblaron y desdoblaron provocando pequeñas descargas en mi cuerpo cuando me tocaban.

"¡Hola Ed! ¿Puedo pasar?"Gritó Emmett tras la puerta.

"No te lo aconsejo. Tal vez veas algo que no te gustaría. ¿Qué quieres?"

La risa de Emmett retumbó en la puerta y por alguna razón me hizo reir."Bueno, mañana Rose, Jasper, Alice y yo vamos a ir a esa cosa llamada Red River Revel. Es una cosa de arte pero también hay buena comida y música. Es muy divertido. A las chicas les encanta ¿Vendréis?"_(N/T:el Red River Revel es un festival donde, como ha dicho Emmett, hay cosas de arte, cultura, comida y música. Se hace todos los años en el mes de Octubre.)_

Lo pensé durante un minuto. Bajé mis labios al oído de Bella."¿Quieres que salgamos con nuestros amigos mañana y escuchar música?"

"Claro, claro."Murmuró. Le preguntaría otra vez cuando despertarse para asegurarme, pero por ahora ya tenía una respuesta.

"Sí, iremos ¿A qué hora?"Acaricié el cabello de Bella distraído, me gustaba como se sentían sus sedosos mechones contra la punta de mis dedos.

"11:30. Cogeremos algo para almorzar y hay un par de grupos que queremos escuchar. Sé que las chicas querrán ir de compras. Durará todo el día."

"Suena genial ¿Nos encontramos aquí antes de marcharnos?"

"¡Estupendo! ¡Nos veremos mañana!"Dijo antes de escucharle cerrar la puerta. No es como si no hubiese podido escucharlo si lo gritase desde su cama.

Dormí con Bella en mis brazos. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Quería quedarme así para siempre. No quería despertar. Era el sueño perfecto.

"Edward."Canturreó mi ángel contra mi percho."Edward, tenemos que movernos. Es tarde."

"No quiero que te vayas."Mascullé, acercándola más.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Antes de que cierren los dormitorios. No quiero meterte en problemas."

Me quejé y la abracé más fuerte. Enterré mi cara en su hermoso cabello. Inhalé profundamente, consiguiendo el maravilloso aroma. Sus manos fueron hasta mis mejillas y me dio un profundo beso."Vamos a ir a aquella cosa mañana. Necesitamos dormir un poco."

"Ya he dormido. También estuve cómodo. Vuelve aquí."La busqué a tientas mientras ella escapaba.

"Estaré aquí mañana sobre las 11 ¿Vale?"Besó mi frente una vez. Puse mala cara pero sabía que no me haría caso.

_**Bella Swan**_

Odiaba cuando hacia pucheros porque siempre conseguía lo que quería. Odiaba que supiese esto y que lo utilizase con frecuencia cuando sentía que yo le iba a dar problemas.  
Le di un pico en los labios una vez más y me marché. Jasper pasaba por el hall.

"Nos vemos mañana, Bella."Me dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras pasaba.

Me alegré de que Edward y yo tuviésemos tan buenos amigos. Estábamos empezando a congeniar poco a poco. Algo que ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba cuando llegamos aquí. Me gustaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía como si perteneciese a algún sitio.

Cuando llegué a casa Alice estaba sobre el sofá mirando la televisión."Hey, tu madre llamó, dijo que la llamases en cuanto llegases a casa."

"Vale, gracias."

Francamente no tenía ganas de telefonear a mi madre pero me sentía culpable por no hacerlo más a menudo. Marqué su número rápidamente.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola mamá ¿Qué pasa?"Pregunté casualmente, con la esperanza de que no ocurriese nada. Pero, por lo general, mi madre siempre tenía algún tipo de drama.

"Ah, nada. Solo que no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"Conocía aquella voz. Ocultaba algo. Parecía que estaba tratando de curiosear. Siempre estaba haciendo algo así.

"Estudiar. Mañana voy a ir a ese festival de arte con mis amigos. Aunque no estoy segura de si Edward lo disfrutará mucho."Contesté con sinceridad. No es como si tuviese algo que ocultar.

"Oh ¿A _Edward_ no le gusta el arte?"Dijo su nombre como si fuese venenoso y si lo dijese durante demasiado tiempo su lengua se fuese a hinchar.

"En realidad a él le gustan algunas clases de arte. Pero, ya sabes, al ser ciego no estoy segura de que se entretenga demasiado con todo eso."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de, ciego?"Preguntó mi madre confundida.

"Pues a eso, a que el no puede ver nada."

"Nunca mencionaste eso."Dijo mi madre con la voz inundada de horror.

"No sabía que tenía que hacerlo."Dije reponiéndome.

"¿Por qué sales con alguien que es ciego? Él no puede cuidarte."

"¿Disculpa?"Gruñí.

"Cariño, vamos a ser honestas. Cada mujer necesita un hombre que la apoye y que pueda darle una buena vida. No deberías perder tu valioso tiempo con alguien que no puede darte nada de eso."Dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Madre, tú necesitas una niñera a todas horas pero yo no. Edward me importa muchísimo. Somos iguales."

"Oh, no te pongas así. Sabes que tengo razón Bella."

"Por favor, no me llames durante bastante tiempo. Tampoco esperes ningún correo electrónico. Me niego a tener algún vinculo con alguien tan cerrado de mente."Aparté el teléfono de mi oído.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! No te atrevas a utilizar ese tono conmigo…"Fue todo lo que escuché antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Quité las lágrimas de mis ojos y aspiré profundamente. Fui a la sala de estar donde todavía estaba Alice sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

"Hey ¿Todo va bien?"

"Hazme un favor, si alguna vez ves en el identificador de llamadas el numero de mi madre ignóralo."Dije entre dientes mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué hizo?"Me tranquilizó, dejó que su cabeza descansase en mi hombro.

"Dijo que salir con Edward era una pérdida de tiempo porque no podía cuidar de mi."Nuevas lágrimas fluían por mis mejillas.  
Utilicé mi manga para limpiármelas.

"Bella, te diré algo que tienes que prometer no contárselo a mi madre. ¿Vale?"

Realmente esperó hasta que asentí. Se sentó completamente recta y se aclaró la garganta como si estuviese a punto de decir un asombroso discurso."Que la jodan, a ella y a su jodida madre. De donde demonios saca el valor para decir algo tan… tan… ¡¡GRR!! Eso es una locura. Personas como estas de mente cerrada son las que nos dan a los demás mala fama. Ella es la razón de que a los extraterrestres no les guste visitar nuestro planeta."

La miré confusa y luego volví mi cara hacia la televisión.

Estaba viendo alguna película de ciencia ficción. Comencé a reírme, aunque todavía lloraba. Puse mi cabeza en su regazo."Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"Miró hacia abajo confundida.

"Por dejarme saber que puedes ser una loca sin hablar enserio."

"¿Me estas llamando loca?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no lo estás?"La miré con una gran sonrisa. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo y agarró un cojín. Me pegó con él varias veces en la cara.

"Será mejor que no haya ni un moco en mi sofá."Despeinó mi cabello.

"Deberías estar más preocupada de tenerlo en la pierna."Bromeé. Ella arrugó la nariz por el asco, y me provocó otro ataque de risa. Me golpeó con el cojín de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Sabes qué? Limítate a ver la maldita película."Volvió a acariciar mi pelo.

Dejé mi cabeza sobre su regazo el resto de la película. No le presté atención la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba demasiado perdida en mi mundo. Un mundo nuevo. Un mundo que no implicaba a mi madre o a mi padre, ni siquiera mi vida pasada. Tenía una vida nueva con nuevos amigos. Me gustaba explorar ese nuevo mundo. Estaba más que cómoda en él, era feliz.

Cuando la película terminó, me arrastré dentro de la cama, deseando que Edward fuese mi almohada. Si Jasper no estuviese viviendo con él me habría quedado toda la noche. Siempre dormía mejor con a su lado.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Las once no llegaban lo suficientemente rápido para mí. Me desperté temprano y me preparé, afeitándome y vistiéndome. Para entretenerme comencé a tocar el piano, trabajando en una nueva pieza.

La música fluyó fácilmente desde las puntas de mis dedos, algo que no había tocado antes. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Bella. Su belleza, su aroma, su bondad. La canción trataba de cómo hacia que me sintiese.

No oí abrirse la puerta, o a Jasper moverse a mi alrededor.

"Es muy bonita."Dijo la voz tan familiar, tan dulce desde la puerta.

"Es lo que siento cuando pienso en ti."Le dije a Bella con una sonrisa.

Sentí que la cama se hundía un poco cuando se sentó a mi lado. Se inclinó junto a mí y me besó en el cuello."Eres un hombre asombroso, Edward Cullen."

"Eres una mujer asombrosa…"Deslicé la nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. Suspiró, con las puntas de sus dedos me acarició el rostro.

"Si habéis acabado de besuquearos la cara nos pondremos en marcha."Bromeó Emmett desde la puerta. Gemí y él se rió de mi expresión malhumorada.

"No sé cómo llegar."Dijo más bien entre dientes. Odiaba no saber ir a los sitios todavía.

"Podemos ir todos en mi coche si no hay problema en que alguno vaya sobre el regazo de alguien."Intervino Rosalie.

"Creo que es una idea fantástica."Abracé fuerte a Bella. Rió tontamente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

El vehículo de Rosalie era un convertible y era agradable sentir el viento de mediados de octubre. Si estuviésemos en Chicago todos llevaríamos abrigos y estaríamos temblando. En Luisiana llevaríamos camisas finas de manga larga para disfrutar de la calidez del sol.

Después de un corto paseo y el pago para entrar, un bombardeo de música y aromas inundaron mis sentidos. Bella siguió sujetando mi mano, agarrándola fuerte. Podía decir que el lugar estaba lleno de gente simplemente por el sonido.

"Bien, en primer lugar tenemos que comprar unos cuantos cupones y, a continuación, conseguir algo para comer. Trout fishing _(N/T:pesca de truchas.) _comienza en treinta minutos."

"¿Trout fishing?"Bella hizo la misma pregunta que yo estaba pensando.

"Oh, una banda local. Son realmente geniales. He ido a verles tres años seguidos."Jasper palmeó mi hombro.

Cuando entramos en la zona de la comida los olores se hicieron un tanto más fuertes. Dulce y picante. Mi estomago comenzó a gruñir por haberme negado a desayunar."¿Qué vas a comer?"

"No estoy segura, hay tanto donde escoger."Dijo Bella directamente en mi oído.

Bella literalmente chilló el precio de los cupones, la ignoré. Compré el valor de treinta dólares y la arrastré más cerca de los maravillosos olores."Dime todo lo que hay. Quiero hacer una buena elección."

Honestamente, solo quería que volviese a hablar junto a mi oído. Quería sentir su aliento cálido contra mi piel, el roce de sus labios. Quería oír su dulce voz resonar en mi oído, incluso si solo hablaba de comida.

Caminamos lentamente por el patio en cuestión, Bella explicando todo lo que contenían los puestos. Parecía haber media milla de comida deliciosa. Todo desde el banklava hasta langosta con jambalaya, aunque nada parecía demasiado sano."¿Qué vas a querer?"Presionó sus labios contra mi oreja, esta vez me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral._(N/T: el bankabla es un pastel distribuido en pasta filo y bañado en almíbar y la jambalaya es una especie de paella con langostinos, jamón, arroz, etc.)_

"¡Yo quiero una brocheta de caimán!"Intervino Alice.

"Ew."Murmuré, poniendo una cara.

"Es mejor que el pollo. Enserio, está bueno."Se defendió Alice.

"¿Qué? No tienes suficiente con necesitarlos para tus artículos de moda, por lo que ¿ahora vas a comerte uno?"Se burló Bella.

Alguien la empujó golpeándome a mí. La sujeté por la cintura, impidiendo que se cayese. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía por la risa. Podía oír como el resto del grupo también se reía. Sonreí a mis amigos.

Bella y yo nos repartimos una gran variedad de cosas. Patatas fritas rizadas, algo llamado tiger burger, que estaba cinco veces más sazonada de lo que esperaba, y algo llamado revel dog para el postre. Cuando Bella me dijo que era una especie de helado con forma de perrito caliente no me emocionó demasiado, pero ya que ella insistió y parecía bueno lo compre.

Ella pasó más tiempo tratando de explicarme lo que era y, por último, me obligó a dar un bocado. El sándwich helado, con dos pedazos de bizcocho y en medio alguna especie de salsa de chocolate y crema batida. Estaba realmente muy bueno.

Nos sentamos para comer, esperando que la banda comenzase. Parecían estar ajustando sus instrumentos. Una guitarra, un bajo, incluso un banjo, creo.

La música que tocaban era muy diferente a cualquiera de la que hubiese oído antes. Tocaban una variedad de cosas extrañas sumamente serias tratándose de música para jóvenes.

"Aw…"Oí que Bella y otra chica arrullaban a mi lado.

"¿Qué?"Pregunté, poniéndome más cerca de ella.

"Hay algunas parejas y unos niños bailando. Es encantador."Susurró en mi oído y podría decir que sonreía.

"¡Oh! ¡Quiero bailar!"Sonreí, tirando de ella para ponerla en pie.

"No, no. No puedo bailar. Soy una bailarina horrible."Trató de volver a sentarse pero yo era más fuerte que ella.

"¡Yo también quiero bailar!"Escuché a Alice soltar una risita."Venga, todos a bailar."

"Por favor."Hice un puchero y supe que había ganado cuando dio un pisotón en el suelo. Ella me arrastró a algún sitio y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Tomé una de las manos que estaba en mi cuello y la agarré con la mía. La canción era un poco rápida, pero se me hizo fácil seguir el ritmo. Mi madre me había hecho tomar clases de baile cuando era pequeño para mejorar mi equilibrio. Entonces lo odiaba, pero pareció funcionar. Hice girar a Bella y rió cuando volvió a mí. Oí los chillidos alegres de Rosalie a nuestro lado y estuve seguro de que todos se lo estaban pasando bien.

La canción cambió a otra más lenta. Devolví la mano de Bella a mi cuello y comencé a balancearme. Oculté la cara en su cabello, recogiendo su dulce aroma mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción.

"Si las montañas nunca se cubren y si los ríos no se secan. Si los océanos siguen meciéndose y el sol permanece en el cielo. Si las manzanas continúan cayéndose y dos y tres son cinco. Seguiré siendo tu amante cueste lo que cueste. Si el mundo sigue su curso y la nieve cae siempre blanca. Si el fuego continúa quemando y la luz del día sigue a cada noche. Si las flores florecen cada primavera y los pájaros aprenden a volar. Todavía se que te amaré cueste lo que cueste. Cueste lo que cueste, seguiré amándote. Y cuando las parejas luchen contra sus problemas, uniendo sus corazones, cuando los buenos royos se distancien. Seguiré amándote cueste lo que cueste. Cuando todo esto termine y nuestro embarcación se vuelva velero. Siempre seguirás siendo mi amor, seguirás siendo mi amiga…"

Era tan suave, casi lo había echado de menos. Estaba tan absorto en la canción y en su dulce aroma que por poco me pierdo las más hermosas palabras que había escuchado jamás."Te amo, Edward."

Me alejé de ella y puse las manos sobre su cara. Pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas, labios y parpados. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus suaves mejillas. Atraje sus labios a los míos y la besé profundamente, pero con suavidad. Apreté su cara contra la mía, aspirando todo su dulzor.

_**Bella Swan**_

No sé porqué lo dije en voz alta. Lo había estado pensando durante toda la semana. La canción hizo que lo dijese. Pensé en mi madre pero no fui capaz de enfadarme. Mientras estaba en los brazos de Edward me sentía a salvo y me encantaba. Le amaba. Las palabras simplemente salieron de forma tan involuntaria como las lagrimas de mis ojos.

Edward se apartó, su expresión era ilegible. Sus grandes manos calientes fueron a mi cara. Pude ver la preocupación en su rostro cuando sintió el mío resbaladizo por la humedad de las lágrimas. Se suavizó poco a poco y acercó su cara a la mía. Nuestros labios presionaron y tuve que impedirme llorar más fuerte.

"Isabella, te amo. Mucho, mucho, mucho."Susurró mientras se retiraba. Tenía la sonrisa más maravillosa sobre sus labios. Besó mis lágrimas con sus suaves labios. Me sentí tan bendecida en ese momento y no había nada en el mundo que pudiese hacerme más feliz.

La canción llegó a su fin, al igual que la banda en concreto. Todos aplaudimos y les aclamamos a lo grande. Edward insistió en comprarse el CD.

"¡Vámonos de compras!"Aplaudió Alice.

Había muchos, muchos puestos distintos de arte, joyas, ropa e incluso de alimentos. Fue divertido verlos. Uno de los primeros lugares en los que nos detuvimos se llamaba "Vuestra tienda de lana vieja" tenían los ositos de peluche más suaves. Sujeté la mano de Edward y lo pasé sobre ellos con cuidado.

"Es agradable ¿qué es?"

"Un osito de peluche."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo cogí y lo abracé contra mi pecho.

"¿Lo quieres?"Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

Miré la tarjeta del precio y casi grité."No y no me comprarás un osito de peluche por ochenta dólares."

Su sonrisa creció."Bien, no te compraré un osito de peluche por ochenta dólares. Pero te compraré algo. No pienses siquiera en discutir conmigo."

"Oh ¿Me prestas a tu hombre?"Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Edward.

"Me deja por el primer hombre que está dispuesto a gastar dinero en ella. Ya veo como es. Edward, tío, haces que parezcamos malos."Dijo Jasper sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La sonrisa de Edward creció petulante y nos abrazó tanto a Alice como a mí."No me importa cómo te haga parecer."

"Rosalie, por favor, dime que tú no eres mezquina."Le pidió Emmett a su novia bastante alto, ella puso los ojos en blanco por la pregunta.

"Vosotras dos necesitareis repartíroslo."

"Está bien, está bien. Dejad de pelearos por MI hombre. Es mío, mío, mío."Eché a Alice, pisando su pie. Ella se quejó juguetonamente, saltando de nuevo a los brazos de Jasper. Mi hombre, que me amaba. Era un pensamiento maravilloso. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Rosalie se detuvo en un puesto de joyas. Vi como las dos chicas se comían con los ojos las cosas caras y brillantes. Descansé cómodamente en los brazos de Edward disfrutando simplemente de mirar a la multitud.

"Hey, bella, ven aquí. ¡Tienes que ver esto!"Me llamó Alice, agitándome. Me aparté lentamente de mi amor para mirar.

Se trataba de un precioso anillo de plata con un pequeño cuadrado de piedra azul en medio de dos diamantes, diamantes por lo menos como piedras. El propietario del anillo lo sacó para mostrármelo. Alice lo cogió y lo deslizó en mi mano. Se ajustaba perfectamente. Lo examiné, volviendo mi mano de un lado a otro. Me lo quité con una pequeña sonrisa, devolviéndolo."Gracias. Es muy bonito."

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Edward tras de mí. Su barbilla se apoyaba sobre mi hombro.

"Le estaba mostrando a tu novia este magnífico anillo."Intervino Rosalie.

"¿Te gusta?"Preguntó. No podía mentirle. Asentí despacio, sabiendo que él podría notar mi movimiento."Nos quedamos el anillo."

"¡Oh! No, no me compres esto ¡Es más caro que el osito de peluche!"Protesté en voz alta. Me ignoró, sacando su cartera.  
"Bella, quiero comprarte un anillo."Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras le pasaba al señor la tarjeta de crédito.

No sé porque, pero la forma en que lo dijo hizo saltar mi corazón. Sabía que no era un anillo de compromiso, solo se trataba de un regalo. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, no me preocupó llevar un anillo en la mano izquierda. Aunque las cosas estaban cambiando con mucha rapidez, era un pensamiento agradable para más adelante.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Como dije, aquí tenéis el capitulo.  
En este fic Renée es... Renée es una asquerosa segregacionista. Vamos a decirlo claramente. Pero mola, porque así mete conflictos en el fic xD. A mí me gusta ver a Renée como la mala. Le pega ese papel.  
En fin, ya hará de las suyas....


	12. Chapter 12

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Tras comprarle el anillo metí la pequeña caja en mi bolsillo. Bella no discutió tanto como pensaba que lo haría y me alegré de eso. El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquila aunque siempre que le preguntaba si se encontraba mal recibía la misma respuesta."Estoy bien."

Esa noche nos fuimos de mi dormitorio a casa de Bella."¿Puedo pasar?"Pregunté suavemente.

"Claro."Contestó con voz tranquila. Esto me preocupó más.

Me llevó hasta su cama. Me senté y la puse sobre mi regazo. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y olí su cabello."¿Qué va mal?"

"Solo estoy cansada. No dormí bien."Suspiró apoyándose contra mí.

"¿Por qué?"

"No es nada, no te preocupes."Presionó sus labios en mi mejilla.

"Si no sé el problema no podré arreglarlo. Por favor, dimelo."Puse pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y su cuello.

"No puedes arreglarlo."Se levantó de mi regazo, alejándose de mis brazos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes si no me das una oportunidad?"

"Solo… ¡Ugh! Edward, anoche hablé con mi madre y tuvimos una discusión."Podría decir que estaba paseándose por el cuarto, sus fuertes pisadas pegaban contra el suelo de madera.

"¿Sobre qué?"Presioné. Aunque tenía la sensación de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sobre ti. Le dije a mi madre que eras ciego y ella dijo…"Respiró profundamente.

"Bella ¿Qué dijo?"Me levanté y encontré sus manos. Las froté con delicadeza, la calmé haciendo círculos, instándola a seguir.

"Dijo que salir contigo era una pérdida de tiempo porque no podías cuidarme."

"Realmente tiene razón. No puedo cuidarte como un hombre normal podría."Suspiré, volviéndome. Me senté en la cama otra vez.

"No empieces. ¡No necesito que me cuiden!"Estampó su pie contra el suelo.

"Nunca dije que lo necesitases. Simplemente no puedo hacer todo lo que un hombre normal debería ser capaz de hacer."Crucé los brazos en mi pecho, aspirando profundamente."Bella, no importa lo que tu madre diga o piense, eso no cambia mis sentimientos hacia ti. No importa lo que nadie diga."

"Lo sé. Me siento igual."

"Bella, ven aquí."Abrí los brazos. Se sentó otra vez en mi regazo. Le acaricié los brazos y besé su hombro."Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Edward."Presionó su frente contra la mía.

Saqué la caja de mi bolsillo y luego el anillo. Sujeté su mano derecha y la atraje a mis labios. Deslicé el anillo en su tercer dedo y lo besé otra vez."Quiero que lleves este anillo para que puedas recordar cuanto me preocupo por ti y cuanto has cambiado mi vida para mejor, Bella. Eres la mujer más asombrosa y estoy contento de tenerte en mi vida."

Sentí que asentía con la cabeza. Ocultó la cara a un lado de mi cuello y comenzó a llorar. No sabía la causa de sus lágrimas pero no era el momento de preguntar. La abracé, meciéndola y tarareando en su oído. Se agarró a mí como si le fuese la vida en ello.

_**Bella Swan**_

Mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo no vi otra cosa en su hermosa cara más que amor. No me sentí digna. Me invadió la ira cuando pensé en la mentalidad cerrada de mi madre. Ella no podía ver lo maravilloso que era Edward.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Estaba tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Estaba confundida. Oculté la cara en su cuello y las dejé salir. Tarareó una canción y me meció como si fuese algo precioso que necesitase ser amado y cuidado.

Cuando finalmente las lagrimas disminuyeron me enderecé. Llevé las manos a su rostro y con cuidado le quité las gafas. Ni siquiera se acobardó cuando lo hice, o los cerró como hacia al principio. Parpadeó despacio y sonrió, sus largas pestañas batearon. Dejé las gafas sobre la mesa para no perderlas.

Reflexioné mis palabras cuidadosamente, mordiéndome los labios."Edward, quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche."

"¿Crees que a Alice le importaría?"Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

"La mandaré un mensaje y le diré que te quedarás aquí. Ella puede quedarse con Jasper. Sé que eso no la molestará."Me levanté de su regazo y cogí mi teléfono móvil. Tenía un mensaje.

"_Hey-_

_Voy a quedarme con Jazz. ¿Crees que a Edward le importe quedarse contigo?_

_Ali"_

Sonreí al mensaje y respondí rápidamente_."Claro ¡Pasa una gran noche!"_

Volví lentamente al regazo de Edward."Ya lo había planeado."

"Bueno.. De todos modos no podrías conseguir que me marchase."Sonrió y olisqueó mi cabello.

Enrollé el cabello de la base de su cuello alrededor de mis dedos. Sentí el rubor llenarme las mejillas y supe que Edward lo estaba sintiendo."Edward, quiero que me… _veas_ esta noche."

"¿Qué quieres que vea Señorita Swan?"Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras me ponía sobre la cama. Se puso lentamente sobre mí, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

"Todo."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Que tu novia te diga que quiere que la sientas por completo es una cosa maravillosa. Cuando la imagen cruzó por mi cabeza, reí entre dientes. Escuché como Bella se enfurruñaba y supe que estaba poniendo mala cara. Bajé la cabeza y la besé profundamente.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Me pregunto qué hice para ser un hombre tan afortunado."La besé en el cuello, tratando de no volver a reírme.

"Bueno, si continuas riéndote no seguirás siendo tan afortunado."Refunfuñó.

Era el final de aquel momento. Reí, ocultando mi cara en su cuello. Ella también comenzó a reir, me rodeó con sus brazos. Rodé hacia un lado y la puse sobre mí."¿Qué te parece si simplemente nos relajamos? Mis pies están doloridos de caminar tanto."

"Suena bien ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño? Tenemos esa vieja y grande bañera de metal. Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y el agua caliente será agradable-"

La corté con un beso."Bella, no tienes que convencerme. Es una idea magnifica."

Me levantó y me condujo al cuarto de baño. Giró la llave del agua, adaptó la temperatura hasta que estuvo perfecta. Esperé a que me diese la señal para desnudarme. El cuarto comenzó a calentarse, mi rostro se volvió pegajoso por el sudor.

Sonreí mientras escuchaba como la ropa de Bella caía al suelo. Caminó hacia a mí, sus pies desnudos pisaron el linóleo. Comenzé a desabotonarme la camisa pero ella me paró, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías. Ella se encargó, sus dedos hicieron un trabajo rápido. Me quitó la camisa y se apretó contra mí. Estaba completamente desnuda, su pecho presionó fuerte el mío. Pasé los dedos por su lisa espalda.

"¿Qué pasó con lo de la relajación?"Pregunté juguetón.

"Estoy relajada ¿Tu no?"Preguntó, pasando las manos por mi estómago.

Odié la forma en que mi voz se quebró cuando contesté."Muchísimo."

Rió tontamente mientras me libraba de mis pantalones. Habíamos estado desnudos alrededor el uno del otro mucho últimamente pero todavía estaba ligeramente inquieto por ello. Su cuerpo caliente se apretó contra el mío, provocándome una descarga eléctrica.

"¿Por qué no te metes tu primero y yo me siento en tu regazo?"Me llevó hasta la bañera. Me agaché para calcular la altura y como pasar. De algún modo entré y me senté sin hacerme daño.

Bella se deslizó hacia mi regazo un poco más rápido de lo que quería, sus manos resonaron mientras caía sobre mí. Salpicó agua, mojándome la cara. Envolví su cintura con los brazos y la acerqué más. Traté de ocultar mi diversión, pero hice un pobre esfuerzo.

"Sí, estoy bien."Masculló. Podría decir que estaba nerviosa. Aparté su pelo liso de la cara y dejó su mejilla contra la palma de mi mano.

Se colocó en mi regazo para poder estar frente a mí, con las piernas a mis lados. Acercó las manos hasta mi rostro, pasó sus dedos por él.

"Me pregunto si puedes verme como yo te veo."Pensé en voz alta.

"Creo que sí."Dijo apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

"Oh ¿Puedes utilizar términos que yo entienda? Sin nombrar colores o algo así."Pregunté en tono de burla.

Se sentó recta, descansando sobre mis muslos."Sí, puedo."Ahora parecía mucho más seria.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocarme por todas partes, empezando por mi cabeza."Tu cabello es suave y tiene un olor sutilmente dulce. Es casi como… no sé. Tal vez ¿Miel? Tus facciones son fuertes, tu boca es… me encanta tu sonrisa torcida. Me gusta cuando te quedas algún día sin afeitar. Es agradable sentir la barba contra las puntas de mis dedos mientras nos besamos y luego cuando te afeitas resulta un contraste agradable. Tus amplios hombros son tan fuertes. Tus musculosos brazos me hacen sentir segura cuando estoy contra tu pecho duro y enternecedor hace que mi estomago se encoja."Dejó que sus manos bajasen más y más abajo, bajo el agua. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir la dureza que estaba creando. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás contra el borde de la bañera."Podría seguir…"Susurró.

"Si no, no vamos a relajarnos durante mucho más tiempo."Dijo con sinceridad.

_**Bella Swan**_

No sé que me pasaba esa noche. Me moría por tenerle. En realidad era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba describirle sin utilizar los colores o usar la palabra ¨Ver¨. Me gustó ver cómo reaccionaba mientras tocaba cada zona de su cuerpo. La forma en que relajó la cabeza cuando mis manos bajaron rozando su pecho.

Su reacción fue muy difícil de ocultar. Podía ver cuánto disfrutaba de esto. "Si no, no vamos a relajarnos durante mucho más tiempo."

Sonreí ante mi oportunidad. Él no era el único que podía ser travieso con las palabras. Demonios, me estaba especializando en filología inglesa. Debería saber utilizar mejor las palabras.

Una de mis manos subió por su pecho mientras que la otra bajó."Me gusta la forma en la que gimes cuando te toco… aquí."Mis dedos acariciaron su longitud bajo el agua. Él , literalmente, saltó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Fue difícil no soltar una risita, pero me contuve. Si mi piel no estaba roja por el agua caliente ahora ya tenía una razón. Mis dedos le rodearon y comencé a masajearle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados otra vez y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Bella, esto no es justo."Murmuró.

"¿Qué no es justo?"Pregunté.

"Que puedas hacerme esto ¿Sabes cuánto poder tienes sobre mi?"

Aparté la mano y gruñó. Mis manos fueron hasta sus hombros, agarrándolos fuerte mientras me deslizaba en él con cuidado."Si es parecido al poder que tú tienes sobre mí, si lo sé."Dije, bajando.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me senté más recto y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Se movió muy lentamente sobre mí, pero mi corazón amenazó con saltar fuera de mi pecho. Enterré la cara en su cuello besando y chupando la delicada y dulce carne. Suspiró mi nombre y mientras se movía, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Te amo, Isabella Swan."Dije llevándome su mano derecha a los labios. Besé su tercer dedo."Te prometo, que un día te haré mía para siempre."

Ella me agarró más fuerte, su mano sostuvo la mía tan fuerte que pude sentir su pulso. Mi otra mano descansaba en su pequeña espalda ayudándola en sus lentos y constantes movimientos."Edward, oh dios, Edward. Te amo tanto."

Llegamos a la cima juntos, jadeando los nombres del otro. Se apoyó contra mí, mientras el agua comenzaba a enfriarse.

Cuando finalmente la convencí de que era hora de salir, ella me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Nos secamos el uno al otro, utilizando esto como escusa para tocarnos un poco más.

Lentamente fuimos a su cama, sin molestarnos en vestirnos. Su cuerpo suave descansaba sobre el mío, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas.

"Ya soy tuya, para siempre."Fueron las palabras que me susurró antes de dormirse. Mi corazón se hinchó pensándolo, pero luego me volví a hundir. Demasiadas dudas y miedos. No quería que se lamentase de su decisión de estar conmigo. No quería que arruinase su relación con su madre. Aunque tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso más tarde, porque ella ya roncaba suavemente, sus pequeños dedos se agarraban a mis costados.

Hoy había sido un gran día de muchas formas. Se plantearon tantas esperanzas y sueños para el futuro, pero también muchos, muchos temores. Algunos, estaba seguro, eran normales en cualquier hombre. Otros eran más propios de mí.

Me agarré a su pequeño cuerpo. Tarareó algo en sueños y se acurrucó más cerca. Antes de que ella llegase nunca había tenido nada que sintiese que fuese mío. Ella se daba por completo. Estaba dispuesta a _pasar por alto_ mis defectos. ¿Era yo lo suficiente hombre como para dejar atrás mi pasado?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hola._

_Bueno en lo referente al rema Renée, de momento les dejará tranquilos, aunque tendrá sus cortas e irritantes apariciones xD En fin, no os preocupéis._

_El próximo capítulo me gusta mucho, el orgullo masculino de Edward sale a la luz y bueno, pone en su sitio a alguien ^^. Lo colgaré el martes o el miércoles, no estoy segura._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"No hay manera."Murmuré para mí. Sabía que en ese momento nadie me estaba escuchando. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie decidieron que querían hacer una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween en el patio trasero. Y aunque Bella y yo protestamos no hubo manera.

"Bien, Jasper se encargará de la bebida, Rosalie y yo de la decoración, Bella y Edward de la música."Proclamó Alice feliz. Gemí y oculté la cara en el cabello de Bella.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?"Preguntó Emmett emocionado, como un niño pequeño en una tienda de golosinas.

"Llevar las cosas pesadas."Dijo Jasper y prácticamente pude oír la sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que encargarme de las cosas pesadas?"Puso mala cara.

"Porque, eres tan grande y tan fuerte."Ronroneó Rosalie. Bella soltó una risita y la abracé con fuerza.

"Gracias."Susurró en mi oído.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tan sexy e inteligente."

Me reí y la abracé más fuerte."Hey ¿Os estáis burlando de mi por ahí?"

"Sip. Es lo que estamos haciendo."Dijo Bella con orgullo.

Algo que parecía un cojín, voló en nuestra dirección y me golpeó en el hombro. Bella se rió más fuerte y lo devolvió, golpeando a alguien con un ruido sordo.

"Niños, por favor. Vayamos al grano. Ahora ¿De qué vamos a vestirnos?"Dijo Alice con su alta voz cantarina.

"Oh, esto es tan maduro."Murmuró Bella entre dientes.

Alice la ignoró y siguió."Rosalie, empieza tú. Siempre tienes las mejores ideas."

"Voy a ir de animadora y Em de quarterback."

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya tienen los trajes?"Dijo Bella con una risita en mi oreja. Otro cojín voló hacia nosotros.

"Bien, si tanta necesidad tienes de inmiscuirte en esta conversación ¿Cuáles serán vuestros disfraces?"Dijo Alice como si fuese una profesora y acabase de pillarnos haciendo algo malo.

"No lo sé."Sentí a Bella encogerse de hombros.

"¡Oh! ¡Bella tu puedes ir de bruja y Edward de vampiro!"Añadió Emmett.

"No voy air de vampiro."Resoplé.

"¿Por qué no? Eso sería muy atractivo."Dijo Alice, su voz se acercó. Agarró mi brazo y luché por alejarlo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"Le pregunté a Bella.

"Creo que trata de evaluarte."

"No voy a ir de vampiro."Repetí.

"¿Por qué no?"Pegó una patada en el suelo.

"No quiero ser una criatura de la noche. Estoy arto de la oscuridad. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ir del afortunado bastardo ciego que sale con la chica más sexy de la fiesta?"Acerqué a Bella más a mi cuerpo.

"Nos está haciendo quedar mal de nuevo."Le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

"Realmente serias… sexy si te disfrazaras de vampiro."Dijo Bella con voz suave. Se retorció en mis brazos y presionó sus labios directamente en mi oído."Si quisieras podrías… _morderme_."

"¿Es que ahora no me dejas hacerlo?"Le pregunté mientras se alejaba. Me dio un golpe juguetón en el pecho y sonreí con inocencia en su dirección."¿Por qué no vas de súcubo y yo sigo siendo el tío afortunado con el que sales?"

"¡Podríamos hacer eso! ¡Solo habría que cubrir a Ed con sangre y listo! Victima instantánea."

"Tu forma de pensar me asusta un poco."Le dijo Jasper a Alice con una breve risa.

"¡Oh! ¡Podremos disfrazar a Bella de ramera!"Exclamó Rosalie.

"Y una mierda."Protestó Bella.

"¡Pero, venga!"Alice volvió a dar un pisotón en el suelo.

"Dejad que Bella escoja su propio traje. Independientemente del que elija estará bien, estoy seguro."La defendí. Alice suspiró con frustración.

"Gracias."Susurró en mi oído por segunda vez esa noche.

_**Bella Swan**_

En realidad Edward era bueno en todo esto. Él no quería, no le veía sentido. Pero, sacó varios CD´s para nuestros amigos con buena música para bailar y canciones apropiadas para Halloween.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me avergoncé. Pantalones de cuero negro y un corsé de seda negro. Desde luego Alice y Rosalie me pudieron, incluso con la ayuda de Edward. Eran más astutos que yo. Incluso me peinaron de forma salvaje, rizándomelo completamente. Una cinta negra y una cruz de plata alrededor de mi cuello eran mis accesorios, junto con mi anillo y la pulsera de los que nunca me separaba. Rodeé mis ojos con maquillaje negro y me pinté las uñas. Me parecía a esa famosa minoría. Me ajusté el incomodo corsé. Me alegraba que Edward no me pudiese ver aun que trataría de _verme_.

Cogí el maquillaje rojo de la encimera del lavabo, junto con el blanco y el negro.

Edward esperaba pacientemente en mi cama, ya se había quitado las gafas. Vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca de algodón junto con un par de converse negras. Era muy sencillo pero a él le quedaba muy sexy. Incluso intentó peinarse por mí, se peinó cuidadosamente para que el pelo no le cayese sobre los ojos. Sonreí por sus esfuerzos.

"Muy bien, quédate quieto."Le dije mientras comenzaba a maquillarle utilizando el blanco en primer lugar, haciendo que su piel ya clara pareciese blanco líquido.

"Oh que divertido. Conseguir parecerme a un cadáver."Dijo secamente.

"El mejor cadáver de la casa."Dije untando su frente.

"Claro, lo que tu digas."Hizo un suave puchero."Esta cosa es asquerosa."

"Lo sé. Solo será esta noche."Terminé de untarle con cuidado el contorno de sus ojos. Siguió muy quieto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Suavemente añadí algo de negro bajo estos y dos pequeños puntos en la base del cuello. Utilicé el rojo para dar la impresión de que goteaba sangre. Me eché hacia atrás para ver mi trabajo."Hmm…"

"¿Qué?"

"Falta algo. Sin embargo creo que ya se lo que es."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me incliné y apreté mis labios negros en su cuello, dejando un gran beso justo sobre las marcas del mordisco. Sonrió y me acercó.

"Oh ¿Me estas marcando como de tu propiedad?"Preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas perfectas.

"Sí ¿Algún problema?"Pregunté juguetonamente.

"No. Creo que necesito más. Justo aquí."Comenzó a señalar sitios de su cuello y cara. Me reí y su sonrisa creció.

Besé sus labios con suavidad y con cuidado de ni dejar demasiado maquillaje. De repente su cara se puso seria."¿Qué pasa?"

"Bella ¿Has hablado con tu madre últimamente?"

"No, no desde que dijo… bueno ya lo sabes."Murmuré, alejándome de él."¿Por qué?"

"Ha pasado un mes. No quiero arruinar tu relación con tu madre."

"Ya se encargó ella sola de hacerlo."En ese momento le di sus gafas y su bastón. Los cogió sin decir nada. Se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie.

"Piensa en ello ¿vale? Por mi."Se inclinó, poniendo la mano en mi cara. Llevó sus labios hasta mi cuello y lo besó con suavidad.

"Lo consideraré."

"Es todo lo que te pido. Bien, acabemos con esto mi pequeña y hermosa fiera."

"Oh y ¿Cómo sabes que estoy hermosa?"Le pedí a la ligera. Se detuvo y me tomó en sus brazos. Deslizó las manos por mis hombros desnudos y bajó por la que estaba cubierta de cuero.

"Por favor. Voy a tener que pegar con un palo a todos los tíos."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Menos mal que ya tienes uno en la mano."

Rió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás."Vamos. Quiero bailar con mi preciosa novia."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Últimamente había estado pensando mucho sobre la relación entre Bella y su madre. No hablaba mucho de ella pero podría decir que estaba enfadada. Sabía lo importante que era mi familia para mí y quería que ella también tuviese una buena relación.

La música que había escogido resonó fuerte por fuera de la casa. Alguien golpeó mi hombro y gritó en mi oído."Buena música, Ed."Dijo Emmett. Podría decir que había bebido un poco.

"Hey caperucita roja."Se oyó a todo volumen. Bella meció las caderas dejando que rozasen mi cuerpo. Coloqué mis manos sobre ellas y las guié. Rió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Empecé a cantar la letra en su oído."Hey Caperucita Roja eres consciente de que estas buena, eres todo lo que un Gran Lobo Feroz podría querer."

Rió más fuerte. Tomó mis manos de sus caderas y las puso alrededor de su cintura."Tienes muy bueno gusto en música."Se dio la vuelta de forma que quedamos frente a frente."Voy a por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?"

"No, gracias."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Oí que me llamaban y giré la cara hacia el sonido."¿Lo estas pasando bien?"

"Bueno, no hemos estado mucho por aquí. Pero, sí, está bien. ¿Y tú, Jazz?"

"Está bien. Hay más gente de la que me gustaría pero, ya sabes, si hace feliz a Alice."

"Vives para ella."

"Igual que tu."Se defendió.

"Afortunadamente así es."

"A propósito, Bella esta genial esta noche."Añadió cuidosamente. Sabía que estaba tratando de no ofenderme o algo así. Solo quería informar.

"Lo sé."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Empezó a sonar otra canción, que comenzaba con las palabras."Estaba bailando con una picante rubia de Texas."Oí el chillido de Alice por algún sitio del patio."Creo que me llaman."Dijo riendo y me palmeó el hombro.

Pude oír la voz de Bella pero no iba dirigida a mí."No, gracias. De verdad."

"Oh, venga. Dame un nombre al menos."Siguió una voz de hombre que no pude reconocer.

"Preferiría no hacerlo."

"Por favor."Suplicó de forma patética.

"He dicho que no. Déjame en paz."Su voz sonaba cercana, casi lo bastante para extender la mano y poder agarrarla.

"¿Vestida de esa forma esperas que te deje en paz?"

"Quítame las manos de encima."Chilló Bella a mi derecha. Mi mano voló y pude sujetarla. Ella se apoyó contra mi pecho.

"Ha dicho que la dejes en paz."Gruñí.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

Era una buena pregunta. En realidad ya sabía la respuesta desde el principio.

_**Bella Swan**_

Todo lo que quería era un poco de agua y entonces comenzó a seguirme un baboso idiota. No tenía ni idea de quién era pero se trataba de alguien muy testarudo y ni pillaba las indirectas.

Cuando salí de la casa y fui hacia Edward esperaba que por fin lo pillase.

"Oh, venga. Dame un nombre al menos."

"Preferiría no hacerlo."Dije sin girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Fijé mis ojos en Edward. Su cara estaba girada en mi dirección y sabía que podía oír lo que estaba pasando.

"Por favor."

"Dije que no. ¡Déjame en paz!"Casi grité.

Agarró mi muñeca derecha y tiró de mi."¿Vestida de esa forma esperas que te deje en paz?"

Me harté de este idiota borracho."Quítame las manos de encima."Grité en su cara."Antes de que pudiese hacer nada Edward agarró mi muñeca izquierda y tiró de mí. Di un paso y me apreté completamente contra su duro pecho.

"Ha dicho que la dejes en paz."No tuve que mirarle a la cara para saber lo amenazador que parecía.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

Me llevó un momento comprender lo que pasaba. Edward movió su bastón de modo que golpeó el pie del tipo. Luego comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo y lo golpeó en el estómago. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante. Edward dio un paso y le agarró de la camisa con una mano y le golpeó en la cara con la otra. El tipo cayó a la tierra como un peso muerto.

De repente Jasper y Emmett estaban a nuestro lado. Jasper tiraba de Edward hacia atrás y Emmett se llevaba al borracho fuera."Bien chico, creo que es hora de que te vayas."

Una vez que el idiota se perdió de vista Jasper soltó a Edward. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba rápidamente y envolví su cuello con mis brazos."Gracias, muchas gracias."

Enterró la cara en mi cuello y supe que estaba llorando. Casi jadeó las palabras."Bella, sé que no necesitas que nadie te proteja pero quiero hacerlo. Ahora sé que puedo y quiero tener la oportunidad de demostrárselo a tu madre o a cualquiera que piense que no soy capaz. La llamaremos mañana y trataré de convencerla."

Asentí abrazándole. No estaba completamente segura de si estaba de acuerdo pero ahora mismo le diría que si a cualquier cosa. El maquillaje estaba completamente estropeado por las lágrimas. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y reí suavemente por la vergüenza. Pasé mis dedos por las mejillas intentando quitarme todo lo blanco. Sujetó mi cara y me besó de manera violenta. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en el apasionado abrazo.

"Jesús Edward, has sacudido a ese tipo asqueroso."Dijo Emmett a nuestro lado pero no le hicimos caso. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me levantó.

"En medio de toda esta gente, chicos."Dijo Jasper después de aclararse la garganta.

"No te están escuchando."Intervino Alice."Buscaos una habitación."

Despacio Edward me posó sobre mis pies. Su cara estaba cubierta de maquillaje negro."Oh, que buen aspecto."Rió Rosalie junto a Emmett.

Me sonrojé y oculté la cara en su pecho.

"Venga ¿Por qué no vamos a limpiarnos?"Susurró en mi oído. Asentí de nuevo. Recogí su bastón y lo doblé. Se lo di y lo conduje a casa.

_**Edward Cullen**_

La oleada de poder que sentía era… asombrosa, por no decir más. Una vez que estuvimos solos, encerrados en el cuarto de baño, cogí a Bella y la puse sobre la encimera del lavabo. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la besé con furia.

"Tenemos que limpiarnos."Respiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarme un mejor acceso a su cuello.

"Bella, quiero que entiendas algo."Dije entre besos. Besé la base de su cuello, los lazos de seda provocaron cosquillas en mis labios."Nunca me había sentido como si pudiese protegerte."

"No necesito protección."Respiró, rodeando mi cintura con las piernas.

"Lo entiendo. Eso no disminuye el hecho de que quiera poder hacerlo."La besé más abajo mientras hablaba. Su piel se volvió más caliente y me alegré poder tener este efecto en ella. Entendía porqué el tipo estaba interesado en ella. Esa cosa que ella llamaba corsé apenas contenía sus llenos pechos. Mordí la parte superior de su busto. Ella gimió, pero tiró de mi cara para acercarla a la suya.

"Edward, me das muchas cosas. Protección no tiene porque ser una de ellas."Apartó mi pelo de la cara.

"Isabella, escúchame. Lo sé. Pero ahora sé que puedo, si es necesario, puedo."

"Nunca dudé de eso."Dijo con tanta confianza que tuve que besarla otra vez.

"Te amo tanto, Bella."Suspiré su nombre.

Me sentía como si estuviese a punto de estallar en llamas. Quería hacérselo sobre la encimera en medio de esta estúpida fiesta. Lo habría hecho sino hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Gruñí, deseando que se marchasen. Bella suspiró y bajo de la encimera. Escuché el tintineo de lago junto a mí."Venga, vayámonos a la cama de mi habitación y quitémonos todas estas cosas."

"Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día."Respondí.

"Me refería al maquillaje."Murmuró pero podría decir sin verla que estaba sonrojada. Sabía que la idea le gustaba tanto como a mí.

"Eso es lo que dices ahora…"Bromeé. Ella golpeó mi hombro y me empujó, haciéndome caer sobre la cama. Me reí, cruzando los brazos debajo de mi cabeza.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y me quitó las gafas. Nunca había estado tan cómodo con mis ojos antes. Incluso con mis padres me mantenía con las gafas puestas. Con la única que no lo hacía era con Bella. Era única de muchas maneras.

Con cuidado comenzó a mover un paño suave y húmedo por mi cara. Era tan dulce, me trataba como si fuese una frágil pieza de cristal que pudiese romperse. Creo que normalmente me ofendería pero sabía que ella lo hacía por amor, no por lastima.

"Bella, mañana después de que todo esto haya terminado y llamemos a tu madre ¿harías algo por mi?"Pregunté lentamente.

"Depende."Dijo cautelosamente.

"Si te dijese que es tanto para mí como para ti ¿Aceptarías?"

"Quizá."

"Bella, quiero enseñarte lo que es ser como yo. Quiero que mañana estemos completamente solos, sin interrupciones. ¿Por qué no pedimos una habitación de hotel?"Moví las manos de sus muslos a sus caderas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ser como tú?"Preguntó, la confusión se notaba en su hermoso tono de voz.

"¿Confías en mi?"

"Con todo mi corazón."Dijo con tanta pasión que el impulso de hacerla mía en aquel lugar volvió de nuevo. Tragué y suspiré profundamente.

"Entonces te lo enseñaré mañana."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Lo dicho, este capítulo me gusta mucho ^^._

_Los comentarios de Jasper, Alice y Rose..... La respuesta que tiene Edward al "ver" que un asqueroso está ligando con su chica. __Me encanta._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Estaba más que feliz de llegar en mi dormitorio esa noche. Estaba cansado, el subidón de adrenalina ya había desaparecido. Sin embargo no lo habían hecho los efectos permanentes de las sustancias químicas creadas. Podía proteger a Bella. Tal vez no contra todo pero sí contra algunas cosas.

Me sorprendí cuando ella no discutió conmigo por el tema de su madre. Todo lo que quería era hablar con la mujer. Sabía que no iba a aceptarme pero por lo menos podría explicarle lo que sentía por su hija. Además, quería aclarar una cosa. Yo no iba a ir a ninguna parte y ninguna maldita cosa iba a cambiar. Solo Bella tenía ese poder.

Jasper y yo habíamos salido, dejando a las chicas arrastrándose a la cama a la una de la mañana. Me alegraba de que no fuese a durar para siempre. Tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar cuando volviese.

"Hey, Jazz… ¿Cuál es el mejor hotel de Shreveport?"

"¿Planificando una noche especial para Bella y para ti?"

"Sí, algo así ¿Tienes alguna recomendación?"

"Bueno, cuando puedo permitírmelo llevo a Alice al Horseshoe."

"El Casino."Pregunté dudoso. Los juegos de azar eran una forma de vida aquí, en Shreveport. Había cinco tragaperras, un casino con una pista para las carreras de caballos e innumerables pequeños casinos. Por lo que había entendido, todos los grandes hoteles eran casinos. También tenían unos de los mejores restaurantes en la ciudad.

"Sí, la llevé el día de su cumpleaños y casi le da un ataque. Le encantó cada minuto que estuvo por allí."

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor y conseguirme el numero? Esta noche, si puedes."Le pregunté en un tono suplicante. Era tarde y estábamos cansados, pero tenia que solucionar esa parte.

"Claro. Lo buscaré."Se movió por el cuarto y oí el golpeteo de sus dedos contra el teclado.

No llevó más de cinco minutos que encontrase el número y que yo mantuviese mi estado de suspense. Golpeé con mis dedos por la impaciencia esperando que alguien contestase.

"Casino y Hotel Horseshoe, le habla Nancy ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"Preguntó la mujer con un fuerte acento del sur.

"Sí, me gustaría reservar la mejor suite que tengan para mañana y el domingo hasta la noche, por favor."

"Desde luego tenemos la suite Premium o la Luxury.

"Cual me recomienda. El precio no importa."Dije sacando ya mi tarjeta de crédito para hacer la reserva.

"La Premium es mas espaciosa y tiene las mejores vistas."

Me mordí la lengua, evitando decir que eso realmente no importaba pero decidí que explicarlo llevaría demasiado tiempo."Esa estará bien. Además me gustaría hacer unos encargos especiales…"

_**Bella Swan**_

Después de limpiar rápidamente subí a mi cama. Estaba tan cansada que no me llevó demasiado tiempo dormirme.

Soñé con la llamada que tendría lugar en unas horas. Mi madre gritaría, Edward se enfadaría y yo, lloraría. No era algo que esperase con impaciencia. El sueño terminó cuando Edward se marchó, abandonándome, y yo cayendo el suelo. Literalmente, cayendo al suelo. Me desperté enredada en las sabanas y mantas. Froté mi mejilla dolorida, deseando que Edward estuviese allí para abrazarme. Nunca tenía pesadillas cuando él estaba junto a mí.

Después de eso estuve dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Me levanté alrededor de las siete y fui a la sala de estar. Alice ya estaba despierta y sonriendo intensamente. Gruñí por su entusiasmo. Al menos la casa y el jardín trasero estaban limpios, así no tendría que hacerlo ahora.

"Buenos días, tesoro."Bromeó Alice, con una dulce sonrisa plantada en su perfecto rostro.

"Muérdeme."Gemí, posando la cabeza sobre la encimera.

"Tú eres la vampira, no yo ¿Quieres un café?"

Asentí con la cabeza, sin quitarla de la encimera.

"¿Porqué tienes tanta… alegría… esta mañana?"Preguntó con sequedad.

"Edward quiere hablar con mi madre."Mascullé.

Alice me dio una taza, ya estaba perfectamente hecho. Tenía que admitir algo sobre Alice, era una gran compañera de habitación.

"Ah, ya veo."

"Algún consejo."Pregunté antes de beber un trago.

"Invierte en Advil."Dijo en un tono esperanzador.

"Gracias."Refunfuñé.

Rodeó la encimera y me dio un gran abrazo."Edward te ama, seguirá amándote tras haber hablado con la tonta del culo de tu madre. Así que ¿Qué harás después?"

"Al parecer vamos a irnos a un hotel. Dijo que se encargaría de hacer todos los arreglos y que todo lo que yo tendría que hacer era encargarme de organizar una maleta para dos días. No creo que dejemos la habitación hasta el lunes por la mañana."

"Suena bien."

"Aunque estoy un poco asustada."Admití entre dientes. Alice cogió mi taza y la rellenó.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"Preguntó, levantando las cejas.

"Quiere enseñarme como es ser él."Removí el líquido, como si buscase respuestas en él.

"Oh ¿Va a vendarte los ojos? ¡Qué travieso!"Rió tontamente.

"Alice."Gemí su nombre."Soy demasiado torpe para eso."

"¿Por qué piensas que darás rienda suelta a tu poder destructivo en una habitación? Me refiero a que de verdad ¿Qué tipo de daño puedes hacer en una habitación?"

La miré mal y comenzó a reir."Sabes exactamente lo que podría hacer. Ugh, acabaré matando a Edward o a mí misma."

"Él no te dejará morir. Puede que termines con algunos moratones, pero hey, eres tú."Siguió burlándose. Palmeó mi mano de forma reconfortante."Bella, confía en él tanto como él confía en ti."

"Lo hago."Murmuré.

"Pues demuéstraselo esta noche."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Después de arreglar algo más metí unas cosas más en mi maleta e hice el camino a casa de Bella. Mi nueva encontrada confianza todavía no dudaba pero estaba empezando a preocuparme por la llamada. No sabía lo que tenía que decir, o lo que ella diría. O si ella diría algo, en realidad.

Llamé a la puerta y sentí unos pequeños brazos que rodeaban mi cuello. Me encontré siendo inundado por besos que cubrieron mi rostro y me reí, cogiendo a mi dulce Bella."¿Me echaste de menos?"

"Más de lo que alguna vez sabrás."Contestó, solo había amor en su voz. Besó la curva de mi cuello, provocándome escalofríos en mi columna vertebral.

"Bien, prometo que no me alejaré de tu lado hasta el lunes por la mañana."

"Suena como el paraíso."

"También para mí."Admití con una sonrisa. Volví a colocarla sobre sus pies."Venga, permíteme que hable con tu madre y termine con esto."

"¿Puede esperar hasta la próxima semana?"Preguntó débilmente.

"Bella, cuanto antes mejor. No quiero que pierdas a tu madre por mí. Estaré contigo cueste lo que cueste, quiero que lo recuerdes. Tu madre va a tener que aceptarlo. Cuanto antes se lo hagamos saber, mejor."

"Bien."Refunfuñó derrotada. Me quitó la mochila de mi hombro y la dejó en algún sitio. Me condujo despacio hasta su dormitorio.

Oí como marcaba los números."Pon el manos libre ¿vale?"Le pregunté entre dientes. Mi mano encontró su muslo y le di un apretón de ánimo. Despacio tomé el teléfono de sus temblorosas manos.

Sonó dos veces antes de que alguien contestase. Una mujer desesperada comenzó a balbucear."¡Oh! Dios Bella ¡He estado tan preocupada por ti! ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡No me importa si estas enfadada conmigo, no hay ninguna razón para que me ignores durante tanto tiempo! Estaba a punto de coger un vuelo hacia allí solo para hablar contigo…"

Apreté el muslo de Bella otra vez pero sabía que no iba a decir nada."Hola ¿Sra. Dwyer?

"Sí, soy yo."Dijo aun más desesperada.

"Ella está bien, Sra. Dwyer soy Edward Cullen y-"Me cortó antes de que pudiese terminar.

"Oh, tu eres ese chico."

Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba a mi lado. Sabía que estaba tratando de no gritarle al teléfono por lo que decidí tomar el control."Sí, señora. Soy el hombre que sale con Bella y me gustaría hablar de algunas cosas con usted."

"¿Cómo cuales?"Preguntó sonando más molesta que curiosa.

"Amo a su hija y no voy a dejarla. Puede que no sea capad de protegerla de todo pero estaré ahí para ella. No quiero que Bella sea infeliz. Al no hablar con usted."Añadí, con un tono de voz firme.

"No hablar con ella también me hace infeliz."Dijo entre dientes.

"Pero señora, con el debido respeto, hablando mal de mí también la hace infeliz. No tengo que gustarla, pero protegeré a Bella de las cosas que le molesten, incluso si se trata de su propia familia. Bella estaba empeñada y dispuesta a ignorarla el resto de su vida, yo no quería eso y sé que realmente ella tampoco. Por lo tanto, usted va a tener que encontrar un término medio."

Creo que la sorprendí. Creo que también me sorprendí a mí mismo. Pasó casi un minuto hasta que respondió."Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija."

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo."

"Por favor, dile a Bella que lo siento pero que sigo pensando lo mismo."Dijo con un pequeño suspiro.

"Está bien. Es su elección, pero ¿Quiere lo suficiente a su hija como para guardarse sus opiniones para usted cuando hable con ella?"

Bella resopló a mi lado. Se levantó y se puso a andar por el cuarto."

"¡Desde luego que la quiero!" Pero tengo que decirle-"

"No, usted tiene que dejarla vivir su vida y que decida sus propias decisiones. Si ella siente que soy bueno para ella, me quedaré. Si no, me marcharé. Pero usted no puede elegir por ella."

"¡Solo quiero que Bella este feliz y a salvo!"Trató de defenderse.

"Mamá, soy feliz y estoy a salvo."Bella cogió el teléfono de mis manos.

"Bella, mi vida-"

"No, mama escúchame. Amo a Edward. No va a dejarme. Él también me ama. Esperaba que estuvieses contenta por mí. Pero si sigues siendo tan cerrada de mente con tus ideas preconcebidas no volveré a hablarte. ¡Todo esto fue idea de Edward!"Bella gritó al última parte, su temperamento sacaba lo mejor de ella. Me levanté y la rodeé con mis brazos. Se apretó contra mi cuerpo, temblando ligeramente.

Me molestó que su madre pudiese influir tanto en ella. Había silencio al otro lado del teléfono y me pregunté si Bella habría colgado.

"¿Fue idea de Edward?"Preguntó finalmente.

"Sí."Dijimos los dos a la vez. Acaricié su brazo izquierdo, tocando brevemente la pulsera antes de volver al teléfono otra vez.

"¿Puede al menos tratar de ser educada? Es lo único que pido."Dije en un tono casi suplicante.

"Sí."Refunfuñó despacio."Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño y Edward, estoy segura de que eres un buen hombre pero tienes que entender mi punto de vista."

"Está bien. Pero, haré todo lo posible por cuidarla."De verdad lo entendía, pero quería ser más fuerte que todo eso. Ella me hacía de esa manera.

"Bella ¿Vendrás a casa el día de acción de gracias?"Preguntó con esperanza.

"No, Charlie vendrá hasta aquí."

Esta era la primera noticia que tenia. No estaba seguro de cuanto sabía su padre de mí y todavía tenía un poco de miedo a un jefe de policía que llevaba consigo un arma. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que cualquier hombre que saliese con Bella le temería.

"Oh, vale."Dijo su madre, con clara tristeza en su voz."Entonces, creo que hablaré contigo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, mama. Te enviaré un correo electrónico el lunes."

"Hablaré contigo luego, cielo."Dijo su madre con más entusiasmo.

"Adiós mama."Contestó Bella entre dientes.

Colgué el teléfono y lo lancé a la cama. Abracé a Bella y le acaricié el pelo. Respiró profundamente, aplastando la cara contra mi pecho."¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."Su boca envió una ola caliente a través de mi sweater."Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por amarme."Levantó la cabeza y colocó un beso en mi barbilla. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

"Entonces también debo darte las gracias."

_**Bella Swan**_

"¿A dónde vamos?"Pregunté total y completamente sorprendida.

"Horseshoe ¿Sabes cómo llegar?"

"Sí, Edward, sé llegar. Es gigantesco ¿Cómo podría perderme? Es demasiado caro. No quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mi."Me quejé.

"Bella, es para mi también. Por favor, sígueme la corriente."

"Edward…"

Estábamos en mi camioneta, pero aun no nos habíamos movido. Tiró de mí y me puso sobre su regazo."Bella, deja que te lleve a un sitio bueno. Tengo algunos planes especiales y ya están puestos en marcha. Sería horrible cancelarlos ahora."

"Bien."Refunfuñé. Él sonrió y apretó sus labios lisos contra mi mejilla.

"Va a gustarte te lo prometo."

"Me gustaría un motel si fuese contigo."

Rió entre dientes antes de oler mi cuello."Solo lo mejor para mi amante."

La palabra _amante_ me produjo escalofríos en la espalda y él lo notó. Me acercó más, besando mi oído. Capturó el lóbulo entre sus labios, succionando suavemente."Eres un tramposo."Gimoteé.

"No soy un tramposo, solo el que mejor sabe jugar a este juego."Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida. Mi corazón palpitó y olvidé lo que estaba pensando. Sacudí la cabeza antes de volver lentamente al lado del conductor.

El camino del Centenary al hotel no era largo. Fue una de las primeras cosas que vi cuando entré en la ciudad. El gran edificio de cristal dorado sobre el rio Red era difícil de ignorar. Nunca entendí el atractivo de estos lugares, pero tampoco había estado en alguno antes. Al parecer, si querías algo bueno para comer a las cuatro de la mañana estos sitios eran los indicados.

Aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento entrando por la puerta derecha. Mi camioneta oxidada no parecía fuera de lugar, para mi sorpresa. Cogí mi mochila del suelo del coche y Edward salió por la puerta. Ya estaba afuera esperándome, con el brazo extendido para que le tomase la mano.

Solo la zona de espera para los ascensores ya era una sala estrambótica con televisiones de pantalla plana y lujosas alfombras. Los ascensores eran de cristal.

Mientras bajábamos apareció en mi campo de visión una pequeña hilera de tiendas situadas en el centro del hotel."Santo cielo."Murmuré.

Era increíble. El suelo de mármol y una lámpara gigante de araña. Todo era de oro y brillaba a la suave luz. Un acuario tan grande como una pared estaba lleno de peces exóticos y corales. El sitio era enorme y un poco abrumador.

Encontré los mostradores en la recepción y me dirigí hacia ellos."Bella, ya tengo la llave."Me susurró Edward.

"¿Qué?"Pregunté sorprendida.

"Vine a buscarla esta mañana para asegurarme que todo estaba listo para nosotros."

"No tenias por qué haberlo hecho."Dije tercamente.

"Si, tenía que hacerlo. Debe de ser perfecto."

"Será perfecto siempre y cuando estés contigo."Dije dándole un pequeño beso.

"Me siento igual. Simplemente deja de discutir conmigo y vayamos a nuestra habitación, señora Swan."Me dio una pequeña tarjeta de acceso negra y dijo."Suite 1001."

Caminamos hasta otro par de ascensores. Leí los botones con cuidado tratando de entender donde estaría nuestro cuarto. Estaba en el segundo piso más alto. Suspiré, sabiendo que Edward se estaba gastando demasiado dinero. Presioné el botón.

Edward me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda."Hueles increíblemente bien."

"Me mimas demasiado."

"¡De ninguna manera!"Me apretó juguetonamente mientras las puertas se abrían. Agarró mi mano y me llevó a lo largo del corredor.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación derecha, no era difícil de encontrar. Presionó su espalda contra la puerta manteniendo su agarre."¿Confías en mi?"

"Con todo mi corazón."Respondí sin reservas. Confiaba en él, incluso sin confiar en mi misma.

Sacó un pañuelo negro de seda de su bolsillo. Estaba preparado para esta noche, pensé para mí. Su mano subió y rozó mi mejilla. Cubrió mis ojos con cuidado y ató el pañuelo detrás de mi cabeza. Todo se volvió oscuro. Se inclinó hacia mí y presionó sus labios con los míos."¿Puedes ver algo?"

"No."Por alguna razón susurré la palabra.

Sus labios fueron hasta mi oído y su cálido aliento me acarició cuando habló."Entonces déjame _mostrarte_ mi mundo."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
La llamada a Renée, estoy segura de que fue mejor de lo que esperabais. Por lo menos no se puso a gritar a Edward ni a llamarle inútil o algo así ¬¬_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Voy a matarme."Se quejó mientras abría la puerta. Cogí sus manos y con cuidado la conduje por el cuarto.

"Acabas de decir que confías en mi."

"Confío en ti. ¿Alguna vez has notado lo torpe que soy?"Gimoteó.

Tomé su mochila y la puse sobre el sofá. "Lo he hecho. Simplemente creo que no has notado todo lo que te rodea. Esto podría ayudarte, creo."

"¿De verdad?"Preguntó Bella. Se alejó de mi apretón y oí un golpe ruidoso."¡Ay! hijo de-"

La corté antes de que pudiese continuar."Bella, amor. Espérame."

Me moví tras ella y sujeté sus manos. Presioné los labios en su oído."¿Qué oyes ahora?"

"Oigo…"Se detuvo pensando."Oigo mi corazón y tu respiración."

"Muy bien, ahora da dos pequeños pasos hacia delante. Escúchalos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de escuchar mis pasos?"

"Pruébalo, Bella."Suspiré.

Escuché. Eran lentos y nerviosos."Edward…"Gimió."Voy a hacerme daño."

"Tal vez haya empezado con mal pie. Comencemos con otra cosa."La tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta la mesa. Sentí todo lo que se encontraba alrededor para comprobar que estaba bien.

_**Bella Swan**_

Me sentó sobre una silla de tela.

"¿Tienes hambre?"Preguntó dulcemente. Colocó sus manos a los lados de mis rodillas y me pareció que estaba arrodillado frente a mí.

"Un poco."Contesté. Por alguna razón me ruboricé. Sentir esta vulnerabilidad era muy extraño y me avergonzaba.

"Para la mayoría de las personas la alimentación es una experiencia muy visual. No me sorprendería demasiado si alguna vez le dijiste a tu madre que no comerías algo porque parecía repugnante."

"Todos los niños lo han hecho, bastantes veces de todas formas."Solté una risita recordando algunas batallas que tuve con mi madre.

"Yo solía decirle a mi madre que no comería algo porque olía asqueroso o lo sentía desagradable. ¿Qué dices a eso?"Se rió suavemente para él."Ya sabes, algunas personas no pueden decir lo que comen sin mirarlo, a no ser que lo que estén comiendo tenga un sabor realmente fuerte."

"Creo que yo podría."

"¿Podrías decir lo que estás probando? ¿Oliéndolo?"

"Sí…"Sonó más bien como una pregunta que como una respuesta. Llevó su mano hasta mi cara y pasó el pulgar por mis labios. Luego deslizó algo frio por mis labios.

"¿Qué es?"

Me incliné y me lo llevé a la boca, masticando lentamente. Sonreí mientras lo descubría."Fresas."

"Me gustan las fresas. Me recuerda a ti."Volvió a pasar los dedos por mis labios.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tu olor. Siempre hueles tan deliciosa. Podría comerte entera."Su voz era suave pero me pareció que había algo más.

Antes de que pudiese contestar había otra cosa sobre mis labios. La textura y el sabor eran distintos. Estaba bueno, pero no estaba completamente segura de lo que era."¿Es… queso?"

"Muy bien. Eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero ¿qué clase de queso es?"Bromeó suavemente. Su mano libre vagaba por mi muslo haciéndome temblar.

"Yo… no tengo ni idea."Tartamudeé. Mordí mi labio, sintiéndome avergonzada otra vez.

"Uno de mis favoritos. Es queso de bola. Cuando era pequeño tenía ciertas trabas para sacarlo de la nevera, con… ocho años. Mi madre intentaba esconderlo y siempre lo encontraba."

"Algún día ¿Prometes contarme algo más sobre tu infancia?"Pregunté, colocando mis manos en su rostro.

Recorrí su cara con los dedos, su expresión no era feliz, las esquinas de sus labios estaban hacia abajo."Otro día, Bella. Quiero que esta noche sea más agradable."

"¿Tuviste una infancia difícil?"Pregunté con delicadeza.

"Toda persona distinta a la norma tienen una niñez difícil."Contestó brevemente. Sabía que lo mejor era no presionar. Le oí pasar por delante de mí y coger algo de la mesa, el envoltorio produjo un ruido chirriante contra la madera."Creo que es hora de algo dulce."

Untó algo en mis labios. Lo lamí lentamente, probándolo con cuidado."¿Es alguna especie de pudin…?"Pregunté tranquilamente.

Se acercó y besó mis labios, lamiendo el chocolate restante."Algo así. Mouse."

Coloqué las manos sobre las mejillas y le besé suavemente. Sonrió contra mi boca y me devolvió el beso."Iba a dejarte que tratases de comer con cubiertos pero no quiero que estropees tu ropa."Me tomó el pelo. Era lo bastante peligrosa cuando veía que se me acercaba un tenedor. Probablemente era lo mejor.

Me dio de comer una gran variedad de cosas, pan de salvado con mantequilla, fruta y otros tipos de queso. El champan me sorprendió, las burbujas hicieron cosquillas en mi nariz."¿Cómo conseguiste esto? Somos menores de edad?"(_N/T: en Estados Unidos no se puede beber alcohol (legalmente) hasta los veintiún años)._

"El dinero manda, Bella."Comentó antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Estaba empezando a enterarme cada vez más. El burbujeante liquido entró en contacto con sus labios, oí el sonido que hacia al beber suavemente.

Después de terminar la comida me alentó a caminar hasta la cama. Me caí una vez, aterrizando sobre mis manos y las rodillas. Él se puso detrás de mí, ayudándome a levantarme."Esto es muy difícil."Susurré.

"Lo sé."Susurró de vuelta. Me condujo el resto del camino."¿Puedo enseñarte algo más?"

"Enséñame tu mundo entero."Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando no respondió empecé a preocuparme. Moví mis oídos en todas direcciones tratando de oír cualquier sonido. Casi me quito la venda, pero entonces la cama se hundió a mi lado.

Edward sujetó mi brazo y pasó algo suave por mi piel. Era asombroso. Me recorrieron escalofríos desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Lo puso sobre mi hombro y en mi cuello, hasta que finalmente lo acercó a mi nariz. Olía increíblemente dulce y floral. Me llevó un minuto caer en la cuenta. Era una rosa.

Quitó la flor y la colocó tras mi oreja. Sonreí por su dulce gesto y me dolió el estómago cuando recordé que él no podía verme.

Sus manos fueron a mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla. Me ruboricé como si fuese la primera vez. Cada caricia parecía más intensa que antes. Me la quitó de los hombros y la tiró a algún sitio. Su boca caliente fue hasta allí y comenzó a besar con suavidad.

"Bella, te amo. Tus… sentimientos. Tus caricias, me hacen sentir como si estuviese en el cielo. Sabes igual que la ambrosía, como si fueses enviada por los dioses solamente para mí."

"Edward."Respiré su nombre. Incluso aunque no pudiera ver cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Temblaba, respirando de forma entrecortada. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

Besó mis labios, pero luego se alejó completamente. Busqué a tientas su cuerpo pero no pude encontrarlo. Gemí, echándole de menos ya."Estas impaciente."Rió entre dientes.

La música comenzó a llenar el cuarto, suave y hermosa. Alguien comenzó a cantar en español o en italiano o en alguna lengua romántica. No pude concentrarme el tiempo suficiente para entenderlo. De cualquier manera era muy hermoso. Me senté sobre la cama y me desvestí. Empecé por mis zapatos, con la esperanza de no ponerlos en medio.

Edward me tocó los tobillos haciéndome saltar. Rió entre dientes un poco y avanzó sobre mí."¿Nerviosa?"

"Un poco."Admití con una pequeña sonrisa. Llevé mis manos a su cara, y las deslicé hacia abajo, sintiendo cada musculo.

Gimió cuando llegué a su estómago, apretándose fuertemente bajo mi toque."Si sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas no voy a ser capad de concentrarme para realizar todo lo que tenía planeado."

"¿Qué planeaste?"

"Es una sorpresa."Dijo con orgullo. Gemí y me levanté, nuestras narices se rozaron un poco.

"No me gustan las sorpresa."Murmuré, frotando su nariz con la mía.

Se rió un poco."Todo es una sorpresa para mí. Quiero mostrarte mi mundo, eso es parte de él."

"Pero Edward-"Comencé, pero él empezó a bajar besando mi pecho, callándome con eficacia. Sus caricias eran tan suaves y dulces, tan dulces y lentas, como si estuviese saboreando cada centímetro de mí. Se acercó a mis vaqueros y rápidamente me los quitó.

Colocó mis manos en su pecho y comprendí que se había quitado la camisa en algún momento. No sé cómo podría habérmelo perdido. Mis dedos pasaron ávidamente por su piel suave y sus músculos firmes. Sabía como era pero lo que sentía hacia que mi imaginación se desmadrase.

"¿Puedo hacerte el amor?"Sus labios rozaron mi oreja cuando habló. Temblé, apretando los labios. Asentí incapaz de hablar.

Se bajó de la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Escuché como el resto de su ropa caía al suelo. Sonreí imaginándomelo. Tenía un cuerpo increíble y tenía la suerte de poder verlo.

Me senté y traté de desabrochar mi sujetador pero sus manos me pararon, haciéndolo por mí. Deslizó las correas por mis hombros dejando que las puntas de sus dedos rozasen mi piel demasiado sensible. Sus manos grandes volvieron a mi pecho, apenas rozándome bajando hasta mis bragas. Me moví con cuidado para ayudarle a quitármelas.

Traté de volver a echarme pero él cogió mis brazos. Me recogió y me colocó sobre su regazo desnudo. Me di la vuelta de modo que mis piernas le rodeasen. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró al cara en mi pecho."¿Es más difícil de lo que crees?"Murmuró contra mi piel.

"Sí."Llevé las manos a su pelo y acerqué su cabeza a la mía. Nuestros labios se estrellaron con asombrosa fuerza y me impresioné un poco. Rió entre dientes contra mi boca pero no se separó del todo."¿Cómo lo haces?"

"No estoy completamente seguro. Simplemente… escucho tu cuerpo. Siento los movimientos y trato de entender lo que vas a hacer lo que quieres que haga."Mientras habló hizo una maniobra con mis caderas entonces despacio me deslicé hacia abajo sobre él. Gemí por la sensación de estar completamente llena."¿Te gusta lo que hago?"

"Muchísimo."Respondí cuando comenzó a mecernos el uno contra el otro. Su mano presionaba contra mis omoplatos, manteniéndome cerca de él.

No me llevó mucho tiempo estar completamente bañada en sudor. Nuestros movimientos eran más fuertes y más frenéticos a medida que llegábamos juntos a la cima. Le agarré el pelo de forma brusca y atraje su boca a la mía.

"Edward, quiero verte. Quiero ver tu cara. Por favor."Gemí mientras me acercaba más y mas.

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento durante cada segundo que paso contigo."Agarró mis muñecas con una mano para impedir que me quitase el pañuelo. De alguna forma nos dio la vuelta de modo que yo estaba tumbada sobre mi espalda. Nuestros cuerpos permanecieron siempre unidos. Chillé sorprendida pero su boca amortiguó el sonido.

"Por favor."Susurré la palabra, suplicante.

"No."Dijo con firmeza. Su tono de voz hizo que mi estómago se contrajese."Aun no, mi amor."

Nunca había sido tan firme conmigo y me encantaba. Quería que me dominase. Mis piernas le acercaron mas, su cuerpo entró de golpe en el mío.

"Por favor… por favor… por favor…"Canté la palabra con cada empuje, como su fuese una palabra mágica. No sabía porqué pedía en ese momento. Cogería felizmente cualquier cosa que me diese en ese momento.

Su boca se cernió sobre la mía, su aliento dulce lleno mis sentidos."Quiero sentirte Isabella. Por favor, tengo que sentirte."

Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo. Mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, elevándose para encontrarse con el suyo. Su mano izquierda aun inmovilizaba mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, pero su mano libre descansaba en mi cadera, guiándome. Si esto no fuese tan maravillosos me habría odiado por la forma en que mi cuerpo hacia lo que él pedía.

Dije su nombre cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse dulcemente hacia lo más alto. Me agarré a su espalda tratando de sujetarme a algo estable mientras volaba. Él gimió fuerte y supe que ahora volaba conmigo. Me agarré a él con fuerza, derribándolo sobre mí. La presión de su cuerpo con el mío solo aumentó el éxtasis. Aspiré su maravilloso olor almizclado, llenado mis pulmones con él.

Jadeamos durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Finalmente besó mi cabeza y desató el pañuelo que me cegaba. Despacio abrí mis ojos, pestañeando para tratar que se habituasen a estar descubiertos. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro pero no me preocupó. Siempre y cuando estuviese con él, no importaba.

Finalmente salió de mi y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, la palma de su mano descansó en mi estomago."Te amo."

"Te amo tanto. Gracias."

"¿Gracias por qué?"Preguntó, al parecer, confundido.

"Por dejarme ser como tú. Eres realmente sorprendente y yo nunca… podría hacer lo que tú haces con tanta gracia."Jugué con su pelo, haciéndolo girar en mis dedos.

"No lo hago muy bien, simplemente no me golpeo contra tantas cosas como tú."Bromeó."¿Estás segura de que, por lo menos, no tienes mal la vista?"

"20/20"Le empujé. Se rió y besó el lugar donde mi corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza. Aun no se había calmado por completo_.(N/T: con lo de 20/20 bromea sobre las dioptrías que tiene en cada ojo)_

"Edward ¿sabes que te amo de cualquier forma? ¿Qué te amaría si pudieses ver o si fueses ciego y sordo?"

Al principio no dijo nada pero asintió despacio."Me siento de la misma forma. Tú me llamas, Bella. Cada parte de ti. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito más que al aire."Me abrazó más fuerte con cada palabra.

·Haces que me sienta especial. No sé como devolvértelo."

"No tienes que devolvérmelo. Simplemente déjame estar cerca de ti."Elevó su cabeza, su cara estaba a solo unas pulgadas de la mía. Me incliné hacia delante y toqué su nariz con la mía. Sonrió y no pude evitar juntar nuestros labios en un suave beso.

Tras unos minutos de cómodo silencio eché las mantas sobre nosotros. Me acurruqué contra su cuerpo todavía desnudo y dejé al cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

"¿Podemos quedarnos así… para siempre?"Preguntó juguetonamente, sus brazos todavía me mantenían contra él.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso de siempre."Dije antes de caer en un profundo y pacifico sueño. Los sueños de la noche anterior estaban olvidados y solo la más dulce de las imágenes se paseaba por mi cerebro. Solo Edward, siempre Edward. Mi Edward.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A mí también me gusta que Edward se ponga en plan dominante xDD  
Bueno, este y el próximo capitulo son un poco como de relax ^^ y en el siguiente Edward tendrá el placer de conocer al Jefe Swan xD


	16. Chapter 16

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a llenar el cuarto. Me di la vuelta lentamente y sentí algo suave y blando acariciarme la cara. Pétalos de rosa llenaban mi almohada. Dándome cuenta de donde venían me llevé la mano al pelo y me quité el tallo de la rosa. Miré con el ceño fruncido a mi flor destrozada.

Mis ojos exploraron el hermoso cuarto, viéndolo todo por primera vez. Casi todo era de colores marrones y dorados. Sobre la mesa estaba la comida de la noche anterior y dos docenas de rosas multicolores. Sonreí, pensando en robar una y secarla.

Miré a Edward, profundamente dormido en un sueño pacifico. Su brazo cubría su cara y la otra mano descansaba en su estomago desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo asombroso y hacia que mi estomago saltase siempre que el miraba.

Me enrollé en la sábana blanca y salí de la cama. Primero entré en la zona de la cocina y comencé a hacer café mirando detenidamente por las ventanas. El cielo era hermoso, incluso en este día nublado de noviembre. El rio marrón rojizo fluía rápidamente, el viento hacia que se agitase. Podía ver todo el centro de la ciudad, los antiguos edificios que había en la vieja New Orleans. No había estado mucho tiempo en Shreveport, pero estaba empezando a gustarme.

Cerré las cortinas y me senté a la mesa. Quedaba un poco de la comida de la noche pasada, principalmente fruta. Exploté una uva de color rojo en mi boca, masticándola lentamente. Mis ojos volvieron a las hermosas rosas que sabía que Edward había puesto especialmente para mí. Cada color posible estaba en ellas y hacían que mi corazón doliese sabiendo que Edward no podía verlas.

Saqué la rosa blanca del florero y la llevé hasta mi nariz, aspirando el dulce olor. Tuve una idea un poco traviesa. Estaba harta de ser la única despierta y quería algo de compañía. Paseé hasta su lado de la cama, me quedé de pie sobre él.

Una pequeña sonrisa estiraba las esquinas de su boca y me pregunté si estaba despierto o no. Decidí averiguarlo. Tomé la rosa y la pasé desde su oreja hasta su ombligo. Un visible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Quitó el brazo de la cara y se frotó el estomago, rascándose suavemente. Respiró profundamente y, aturdido, dijo."Buenos días."

"Buenos días, guapo."

"Alguien está contenta esta mañana."Se burló. A decir verdad, lo estaba. Estaba feliz de todas las formas posibles.

"Eso es porque te tengo."Dije con sinceridad. Me incliné y capturé sus hermosos labios lisos.

"Mmmm…uva."Rió entre dientes, lamiendo sus labios.

"¿Tienes hambre?"Pregunté pasando los dedos por su estomago.

"Sí, de un par de cosas."Murmuró entre dientes. Me reí y le pegué en el brazo. Se rió entre dientes y se ruborizó suavemente, esto solo me hizo sonreír más.

"Bien ¿Por qué no vamos a por algo para comer y luego planeamos lo que haremos hoy?"Me senté a su lado. No dejó pasar ni tres segundos antes de ponerme sobre él.

"Te has tapado."Se quejó. Me reí y le besé la nariz.

"Comida, Edward. Concéntrate."

"Estoy concentrado."Murmuró cuando empezó a quitarme la sabana. Probablemente debería haberle parado pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto y la mirada de su rostro era muy, muy excitante. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, bajó la nariz por mi estomago mientras besaba nuevas zonas.

"Edward…"Intenté quejarme pero me salió como un gemido. Gruñó contra mi estomago y mordisqueó al carne. Aullé de forma desvalida, deseando que me quitase la sabana más rápido.

Finalmente me la quitó y casi beso el punto donde más lo necesitaba. De repente se detuvo con un último beso juguetón y, a continuación, puso la cabeza sobre mi estómago."Así que ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

_**Edward Cullen**_

"¡Eres un maldito bastardo bromista!"Dijo medio riendo y medio gritando. Me encantaba ponerla así de nerviosa. Después de mi interesante despertar se lo tenía merecido. Me pegó en el brazo y me dejó caer sobre mi estomago. Ella se tiró sobre mi y, dándome la vuelta, beso mi pecho."¿Sabes que eres muy mezquino?"

"Yo solo estaba besando a mi novia."Dije con inocencia.

"Sí, claro, claro."Bromeó. Juguetonamente mordió mi hombro. La gruñí y rió de nuevo. La cogí en brazos y le di la vuelta, poniéndola sobre su espalda. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre sus labios cuando su estomago gruñó audiblemente.

"Me está hablando a mí."Murmuré y descendí besándola.

"¿Y qué dice?"Siguió con el juego.

"Dice ¨Dame de comer¨."

"¿Tienes hambre?"Preguntó.

Asentí despacio poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro."Supongo que no habrá un malecón por aquí cerca ¿No hay ningún IHOP?"(_N/T: es un restaurante especializado en desayunos) _

"Yo me bebí un café… supongo que podríamos comer algo de la fruta que sobró…"Dijo en voz baja. Me parecía que no quería gastar más de mi dinero. Decidí encargarme yo mismo.

"¡Oh, pero me apetecen gofres!"Me quejé y pinché su estomago, haciendo que soltase una risita.

"En los IHOP no hay gofres."Me pinchó de vuelta.

"¿Por qué no?"Dije como un niño de diez años testarudo.

"Porque… simplemente está mal."Respondió en el mismo tono. Suspiró y accedió."Bien, vayamos a por algo de desayunar."Dijo como si fuese la cosa más horrible del mundo.

Nos vestimos rápidamente. Eran alrededor de las nueve y sabía que para cuando terminásemos el desayuno las tiendas del paseo marítimo ya estarían abiertas. Podría estar bien dar un pequeño paseo.

No parecía estar muy lleno cuando llegamos. La anfitriona nos sentó rápidamente, Bella se puso a mi lado.

"¿De verdad quieres desayunar gofres?"Preguntó, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

"No, era un ejemplo de lo que podíamos pedir."

"Ya sabes, para ser un hombre flaco puedes engullir bastante."

"Qué puedo decir, quemo muchas calorías cuando estoy contigo."La besé en la mejilla y sentí su calor. Estaba sonrojada por mí. Sonreí y casi sin rozarla pasé la nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula.

"Edward, cuéntame algo sobre tu infancia."

_**Bella Swan**_

Su buen humor desapareció al instante y me sentí mal. Quería saber. No podía ser todo tan horrible. Me incliné sobre él y besé su mejilla."No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

"No está bien."Suspiró, respirando profundamente."¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?"

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras diferente?"Pregunté con suavidad, intentando adivinar por qué no querría hablar sobre ello. Podía empezar por lo peor en primer lugar.

"Lo supe cuando tenía cinco años y estaba jugando en el parque. Podía oír a los otros niños a mí alrededor hablando de colores. Mira, normalmente yo solo jugaba con otros niños ciegos, por lo que nunca había salido ese tema. Recuerdo lo disgustado que estaba porque no sabía cómo era el color azul."

"Lo siento."Realmente no sabía qué decir. Mordí mi labio inferior, pensando."Hoy mi jersey es azul."Cogí su mano y la pasé por mi jersey de canalé de lana. Sonrió con suavidad.

"Apuesto a que estas asombrosa con él puesto."Besó mi cabeza.

"Dijiste que solo jugabas con niños ciegos ¿Alguna vez fuiste a… al colegio habitual?"No me gustaba como sonaba. Casi dije normal, pero me imaginé que eso sería insensible.

"Lo hice, durante aproximadamente dos semanas. En mi noveno grado _(N/T: 3º de la E.S.O)_ me dio por ir, porque pensaba que era normal y quería estar cerca de niños normales."

"Eres normal."

"No, Bella. No lo soy. Nunca lo seré. Pero de todos modos…"Siguió antes de que pudiese defenderle de nuevo."Me dieron una paliza en mi segunda semana y decidí volver a mi escuela."

"¿Por qué te pegaron?"Pregunté horrorizada.

"Bueno, ellos dijeron que estaba ligando con la novia de un tio, cosa que yo no hacía. También dijeron que era monstruo."

"¡No eres un monstruo!"Casi grité, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Gruñí con ira."Eres el hombre más asombroso que he-"

Me impidió que siguiese con sus labios, sosteniendo mi mejilla con una mano."Solo para ti, mi amor."

"Edward, eres un ser humano asombroso y no puedo imaginarme porque alguien haría eso."Respiré, todavía un poco aturdida por el improvisado beso.

"Bueno ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?"Descansó su cabeza contra la mía, su brazo rodeó mis hombros.

"¿Alguna vez saliste con alguien en el colegio?"

"¿Estas preguntando si ha habido otras mujeres, Isabella?"Bromeó.

"Tal vez."Respondí brevemente. Se rió y besó mi cabeza.

"Salí con una chica durante tres semanas. Fuimos juntos al baile del colegio. Pero, como ya sabes, tu eres la primera… en todo."

"Oh ¿qué tal era?"

"Tanya estaba bien. Nos divertimos juntos. Éramos amigos. Fui una de las primeras personas que habló con ella cuando llegó a la escuela. Sin embargo, no nos llevábamos como pareja. Ella no había sido ciega durante mucho tiempo y discutíamos por cosas estúpidas. No lo llevaba bien por el hecho de que ambos éramos ciegos. Por alguna razón esto le molestaba."

"Oh…"Respondí tranquilamente, tratando de entender la diferencia.

Finalmente, la camarera llegó, se trataba de una mujer de edad avanzada con una gran sonrisa. Por su acento parecía que había nacido y se había criado en el sur."Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Quieren algo para beber?"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Edward respondió."Una jarra de chocolate con leche y dos vasos, por favor. Y, nos gustaría seguir con el pedido, queremos dos desayunos normales con huevos revueltos."

"¡Bien, estará listo en un minuto, cielo!"

Una vez que la camarera se fue comencé a reírme."¿Una jarra de chocolate con leche? Edward ¿Intentas cebarme?"

"Tal vez. No te importa que pidiese por ti ¿verdad?"Parecía nervioso.

"No."Solté una risita."De todos modos es lo que yo hubiese pedido."

"Oh."Su rostro se relajó. Pasó sus dedos por mi boca y sonrió."¿Eres feliz?"

"Muchísimo."

"Entonces, cuéntame algo de cuando eras pequeña."

"Soy aburrida. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía seis meses. Me mudé a California, finalmente me quedé con mi madre en Arizona. Visitaba a mi padre todos los veranos."Me encogí de hombros.

"Tu padre es oficial de policía ¿verdad? ¿No me disparará el Día de Acción de Gracias, o sí?"Realmente parecía nervioso.

Me reí."No, le he hablado sobre ti. Quiere conocerte, pero no creo que te haga daño. Él te acepta más que mi madre."

"¿Sabe que soy ciego?"

"Sí, mi madre le llamó el día que dejé de hablarle. Por alguna razón le gritó. Y las palabras exactas de mi padre fueron ¨Te dije que dejaras de comportarte como una zorra. No dejará de quererle ocurra lo que ocurra. ¨"Le conté con sinceridad, recordando la conversación de correo electrónico que tuve con él. No le había contado nada de esto a Edward por una razón. No quería imponerle más cosas de mi familia.

_**Edward Cullen **_

Reflexioné más de lo que hablamos mientras comíamos. No quería contarle a Bella más cosas de cuando era pequeño. Lo enfadado que estaba, lo deprimido que me encontraba. Que tuve que ir a terapia y que se burlaron de mí, incluso algunos niños ciegos. Aunque, supongo que eso es común en todos los colegios. Tendría que contárselo algún día, pero no tenía que ser hoy.

Caminamos por el paseo marítimo, soplaba la brisa fresca de noviembre. Levanté mi rostro al cielo, tratando de que me llegase algo de sol."Dime que hay en cada tienda por la que pasamos."Le pedí a Bella.

"Vamos a ver… hay una zapatería, una tienda de ropa de hombre y de mujer. Una tienda con velas y jabones, una perfumería, otra tienda de golosinas llamada Chocolate Crocodile."Rió en la última parte.

Sabía cuando habíamos pasado por la perfumería, el olor llegaba hasta afuera de la tienda. Arrugué la nariz y Bella soltó una risita, notando mi expresión.

"¿Por qué no compramos algo de chocolate, para más tarde?"

Me condujo al interior de la cálida tienda donde el olor del caramelo se arremolinaba en mi cara, invitándome a probarlo."Dios mío que bien huele."Susurró Bella principalmente para sí misma.

Caminé hasta que sentí el mostrador, una voz baja me preguntó si podía ayudarme."¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?"

"Son nuestras famosas manzanas jumbo de caramelo."

"Son del tamaño de mi cabeza."Me susurró Bella. Reí suavemente.

"Denos una manzana."

Después de cogerla y guardarla en una caja, pagué, con muchas quejas por parte de Bella. La ignoré, por supuesto.

Giramos a la izquierda, yendo en una dirección diferente."¿Qué hay por aquí?"

"Una heladería, un cine, una tienda de ropa de Guess…"Siguió describiendo.

"Eso explica el olor. Deben de estar haciendo gofres."Dije. Caminamos unos minutos en silencio."Hmm… ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?"

"Pensaba que no te gustaban las películas."Dijo.

"Bueno, quiero pasar tiempo contigo y me parece injusto. No tienes que negarte a ver la televisión o alguna película cuando estés conmigo."

"No me importa."Dijo con total sinceridad. Sonreí par mi mismo, la amaba mas a cada minuto que pasaba.

"Quiero que tengas una cita normal."

"No me gustas las citas normales. Me gustan nuestras citas."Se detuvo y abrazó mi cintura.

"¿Bueno, sabes qué? Creo que podría comprometerme a eso."

_**Bella Swan**_

Dos horas más tarde y un viaje a Wal-Mart regresamos a nuestra habitación de hotel. Edward insistió en ir a la tienda y cuando me dijo cuanto le gustaba no pude negarme. Saqué los CD´s de mi bolso."¿Cuál ponemos primero?"

"Eddie Izzard."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras se relajaba en la cama. Fui hacia el reproductor de CD y lo puse. Esperé en la cama y me apoyé contra Edward tras quitarme los zapatos.

Nunca había oído reir tanto a Edward. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se calentaba al verle reir y sonreír. Era increíble. Con ciertas cosas se apoyaba en mí y reía contra mi hombro, enviando cálidas vibraciones por mi cuerpo. Casi durante todo el tiempo su mano estuvo sobre mí, en mi pelo, en mi espalda, jugando y tocando, si es que no me estaba dándome de comer la manzana que habíamos comprado antes. Me sentía tan amada.

Lo amaba. Lo sabía y no sé porqué caí en la cuenta de ello en este momento. Esto me golpeó con fuerza. Estaba locamente enamorada de él. No era un flechazo o algo que fuese a desaparecer. Le amaba y quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y sonreí por mi nueva revelación. No podía decírselo a Edward, no durante algún tiempo. No quería asustarle. Pero, sabía que él se sentía de la misma manera. Me incliné sobre él y presioné mis labios contra su mejilla.

"¿Y esto?"Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por ser tu."

"Bueno ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podía seguir así."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

"¡Papá! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!"Corrí hacia mi padre y le di un rápido abrazo en el aeropuerto.

Mi padre tenía mala pinta pero parecía contento de verme. Los viajes en avión nunca formaron parte de sus cosas favoritas. Él apretó suavemente mi hombro.

"¿Cómo te va, muchacha?"Preguntó mientras cogíamos su equipaje. Solo era una maleta ya que apenas se quedaría dos días. No era suficiente, pero aceptaría lo que pudiese darme. Echaba de menos a mi padre.

"Bien. Antes fui a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena. Pavo, brócoli y queso, judías verdes, guisantes, maíz, el relleno y los panecillos. ¿Suena bien?"

"¿Estas intentando cebarme?"Se burló.

"Oh, se me olvidaba la tarta de calabaza y las galletas."

"Dios mío, niña ¿estás tratando de impresionarme?"Dijo riendo suavemente mientras subia de un salto a la vieja furgoneta que me había comprado por mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

"En realidad, iba a decirte que Edward cenará con nosotros. Dijo que no le gusta viajar durante las vacaciones. Entonces se hubiese quedado solo y yo no quería eso."Me mordí el labio viendo cómo reaccionaba antes de arrancar el automóvil. No quería pelear y conducir al mismo tiempo.

"Ah, bien. Claro, está bien, chica."Dijo encogiendo levemente los hombros.

"¿De verdad no te importa?"Le presioné, solo para asegurarme. No quería que hubiese ninguna pelea mañana en la mesa.

"Cariño, es tu cena, invita a quien quieras. No estoy tan loco como tu madre. ¿Lo sabes verdad?"Levantó una ceja a la vez que me miraba, burlándose de mí.

"Sí."Dije riendo un poco mientras arrancaba la furgoneta. Volvió a la vida ruidosamente."Entonces ¿Cómo está Forks?"  
"Lluvioso."

"Así que nada ha cambiado."Sonreí recordando el mundo verde en el que mi padre vivía. Apenas lo había visitado cinco años atrás pero encontré algunos recuerdos. Cuando llegamos al apartamento Alice estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Parecía estar obsesionada con las películas y los programas de ciencia ficción. Nunca pensé que esas cosas fuesen con ella pero siempre conseguía sorprenderme.

"¡Hola Sr. Swan! ¿Qué tal fue su viaje?"Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien, bien. Puedes llamarme Charlie."Mi padre le ofreció su mano para que la tomase. Se dieron un apretón, Alice agitando a mi padre en el proceso.

"¡Soy Alice!"Dijo en un tono lleno de vida.

"¡Oh, hablé contigo por teléfono! ¡Gracias por cuidar también de mi Bells!"Dijo dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ella. Puse mis ojos en blanco al escuchar mi apodo de cuando era pequeña. Alice se giró hacia a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta y Alice se golpeó la frente con la mano como si fuese un dibujo animado."Oh, supongo que tengo que preguntarte algo…"

Sacudí la cabeza y fui hacia la puerta. Me sorprendió abrirla y encontrarme a Jazz, Emmett, Rose y por ultimo pero no menos importante a Edward. Jasper vio mi expresión y luego miró a Alice."¿Entonces debo de suponer que no se lo preguntaste?"

"No, lo siento Jazzy."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa."Queríamos preguntarte si te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros. Nuestra cena de Día de Acción de Gracias ya que no vamos a poder estar juntos."

"Oh…"Dijo mi padre con un hilo de voz."Ve Bells. Diviértete. Yo me sentaré aquí."

"¡No! No, no, no. Creo que no me has entendido. También te estamos invitando a ti, Charlie."Alice colocó su pequeña mano en el hombro de mi padre.

"¡Queremos escuchar historias embarazosas sobre Bella!"Gritó Emmett desde la puerta. Rose le abofeteó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Mi padre sonrió burlón a mi pequeño amigo y rió."Claro, lo de la comida suena bien."

Todos entraron. Edward lo hizo en último lugar, tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta coloqué ambas manos en su cara y le besé la frente."¿Estás bien?"Cuchicheé.

"Estoy bien."Cuchicheó de vuelta. No estaba demasiado convencida. Puse sus manos en mi rostro para que pudiese notar mi expresión."No te preocupes."Dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Estas nervioso?"Le presioné.

"Un poco."Dijo suspirando.

"No lo estés."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Él sonrió cuando sintió mis labios estirarse. Me incliné hacia delante y besé su boca. Era deliciosa y dulce. Deseaba que el beso durase mucho más tiempo pero con mi padre allí no era una buena idea.

"Bien, déjame que te presente a todo el mundo."Dije tirando de Edward para entrar en la sala de estar."Estos son Emmett y Rose, Jasper y, por ultimo pero no menos importante, mi Edward. Todo el mundo, este es mi padre, Charlie."

"Bueno, basta de miramientos ¿Qué hay para comer?"Dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

"Me parece que él y yo vamos a llevarnos bien, Bells."Dijo Emmett riendo. Resistí el impulso de darle un puñetazo."En realidad, íbamos a ir a ese restaurante japonés que hay calle abajo llamado Ichiban. Si estáis de acuerdo."

"Claro, estoy conforme de probar algo nuevo."

Bufé y me miró mal. Me encogí de hombros cuando él levantó las cejas."¿Quien conduce?"Preguntó Alice haciendo caso omiso de nuestra conversación silenciosa.

"Vosotros podéis ir en el jeep de Em. Papá y Edward vendrán conmigo en mi furgoneta."

"Que divertido."Murmuró Edward por lo bajo. Le di un codazo en el estomago y en una mezcla de tos y risa dijo."Lo siento."

"¡Bien, me muero de hambre!"Jasper cogió la mano de Alice, ayudándola a salir. Mi padre me miró extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Les dije que era una mala idea, pero no me escucharon. En serio, no estaba preparado para conocer al Jefe Swan pero Emmett insistió en invitarlos. Mantenía mis promesas. Yo ya había acordado comer con ellos. Simplemente quería hacer algo para mantenerme alejado de Bella. Quería que pasase el día con su padre.

Me sorprendí cuando aceptó la invitación. Imaginé que solo quería pasar algún tiempo con su padre. Él obviamente no tuvo ningún problema para aceptar. Parecía disfrutar con la idea de tener compañía.

Así que, allí estaba, apretado entre Bella y su padre en su furgoneta. Estuve a punto de preguntar si podía ir en el chasis de la furgoneta pero sé que Bella no me dejaría hacerlo. Además casi estábamos a finales de noviembre y fuera hacia frio, al menos tanto frio como en Luisiana.

Bella sujetó mi mano mientras conducía. Me sentía incomodo con su padre estando tan cerca paro me encantaba demasiado tocarla como para rechazarla. Permanecimos en silencio durante siete minutos. Sabía que fueron siete minutos porque los conté mentalmente.

No sé porqué estaba tan nervioso. La conversación con su madre la llevé bien. Aunque eso fue por teléfono. Bella me dijo que a él le caía mejor, que era más liberal. Nunca había conocido al padre de una chica. No quería dar una mala impresión.

Al parecer el otro grupo llegó antes que nosotros y ya tenían una mesa. Bella me llevó hasta allí con cuidado y se sentó a mi lado, sin soltar mi mano. Me preguntaba si también estaba nerviosa.

"¿Te gusta el sushi?"Preguntó Bella suavemente, inclinándose más hacia mí. En el restaurante había mucho ruido, pero todavía podía oírla.

"Me encanta."Me acerqué mas, consiguiendo su dulce olor.

"Nunca lo he probado."

"¡Entonces tienes que hacerlo!"Dije, pasé el brazo por el respaldo de su silla."Puedes probar algo de sushi de mi plato. Creo que es lo que voy a pedir."

"¿Estás seguro?"Titubeó. Sonreí, pensando en lo boba que era.

"Por supuesto, no puedo negarte nada."

"Ed, si vas a pedir sushi deberías pedir también el maki especial, que te viene con dos rollitos que puedes elegir del tipo que quieras de la lista o del menú especial, que tiene dos piezas de pargo y otros dos trozos de cualquier pez que quieras, además de un rollito picante."Dijo Emmett desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Tienen salmón o atún, o algo por el estilo?"Le pregunté.

"Ambos."Respondió Jasper. Parecía que estaba a mi lado.

"Entonces creo que ya se lo que quiero. ¿Qué pedirá usted Jefe Swan?"Pregunté educadamente. Me había dado cuenta de que su padre no había dicho nada desde que llegamos.

"Creo que la caja bento con filete y arroz frito. Y, como ya dije, llámame Charlie. ¿Tú qué quieres Bella?"

"Um, me parece que el tenpanyaki de pollo con arroz al vapor."Respondió Bella mientras posaba la cabeza en mi hombro. Descansé mi mejilla contra ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello.

"¿Qué quieren para beber?"Preguntó una mujer. La sorpresa, hizo que pegase un pequeño bote. Bella soltó una risita tonta y besó mi mejilla.

Resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua y en su lugar hice mi pedido."Tomaré té verde."

_**Bella Swan**_

"Lo mismo."Le dije a la camarera. Era una mujer asiática joven, probablemente tuviese la misma edad que yo. Tenía una sonrisa tan brillante en su rostro que estuve segura de que nunca permanecía seria.

Mi padre miraba a Edward profundamente concentrado. Estuve a punto de sugerirle que hiciese una fotografía, de ese modo duraría más. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. No tenía fotos de Edward. No tenía ninguna foto juntos. Para él no era necesario, pero para mí sí. Me pregunté si le molestaría que mañana le hiciese algunas fotos.

Después de que la camarera terminase de anotar nuestro pedido mi padre se apoyó en la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa."Así que ¿Qué quieres para navidad, Bells?"

"No necesito nada."Dije con sinceridad.

Rió y Edward suspiró y se removió en su silla."¿Ha sido así siempre?"Preguntó Edward, una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios perfectos.

"Siempre. Incluso cuando era pequeña."Mi padre suspiró, reclinándose en su silla."Venga, tiene que haber algo que quieras."

"No hay nada."Dije con una sonrisa. Tras poner los ojos en blanco.

"Sabes que, se negó a decirme que día era su cumpleaños, porque de esa forma no podría comprarle nada."Dijo Edward a mi lado. Le pegué en el hombro y rió."¿Qué? Es cierto. La única razón por la que me lo dijo fue porque la amenacé con comprarle regalos hasta que me lo dijese."

"Apuesto a que Bella lo odió."Se rió mi padre.

"¿Por qué os estáis confabulando contra mí?"Murmuré, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Porque Bella, eres la única mujer de la historia a la que no le gustan los regalos."Se burló Rose.

La camarera volvió a la mesa con nuestras bebidas. Puso dos vasos con agua frente a nosotros, junto con una pequeña tetera de acero inoxidable con el té verde y dos tazas de té.

Mi padre miraba con clara admiración como Edward servía perfectamente el té en mi taza y en la suya. Ni mucho ni demasiado poco. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, diciéndole con los ojos que no comentase nada.

"¿Están listos para pedir?"

"Querría el maki especial con atún y salmón. También me gustaría dos trozos de sushi uno de atún y otro de salmón, por favor. Y ella quiere el tenpanyaki de pollo con arroz al vapor."Pidió por mí. Me encantó que lo hiciese. Me hizo sentir como si estuviese a su cargo y era una sensación agradable.

""La caja bento con solomillo, medio hecho."Mi padre le lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward. Levanté una ceja en su dirección, preguntándole cual era el problema. Él sacudió la cabeza.

Decidió no dar por terminado el tema de la navidad."Entonces ¿qué quieres?"

"Bien ¿Qué tal un libro de nombres?"

No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que salió de mi boca. Edward, que estaba bebiendo agua comenzó a toser y mi padre se volvió de color rojo brillante."¿Para qué demonios necesitas un libro de nombres? ¿Estás embarazada?"

"¡No! ¡Dios papá! No, es para mis escritos. Me gustaría hacer un poco de todo. Es difícil elegir los nombres y sería más fácil si supiese el significado de cada uno. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que me estoy licenciando en filología inglesa, verdad?"Casi grité.

Jasper pasó el brazo sobre Alice, que estaba sentada junto a Edward y le palmeó la espalda. Edward estaba poniéndose rojo y le lloraban los ojos."¿Estás bien?"Dejé de prestarle atención a mi padre, que lentamente volvía a recuperar el color habitual.

Él asintió rápidamente con violencia. Levantó las gafas posándolas sobre su cabeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Frotó sus grandes dedos por su cara antes de beber otro sorbo de agua.

"Oh, bien."Dijo mi padre con calma."Tiene sentido, supongo."

Edward se inclinó un poco mas y me susurró."Tu padre va a dispararme, lo sé."

No pude evitar reírme."No lo hará. No le dejaré hacerlo."

Sus ojos parecieron buscar mi rostro, durante unos minutos me dio la impresión de que miraba atentamente los míos. Sabía que en realidad no lo hacía, pero eso no evitó que mi corazón diese un vuelco. Me sonrojé y mordí suavemente e labio. Cuidadosamente levanté la mano y le volví a poner las gafas, sabiendo lo incomodo que estaba sin ellas.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Bien. ¿Qué tal un libro de nombres?"Dijo, con clara frustración en su tono.

Debería de haberme advertido o algo así. Jesús ¿Estaba embarazada? El agua que estaba tragando bajó por mi tráquea haciendo que me atragantase. Tosí con fuerza, haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo.

No oí lo que pasó después, pero alguien comenzó a palmearme la espalda. Le di las gracias a quien lo hiciese, simplemente esperaba que Charlie, no estuviese a punto de estrangularme por haber dejado embarazada a su hija.

"¡No! ¡Dios, papá! No, es para mis escritos. Me gustaría hacer un poco de todo. Es difícil elegir los nombres y sería más fácil supiese el significado de cada uno. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que me estoy licenciando en filología inglesa, verdad?"

Agradecí mucho que dijese eso y esperaba que esa fuese la única razón. Adoraba a Bella y quería pasar con ella el resto de mi vida pero no estaba preparado para ser padre."¿Estás bien?"

Me limité a asentir, sin ser capad de hablar aun, a fin la tos comenzó a cesar. Bebí un sorbo de agua y me froté la cara. Me lloraban los ojos y me aparté las gafas para poder limpiármelos.

"Oh, bien."Dijo mi padre con calma."Tiene sentido, supongo."Respondió Charlie con calma. Me pregunté si realmente lo estaría.

Cuando finalmente la tos paró me incliné hacia Bella."Tu padre va a dispararme, lo sé."

Se rió y quise pellizcarla y decirle que lo dejase."No lo hará. No le dejaré hacerlo."

Hubo un momento de comunicación silenciosa entre nosotros. Me parecía que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, su dulce aliento bañó mi rostro. Estuve a punto de inclinarme y besarla, pero decidí que no era el mejor momento. Bella cogió las gafas y me las puso de nuevo. Sabía que odiaba que siempre las llevase puestas, pero nunca decía nada. Simplemente quería asegurarse de que estaba cómodo y la amaba por eso.

La camarera trajo la sopa y la ensalada y me alegré de tener algo que meter en mi boca. Que era lo que se necesitaba para hablar.

Me tomé a tragos lentos la sopa caliente. Oí un crujido junto a mí."¡Está buenísimo!"

"Sabía que te gustaría este sitio."Dijo Rosalie triunfante desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Prueba esto."Dijo Bella suavemente, poniendo algo en mis labios. Me encantó que lo hiciese, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Le di un bocado a la ensalada. El aliño estaba increíble. Me lamí los labios para aprovecharlo todo.

"Está muy bueno. Lo pediré la próxima vez."Dije sonriendo. Escuché como su padre se aclaraba la garganta delante de nosotros y enderecé la espalda. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que me inclinaba hacia ella.  
Terminé mi sopa de un trago. No podía creer que todavía siguiese nervioso. Lo del bebé no ayudaba. Di gracias cuando llego el resto de la comida.

Cogí mis palillos chinos después de echar la salsa de soja en un cuenco pequeño. Oí un click a mi lado."¿Puedes utilizar los palillos chinos?"

"¿Sí?"Sonó como una pregunta.

"Yo no."Gimió Bella.

"Algún día te enseñaré."La tranquilicé. Cogí un trozo del maki y lo empapé en la salsa."Prueba esto."

"Voy a ponerme enferma y morir. Esta crudo."

"Entonces yo moriré también e iremos al cielo juntos."Bromeé.

Se rió y suspiró derrotada. Se inclinó hacia delante y mordió la comida que había entre los palos de bambú."Wow, está muy bueno."

"Tenemos que volver algún otro día y probaremos todo tipo de sushi."Dije sonriendo. No pude resistirme y me incliné hacia delante, besando su mejilla.

La comida fue bastante tranquila después de eso, a excepción de alguna conversación ligera. Emmett intentó que Charlie contase algunas historias embarazosas sobre Bella pero dijo que era una chica aburrida con la nariz metida siempre en un libro. No pude imaginar a Bella aburrida.

Cuando la camarera preguntó si necesitábamos algo más saqué rápidamente mi tarjeta de crédito de la cartera y le dije que nos cobrase. Todos se quejaron, incluso Bella.

"¿Cuánto te debo?"Preguntó Jasper.

"Sí, vamos no podemos dejar que te encargues de la cena así. Esa no es a razón por la que te invitamos."Agregó Emmett.

"Quería pagar yo."Dijo Charlie con voz firme.

"Lo siento, pero usted no puede pagar. Quiero invitar a mis amigos a cenar. Si queréis, podéis ocuparos de la propina. Fue una gran camarera."Dije con más confianza de la que realmente tenia.

Alice se inclinó contra mi cuello y me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla."Bella ¿Estás segura de que no puedes prestármelo?"Se burló.

"Estoy aquí."Murmuró Jasper.

"Odio decirte esto Alice pero soy todo suyo."Me separé de ella y abracé a Bella. Bella suspiró y besó mi frente.  
"Hay que dejar que otros paguen de vez en cuando."Me susurró.

"No."Respondí brevemente.

Cuando la camarera volvió firmé rápidamente el recibo y se lo volví a entregar. Mis amigos se despidieron, todos tenían que prepararse para viajar para el Día de Acción de Gracias. Eso nos dejaba a Bella y a mí a solas con su padre.

"Voy al baño y luego podemos ponernos en marcha."Nos dijo tranquilamente. Casi pregunté si podía ir con ella, solo por no quedarme a solas con su padre.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que se marchó cuando Charlie comenzó a hablar."Muy bien hijo, voy a decírtelo solo una vez. Pareces un buen tipo y Bella se preocupa por ti de verdad. No es nada personal, pero si le haces daño a mi hija volveré hasta aquí y te mataré, les daré de comer a los caimanes tu cuerpo ¿me has entendido?"

"Sí, señor. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Amo a tu hija y me tiraría yo mismo a los caimanes antes de hacerle daño."Dije con firmeza.

"¿La amas?"Parecía confundido por mi declaración.

"Con todo mi corazón."

"Entonces será mejor que seas bueno con ella. Sé que ella se siente igual que tu."Susurró.

Sentí las manos de Bella caer sobre mis hombros."¿Listos para marcharnos chicos?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hola ^^  
Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos. Me encanta lo nervioso que se pone Edward y eso de que vaya contando los minutos en la furgoneta xDD  
La amenaza de Charlie es perfecta, me gustó mas eso de los caimanes que si le hubiese amenazado con dispararle como teme Edward ^^


	18. Chapter 18

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

"Me gustaría hacer algo para poder ayudarte."Dijo Edward en un tono dulce. Descansaba su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vas a escuchar el futbol con mi padre?"Dije cortando el brócoli.

"Prefiero el beisbol."Murmuró cambiando el mentón a la otra mano.

"¿Todavía le tienes miedo?"Me burlé. Nunca había visto a Edward ponerse de pie tan deprisa como lo había hecho ayer. Estuvo a punto de hacer un sprint para volver a su dormitorio.

"No."Suspiró y se levantó."Pero ¿Tiene que viajar con su arma?"

Me reí y él sonrió un poco. Le tiré unas verduras y me sacó la lengua. No pude resistirme a inclinarme y besarle. Se separó rápidamente de mi boca.

"Está dormido."Susurré. Edward asintió y se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí.

Nunca entendí todo eso del Día de Acción de Gracias y que los hombres se durmiesen frente a la televisión. Quizás fuese una tradición como el pavo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo estuvo listo. Saqué el pavo del horno a los treinta minutos, junto con el guiso de judías verdes. Todo lo que tuve que hacer después fue el brócoli y poner el queso con los panecillos en el horno. Disfruté con mi trabajo, contenta de ofrecer una buena comida a los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida.

"Edward…"Me detuve, considerando lo que quería decir. Había estado pensando toda la noche antes de irme a la cama, sola."¿Puedo hacer unas fotos?"

"Claro, ¿porqué lo preguntas?"Apoyó su barbilla en la mano otra vez.

"Quiero decir ¿No te ofenderás o algo?"Pregunté prudentemente.

"Bella, amor ¿por qué iba a ofenderme? De hecho, creo que es una gran idea."Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?"No sé porqué pregunté. Estaba contenta porque había dicho que sí. Ya tenía mi cámara en el bolsillo.

"Bueno, mi madre me ha estado fastidiando para que haga fotos. Quiere verte. Se emocionaría al saber que pudiste obligarme."Se puso detrás de mí y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

"¿Tu madre quiere ver fotografías de mi?"

"Quiere saber cómo es la chica que parece hacerme delirar."Me besó la mejilla.

"Oh…"Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía casi nada de sus padres y no estaba al corriente de lo que ellos sabían de mí.

"Dime ¿qué hora es?"

"La una ¿por qué?"Me volví hacia él confundida.

"Debo llamar a mi madre y a mi padre. Tengo que desearles un feliz Día de Acción de gracias."Sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Marcó el numero dos y luego a la tecla de, llamar, llevando su elegante teléfono plateado hasta su oreja.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"¿Hola?"Contestó mi madre alegremente el teléfono.

"¡Hola! Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias."Respondí en un todo idéntico al de ella. Podía escuchar el canal de deportes de fondo. Mi padre se llevaría bien con Charlie, creo.

"¿Cómo estas cariño?"

"Bien, bien. Todavía no he comido."

"Espero que no estés pensando en encargar una bandeja con pavo o algo así."Se burló. Ella sabía perfectamente donde iba a comer.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Mi increíble novia nunca lo permitiría. Apreté un poco la cintura de Bella. Soltó una risita, a la vez que se meneaba contra mí, haciendo algo en el fregadero, lo más probable es que estuviese lavando los platos."Mamá, creo que es una chica con los mismos gustos que tu. Está haciendo un banquete."

Bella bufó y mi madre rió al oír el ruido."Dale las gracias de mi parte por cuidar tan bien a mi hijo."

"Oh, lo haré. Por cierto, está planeando robar mi alma con la diabólica cámara de fotos."Bromeé. Ella sabia cuanto odiaba la idea de hacerme fotos cuando no podía ver nada. Me sentía inútil pero mi madre siempre insistía.

Rió."¡Bien por ella! Tienes que enviarme algunas copias."

"Ya lo había pensado. Felicítale el día a papá de mi parte."

"Pásalo bien cariño ¿Hablaré contigo el domingo?"Dijo mi madre optimistamente. Honestamente creo que había estado sentada junto al teléfono hasta que llamé. Era una sensación agradable ser querido por tantas personas especiales.

"Vale, te quiero."Dije alegremente.

"Yo también te quiero."Dijo con suavidad, parecía bastante triste."Pasa un buen Día de Acción de Gracias."  
Metí el teléfono en el bolsillo. Bella estaba terriblemente tranquila."¿Estás bien?"

"¿No fuiste a casa por mi?"Dijo en un susurro.

"Bella ¿te molestaría si lo hubiese hecho?"

"Sí. No quiero impedirte ir a ver a tu familia."Sonaba como si estuviese llorando.

"Bella, ahora eres parte de mi familia. No es la única razón por la que me quedé. Odio viajar, es mucho más difícil durante las vacaciones. Y ¿tan malo es querer quedarme contigo?"Puse las manos en su rostro, que estaba húmedo y con lágrimas. Acerqué dócilmente su cara a la mía y besé suavemente sus labios."¿Por qué lloras?"

"Porque eres demasiado bueno para mí. Eres demasiado dulce. También demasiado compresivo. Eres más capaz que yo…"Sollozó. La acerqué abrazándola con fuerza.

"Nunca dije eso. Te quiero. Eres asombrosa. Si hay algo que es demasiado bueno para mí eres tú. Por favor no llores. Se supone que tienes que ser un día feliz."Murmuré entre su cabello, dándole pequeños besos.

Un temporizador sonó junto a nosotros y Bella suspiró audiblemente."Tengo que poner los panecillos."

"¿Estás segura de que no hay nada en lo que te pueda ayudar? No soy un completo inútil, ya sabes."Bromeé, acercándola más a mí.

"No pienso que seas inútil."Dijo hablando en serio, casi parecía enfadada.

"Lo sé. Esa es una de las razones por las que creo que eres tan asombrosa."Le di un beso, pero ella se alejó.

La sujeté rápidamente y le di la vuelta. Apreté mi boca contra la suya, besándola con toda la frustración que sentía. Odié su repentino cambio de humor y quería cambiarlo tan pronto como fuese posible.

"Edward…"Respiró mi nombre."Deberías haber ido a casa con tu familia."

¿Quieres que me marche?"

"¡No! Sabes que no quiero que te marches. Lo que pasa es que no quiero estropear la relación que tienes con ellos."Respondió, en apenas un susurro.

"Mi madre no puede esperar a conocerte y me ha estado pidiendo tu número de teléfono para poder hablar contigo.  
Quiere conocer a la chica que me ha hecho tan feliz. No me estas apartando de mi familia. Fui yo quien decidió quedarse aquí. Si no quieres que me quede, me iré. Si necesitas tiempo a solas con tu padre, lo entenderé."Dije con firmeza. Era la verdad. Me marcharía si ella me lo pedía, incluso aunque yo no quisiera.

Apretó sus temblorosos labios contra los míos."Quédate. Lo siento. Estoy cansada y sensible."

"El embarazo es lo que tiene."Me burlé.

"¡Ugh! ¡No estoy embarazada! Nunca debería hacer pedido ese estúpido libro."Dijo mitad riendo y mitad refunfuñando.

Finalmente la dejé alejarse y seguir cocinando. Volví de nuevo a la isla de la cocina.

"La cena huele muy bien."Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Bella Swan **_

No sé por qué me molestó tanto la llamada telefónica. Parecía tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Parecían hablarse como si realmente se cuidasen el uno al otro. Era una relación autentica de padres e hijos, a diferencia de lo que yo tenía con los míos.

Me sentí como si lo estuviese alejando de su familia. No quería ser la razón. Estaba seguro de que echaba de menos a sus padres más que yo a los míos.

Cuando me preguntó si quería que se marchara me entraron ganas de chillar. Por supuesto que no quería que se fuese. Simplemente no quería que pensara que necesitaba que se quedase conmigo.

Trató de tranquilizarme respecto a su familia, pero sinceramente no funcionó. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde sobre eso. Pero, de momento tuve que poner cara de valiente.

"Quédate. Lo siento. Estoy cansada y sensible."Dije suavemente, limpiándome las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos.

"El embarazo es lo que tiene."Dijo con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. Estaba tratando de aligerar mi estado de ánimo.

Nunca debí soltar eso. Alice se burlaba de mi todas las noches antes de irse a dormir."¡Ugh! ¡No estoy embarazada! Nunca debí pedir ese estúpido libro."

Finalmente, me soltó de su cálido agarre y volvió a su asiento."La cena huele muy bien."

"Está casi terminada. Solo faltan los panecillos."Respondí por encima de mi hombro a la vez que ponía la mesa. Me sorprendí de cuanto dormía mi padre y apagué el televisor. Él se agitó despertándose.

"Hey, estaba viendo eso."Murmuró grogui, enjugándose los adormecidos ojos.

"La cena esta lista. Ve a lavarte."Le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Vale…"Se levantó del asiento, pero no estaba realmente despierto.

El temporizador sonó y me apresuré a sacar los panecillos, no quería que se quemasen. Parecía que eso era lo que hacía siempre. Me olvidaba de ellos y se me quemaban la parte de abajo.

Cuando mi padre salió del baño, todos nos acercamos a la mesa. Comencé a servir por el plato de Edward y el mío."Oye Bells ¿Por qué no bendices la mesa?"

Me sorprendió. Por lo general, solo lo hacíamos en vacaciones, olvidándonos muchas de las veces. No éramos una familia muy religiosa, para nada. Tal vez mi padre estaba tratando de quedar bien delante de Edward, lo que me sorprendió aun más.

Cogí lentamente las manos de Edward y de mi padre y agaché la cabeza, tratando de recordar las oraciones que rezaba en preescolar."Dios te damos gracias por el pan de cada día. Amén."

Miré a Edward que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara."Nosotros rezábamos lo mismo antes de la merienda en la escuela dominical cuando yo era pequeño. Me había olvidado."

"Durante preescolar fui a una escuela luterana se nos quedó grabado. Ni si quiera sé porqué fui a una luterana."Murmuré entre dientes mientras le pasaba su plato.

"Porque tu madre salía con el pastor."Respondió mi padre, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su plato.

Comencé a reir."¿En serio? Eso es bastante penoso… Me alegro de no recordarlo."

"Bella, todo está increíble. Eres una gran cocinera."Dijo Edward sonriendo. Parecía que estaba intentando cambiar de tema y di gracias por ello. No era necesario que se aireasen los trapos sucios en la mesa.

Tras el pastel, las galletas y el café, los tres volvimos a la sala de estar. Eran sobre las 2:30 pero ya estaba muy cansada. Para mí el día había sido agotador. Al menos no tenía un montón de platos que fregar, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban limpios. Miré a Edward que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá. O bien estaba dormido o escuchando el canal de deportes.

Saqué la cámara digital de mi bolsillo y rápidamente le hice una fotografía. Edward levantó la cabeza."¿Acabas de hacerme una foto?"

"Tal vez…"Dije inocentemente.

"Genial. ¿El titulo de la fotografía será ¨El coma de pavo¨?"

"Tal vez."Reí tontamente, haciéndole otra foto.

Suspiró y entonces intentó sonreír. Parecía medio bobo no quería esa sonrisa. Me incliné hacia delante y le besé cerca de sus labios. No le hacía justicia. Después de alejarme ya sonreía de forma más natural. Le hice otra foto.

"¿Porqué no os hago una foto juntos?"Se ofreció mí padre, asentí y le pasé la cámara. Me puse más cerca de Edward, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pasó el brazo por mi espalda y me acercó todavía más.

Tras varias fotos y poses volví a coger la cámara. Le hice un par de fotos rápidas a Charlie, muy a su disgusto.

_**Edward Cullen**_

En algún momento Bella y yo nos dormimos en el sofá. Bella estaba acurrucada sobre mi regazo, con la cabeza descansando en mi pecho. La mía estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. Alguien tocó mi hombro, haciendo que me despertase de forma brusca.

"Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias."Cuchicheó Alice.

"Igualmente. Has vuelto pronto."Me froté la cara. No llevaba puestas las gafas. Probablemente se habían caído al suelo o estarían en el sofá.

"No es temprano. Son alrededor de la siete. ¿Dónde está Charlie?"Jasper me palmeó el hombro cuando pasó.

"No lo sé. Hemos estado durmiendo bastante, creo."Dije distraído, con la mano que tenia libre buscaba sobre los cojines del sofá.

Mis movimientos despertaron a Bella. La sentí estirarse, dándose la vuelta un poquito."¿Dónde está papá?"

"Todos me preguntan lo mismo, como si le hubiese visto o algo así."Murmuré para mí. Bella me pegó en el hombro por ser sarcástico y puso algo en mi mano.

Volví a colocarme con cuidado las gafas, alegrándome de no haber tenido que buscarlas por su regazo mientras su padre estaba por allí.

Bella saltó de mi regazo."Iré a buscarle."

Oí un suave ¨ah ha¨ mientras la puerta se abría. Me levanté para ir al baño, pasando por la puerta trasera de camino.

"Entonces ¿Lo amas de verdad?"Preguntó Charlie.

"Con todo mi corazón."Replicó, con voz fuerte y segura.

Sonreí por su respuesta. Yo había contestado exactamente lo mismo el día anterior.

"Lo miras como si fuese mágico."Parecía hosco al pensarlo.

"Lo es, en cierto modo. Para mí lo es."

"Bella, no quiero que te haga daño."

"Confío en él. Me ama de la misma forma que yo. Me preocupa más poder hacerle daño yo a él."Dijo tristemente.  
Eso me sorprendió. ¿Cómo podría hacerme daño? Ella era el ángel que había iluminado mi oscuro mundo. Me hacía sentir amado y seguro. Me hacía sentir como un hombre de verdad, como un hombre completo. Quería estar con ella cada minuto del día solo para poder sentirme de esa manera.

Decidí que era hora de dejar de escuchar a escondidas. Me tomé mi tiempo en el cuarto de baño, lavándome la cara y las manos. Quería darles tiempo para que hablasen en privado. Sabía que no tendrían mucho más. Charlie tenía su vuelo muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Volví a la sala, pero no oía a Bella. Alguna película o programa sonaba de fondo. Me dejé caer en el sofá.

"¿Tuvisteis una buena cena de Acción de Gracias?"Preguntó Jasper a mi lado.

"Sí, Bella es una gran cocinera."Sonreí para mí. Podría comer lo que ella cocinase durante el resto de mi vida, pensé.

"¡Hey Bella! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a hacer las compras de navidad mañana por la mañana?"Dijo Alice alegremente.

De hecho la sentía botar de entusiasmo en su asiento.

"Ugh ¿Quedar contigo por la mañana?"Gimió, sentándose en mi regazo.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?"Pregunté tranquilamente tratando de alejar su atención de las compras. Sabia cuanto las odiaba.

"Quería dormir un poco. Está en mi habitación."

"Entonces ¿Esta noche dormirás en el sofá?"No me gustaba la idea y la hubiese invitado a que se quedase conmigo si no siguiese teniéndole un poco de miedo a su padre.

"Sí, no me importa. Puedo dormir en cualquier sitio."Dijo riendo suavemente. Parecía más relajada, más feliz que antes. Estaba contento por eso. No quería que Bella fuese infeliz.

Me incliné y la abracé con fuerza. Me devolvió el abrazo, presionando su cara contra un lado de mi cuello."Isabela, te amo con todo mi corazón. Eres una mujer increíble y no sé lo que haría sin ti."

_**Bella Swan**_

Su declaración me sorprendió. Me alejé para mirar a su perfecta cara de ángel, no había más que amor en cada rasgo. Mi padre dijo que parecía que le mirase como si fuese mágico. Tenía razón. Lo hacía. Edward hacia que mi vida fuese un cuento de hadas. Él era mi príncipe azul y yo me sentía como su princesa.

"Yo también te amo."Susurré contra su oído. Acercó mi rostro al suyo y atrapó mis labios en un beso. Provocándome escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

"Vale, vosotros dos no podéis dejar de hacer eso ni un segundo. Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta."Se burló Alice, tirándonos un cojín.

"Um ¿Qué pregunta?"

"Compras. Las compras de navidad."Dijo alegremente Alice rebotando de nuevo.

"No, tengo que levantarme temprano para llevar a Charlie al aeropuerto."Murmuré, arrimándome más a Edward.

"¡Venga, acompáñame! ¡Vamos!"Rogó. Fue difícil negarse cuando lo hizo. Fue casi tan difícil como cuando Edward ponía pucheros. Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a ganar.

"No. Lo siento. Tal vez después de las compras de navidad."Le dije. Lanzó un suspiro y giró la cabeza hacia Jasper.

"¡Eso significa que tu vendrás conmigo!"Saltó a su regazo. ÉL gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás."Por favor, por favor, por favor con nata montada y una cereza."

"Sabes que lo haré."Dijo amargamente."Aunque conseguiré algo mejor en este trato."Bromeó, pinchándola.

"Hum, puedo pensar en algo, estoy segura."Siguió bromeando Alice. Se inclinó acercándose a él y le besó profundamente. No eran tan afectuosos como Rosalie y Emmett, o como Edward y yo, cuando estaban en público, pero cuando les veías actuar de esta manera te dabas cuenta de que iban a estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Sonreí a mis amigos, estaban tan dulces juntos.

"Y, nos acusan de hacer eso."Me susurró Edward antes de besar mi cuello.

Le sonreí, tocando su cara. Me pregunté si mis amigos nos veían de la misma manera. ¿Verían ellos en nuestra forma de actuar que estaríamos siempre juntos? ¿Verían el eterno amor que sentía?

"Bien ¡Odio haceros esto señoritas! Pero creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa. Si voy a tener que ir de compras con un dulce duendecillo necesito descansar."Rió Jasper, levantándose del sofá. Tocó el hombro de Edward."¿Quieres dar una vuelta?"

"Ve, te veré mañana."Acaricié su cuello con mi nariz."Descansa. Estaba a punto de marcharme a la cama de todos modos."

"Solo si estás segura."Acarició mi espalda.

"Sí, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches."Le besé la mejilla antes de apartarme de su regazo, ocupando el sitio que acababa de dejar Jasper.

No dijo nada más, pero se inclinó y me besó otra vez. La dulzura del beso me sorprendió. Fue profundo, reconfortante, lento y suave. "Hasta mañana, duerme bien."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Bella es un rato aguafiestas xD, pobre Edward  
El próximo capitulo es un poco... podríamos llamarlos de transición, como un nexo para la situación bochornosa que hay a continuación xDD. Os diré que hay lemmon y que después de este capítulo los padres de Edward harán su aparición. No sé si ya podéis imaginaros la situación bochornosa xDDD._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_Bella Swan_

Me di un largo baño caliente después de que Edward se marchase. Intenté borrar mis preocupaciones, pero no pareció funcionar. Aguanté la respiración y me sumergí completamente. Era una sensación extraña, el sonido del agua me rodeaba. Traté de imaginarme como seria ser discapacitada. Tal vez no ciega, pero ¿Qué ocurriría si algo me pasaba y me volvía sorda? ¿Qué nos pasaría a Edward y a mí? Era un pensamiento extraño, pero con mi suerte, podía pasar.  
Levanté la cara hacia la superficie, lo justo para poder oír y respirar. Respiré de forma constante y lenta por la nariz. No sé porqué me encontraba tan tensa. ¿Puede que fuesen las vacaciones? Supuse que tenía algún sentido. Tal vez fuese dándome cuenta de lo asombroso que realmente era y que yo no era nada sorprendente.

Tras terminar mi baño me miré fijamente en el espejo. Sencilla, normal y aburrida. Sabía que mi aspecto no le importaba a Edward pero ¿y sus padres? ¿Qué pensarían cuando viesen mis fotos? ¿Pensarían que no era suficiente para su talentoso y guapo hijo?

Odiaba estas preguntas. Me molestaban, quemaban un agujero en mi pecho y aguijoneaban mi columna vertebral. Enrollé mi cabello en una toalla y me sequé las gotas de agua. Alice estaba todavía en la sala de estar cuando salí.

"¿Estás bien?"Me preguntó, rodeando mi cuello con un brazo.

"Sí. Simplemente estoy… depresiva. No sé como estoy. Me encuentro feliz y frustrada. Y confusa."Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro delgado. Así me sentía cómoda. En aquel momento pensaba en ella mas como una hermana que como una amiga.

"Bueno, comencemos por lo difícil ¿Por qué estas frustrada?"

"Me siento frustrada porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para Edward."

Me dio una colleja, provocando que la toalla se cayese sobre mi cara."¡No quiero oírte decir eso nunca más! ¿Tú sabes lo increíble que eres? Ed, es un gran tipo, Bells. Pero, tú, eres la persona más leal, simpática y cariñosa que he conocido. Ahora ¿Por qué estas confusa?"

"Ay."Murmuré sobándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Suspiré."Me siento culpable porque quiero que se quede conmigo, pero también por hacer que se quede. No quiero mantenerlo atado."

"Bella, él se encerraría contigo completamente contento en una habitación para el resto de su vida. ¿Has visto la expresión de su rostro? Es puso gozo."

"¿De verdad piensas eso?"Pregunté, esperando no encontrar ningún signo de mentira piadosa en sus ojos.

"Cada vez que le tocas su rostro se ilumina. Cuando le besas da la impresión de que pudiese morirse de felicidad en ese mismo instante. Está enamorado de ti."

"Lo sé, y eso me asusta a horrores."Apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo.

"¿Por qué?"La confusión apareció en sus rasgos de duendecillo.

"¿Qué pasa si le pierdo? Le amo tantísimo. Creo que no podría vivir sin él."

"Bella, mírame."Dijo suavemente. Giré la cara para mirar su par de ojos. Una dulce sonrisa se extendía sobre su cara."Se feliz con lo que tienes en este momento. Vive cada día como si fuese el último. No sabes si lo perderás, pero ámalo como se merece y él te lo devolverá. Es lo que hago yo con Jazz. Y, por eso, creo que deberías venirte conmigo de compras mañana por la mañana."

"¡Ugh, Alice!"Me reí. Ella soltó una risita acariciándome el pelo."No, disfruta tus compras con Jazz."

"Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté. Y ahora ¿por qué no te vienes a dormir conmigo a mi cuarto? Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos y siempre que no des patadas no habrá problemas."Tiró de mí para levantarme.

"Hablo, pero no creo que de patadas."Dije con sinceridad.

"¡Oh dios, lo sé! Te oigo desde el otro lado de la sala."Se burló. Cogió mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró."Pero, no importa. Al menos es gracioso."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Cuando me tumbé en la cama esa noche me puse a pensar en el día pasado. Algunas partes fueron geniales, otras no tanto. Odié cuando Bella se puso triste. Siempre me rompía el corazón. Pero, tras caer dormida en mis brazos, aunque fuese en el sofá, me repuse. Ella siempre me devolvía a la normalidad.

Me pregunté si llevaría bien que su padre se marchase mañana por la mañana. Sabía que le echaba de menos. Ella añoraba no haber tenido una infancia normal, creo. Su padre parecía ser el más equilibrado y normal de sus dos padres. Bella nunca me contó toda la historia, pero si quería guardársela para ella, lo entendería. Me parecía que lo más difícil era contarlo.

También me pregunté si algunos de los miedos que tenia respecto a mí se deberían a sus padres. ¿Los habría sacado el ver a su padre? Al parecer, Charlie aun sentía algo por su madre, los celos se manifestaron en su voz cuando habló de su relación con el pastor. Tal vez la frustración afectó a Bella, incluso a una pronta edad.

Me di la vuelta y me giré, buscando una posición más cómoda. El malestar de Bella también me inquietaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarla y consolarla y decirle que todos sus temores se marcharían. Odiaba el hecho de no poder hacerlo. Tampoco me gustaba que fuese a dormir en el sofá. Tal vez la noche anterior había dormido en el sofá y estaba irritable por la falta de un sueño reparador. Lo que parecía poco probable. Como dijo Bella, podía dormir en cualquier sitio.

El semestre casi había finalizado, solo quedaban tres semanas para las vacaciones de navidad. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello todavía. Tres semanas sin clases ni nada que estudiar. Estaba seguro de que mis padres querrían que volviese a casa. Queria y no quería al mismo tiempo. Pensar en estar lejos de Bella me provocaba dolor de estomago. Me dolía físicamente estar lejos de ella. No estaba completamente seguro de los planes de Bella pero no creía que quisiese volver a Arizona o al pequeño y lluvioso pueblo de su padre, Forks. Si se quedaba, yo me quedaría. Si se marchaba, quizás pudiese suplicarle que me llevase con ella. Sonaba patético, incluso para mí.

Mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo. Las fotos del día anterior. Bella parecía disfrutar de verdad, haciendo fotos a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Y la forma en que se arrimó contra mi mientras su padre nos las hacia… me sacaría fotos todos los días felizmente si volvía a hacerlo. Suspiré, deseando poder ver. Si pudiese ver siempre tendría a Bella cerca de mí, incluso aunque fuese en una foto. Siempre llevaba su voz conmigo, cortos diálogos suyos en mi grabadora. Algunos de los cuales Bella tenía constancia, otros no. Adoraba oír el sonido de su risa y lo adoraba mas porque era yo el que la hacia reir. Lo que lo volvía todo aun más especial.

Apreté mi reloj, escuché que eran las tres de la mañana. Gemí y me puse boca abajo. Hundí la cara en mi almohada, deseando dormirme.

Solo pensaba en Bella. Soñaba despierto con sus suaves labios, lo apetecibles que eran. Sobre su sedoso cabello y como lo sentía entre los dedos. La tersa piel, que se calentaba bajo la palma de mi mano cada vez que la tocaba.  
Me llevó un rato pero finamente me dormí.

_**Bella Swan**_

Alice consiguió despertarse antes que nosotros. No sé de dónde sacaba la energía. ¿Cómo podían provocar todo eso las bebidas con cafeína? Simplemente todo el azúcar que tenia me ponían nerviosa.

Me desperté sobre las cinco de la mañana. Me arrastré por la sala de estar para encontrarme con Alice y mi padre disfrutando del desayuno."¡Te he hecho una taza de té y tienes creps en la encimera!"Dijo Alice alegremente. Casi le gruñí, pero a Charlie no le hubiese gustado. Hubiera pensado que era una maleducada. Aunque él era una persona madrugadora, yo no.

Me senté a la mesa con una pila de creps y mi café. Mi cabeza palpitaba y me gritaba que volviese a la cama. Deseaba poder hacerlo, pero el vuelo de mi padre salía a las siete y media.

"¡Alice me alegra de que te hayas tomado la molestia de cuidar a mi niña!"Dijo Charlie contento. Me parecía que Alice ya le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

"Oh, no puedo llevarme todo el merito. Creo que principalmente es obra de Edward. Hombre, la malcría a todas horas."Bromeó Alice.

"Me gustaría que no lo hiciese. No necesito regalos o cenas."Murmuré para mí.

"Me alegro de que te trate bien. Yo no te malcrié lo suficiente cuando eras pequeña."Charlie me acarició la mano.

"Estuve bien."Dije con sinceridad. No tenías por qué mimarme, a ninguna edad.

"Nah, tu siempre fuiste buena, madura para tu edad. Me alegro de que ahora estés empezando a relajarte y divirtiéndote."Sonrió a Alice, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tengo grandes amigos."Admití.

"Muy bien chica. Pongámonos en marcha. Ya sabes lo concurrido que está el aeropuerto durante las vacaciones."Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, bebiendo su último sorbo de café.

Aunque todavía llevaba puesta mi sudadera no tenía un aspecto horrible. Tampoco me importaba. Era demasiado temprano para preocuparse por eso.

El trayecto fue completamente silencioso, pero no incomodo. Siempre nos sentíamos cómodos de esa forma. No necesitábamos hablar demasiado.

Mientras esperábamos a que llamasen a todos los pasajeros de su vuelo nos sentamos en la pequeña terminal. Compró otra taza de café, alegando que no quería dormirse en el viaje en coche de regreso a casa.

"Oye, Bella…"Dijo tranquilamente, bajando al mirada hacia sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa papá?"Le miré preocupada. La inquietud se cernió sobre mí.

"Tienes mi bendición."

"Lo sé."Me senté en una silla, preguntándome por qué había dicho eso.

"Tienes que seguir con esos amigos. Que te quieren y te cuidan de verdad. Estaba preocupado cuando viniste aquí sola, pero ahora veo que te las arreglaste bien."Sonrió, aunque todavía parecía un poco triste.

"Sí, lo hice bien."Admití, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"También tienes que ser buena con ese chico. Te ama de la misma forma en que yo amo a tu madre."No me miró cuando dijo eso. De ahí que estuviese tan triste. Él se veía a sí mismo en Edward.

Esas dos frases me calaron hasta la medula. Mi padre nunca dejó de amar a mi madre, estaba muy claro. Nunca lo superó. Edward me amaba completamente ¿tanto como yo le amaba a él? Yo no me parecía demasiado a mi madre, una de las principales diferencias es que no era tan voluble como ella. Si encontraba algo que me gustaba o me importaba me aferraba a ello. Me aferraba tanto como fuese posible. Quería quedarme con Edward tanto tiempo como pudiese. No quería perder ni un minuto preocupándome o teniendo miedo. Alice tenía razón. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar mañana. Tienes que vivir el momento.

Finalmente llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo a Seattle, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Charlie me abrazó con fuerza y me besó la frente."Pórtate bien, muchacha."

"Lo mismo digo, papá. Que tengas un buen vuelo."Miraba a mi padre con nuevos ojos. Era un hombre maduro y compresivo, y Renée una tonta por haberlo dejado marchar. Se merecía ser completamente feliz y esperaba que algún día lo fuese.

No conseguía conducir lo suficientemente rápido. Sabia que serian las siete cuando llegase. Jasper se habría marchado para entonces. Pobre. Él pasaba la mayoría de los días, atrapado en cada tienda que Alice pudiese soñar.

Di gracias porque las puertas que daban a los dormitorios ya estuviesen abiertas. Llamé a la suya, golpeándola. Mi corazón trataba de salirse de mi pecho, podía oír el ruido de la sangre corriendo por mis venas. Necesitaba verle y tenía que verle ahora.

Edward abrió la puerta, atontado y sin camisa. Ni siquiera llevaba las gafas puestas, por lo que supe que le había despertado. No le di importancia. Él, nosotros, podríamos dormir mas tarde. Rodeé su cuello con firmeza y comencé a asaltar sus cálidos labios.

Gimió contra mi boca, besándome con avidez. No vaciló en rodearme el cuerpo con sus brazos. Le di una patada a la puerta para cerrarla, sin apartarme de sus labios. Él me apretó contra la puerta, su mano buscó la cerradura. La cerró con un fuerte click.

Nos echamos hacia atrás, jadeando con fuerza. Tenía la piel cálida por el repentino contacto y yo también estaba demasiado caliente.

"Edward, te necesito ya."Le supliqué.

Con un suave gruñido deslizó las manos por la parte de atrás de mis piernas. Sujetó mis muslos y me levantó. Mis piernas rodearon su esbelta cintura automáticamente, cerrándose por los tobillos. Chocamos una y otra vez, nuestras bocas luchaban por dominarse la una a la otra mientras él me apretaba más fuerte contra la puerta. Ninguno quería rendirse, ni parar. Enredé las manos en su desordenado cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí.

"He estado pensando en ti toda la noche."Susurró contra mi boca.

"¿Sobre mi?"Le besé el cuello, dejando que mis labios se detuvieran en cada zona.

"Odio cada segundo que paso lejos de ti. Las únicas veces en que me siento completo es cuando estoy contigo. Eres mi otra mitad, Isabella."

Mis labios nunca ralentizaron su ataque mientas hablaba. Echó al cabeza hacia atrás, lo que me dio un mejor acceso a su suave piel. Rocé la barba con los labios, pero me gustó la sensación áspera.

Finalmente, avancé por su cara, poniendo antes un suave beso en su barbilla, mordisqueándole la carne con cuidado. Dijo algo entre dientes, respirando profundamente.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Dios, eres increíble."Susurré, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios por toda mi piel.

Me sorprendió mucho esta mañana. Casi le lanzo algo a la puerta cuando escuché que la estaban golpeando, pero me alegré enormemente de no hacerlo. Cuando literalmente me atacó algo se encendió dentro de mí. La frustración y el deseo que había estado reprimiendo estos días salieron a la luz.

Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiese ser otra persona. Lo supe por sus labios. Conocía a la perfección cada centímetro de su carne. La forma increíblemente perfecta que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío. Como se calentaba nada más tocarla.

De algún modo conseguí quitarle la camiseta, tirándola al suelo. Bajé la boca hasta su pecho perfecto, besando cada pulgada disponible. Clavó sus uñas en mi piel, los arañazos me picaron cuando hicieron contacto con el aire fresco.

La llevé hasta mi cama, nos tumbamos. Seguía rodeando fuertemente mi cintura con las piernas, sujetándome contra ella. Con cuidado las aparté mientras bajaba besando su estomago. Le quité los pantalones con facilidad, tirándolos al suelo. La libré de sus bragas con los dientes y gimió al verlo, levantando las caderas para mí."Dime qué quieres que te haga Bella. Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz."

"Te necesito dentro de mí. Por favor."La desesperación era evidente en su voz. Se inclinó y me bajó los pantalones de mi pijama. Me los quité a la vez que me tumbaba sobre ella."También quiero sentirte completamente."

Bajé los labios hasta los suyos, besando con pasión todo lo que podía encontrar de su cuerpo. Me adentré levemente en su húmeda entrada, esperando el momento adecuado, pero Bella estaba impaciente. Levantó las caderas, haciendo que me deslizase profundamente dentro de ella.

"¿Ya me sientes completamente?"Pregunté, embistiéndola con más fuerza.

"Sí…"Casi gritó. Era un sonido muy sexy. Quería escucharlo una y otra vez.

Sujeté una de sus piernas por detrás de la rodilla y la puse sobre mi hombro. Ella literalmente chilló cuando la llené tan profundamente como era posible, pero mientras me movía emitía sonidos más roncos, más fuertes.

No estaba siendo amable, o dulce. Debería haberlo sido. Ella era tan sensible, pero el sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el mío y cada gemido me enloquecía. Todo lo que quería era hacerlo más fuerte. No me importaba que estuviésemos en medio de los dormitorios a las siete de la mañana. Por lo menos la mayoría de la gente se había marchado por las fiestas.

Puse la otra pierna en mi hombro, sujetándola por las caderas para poder alcanzar un ritmo aun más rápido.

"Edward… por favor no pares… no te detengas… por favor…"Me suplicó, como si yo me hubiese planteado siquiera parar.

Chilló mientras terminaba, su diminuto puño se enredó en mi cabello, tirando de las raíces. Eso fue lo que necesité para acabar. Me desplomé sobre ella, sin aliento y sudoroso. Ambos estábamos palpitantes y jadeando. Bella apretó sus labios contra mi frente."¿Qué te trajo por aquí?"

"Me di cuenta de que no quería pasar otro minuto del día en otro sitio más que en tus brazos."Susurró suavemente.

Toda su energía parecía haber desaparecido y ahora sonaba muy cansada mientras hablaba. Me aparté a un lado y la puse sobre mí. Ella colocó el edredón sobre nosotros, se meneó contra mí tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

No tardamos ni cinco minutos en dormirnos.

No podría más contento porque tuviese el sueño profundo. Me desperté nada más oír que el pestillo de la puerta se abría. Me aseguré de tapar el pecho y la espalda de Bella. Sabía que se avergonzaría si se enteraba de que Jasper la veía desnuda.

"¡Oh! Hey… lo siento."Susurró, no queriendo despertar a Bella.

"Lo siento, no sabía que iba a venir si no te lo hubiese dicho."

"No pasa nada. Volveré con Alice o iré a la biblioteca. Disfruta de la tarde."Dijo muy rápido, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Reí entre dientes con suavidad, sintiendo pena por mi amigo. Creo que fue una forma de devolvérsela por haber oído todo aquello aquel día. Aunque por lo menos yo no tuve que verlo.

Mi risa despertó a Bella. Se movió y se desperezó, la espalda debía de dolerle."¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, mi amor. Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no volvemos a tu habitación y comemos lo que sobró de la maravillosa comida de ayer?"Le pregunté suavemente, acariciando su cabello. De esa forma podríamos comer y dejar que Jasper volviese al dormitorio. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo que hacer o se habría quedado con Alice.

"Suena bien."Bostezó.

"Bella, una cosa antes de irnos…"Dejé que mi voz disminuyese, queriendo escuchar su pregunta.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó dulcemente, el sueño todavía era evidente en su voz.

"Te amo, no lo olvides nunca."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Una forma adorable de acabar el capitulo ^^, que cucos que son....  
Ya sabeis, lo próximo será la situación bochornosa. Que aunque tampoco es para tanto, si es algo incómodo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bella Swan**_

Después de esa mañana pasamos todas las noches juntos, turnándonos para quedarnos en su cuarto o en el mío. Jasper nunca parecía tener inconveniente en quedarse con Alice. Estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea. Me sentía un poco culpable por echarle de su casa pero el parecía entenderlo. Él sentía lo mismo por Alice, incluso aunque no fue tan intenso como lo que sentíamos Edward y yo.

Terminamos todos nuestros finales y las vacaciones de invierno empezaron. Al segundo de finalizar mis clases me encontré corriendo a sus brazos y no los abandoné desde entonces. De eso hacía dos días, el viernes. Había sido un fin de semana increíble. Incluso aunque lo único que habíamos hecho era come pizza, comida china y hacer el amor.

En estos momentos llevábamos más ropa que en cualquiera de las veces anteriores. Me había puesto su camisa blanca de manga larga y sus bóxers. Él simplemente llevaba los pantalones del pijama, y ya está.

Habíamos puesto su nuevo CD y lo estábamos escuchando tumbados en la cama, algo que últimamente hacíamos cada vez más. Aunque fuimos interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Salté de la cama para abrir. Estaba completamente tapada, por lo que no me avergonzaría. Incluso llevaba puesto mi sujetador.

"¡Hey Bells! ¡Hola Ed!"Dijo alegremente Emmett cuando abrí la puerta."Rose y yo vamos a ir esta noche al Center rose, para las luces de navidad. También tocará un grupo ¿Queréis venir?"

Miré a Edward, mordiéndome los labios. Él no disfrutaría mucho de eso, o al menos es lo que yo creía. A mí no me importaría ir, pero no quería obligarle."¿Qué te apetece hacer?"

"Por mí suena genial, pero solo si tu quieres ir."Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Tenía los brazos detrás de a cabeza y era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Incluso no llevaba puestas las gafas.

"¡Guay! Muy bien nos veremos sobre las siete. ¿Queréis que antes cojamos algo para comer?"

Miré a Edward que asintió. Me parecía que estaba empezando a sufrir claustrofobia, a pesar de que disfrutase de la compañía."Claro, amor ¿Entonces quedamos sobre las seis?"Le pregunté.

"Estupendo, nos vemos luego."Se despidió de mí."¡Adiós Ed!"

Cerré al puerta y volví a subir a los brazos de Edward."¿No tienes ningún inconveniente en ir?"

"Ninguno en absoluto. Los jardines siempre huelen bien y habrá música. ¿No quieres ir?"Me preguntó, con la cara seria.

"Quiero, de verdad. Simplemente no quiero obligarte."

"Bella, no tienes que obligarme. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu esclavo y te seguiría hasta los confines del mundo."Dijo de forma dramática, tratando de que yo riese. Funcionó y le pegué en el brazo de forma juguetona.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta."Probablemente sea Emmett otra vez. Me pregunto qué es lo que se le habrá olvidado."  
"Probablemente tengas razón."Me dio una palmadita en el trasero de forma juguetona."¿Por qué no abres la puerta y le dices que se marche? Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de salir esta noche."Su voz se volvió un susurro al final.  
Sabía exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer. Uno y otro.

Salté otra vez de la cama."¿Emmett, pensaste algún lugar para comer o algo así?"Le dije a la puerta antes de abrir.  
Dos de las personas más guapas que jamás hubiese visto estaban allí de pie. El hombre era lato y rubio de ojos azules que prácticamente resplandecían. La mujer era un poco más baja que yo con el cabello de dolor caramelo y los ojos verdes. Al hombre se le escapó una sonrisa picara, mirando sus pies. La mujer escudriñó la habitación hasta ver a Edward y luego volvió a prestarme atención."Hola ¿Puedo ayudaros?"Pregunté, con la esperanza de que hubiesen llamado a la habitación equivocada. Aunque nunca tuve demasiada suerte.

"Tú debes de ser Bella."Dijo alegremente.

"¿Mamá?"Edward se sentó en la cama.

Mamá… mierda… estos debían de ser sus padres. Y, yo estaba aquí de pie con la ropa de su hijo, la mía estaba en alguna parte de la sala. Quería que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y que me tragase.

"Sorpresa…"Murmuró el hombre, tratando de no reírse.

"¿Tu eres Bella, verdad?"Preguntó otra vez la mujer, la preocupación inundaba su voz.

"¡Mamá!"Rió Edward, levantándose de la cama.

Cerré la boca, dándome cuenta de que la tenía abierta. Esta era una gran forma de conocer a sus padres. Eran, por supuesto, guapos y perfectos, igual que Edward."Es un placer conocerla Sra. Cullen."Le ofrecí mi mano, pero no la cogió. En lugar de eso se inclinó y me dio un abrazo.

"Me alegro tanto de conocerte al fin, Bella. Mi hijo no para de hablar de ti."

Edward se acercó y les dio un abrazo a sus padres. No estaba incomodo para nada. Deseé darle un puñetazo por eso. Él no querría avergonzarme, así que no tenía ni idea de que vendrían. Además habíamos quedado con Rose y Emmett esta noche.

"Me alegro de conocerles Mrs. Cullen. Edward no ha dicho más que cosas maravillosas sobre ustedes."Dije educadamente. Era la verdad. Me ponía celosa cada vez que hablaba de sus padres. Les quería y ellos también le querían a él. Eran unos padres auténticos que no necesitaban que se les cuidase.

"¡Por favor, deja de llamarme señora Cullen! No soy tan vieja."Bromeó."Soy Esme, y este es mi maravillosos marido Carlisle."

Carlisle dio un paso adelante y tomó mi mano, agitándola suavemente. Sus manos eran calientes y suaves, igual que las de Edward. Era obvio de donde había sacado Edward su físico, tenía la misma hermosa sonrisa torcida en la cara. Me sonrojé, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada y bajé la cara."Encantado de conocerte."

"Lo mismo digo, señor. ¿Sabes qué Edward? Te dejaré a solas con tus padres. No les has visto en mucho tiempo."Me alejé de Carlisle. Su rostro se llenó de preocupación y traté de ignorarlo. Fui hasta la mesa y cogí mi mochila y mi chaqueta, ni siquiera me molesté en buscar mi ropa.

"Llámame más tarde."Dije antes de pasar entre sus padres.

"Bella…"Me llamó pero me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido como para contestarle. El aire frio de diciembre rozó mis piernas y mis pies descalzos mientras corría a mi camioneta. No podía conducir lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a casa. Me alegré de que Alice se hubiese marchado con Jasper para pasar los días con sus padres a Misisipi. Se habían marchado dos semanas para pasarlas una en el Misisipi y otra en Tejas.

Corrí al cuarto de baño y me quité su ropa. Me sentía sucia, igual que como si me hubiesen pillado cometiendo un delito. Por supuesto que sabían lo que habíamos estado haciendo. No parecía importarle pero él no tenía que mirarles a la cara. Me sentí culpable al pensar eso. No parecían ni sorprendidos no disgustados, lo que me hizo sentirme aun más culpable. Edward siempre me había hablado de lo amables y comprensivos que eran. Supuse que era cierto.

_Edward Cullen_

"Creo que la asusté."Dijo mi madre mientras Bella corría por el pasillo.

"Yo también lo creo."Respondí con sinceridad. Nunca había oído a Bella moverse tan rápido sin caerse. Debía de estar decidida a salir de aquí. Estaba seguros de que no había cogido los zapatos.

"Lo siento, teníamos que haberos llamado antes. Solo queríamos sorprenderte."Dio mi padre con pesar.

"No, está bien. Me hubiese gustado que llamaseis primero, pero estoy contento de que hayáis venido."Volví a abrazar a mi madre.

"Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos."Mi madre sonaba como si estuviese llorando. Le di un suave apretón antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo os quedareis en la ciudad?"Pregunté en tono coloquial.

"Un par de días. Realmente esperábamos que volvieses con nosotros, solo durante las vacaciones."Respondió mi padre.

"Ya os he dicho que solo me marcharé de aquí con Bella."Dije suspirando. Parecían haberlo aceptado cuando se lo dije por teléfono. No me había dado cuenta de que harían esto.

"Oh sí, lo sabemos. Esa es la razón por la que esperamos que Bella se venga con nosotros. ¿Crees que lo hará?"Mi madre sonaba esperanzada.

"No lo sé. Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es preguntárselo."Respondí, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería mostrarle a Bella otra parte de mi mundo."Pero, si dice que no, me quedo."

"¡Por supuesto Edward! ¿Crees que vendrá a cenar con nosotros esta noche o la habremos asustado demasiado?"Rió mi padre.

Reí entre dientes. Pobre Bella."La llamaré. Teníamos planes para esta noche con nuestros amigos, pero creo que lo entenderán."

_Bella Swan_

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con el pelo envuelto en una toalla y llevaba puesta la más cómoda de mis sudaderas. La televisión no estaba encendida, simplemente permanecía sentada, mordiéndome las uñas. El teléfono sonó y no necesité ser psíquica para saber quién era.

"¿Hola?"Respondí tranquilamente, no quería tener esta conversación.

"Hola amor ¿Estás bien?"Preguntó Edward con voz dulce.

"No… tu madre me vio vestida con tu ropa interior."Murmuré.

Molestándome mucho, rió."Bella, estabas completamente vestida. Mi madre quiso pedirme disculpas por interrumpirnos. Se siente mal."

"¿Se siente mal? ¿Por qué demonios debería sentirse mal? Fue a mí a la que pilló extralimitándose con su hijo."

"¿Extralimitándose? ¿En serio? Creía que era algo así como hacer el amor o tener sexo apasionado en varias posturas por toda mi habitación. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta la palabra extralimitarse. Es graciosa."Se burló.

"Por favor, dime que tus padres no están allí ahora."Me tapé los ojos a la vez que respiraba profundamente.  
Volvió a reírse."No, Bella. Volvieron a su hotel para descansar. De todas formas querían que te invitase a cenar."

"¡No podré mirarles a la cara! Tienen que odiarme…"Lloré, mi cara se puso roja.

"Bella, no te odian. ¿Cómo podrían? Isabella, tesoro, ven a cenar. Por favor. Quieren conocerte mejor y ya te echo de menos."Me arrulló su voz de terciopelo.

Suspiré derrotada."Bien ¿a qué hora?"Pregunté mirando el reloj.

"A las cinco en punto. A propósito, tengo una pregunta."Su tono se volvió más ligero.

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Te has marchado de aquí sin tus zapatos?"Parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse.

"Quizá."Dije entre dientes, tratando de encontrar la dignidad que había perdido. Edward ya no pudo contener su risa.

"Niña ridícula, al menos podías haberte llevado los zapatos."Dijo mientras continuaba riendo.

"¡Me los olvidé!"Me defendí. Me acordé nada más pisar la acera, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para volver y cogerlos.

"Te amo mi dulce y tímido ángel."Rió entre dientes.

"Yo también te amo, a pesar de que seas un idiota por reírte de mí."

"Te pido disculpas por reírme, si no fueras tan adorable podría contenerme. A veces me lo pones difícil. Ve a prepararte, estaremos allí dentro de poco."

"Muy bien, adiós."Dije antes de colgar el teléfono. Me puse en pie y corrí al baño. Tenía que escoger mi ropa, arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme y no tenía la ayuda de Alice. Gemí mirando mi reflejo.

_Edward Cullen_

En las dos horas que tuve para mí, me duché y me vestí. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo reaccionaría Bella. Lo sentía por ella. Así es como debía de haberme comportado cuando su padre vino de visita. Parecía muy preocupada por causar una mala impresión, lo que era imposible. Mi madre ya la quería porque me hacia feliz.

Emmett no se molestó demasiado por haber cancelado nuestros planes. No creo que tuviese ningún inconveniente en pasar más tiempo a solas con Rose. A veces costaba mucho.

Mis padres volvieron a mi dormitorio a las 4:45, con tiempo suficiente para enseñarles como llegar al apartamento de Bella. Insistí en que fuésemos a recogerla. No creo que Bella se hubiese sentido cómoda en mi dormitorio.

"Entonces ¿haces este recorrido a menudo?"Preguntó mi padre de forma coloquial. Mi madre se cogió de mi brazo a la vez que caminábamos, feliz de tenerme a su lado de nuevo.

"Casi todos los días. Creo que podría hacerlo dormido."

"No se habrá enfadado con nosotros ¿verdad?"Preguntó mi madre, preocupada.

"No, aunque sí está avergonzada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esme ¿Tu porqué crees que debería sentir vergüenza?"Se burló mi padre. Él pensaba que toda aquella situación era bastante graciosa.

"Oh, supongo que es normal. Pero sois adultos. No hay nada de malo."

"Mamá, por favor. No quiero hablar de esto con vosotros."Sentí que mi cara enrojecía. No me molestaba que lo supiesen, sencillamente no quería hablar de eso con ellos.

Agradecí que llegásemos. Llamé a la puerta y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la abriese.  
"Buenas noches, cariño."Dijo mi madre con voz dulce."Esta noche estas encantadora."

"Gracias señora… Esme."Se corrigió Bella. Cerró la puerta con llave. Podía oír el sonido de sus zapatos al caminar.

Debía de llevar tacones, a pesar de que los odiaba. De verdad que quería impresionar a mis padres.

"Si no tienes inconveniente, nuestro coche está aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Puedo ir a buscarlo, si no quieres caminar."Le dijo mi padre.

"No, no, estoy bien. No me importa caminar."

La caliente mano de Bella cogió la mía. La agarré con fuerza mientras caminábamos. Me parecía que Bella se estaba concentrando en cada paso, yendo poco a poco para que no se cayese. Mi madre todavía seguía agarrada del otro brazo.

"Espero que no te importe, ya hemos hecho las reservas."

"Sí, señor. Está bien. Gracias por invitarme."Dijo Bella educadamente a mi padre.

"El placer es nuestro querida."

"Guau…"Jadeó Bella.

"¿Qué?"Pregunté inclinándome hacia ella.

"Es… una limusina…"Susurró.

"Bella, te dije que mi familia era… acomodada."

"No es acomodada."Cuchicheó."Por favor, no me digas que viajas en limusina."

"No te asustes Bella, es solo para las ocasiones especiales."Dijo mi padre. Prácticamente podía oírle sonreír de forma burlona.

_Bella Swan_

Me coloqué en la parte de atrás de la limusina, Edward se puso a mi lado. Sus padres entraron, sentándose frente a nosotros.

Crucé los tobillos, sintiéndome incomoda. La mano de Edward descansaba en mi rodilla, apretándola levemente. Edward y sus padres charlaban cómodamente. Me alegré de que no me incluyesen en su mayor parte. El viaje, afortunadamente, no fue demasiado largo.

Cuando fuimos hasta el mozo del hotel estaba un poco sorprendida. Nos encontrábamos en un casino, no era el Horseshoe, pero era uno de los que estaba al otro lado del rio. Sam's town.

"Este es el hotel donde nos quedamos. Espero que no te importe."Me dijo Esme sonriendo. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de sonreír un poco.

Nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas dobles, había una placa que rezaba ¨William B's Steakhouse¨

"Voy al lavabo."Carlisle le dio un beso en la mejilla a Esme y ella levantó hacia él la mirada llena de amor que tenía en su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón.

"Creo que te acompañaré."Respondió Edward. Me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano antes de irse con su padre.

Esme me sonrió dulcemente. Respiré hondo."Quería disculparme por lo de antes."

"¿Por qué, querida?"Preguntó dando un paso hacia a mí.

"Me siento mal. Sé que debo parecer… debo parecer una-"Ella me cortó, levantado una pequeña mano.

"Bella, mi hijo es feliz. Más feliz de lo que jamás le había visto. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Además, sois adultos.

Tengo que admitir que Carlisle y yo éramos iguales que vosotros cuando teníamos vuestra misma edad. Por favor no te avergüences. Me gustaría disculparme por interrumpiros en ese preciso momento. Debería habérmelo imaginado."Rió tontamente. Cogió mi mano y le dio un apretón.

"Gracias Esme."Contesté dulcemente.

Edward y su padre volvieron, hablando y sonriendo. Entramos y nos dieron una mesa tan pronto nos vieron. Me senté junto a Edward que ya estaba leyendo el menú en braille que tenia sobre la mesa. Sus padres fueron muy considerados, y eso me gustó.

Cogí cuidadosamente mi menú, ojeándolo. Cuando vi los precios dejé caer el libro de cuero como si estuviese ardiendo.  
"¿Estás bien, Bella?"Susurró Edward.

"¡No puedo permitir que tus padres gasten tanto dinero en mi cena!"Dije entre dientes.

"Bella, por favor. No seas así esta noche."Imploró, su mano descansaba en mi rodilla y le dio un suave apretón.

"¿Va todo bien?"Preguntó el padre de Edward, la preocupación apareció en su hermoso rostro.

"A Bella no le gusta que la gente gaste dinero en ella."Dijo en voz alta. Le di un codazo en el costado. Apenas se inmutó."¿Qué? Tu no…"

"No seas ridícula, querida. Nosotros te invitamos. No tenías ni idea de a dónde íbamos. Por favor, pide lo que quieras."

"Me siento mal."Murmuré.

Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla y con el pulgar me rozó los labios."No."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A mí el que me mola es Carlisle xD se está pispando de todo e intentando no reírse en la cara de Bella.  
Yo no sé si hubiese conseguido aguantarme xD  
Espero que os haya gustado.  
Dentro de poco…. Cuatro o cinco capis está otro de mis capítulos favoritos en los que aparecen James, Tanya y la segunda pelea (importante) entre Bella y Edward. Los capítulos anteriores a este son bastante suaves ^^


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bella Swan**_

"Vale, vale…"Murmuré y sonrió triunfante. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó mis labios rápidamente.

"Entonces ¿Qué vas a pedir?"Preguntó, su sonrisa era aun más brillante.

"No lo sé… lo único que vi antes de dejar caer el menú fueron los precios."Dije con sinceridad.

Se rió por mi respuesta."Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no mirar los precios. Tienen filete ¿Te apetece?"

"Sí, eso está bien."Traté de no pensar en el pequeño número, pero era difícil.

Vi como Edward pasaba rápidamente los dedos por los relieves."Veamos, creo que el petite filet mignon con espárragos salteados, podría gustarte.

Se me hizo la boca agua."Suena maravilloso."

"Pediré lo mismo. Suena bien."Sonrió su madre alegremente.

"Hola, bienvenidos a William B's ¿Puedo traerles algo para beber?"Dijo el alborozado camarero.

"Ya estamos listos para pedir todo."Carlisle se hizo cargo de inmediato. Pero de forma amable. Esperó a que el camarero sacase su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo."Querría las costillas de cordero asado, medio hecho, con una ensalada picada con vinagre balsámico. Y el petite filet, medio hecho, con espárragos. También, traenos vuestra mejor botella de Pinot Nior. ¿Edward?"

Así que, de ahí es de donde lo sacó, pensé para mí."También nos gustaría el petite filet, medio hecho y con espárragos. Y dos coca colas."

Me incliné hacia él sonriendo. Aspiró el aroma de mi cabello antes de besar mi oreja.

"Así que, Bella, queríamos hablar contigo acerca de algo."Dijo Carlisle suavemente.

Toda la ansiedad que antes se había esfumado, volvió. Me moví incomoda, poniendo la espalda recta."¿Sí, señor?"

"¡Oh, querida, pareces tan asustada! Como un ciervo frente a los faros de un coche. No es nada malo."Esme soltó una risita., tocando la mano de su marido. Él continuó para ella.

"Nos preguntábamos si podríamos robarte a Edward durante navidad."

"Oh…Sí… Por supuesto."Dije en voz baja. Mordí mi labio inferior y miré a Edward. No parecía sorprendido o algo así, pero estaba atento a la conversación.

"Bueno, dije que sí, pero con una condición."Finalmente, llegó el momento.

"¿Cual?"

"Si vienes conmigo."Se inclinó más cerca.

"No, no podría invadiros así. Edward vete, pásalo bien. Además, no tengo dinero para-"Me tapó la boca con la mano.

"Fue idea suya. No nos invadirás y piensa en ello como parte de mi regalo de navidad."Sus suaves dedos se posaron en mis labios hasta que terminó de hablar. Los apartó lentamente."¿Por favor?"

"Bella, estaríamos encantados de que te quedases con nosotros. Por favor."Agregó su madre. Miré a ambos. Oh, de ella es de quien sacó lo de poner pucheros. Estaba aprendiendo mucho de Edward con solo ver a sus padres. Al parecer no necesitaba verles para copiarles a la perfección. Quizás estuviese en su naturaleza. No podía ganar contra los dos.

"Sí."Dije en voz baja.

"¿Vendrás?"Preguntó Edward entusiasmado.

"Sí, no puedo ganar contra esa cara."Murmuré con un suspiro.

Me cogió y me dio un gran beso."Gracias."Me besó otra vez."Estoy impaciente."

Solté una risita por su felicidad."¿Cuándo saldremos?"

"Mañana por la tarde, si te parece bien ¿Tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacer la maleta?"Preguntó Carlisle.

"Sí, señor. Creo que sí."

"¿Qué te parece si te quedas hasta el primer día de año nuevo?"Preguntó Esme.

Me mordí el labio. ¿De verdad podían querer que me quedase con ellos tanto tiempo?"Sí, señora. No tengo planes para las vacaciones."

"Los tienes desde ahora."Edward estaba prácticamente rebotando por la emoción. Esto me recuerda a Alice, pensé sonriendo.

El camarero volvió y nos trajo nuestras bebidas, las coca colas y la botella de vino. También trajo cuatro copas. Carlisle vertió un poco en cada vaso y nos las pasó. Miré el líquido de color rojo, arremolinándose en mi copa lentamente.

"Salud."Dijo el Dr. Cullen sonriendo, chocando su copa contra la de su esposa.

Edward se inclinó un poco y susurró junto a mi oreja."Por el amor de mi vida."Chocamos nuestras copas y cuando lo hice, mi sonrisa creció. Bebí el líquido a sorbos. Le di un trago e intenté no hacer muecas.

Charlamos educadamente durante la cena sobre distintas cosas de Chicago. Sinceramente nunca había oído hablar de la mayoría de ellas, lo que me hizo sentir bastante inculta y maleducada. Edward cogió mi mano por debajo de la mesa, frotándomela haciendo círculos con su dedo pulgar.

"¿Desean algo de postre?"Preguntó el camarero con una gran sonrisa."Esta noche tenemos nuestro pudin con vainilla y salsa de Whisky y nuestra mundialmente famosa mousse de chocolate."

"Bella ¿Te importaría compartir el postre conmigo?"

"Claro, elige lo que quieras."Dije mientras sonreía.

"El pudin de vainilla y salsa de whisky, con dos cucharas."Le dijo al camarero. Sonreí, recordando nuestra primera cita. Obviamente él estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Bueno, estoy lleno. Edward ¿Te importaría si tu madre y yo nos fuésemos a jugar un rato?"Preguntó, refiriéndose al casino.

"Bien, adelante. No perdáis demasiado."Bromeó cuando sus padres se levantaron.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Probablemente mis padres todavía no habían salido del restaurante cuando puse a Bella en mi regazo."Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"Preguntó dulcemente.

"Por venir conmigo. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace."Aspiré el aroma de su cabello.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber donde naciste."Dejó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, poniéndose más cómoda.

El camarero nos trajo el postre. Cogí una cucharada y lo acerqué a sus labios. Hizo un ruido de admiración mientras lo probaba. "¿Está bueno?"

"Mucho."

Me incliné y apreté mis labios contra los suyos. Podía saborear el dulce cremoso en los rincones de su boca."Tienes razón, está muy bueno."

"Edward…"Gimió suavemente, tan solo yo pude haberlo escuchado.

"¿Si?"

"Vacilón."Murmuró.

"Te prometo que no te vacilaré esta noche."

"¿No tienes que hacer la maleta?"Se movió un poco sobre mi regazo, para encararme un poco mejor.

"Solo tengo que guardar algunas cosas. Ya tengo ropa allí. Esta noche te haré compañía mientras tu hacer la maleta y…"Me incliné y la besé otra vez."Hasta que tengamos que ir al aeropuerto."

"Oh, Carlisle, mira lo adorables que están juntos."Oí a mi madre susurrarle audiblemente a mi padre. Pude sentir el calor de la carne de Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que mis padres estaban allí. Trató de moverse pero la retuve firmemente.

"¿Tuvisteis suerte?"Pregunté en tono coloquial.

"Algo. Pero entonces la camarera comenzó a flirtear con tu padre, así que tuve que ponerle fin."Se burló mi madre de mi padre.

"No flirteaba, estaba siendo educada."

"Eres tan ingenuo. Sencillamente no sabes lo guapo que eres."

Gemí por el coqueteo de mis padres y Bella soltó una risita."Siempre estas así."Susurré.

"Creo que es maravilloso lo enamorados que están."

"Espero que estemos igual de enamorados cuando tengamos su edad."Susurré junto a su oído besándola suavemente.

"Creo que nos están llamando viejos, Esme."Dijo mi padre en voz alta. Sonreí en su dirección.

"Sí, creo que sí. Nosotros lo viejos nos vamos. Dejemos a estos dos _jovencitos_ en casa. Mañana será un día largo."Se burló de nosotros mi madre.

_**Bella Swan**_

En el viaje de vuelta a casa permanecí en la limusina en silencio. Edward y sus padres charlaron pero yo tenía demasiados pensamientos como para concentrarme. Edward había dicho varias cosas esta noche que causaron que estallaran un número masivo de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

"Amor, ya hemos llegado."Me susurró junto a mi oído. Debía de haber supuesto que estaba dormida o algo así.

"Querida me lo he pasado maravillosamente, mañana nos veremos."Esme se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, poniendo un suave beso en mi frente.

"Gracias, Esme, Carlisle. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche."Dije saliendo del gran coche negro. Edward salió después de mí.

"Estaremos aquí sobre las cinco, cuando estemos listos. Pasad una buena noche."

"Muy bien, papá. Comportaos."Rió entre dientes Edward.

"Y, yo pensaba que era el padre."Contestó sonriendo. Carlisle me guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Oí como Esme soltaba una risita tonta desde dentro.

"¿Siempre están así?"Le pregunté mientras caminábamos por la acera.

"Oh, sí. En realidad lo hacen para molestarme. Ahora… todavía me incomodan algo pero entiendo su comportamiento."Se encogió de hombros.

Solté una risita por su respuesta."Oh ¿Ahora lo entiendes?"Abrí la puerta.

"Sé como es la sensación de estar enamorado."Respondió suavemente. Dio un paso, sujetando mi brazo. Cerró la puerta y me empujó contra ella."Como es el no poder contener las emociones que crecen en tu interior. Sentir que tienes que soltarlas, o estallarás."

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a licenciarte en filología inglesa?"Mascullé. Siempre se expresaba mucho mejor que yo. Estaba bastante celosa.

"Bella, no puedo explicarte con palabras lo maravillosamente bien que me haces sentir. Podría hablar una docena de idiomas y no tendría suficientes palabras para explicarte lo hermosa que eres."

Puso sus manos contra la puerta, a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios estaban a pulgadas de mi oído, pero no habló, en lugar de eso, acarició mi mandíbula con su nariz, apenas rozándome.

"Edward, quiero preguntarte algo…"Dije tranquilamente, no quería molestar a su suave caricia, pero tampoco quería perder los nervios.

"Lo que quieras."Respiró."Te daré el mundo sobre una bandeja si o deseas."

Junto nuestros labios y cerré los ojos."¿Soy el amor de tu vida?"

"Sí."

La respuesta fue corta y dulce. Ni siquiera la tuvo que pensar. Fluyó por sus labios con facilidad.  
Llevó su boca a la mía y luego me besó profundamente. Hundí los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo más a mí.

"Un día, voy a poner un anillo en ese perfecto dedo que tienes, y pasaré el resto de los tiempos tratando de encontrar nuevas formas de hacerte sonreír."Susurró junto a mi oído, haciéndome temblar.

Sentí como si mi pecho fuese a estallar. Me encontraba feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo. ¿Era una proposición? O solo estaba siendo romántico. No importaba. No forzaría el asunto. Salíamos desde hacía cuatro meses. Demasiado pronto para casarnos, aun cuanto sabía que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

"Tú eres suficiente. No necesito nada mas."Le susurré.

"Por eso es por lo que quiero darte el mundo entero, porque no me lo pides. De hecho, me gustaría que aceptases mis ofertas y proposiciones con más facilidad. Quiero mimarte. Quiero comprarte ropa de seda y dulces perfumes. Quiero darte cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee."

"Aunque yo no quiera que me mimes."

"Bella."Gruñó mi nombre."Me haría feliz."

"Quiero darte tanto como tú me das y no puedo. ¿Sabes lo duro que es?"Le rogué suavemente, apoyando la cara en su cuello.

"Pasar el tiempo contigo es un don precioso. Es todo lo que podría pedir."  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bueno ya os dije que estos capítulos iban a ser tranquilos ^^  
Quitando algún que otro recuerdo de una conversación con Renée... xD  
El siguiente capitulo será el viaje a casa de los Cullen, por supuesto vuelve a salir el tema del dinero y, por supuesto, Bella empieza a tocar las narices otra vez con eso ¬¬ En fin ya a dejado claro que no le mola nada que gasten dinero en ella, así que podría dejar de quejarse y de ser tan pesada ¬¬


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bella Swan**_

Hacer las maletas me llevó una eternidad. Edward no dejaba de distraerme con dulces besos y caricias. Sabía lo que me estaba haciendo, me cogía, echándome en la cama. Me besaba en la boca, las mejillas, la nariz, las orejas, el cuello y cualquier otro lugar al que pudiese llegar.

"Edward, tengo que hacer las maletas."Gemí con fuerza, pero me ignoró. Deslizó la mano por mi pelo, tapándome la boca.

"No, no tienes que hacerlo. Te compraré todo lo que necesites cuando lleguemos allí."Se puso sobre mí, bajando los labios hasta el hueso del cuello.

"No, no."Murmuré.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es coger alguna ropa de abrigo y tu bolso. Te compraré todo lo que necesites."Sonrió, tirando de mi camiseta para encontrar nuevos lugares que besar.

"Me gusta mi ropa."

"A mí también me gusta, en el suelo."Bajó sonriendo hasta mi estómago, levantándome la camiseta y atacando mi carne. Lo único que podía ver era mi camiseta sobre su cabeza. Me reí tontamente por las cosquillas que me provocaba.

"Te he convertido en un pequeño monstruo lujurioso."Traté de sentarme pero no funcionó. Mi cuerpo no quería moverse. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Gruñó juguetonamente contra mi piel y comenzó a mordisqueármela. Chillé, me estaba haciendo muchas cosquillas."Sí, señora. Creo que tienes."

"Edward…"Respiré profundamente para calmarme."Déjame hacer la maleta."

"Bien. Pero no cojas demasiado. De todas formas te compraré ropa. La que tienes no te abrigará suficiente en Chicago."Cedió, sacando la cabeza de debajo de mi ropa.

"Bien, bien."Murmuré, levantándome. Me dio una palmadita en el trasero juguetonamente, haciéndome rechinar los dientes.

"Pervertido."Suspiré.

"Te gusta."Respondió sonriendo.

"Nunca dije que no lo hiciese."Contesté descaradamente.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Sabía que estaba un poco molesta, pero estaba demasiado contento como para encargarme ahora de eso. Hablaba en serio cuando le dije que le compraría todo lo que necesitase. Si se le torcía un dedo yo lo arreglaría, solo para verla feliz.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de hacer la maleta se tumbó en la cama conmigo. Ya se había puesto el pijama, y yo llevaba mis bóxers. Se acurrucó felizmente contra mí.

"Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras estemos en Chicago? ¿Algún lugar que quieras visitar?"Le pregunté de forma coloquial.

"Sinceramente, no sé lo que hay en Chicago."

"Vamos a ver. Hay montones de museos de arte y cosas por el estilo. Parques y zoológicos."Respondí acariciándole el cabello.

"Aunque tú no disfrutaras de esas cosas."Dijo un poco triste.

"Bella, disfrutaré si estoy contigo. Niña boba."La acerqué más a mí, aspirando su dulce aroma.

"Pero, me gustaría que tu también te divirtieras."

"Bien, déjame ver. Puedo ir a la opera o a la sinfonía. ¿Un concierto tal vez?"

"Me gustaría hacer cualquiera de esas cosas. Lo que prefieras."Respiró contra mí. Parecía muy cansada.

"Estoy seguro de que cuando lleguemos allí encontraremos algo para hacer. Mañana, por supuesto, estarás ocupada con las compras. Luego, está la fiesta de nochebuena y navidad."

"¿Qué fiesta?"Se incorporó.

"Lo siento, olvidé mencionártelo. Mis padres hacen una fiesta todos los años. Con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Clientes y gente por el estilo."

"No tengo nada que ponerme para ese tipo de cosas."Bella intentó levantarse, pero no la dejé.

"Te dije que compraría todo lo que necesitases. La ropa para la fiesta entra dentro de eso."

"Será mejor que no me hagas un regalo de navidad."

"Sabes que lo haré."Me reí.

Ella gruñó."No, Edward."

"Por favor, se una niña buena y disfruta de la atención que te brindo."Imploré.

"No me gusta que me presten atención."Murmuró.

"¿Incluso la atención que yo te doy?"Pregunté juguetón. La cogí por un lado de su cuello y la acerqué a mi boca.  
Besé y lamí suavemente.

Sonreí victorioso cuando gimió."Sabes que esa si me gusta."

"Entonces deja que te mime."Dije con firmeza antes de besar su cuello, con más pasión.

_**Bella Swan**_

Me desperté un poco dolorida y más tarde de lo que quería. Casi era medio día cuando me alejé de los brazos de Edward. Se dio la vuelta buscándome con el brazo pero atrapó una almohada contra su cuerpo, acurrucándose más cerca.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y cogí el paquete de fotos que había hecho el Día de Acción de Gracias. Las miré, sonriendo al ver las distintas poses y esas cosas. Estaba contenta de haber imprimido tres de cada. Cogí todas las fotos en las que salía Edward y solo una en la que aparecíamos Edward y yo. Saqué la tarjeta de navidad que iba a enviarles a sus padres y tras escribir un mensaje en la tarjeta, metí las fotos en el sobre.

_"Me siento bendecida cada día que vuestro hijo está en mi vida. No podríais haberme hecho un regalo mejor. Gracias por invitarme a vuestra casa._

Isabella Swan"

Lo metí en mi bolso. Esperando que fuese suficiente y que lo comprendieran. No me sobraba el dinero. Vivía gracias a las becas y el dinero que había ahorrado cuando me puse a trabajar durante el instituto. El único regalo realmente bueno era Edward. Le mandé a mi madre un libro sobre quiromancia, su ultima obsesión, y a mi padre un sujeta billetes de veinte dólares.

Comprar algo a Edward fue casi imposible. Él tenía dinero, así que los cheques regalo no servirían, incluso aunque eso fuese lo más fácil. Aunque no quería que se tratase de algo fácil. Quería que significase algo. Que era lo más difícil, entonces caí en la cuenta de que lo más importante en su vida era la música, a parte de mí. Me llevó una semana encontrar un lugar donde conseguirlo, pero cuando lo hice, valió la pena. Cientos de partituras de música en blanco y en braille."Música de Edward Anthony Cullen." Incluso había hecho las líneas en relieve, por lo que él sabría donde escribir. Estaba encuadernado en cuero. Valía la pena el dinero, si le hacía feliz.

Saqué su regalo del armario y lo metí en mi bolso de mano. Miré la forma en que tenía de dormir y sonreí. Me subí a la cama con él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura."¡Oh, Mr. Cullen! ¡Despierta, despierta!"

"Solo si estas desnuda o tienes algo para desayunar."Murmuró.

Le pegué en el hombro y abrió un poco los ojos."Ay ¿Qué?"

"No soy tu esclava desnuda."Bromeé. Para nada estaba enfadada. Simplemente quería ver su reacción.

"Vaya, hombre…"Sonrió. Me cogió por la cintura y me hizo bajar para besarle."Me parece bien. De todas formas no quiero que seas mi esclava. Prefiero que sea al revés."

"¿Oh, así que quieres que sea tu dominatrix y lleve un látigo de cuero?"

Rió."Eso no es exactamente lo que quise decir, oye pero si en cualquier momento quieres vestirte de cuero para mí, no pondré ninguna pega…"

Le pegué en el hombro de nuevo y rió entre dientes. Llevó mi mano hasta su boca y la besó con suavidad."Necesito volver a mi dormitorio para recoger un poco y coger unas cosas."

"Me lo había imaginado."Besé su frente."¿Quieres que te lleve?"

"No, caminaré. Está bien. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que hacer antes de que nos marchemos esta noche."

"No demasiado. Solo unas llamadas y enviar algunos correos electrónicos."Dije sinceramente. Sin embargo, temía una llamada, la de Renée.

Parecía que había captado el nerviosismo de mi voz, porque se inclinó y atrapó mi boca."¿Necesitas ayuda?"Preguntó después de separarse.

"Estaré bien. Date prisa y vuelve pronto."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Pobre Bella iba a llamar a sus padres para decirles que se marchaba. Estaba seguro de que a Charlie no le supondría tanto problema, Renée por otra parte… Trataría de dejar claro su disconformidad. Bella le había dicho que no pensaba viajar en navidad y se enfadó bastante. ¿Qué haría cuando Bella le dijese que los planes habían cambiado y que pensaba pasar las fiestas con mi familia? Sabía que no sería una conversación agradable.

Llegué a mi dormitorio y comencé a guardar distintas cosas en mi mochila. Mi I-pod, mi regalo para Bella y mi maquinilla de afeitar. No necesitaba mucho más. Todo lo demás lo tenía en casa. Me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Cogí las ropas de abrigo que no necesitaba en Shreveport, pero que en Chicago era totalmente diferente. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero que hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de usar y todavía tenía los guantes de cuero en el bolsillo. Saqué la bufanda y me la puse alrededor del cuello. Sinceramente tenía un poco de calor, pero podría sobrellevarlo hasta que llegásemos al avión.

Les dije a mis padres que me recogiesen en el apartamento de Bella. Mientras caminaba a mediados de Diciembre me sorprendí de no tener apenas frio. Solo en Luisiana estas navidades estaría a 60. _(N/t: que en Celsius serian 15º)_  
Llamé a la familiar puerta, esperando a que abriese. Cambié de hombro la mochila. Estaba a punto de pasar cuando la puerta se abrió.

"No, mamá. No."Murmuró Bella. Debía de estar hablando por teléfono. Me cogió por el brazo y me hizo entrar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, escuchando alejarse los pasos de Bella."Bien ¿Sabes qué? Es decisión mía. No tienes derecho a opinar. Soy adulta. No me apoyas de todas formas, ni con dinero ni de ninguna otra forma."

Eso fue sorprendentemente frio tratándose de Bella. Renée debía de haberla molestado de verdad. Sabía que Bella odiaba pelear contra su madre y me sentía mal por ser la causa.

Bella gruñó audiblemente."Jesús Renée. Crece. Estas siendo muy infantil. Pero, sabes, tienes razón. Ahora me gusta más Edward. Él al menos me trata con respeto."

Oí que colgaba el teléfono y que lo lanzaba a algún sitio. Esperé a que hablase a la vez que me sentaba a un lado del sofá. Ella se puso sobre mis piernas y colocó la cabeza contra mi hombro. Estaba sollozando débilmente.

"Podemos quedarnos, si quieres."Le susurré.

"Llévame lejos de aquí. Malcríame. Haz lo que quieras. Lo único que deseo es estar contigo."Respiró en mi cuello y me estremecí. La acerqué mas y enterré la cara en su cabello."Soy tan afortunada de tenerte."

"Isabella, me siento de la misma manera."Susurré junto a su oído.

Los pequeños dedos se agarraron a mi chaqueta, acercándose lo más posible a mí. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi cuello, mojando la bufanda. No me importó. Simplemente no quería que llorase.

"Gracias."Susurró suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por elegirme. Podrías tener a alguien mucho mejor, pero en lugar de eso me escogiste a mí. Y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es maravilloso. También tienes una familia estupenda."

Levanté las gafas posándolas sobre mi cabeza. Alcé su rostro y pasé los pulgares sobre sus mejillas."Isabella, mírame. No te estoy _eligiendo_. A tu lado me hago más fuerte. Y ¿Sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?"Dijo suavemente, casi sonaba como una niña pequeña.

"Ahora voy a malcriarte."Sonreí.

"Gimió con fuerza."He dicho la cosa más estúpida que podía decir."

"¡Oh, no! Para nada. Creo que has dicho lo mejor que podías decir. Es exactamente lo que quería oír. Puedes pensar que es tu regalo de navidad."

"Ya tengo un regalo de navidad. Y, comprar cosas para otra persona no puede considerarse un regalo. Es una locura."Dijo entre dientes.

Me reí y ella soltó una risita. Me incliné y le di un beso rápido en sus labios húmedos."Basta de lágrimas. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerte feliz ¿de acuerdo?"

_**Bella Swan**_

Sus padres llegaron exactamente a las cinco. Me sentí mal por necesitar la ayuda de su padre para llevar mis dos maletas y mi mochila hasta el coche. No eran grandes, solo una bolsas de lona y otro bolso un poco más pequeño, junto con mi mochila. Sabía que Edward tenía razón cuando dijo que mi ropa no me abrigaría lo suficiente. Tendría que comprarme algunas cosas, suéteres, una chaqueta, bufanda, guantes y un vestido para la fiesta. Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto Edward me cogió de la mano, apretándola de vez en cuando.

"Oye mamá ¿Podrías venir mañana con nosotros para ayudar a Bella a escoger algunas cosas?"La pregunta salió de no sé dónde. Quise pegarle en el hombro, pero me abstuve ya que estaba frente a sus padres.

Esme aplaudió y sonrió."¡Oh! Suena divertido. ¡Conozco algunos lugares a los que te gustará ir, Bella!"

No pude evitar reir."Te pareces a Alice mi compañera de habitación."

"¿Cómo es?"Frunció el ceño.

"Le encanta ir de compras. Creo que te caería bien."Respondió Edward por mí."Es la novia de mi compañero de cuarto. Por eso es por lo que nos conocimos, como empezamos a quedar. Bueno, nos conocimos antes, pero…"Su voz se fue apagando.

"Pero ¿Qué?"Preguntó Carlisle aparatando su atención de la ventana para ponerla en nosotros.

"Me comporté como un completo capullo y fui muy grosero con Bella la primera vez que nos conocimos. Trató de ser amable y yo no la creí. No se había dado cuenta de que yo no podía ver."

Me sonrojé mordiéndome el labio inferior. Me puse a mirar por la ventana.

"Humph, típico en ti."Se burló su madre."Bella debería darte un premio por elegirle. Es guapo, amable e inteligente… si consigues obviar el sarcasmo."  
Edward me apretó la mano cuando su madre dijo la palabra ¨_elegirle_¨."Esme, no lo pienses de esa forma. Me sentí muy mal por ofenderle. Fue muy agradable cuando se disculpó. Ugh ¿Te acuerdas cuando me caí encima de ti y tiré el agua por todas partes?"Reí tontamente.

Él no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Se inclinó y apretó los labios contra mi mejilla. Me asombró que supiese el lugar correcto donde besarme. Me incliné contra él y suspiré, sintiéndome menos tensa.

Mi padre se tomó a bien mi decisión. Me pidió que me divirtiese y que le llamase en navidad. Se lo prometí y noté mi corazón mucho más ligero tras esa llamada. Por parte de mi madre esperaba una respuesta favorable… que por supuesto no tuve.

Cuando la frase ¨¡Le quieres a él más que a mí!¨Salió de su boca, deseé que estuviese frente a mí para así poder darle un puñetazo. Quería mucho a mi madre. También quería a Edward. Eran distintos tipos de amor. No se podía comparar el uno con el otro. No sería justo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto amontonamos todas nuestras maletas, que casi todas eran mías, en un carrito."¿Qué terminal es?"Pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta porque una pequeña mujer de labios llenos y abundante cabello rubio se acercó a nosotros. Era, obviamente, una azafata."¿El Sr y la Sra. Cullen? Soy Lauren, si son tan amables de acompañarme a su avión por este camino."

"¿Su avión?"Le gruñí a Edward.

"En ocasiones alquilamos un jet privado. ¡Pero pocas veces!"Me susurró, defendiéndose.

"¿Cómo de _acomodada_ es tu familia?"Pregunté con sarcasmo.

"La última vez que charlé con el contable de la familia tenía alrededor de treinta y seis millones, arriba o abajo. En realidad no he gastado casi nada de lo que heredé. Gasté algo en mi educación y en ti, aunque no tanto como me gustaría. No estoy seguro que cuanto tienen mis padres. Sé que transfieren parte de sus finanzas, así que no pueden tener mucho más que yo."Hablaba como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, tosiendo y tratando de tragar. Me detuve en seco, intentando recobrar el aliento."¿Q…Qu… Qué?"

"Bella, sé que no quieres hablar de dinero. Mira, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que gaste en ti. Casi no gasto nada en mí mismo. No estoy gastando demasiado en ti."Dijo alegremente.

En ese momento llegamos al pequeño jet privado de color blanco. Un hombre tomó nuestras cosas antes de que la azafata nos llevase escaleras arriba. El interior de la cabina era de un lujo hermoso con butacas y sofás, junto con las mesas. Incluso había una televisión de pantalla plana. Me sentía nerviosa, fuera de lugar e indigna.

No me di cuenta cuando el Dr. Cullen cogió mi bolso y lo puso en un asiento vacío. Me senté lentamente, cayendo en los cojines. Edward se sentó a mi lado, en su rostro había una mueca de preocupación."¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… No lo sé."Dije sinceramente. Estaba como en shock.

"¿Qué ocurre?"Se inclinó, cogiendo una de mis manos entre las suyas. Eran cálidas y suaves.

"¿Cómo puedo imaginar ser igual que tú? Quiero decir… Edward… dios. Eres todo lo que yo no soy. Eres guapo, inteligente, amable, rico y con talento-"Estaba a punto de seguir cuando él me tapó la boca.

"Tú nunca serás igual que yo, porque estas muy por encima de mí. ¿Cómo podría un simple mortal compararse con un ángel como tú? Estas lejos de ser guapa. Este mundo no comprende tu belleza. Bella eres muy inteligente y leal. ¿Cómo puedes pensar lo contrario?"

Estaba tan absorta en él y sus palabras que no me di cuenta de que sus padres estaban sentados frente a nosotros. Esme tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y Carlisle miraba a su esposa. Reí tontamente, sorprendida y avergonzada.

Las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo."Gracias."Le susurré tranquilamente.

"Carlisle, va a darte rápidamente su dinero."Susurró Esme de forma audible.

"Hijo, me estás haciendo quedar mal."Se burló Dr. Cullen.

"Sabes, lo hago mucho."Rió Edward mientras me rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.


	23. Chapter 23

__

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso.**_

.

.

.

_Bella Swan_

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el vuelo. Me dormí en algún lugar del viaje. Lo que no me sorprendió del todo. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, incluso habiéndome acostado tarde.

Me desperté en la habitación de un lugar desconocido. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Eché un vistazo alrededor y vi un reloj que indicaba que eran las once de la noche. Busqué una lámpara o algo pero no pude encontrar nada. Por alguna razón, el temor se agrandó en mi pecho, oprimiéndome la caja torácica."Edward…"Dije con voz ronca. No contestó así que le llamé un poquito más fuerte."¿Edward?"

Comencé a llorar. No sabía por qué. Lo más probable es que fuese porque estaba cansada y confusa."¿Edward?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente."¿Bella? ¿Amor, estas bien?"La cabeza de Edward apareció por la rendija de la puerta, de forma que la luz del vestíbulo entró.

Me sorbí la nariz, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas."Sí, no sabía dónde estaba."

"¡Oh! Lo siento."Entró y se sentó en la cama."Estabas tan cansada que mi padre te sacó del avión. Ni siquiera te moviste cuando llegamos a casa, así que te llevé a mi cama. Supuse que necesitabas descansar."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?"Pregunté tranquilamente.

"Unas cinco horas."

"¿Cinco horas?"Casi lloré. Me senté con rapidez."Tus padres deben de pensar que soy una maleducada."

"Por supuesto que no. Lo que piensan es que eres una estudiante universitaria que necesita recuperar horas de sueño."Dijo suavemente. Me tocó la mejilla con la mano y pude verle fruncir el ceño."¿Por qué lloras?"

"No hay ninguna razón."Traté de decir con ligereza. Le di un suave beso en los labios. Suspiró aliviado.

"Bella, quiero enseñarte algo."Dijo sonriendo. Me cogió de la mano y me sacó de la cama.

_Edward Cullen_

Saqué a Bella de la cama y la llevé por el pasillo de mi familiar casa.

"Wow, este lugar es increíble."Dijo con admiración.

"A mi madre le encantará que hayas dicho eso."Le dije.

"¡Pero si es la dormilona! ¿Te sientes mejor?"Le preguntó mi padre a Bella. Probablemente estaba leyendo en el sofá. Ahí es donde le dejé antes de oír a Bella.

"Sí, señor. Siempre tengo problemas para dormir antes de los viajes. Los nervios, supongo."

"Entiendo lo que dices. A Esme le pasa lo mismo. Está en la cama. En realidad, creo que yo también me voy a ir con ella."

"¡Buenas noches, papá!"Le dije.

Finalmente llegué hasta lo que quería enseñarle a Bella. Encontré los abrigos que estaban colgados frente a las puertas francesas. Cogí uno para mí y otro para Bella. Se lo puse sobre los hombros con cuidado."Debe de haber unas botas junto a la puerta."

"Edward ¿A dónde vamos?"Preguntó confusa.

"¿Tengo que ponerte las botas?"Pregunté, bajando las gafas y arqueando las cejas.

Se rió tontamente."No. Espero que a tu madre no le importa que se las coja prestadas."

"No le importará. ¡Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo!"Dije con entusiasmo.

Cuando se estaba poniendo las botas abrí las puertas. El viento soplaba hacia la casa y di un paso, cogiendo las manos de Bella.

"Está nevando."Dijo tranquilamente.

Levanté la cabeza hacia el cielo y dejé que los diminutos trocitos de hielo cayesen sobre mi piel. Sonreí alegremente."Me encanta la nieve. Me recuerda al color azul."

"¿Al color azul?"Preguntó confundida.

"Mi abuela Liz lo utilizaba para decirme que si permanecía mucho tiempo en la nieve me volvería azul. Siempre he creído que es un pensamiento divertido. Siempre que alguien dice que algo es azul pienso en… esto…"Levanté las manos, cogiendo lo pequeños trocitos que caían en mis manos abiertas.

"Hace frio."Soltó una risita, apretándose contra mí. Debemos entras antes de que pesquemos la gripe."

"Un momento. Quiero hacer algo."La acerqué mas a mí."Siempre quise hacer esto."

"Qué-"Antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta enredé los dedos en su cabello. Atraje sus labios a los míos y la besé profundamente. Murmuró algo contra mi boca, sus brazos se deslizaron bajo mi abrigo.

_Bella Swan_

Después de besarnos en el jardín congelado de sus padres me llevó dentro de casa. Estaba medio congelada, pero no me importaba. Sus besos me calentaban mucho.

Volvimos a su habitación. Esta vez encendió la luz para mí, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba el interruptor. Su habitación era increíble. De un suave color blanco, una gran alfombra azul y un cubrecamas negro. Una de las paredes estaba completamente llena de CD's mientras que en la otra había un enorme sistema de sonido. No había ni fotos ni nada por el estilo. Él no las necesitaba. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una exquisita tela blanca y azul.

"Entonces ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"Pregunté apoyándome contra su cama.

"Aquí, conmigo, por supuesto."Dijo como si fuese obvio. Se acercó a sus discos y pasó los dedos sobre ellos. Todos tenían en sus lomos una etiqueta en braille para saber de qué grupo eran. Sacó uno y fue hasta su sistema de sonido.

"¿Qué pensarán tus padres?"

"Ya lo saben. Bella, llevamos juntos bastante. Les respeto y te respeto a ti. No habrá problemas. Además, si te quedases en la habitación de invitados acabaría yendo hasta allí a escondidas para poder dormir contigo entre mis brazos."Puso el CD en el estéreo y lo encendió.

Solté una risita cuando escuché la música."¿Incubus?"

"Son muy buenos. ¿No te importa, verdad?"Se echó en la cama conmigo.

"En absoluto."Me acurruqué contra él. La fuerte música comenzó a salir del estéreo."Está un poco fuerte. ¿No molestará a tus padres?"

"Su cuarto está al otro lado de la casa. No oirán nada."Besó mi cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí sentados en silencio escuchando el CD mixto de Incubus. Edward se quitó las gafas y se colocó en su asiento. Observé sus ojos, la forma en que brillaban con la tenue luz de la habitación, como estaban perfectamente enmarcados por sus pestañas broncíneas. La forma en que sonreía para mi, era como si pudiese ver mi alma.

Conocía algunas de las canciones, otras no. Él tarareó algunas. Rasgueó sobre mi estomago, jugando a que yo era una guitarra, me hizo soltar una risita. Cuando comenzó otra canción, me puso sobre él. Comenzó a cantar junto a mi oreja."¿Cómo lo consigues? Haces que me sienta como tú quieras. ¿Cómo lo consigues? Me siento como nunca. ¿Cómo lo consigues? Haces que me sienta como tú quieres. Eres toda una estrella. Eres toda una estrella…"

"Edward, eres demasiado ¿Lo sabes? Eres muy encantador. ¿Cómo es que no tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies? Eres guapo, carismático, talentoso, rico… Dios mío. Eres el sueño de cualquier chica."

"Oh ¿Lo soy?"Puso mis manos sobre mi estómago, levantándome un poco la camiseta."Creo que no. Creo que solo lo soy para ti."

"Eso es verdad. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad."Giré entre sus brazos para tumbarme boca abajo sobre él. Puse los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la cama. Sonreí mirando su dulce sonrisa."Tan guapo."Susurré.

Él sonrió inclinando su frente contra la mía."Vamos, ángel. Durmamos un poco."

_Edward Cullen_

Sorprendentemente, me desperté antes que Bella. Me encontraba demasiado emocionado como para dormir. Me puse mi ropa más cómoda, mi camiseta de baloncesto y unos pantalones cortos, y me fui a la cocina.

"¡Buenos días!"Saludé. Alguien estaba vertiendo algo en algún sitio. Algo que olía como té caliente o algo así.

"Buenos días, hijo."Me saludó mi padre. Escuché como doblaba el periódico.

"Voy a hacer unos huevos ¿Quieres?"Me acerqué a la nevera y me agaché. Los huevos se encontraban en su lugar habitual. Los dejé sobre la encimera antes de coger un poco de mantequilla.

"No, gracias. ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?"Preguntó suavemente. Sabía que estaba intentando no ofenderme. No había cocinado en meses. Tampoco es que cocinase demasiado. Huevos revueltos y cosas de microondas. Sándwich de queso de vez en cuando.

"No, lo haré yo."Dije alegremente. Nada podría quitarme mi buen humor. Puse la sartén en la placa de la vitrocerámica y luego eché un poco de mantequilla. Eché unos huevos en un bol y los batí con el tenedor, hasta que no hubo grumos. Balanceé un poco la sartén para comprobar que todavía tenía mantequilla.

Los huevos estaban perfectamente batidos. Los vertí en la sartén, escuchando el chisporroteo. Los revolví hasta que los sentí volverse más sólidos. De alguna manera podía decir cuando estaban perfectos. Al menos aun no me había envenenado.

"¿Hay algo que el gran Edward Cullen no pueda hacer?"Oí a Bella burlarse detrás de mí. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y besó la parte de atrás de mi hombro.

"No puedo imaginarme pasar otro minuto sin besarte."Susurré junto a su oreja. Se estremeció a la vez que juntaba nuestros labios. "¿Quieres unos huevos?"Pregunté tras nuestro dulce beso. La noté asentir contra mi hombro.

"Bien, ve a sentarte mientras hago el desayuno."Golpeé mi cadera contra la suya.

"Estas de un humor increíblemente bueno."Se rió mi madre en algún lugar detrás de nosotros.

"¡Bella dijo que podía comprar sus cosas!"Sonreí. Bella gimió con fuerza.

"No deberías estar contento por eso."Murmuró.

"Ese es un terreno pantanoso hijo, ten cuidado."Se burló mi padre. Oí como mi madre le daba un manotazo."Ay."Dijo entre dientes.

"Creo que es maravilloso. Entonces, creo que podemos ir a hacer unas compras a Mile. También podemos almorzar mientras hacemos el resto de compras."Dijo mi madre ignorando el comentario anterior de mi padre.

"Creo que es una buena idea."Puse los huevos en dos platos. Los llevé a la mesa. Cogí un par de tenedores y dos vasos con zumo antes de sentarme para desayunar.

"Gracias Edward, están geniales."Dijo Bella tocándome la mejilla e inclinándose para darme un beso.

_Bella Swan_

No tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos. Miré el edificio asombrosamente alto. Al parecer, el magnificent mile era el mejor sitio para ir de compras, y eso me asustó. Miré a mi guapo Edward. Su chaqueta de cuero le quedaba tan bien, incluso aunque le tapase demasiado.

Estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que mi ropa no me abrigaría lo suficiente. Tuve que pedirle a su madre que me prestase una de sus chaquetas para ponerme sobre mi delgado suéter.

"¿Por qué no comenzamos por Neiman Marcus?"Sugirió Esme. Asentí. Nunca había comprado en ese sitio pero lo conocía.

Aparcó el coche en el parking del otro lado de la calle. Casi me ahogué cuando vi que dejar allí el coche todo el día costaba veinte dólares. Me mordí el labio para no decir nada.

Entramos en el departamento de mujeres de la increíble tienda y, tan pronto lo hicimos, una hermosa mujer nos recibió. Sonrió alegremente a Edward y a Esme, pero cuando me miró prácticamente frunció el ceño. Resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua."¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Sí, queremos comprar varias cosa pera esta joven y hermosa mujer."Edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo."Necesitamos ropa de invierno, calzado, también un traje de etiqueta y zapatos para este. Por favor, tengo que pedirle una cosa."

"Lo que haga falta, señor."Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No permitas que vea un solo precio."

Le miré con la boca abierta. La mujer parecía sorprendida pero aceptó.

"Edward…"Siseé.

"No comprarás lo que quieres si miras el precio. Quiero que seas feliz. No importa cuánto cueste."Me besó en la frente.

"Estúpido niño rico."

"Estúpida niña cabezota."Respondió tranquilamente, sin vacilar.

Esme comenzó a sacar muchas, muchas cosas para mí mientras las dependientas me median. Me sentía tonta al ser empujada a un probador con tres docenas de cosas. Incluso me dieron ropa interior. Me puse todos los conjuntos y le enseñé a Esme como me quedaban. Esme me dijo con encantadora honestidad lo que le parecía, si le parecía que me quedaría mejor otra cosa o si le gustaba. Todo lo que le gustó terminó en el montón para comprar.

Después de seleccionar lo necesario para el frio invierno, incluyendo diferentes tipos de botas, pasamos a la vestimenta para la fiesta.

Esme solo sacó un vestido para mí. Era precioso y de seda."Este es para ti Bella, pruébatelo mi amor."

Me metí en el vestuario y me puse el vestido. El corsé y las bragas que me obligaron a ponerme las dependientas me apretaban el estomago. Me di la vuelta y me sonrojé mirando a mi reflejo. Era increíble y nunca había visto nada igual. En este sitio todo parecía increíble.

"Vamos sal. ¡Quiero verlo!"Pidió Esme.

Salí y ella jadeó. Me ruboricé todavía más mientras giraba para enseñárselo desde todos los ángulos.

"Dime qué tal le queda."Pidió Edward un poco triste. Me puse frente a él y me arrodillé. Apreté los labios contra los suyos.

"Parezco… nieve."

Sonrió y me acercó más. Me besó profundamente y hubiese continuado si su madre no estuviese junto a nosotros, riéndose tontamente.

"¡Tengo los zapatos perfectos para este vestido!"

_Edward Cullen_

Bella se puso como loca cuando obligué a mi madre a sacarla de la tienda mientras yo pagaba. Alguien tuvo que ayudarnos a llevarlo todo al coche. Nunca diría que Bella gastase tanta ropa como la que ocupaba más que las personas del coche. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Si ella dijo que podía malcriarla, lo haría.

Tras nuestras compras fuimos al Bistro 110. Bella se inclinó contra mí, obviamente cansada por el par de horas que había sido una muñeca Barbie. Pasé los dedos por mi menú."¿Qué vas a pedir?"

"No me importa. Sorpréndeme."Murmuró, acurrucó aun más la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Bella, iba a pedirte un favor, si no tienes ningún inconveniente."Preguntó mi madre suavemente. Bella se incorporó un poco.

"¿Sí, señora?"

"Bueno, verás mañana por la mañana iba a ir a un spa para prepararme para la fiesta de la noche. No tengo nadie con quien ir. Me encantaría que viniese conmigo, por favor."Sabía que mi madre estaba haciendo pucheros por el tono de su voz.

"Oh ¿Estás segura?"Preguntó Bella, parecía completamente confundida.

Mi madre soltó una risita."Por supuesto que estoy segura. No es como si pudiese llevar a Edward y depilarle las piernas con cera."

"Ow."Murmuré, acercando las piernas. Bella se rió por mi reacción.

"Me encantaría Esme."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es fantástico! Saldremos sobre las diez de la mañana, si te parece bien. Nos dará tiempo a hacernos un masaje facial, la manicura, la pedicura, depilarnos y, a continuación, almorzaremos algo. Peinarnos y maquillarnos. La fiesta comienza sobre la seis, de modo que deberíamos tener tiempo suficiente…"

Mi madre siguió parloteando, pero yo no la estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el hecho de que Bella estaba entre mis brazos. Donde pertenecía. No podía ser más feliz. Estaba con mis dos mujeres favoritas. Bella estaba bien, era la que hacía perfecta mi vida. Apreté los labios contra su cabello y respiré profundamente.

_Quiero casarme con ella_, pensé.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Joslin Weasley, cuando Esme hace el comentario de que Edward les dará todo su dinero Carlisle se queja de que le hace quedar mal y, no sé si recordarás que en anteriores capitulos Edward les hace quedar mal a Jasper y Emmett, creo que barias veces. Pobres chicos xD  
Eso es lo que quiere decir ^^  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco**_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

Después de una siesta, Edward y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde en su cuarto. No quería hacer nada, salvo estar en sus brazos.

"A sido muy dulce por tu parte aceptar ir mañana con mi madre. Sé que te quiere por eso."Me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

"Fue increíble que se ofreciese, aun cuando me sienta mal porque va a gastarse un montón de dinero en mi."

"Niña Boba. El dinero no importa, sino la compañía."Presionó mi frente con los labios.

En algún momento después de la conversación me dormí. Me estuvo abrazando durante toda la noche, con mi frente reposando contra su pecho desnudo. Sus fuertes manos sujetando y frotando mi espalda, me hacían sentir cálida y segura.

Me desperté cuando el sol comenzó a salir tras la ventana. Por supuesto esto no afectó a Edward, pero yo tenía que levantarme. Eran sobre las ocho de la mañana. No me molesté en ducharme, me apetecía hacerlo más tarde.

Me puse ropa un poco más adecuada y caminé por la casa. Era un lugar enorme y sorprendente. Entendía porque se celebraría aquí la fiesta. Esme me dijo que vendría gente al medio día para comenzar con las instalaciones.

Fui a la cocina. Estaba vacía. Debía ser la primera en levantarme. Recordé el desayuno que Edward me había hecho ayer. Fue tan dulce. Decidí empezar a buscar por la nevera todo lo que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"Preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta. Pegué un salto y se rió.

"Oh, iba a hacer el desayuno para todos, si no hay problema."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo Bella."Puso una mano sobre mi hombro."No es que me esté negando. Edward dice que eres una gran cocinera."

Solté una risita y me sonrojé."Yo no diría tanto. Pero, de verdad, quiero hacer algo."Miré en la nevera y encontré galletas, beicon, leche… sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer."¿Hay harina?"

Una hora más tarde con ayuda de Carlisle había terminado el desayuno. Aun me quedaba poner la mesa. Coloqué cuatro platos. Cuando estaba poniendo los vasos entraron Edward y Esme.

Esme estaba perfectamente vestida en comparación con la arrugada camiseta sin mangas de Edward y sus pantalones de baloncesto. Llevaba las gafas sobre la cabeza. Se desperezó al entrar."Algo huele bien."

"Quería devolverte el favor desde que me hiciste el desayuno."Le cogí de la mano y le llevé a la mesa."¿Leche, zumo o café?"

"Leche. No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Qué es?"Me preguntó mientras vertía la leche en su vaso. Que luego puse junto a su plato.

"Panecillos con salsa blanca y beicon. ¿Está bien?"Pregunté nerviosa.

Esme besó mi mejilla cuando pasó junto a mí."Todo tiene una pinta estupenda."

"Gracias."Le sonreí sentándome. Edward ya estaba comiendo. Solté una risita al ver que tenia salsa en la comisura de la boca."¿Tengo que hacer esto más a menudo?"

Edward asintió con la boca llena de comida. Miré al Dr. Cullen que también estaba asintiendo. Solté una risita tonta y sonreí alegremente. Me sentía tan cómoda con estas maravillosas personas.

Tras limpiar la cocina le di un suave beso a Edward y me despedí. Esme y yo nos fuimos al spa temprano para comprar café de camino. Charlamos cómodamente todo tiempo.

El día fue increíblemente relajado, incluso la depilación con cera. Intenté sobrellevarlo, igual que la madre de Edward, pero unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Después de lavarnos en las lujosas duchas me senté en una silla junto a Esme.

"Bella quiero hacerte una pregunta."Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Sí, señora?"

"No te molesta la ceguera ¿Verdad?"Preguntó volviendo la cara hacia mí. Sonreía con algo de tristeza.

"No, creo que de cualquier otra cosa, es lo que más me atrae de él. Es fuerte y lo que hace es asombroso. Yo no tengo ni la mitad de gracia que él. Sinceramente me pone un poco celosa."Dije suspirando.

"Nunca le he visto tan feliz, te ama mucho Bella. Y puedo decir que tú también le amas. Veros es increíble. Me recordáis a Carlisle y a mí. ¿Sabías que nos casamos a vuestra edad?"

"No sabía que responder. Simplemente sonreí. Alcé el brazo y cogí su mano. Ella me sonrió alegremente.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Papá, necesito tu ayuda."Dije mientras me cambiaba de ropa después de que Bella se hubiese marchado.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito ayuda para comprar un anillo de compromiso."Dije sonriendo.

"¿De verdad, Edward?"Parecía un poco confundido."¿Estás seguro?"

"Más seguro de lo que nunca he estado."Me puse los zapatos tratando de no caerme contra la pared mientras lo hacía.

"Solo lleváis saliendo unos pocos meses."Dijo muy serio.

"Papá ¿Cuánto tiempo salisteis mamá y tu antes de casaros? De verdad ¿Dos meses? No le voy a pedir a Bella que se fugue a Las Vegas esta noche conmigo. Simplemente la quiero, papá. Quiero hacerla mía para el resto de mi vida.

Cuando nos besamos por primera vez supe que iba a ser la única a la que desease."Le revelé mis sentimientos. Me sentía como un marica al decir esas cosas, pero no importaba. Era la verdad. Sabía que me entendería.

Rio entre dientes."No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Eres como yo. Nada de esperar. No pierdes nada, es una gran cocinera."Bromeó.

Me reí y pasé los dedos por mi cabello."Tengo una idea de lo que quiero, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es esto. Le preguntaría a mamá, pero está con Bella. Quiero ir a Tiffany's. Quiero comprarle lo mejor. No sé si tendré otra oportunidad."

Detuvo mi divagación colocando una mano en mi hombro."Me encantaría ayudar. Así que, por qué no terminas de prepararte para que podamos llegar antes de la fiesta.

Sonreí alegremente a mi padre. Le di un abrazo y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda."Si pudieses ver tu cara cuando escuchas su voz, Edward. Nunca te he visto tan feliz."

No había pasado una hora cuando ya estábamos en el centro de Tiffany's. Que estaba lleno debido a la víspera de navidad. No me importaba, esperaría todo el día si tuviese que hacerlo.

"Entonces ¿Dijiste que tenias algo que mente?"Preguntó mi padre de forma casual.

"Algo clásico, como Bella. ¿Puede que platino? Y azul. Sé que el azul es su color favorito. Creo que la talla de su anillo es la seis."Dije después de pensarlo un minuto.

"¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo vas a proponérselo?"Preguntó mi padre.

"Todavía, no. Supongo que lo sabré cuando llegue el momento apropiado."

_**Bella Swan**_

Cuando legamos a la casa estaba completamente trasformada. Tolo el mobiliario se había retirado y un gran árbol de navidad descansaba en el centro de la sala de estar. Era un cuarto enorme. Podía ver cómo es que daban allí la fiesta. Luces blancas, junto a jarrones de cristal llenos de rosas rojas, ocupaban la habitación. A Edward no se le veía por ningún sitio. Esme llevó mi vestido a su cuarto y yo la seguí. Los camareros se giraban para mirarme cuando pasaba. Me mordí el labio, completamente avergonzada de mi elegante peinado y mi maquillaje.

Esme me ayudó con la ropa interior. El corsé estaba apretado, pero hacia que el vestido encajase perfectamente así que no podía quejarme. Sin embargo, fue un poco embarazoso para mi desnudarme frente a la madre de mi novio, no importaba lo bien que me cayese.

Me miré al espejo y di una pequeña vuelta. Le sonreí a mi reflejo. Mi cabello estaba recogido de forma simple, dejaba al descubierto mi rostro y unos preciosos pendientes azules. La pulsera y el anillo de Edward combinaban perfectamente con el vestido.

"Querida, estas increíble. Pero, aun falta algo…"Esme pus un dedos sobre sus perfectos labios. Estaba increíble con su vestido de terciopelo verde. Su cabello estaba recogido a excepción de algunos cuantos rizos. Estudié el reflejo, preguntándome qué se podría mejorar.

Esme se acercó a mí por detrás y deslizó algo alrededor de mi cuello. Era sencillo, pero encantador. Se trataba de una cadena de plata con un colgante de diamantes con forma de corazón."Fue uno de los primeros regalos de Carlisle. Sería un honor para mí si lo llevases esta noche."Me besó en la mejilla. Me alegraba que todo mi maquillaje fuese a prueba de agua. Incluso mi lápiz de labios no se correría.

"Prometo cuidarlo."Toqué mi pecho, donde mi corazón y el colgante descansaban.

Llamaron a la puerta y Carlisle asomó la cabeza. Simplemente lo poco que vi de él me pareció genial. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara."Tengo que decir, que sois las mujeres más hermosas que jamás he visto."

Yo me sonrojé y Esme soltó una risita tonta. Me quiñó un ojo y entonces me reí tontamente. El encanto era algo que corría a través de esa familia.

"Los invitados están llegando. Solo quería hacérselo saber a las chicas."Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.  
Esme tocó mi hombro antes de ponerse sus zapatos."Baja cuando estés lista, cariño."

La vi alejarse mientras me sentaba a los pies de su cama. Saqué los zapatos y me los puse. Volví frente al espejo y di una vuelta, haciendo que mi vestido revolotease. Me sentía guapa. En mi pecho se formó un doloroso agujero cuando pensé que Edward nunca lo sabría. Sin embargo, siempre pensaba que era hermosa. Tal vez algo de mi transitoria confianza se reflejase y él lo notase.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Jugueteé nerviosamente con la caja de mi bolsillo. Tal vez se lo propusiese esta noche, tal vez. Dependía de tantas cosas. No quería planearlo demasiado. No había que precipitarse, El momento tenía que ser perfecto, natural, igual que Bella.

Me quedé en la sala, ayudando a mi padre a saludar a los invitados. Se estaban presentando un montón de personas.

"¡Edward, que alegría verte!"La voz familiar del amigo de mi padre hizo eco en mi oído.

"Me alegro de oírle, señor."

"Por favor, por favor, llámame Aro ¿Cómo es la vida universitaria, hijo?"Preguntó, dándome palmaditas en mi hombro.

"Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado."Dije sinceramente. Él se rió y palmeó mi hombro de nuevo.

"Bueno, voy a mezclarme con la gente, pero hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo más tarde, si tenemos ocasión."

"Sí, señor."Nunca estuve a gusto con el llamado Aro. Era mi medico después de todo.

"¡Eddie!"Me llamó otra voz familiar.

"James ¿Cómo estás?"Pregunté mientras le daba la mano.

"Genial, genial. ¿Sabes? Me casé."

"Ah ¿Cómo está Victoria?"

"Malvada como siempre."Rió entre dientes."Creo que en este momento está charlando con tu madre."

James y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanos. Pero era mi vecino. Y Victoria también. Los dos eran un poco mayores que yo. No les conocía de toda la vida, pero a pesar de todo quería ser cortés.

"¡Oh Dios…"Dijo por lo bajo."Una morena increíble se está acercando aquí."Dijo inclinándose hacia mí.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Tenía la sensación de saber quién era."Oh ¿Qué te parece?"

"Oh, Eddie tio, es hermosa. No muy alta, pero delgada. Cabello largo y brillante, grandes ojos color café. Una de las mejores vestidas que he visto."

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción. Respiré profundamente, intentado no dejar paso a la ira."¿Qué diría Vicky sobre eso?"

"Me cortaría mis…"Se detuvo y bajó al voz."Esa chica se está acercando.

"Edward, estás aquí."Bella se cogió de mi brazo."Te he echado de menos."Susurró junto a mi oído.

"También te eh echado de menos, amor."Sonreí y besé su mejilla.

Oí como James se aclaraba la garganta y cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. Parecía que se sentía como el burro que era."Hola, ya que Eddie es tan grosero, soy James."

"Bella."Dijo brevemente. Se inclinó hacia a mí."Estoy un poco hambrienta. ¿Me acompañas a por algo?"

"Me encantaría."Dije enterrando la nariz en su cabello.

Nos fuimos sin decir nada más. Reí entre dientes hasta que Bella resopló."No quitaba los ojos de mi pecho."

"Bueno, si te molesta le dejaré fuera de combate."Dije sinceramente. Se rió a la vez que envolvía mi cintura con los brazos.

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"Oh, sería un placer."Pasé las manos por los costados de Bella. Su corsé estaba fuertemente cerrado, cubierto de seda. Fue una sensación asombrosa. La sentía como un pequeño y hermoso regalo, listo para que yo lo desenvolviese. Me incliné hacia delante y capturé sus labios."Isabella, hueles de maravilla."

"Cariño estamos en medio de una fiesta. Parece que estas a punto de devorarme."

Suspiré y la solté."Lo siento, es solo que tu… Ugh. No puedo mantener las manos lejos de ti."

"Bueno, intenta mantenerlas lejos durante un rato. En realidad tengo un poco de sed ¿Quieres algo?"Se alejó de mí, pero todavía sujetaba dos de sus dedos, uno de cada mano.

"Estoy bien."Me apoyé contra la pared más cercana."Te esperaré aquí."

_**Bella Swan**_

Me alejé del hombre más guapo del planeta. Estaba tan guapo que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. La persona con la que había estado hablando, un hombre alto de cabello largo y rubio, me había mirado como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Edward parecía muy incomodo hablando con él y me alegraba de haber podido alejarle de él.  
Suspiré aliviada caminado hacia la barra. Esme me saludó, Carlisle sonrió en mi dirección mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa.

Podría haber bailado con esa música, si no fuese tan torpe. Era tan feliz. Me sentía ligera. Si me alegrase un poco más, podría flotar.

Me incliné contra la barra."Um, un ginger ale, por favor."

Esperé pacientemente, mordiéndome los labios. Una hermosa pelirroja estaba junto a mí. Era muy guapa, incluso con sus gruesas gafas."Hola."Me sonrió.

"Hola."Respondí. Bajé un poco de mi nube, sintiéndome mucho menos guapa.

"Nunca te había visto ¿Estas con Edward?"Fue directa al grano.

"Sí."Dije brevemente. Cogí mi bebida y me di la vuelta, pero la chica me sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiese irme.

"Tienes suerte, yo no veía a lo que estaba renunciando. Ahora lo hago."Asintió en su dirección.

"Debes de ser Tanya."Dije débilmente.

"Oh ¿Me ha mencionado?"Preguntó alegremente.

"Una vez, de pasada. Pero, si me disculpas, tengo que volver con mi novio."Le miré casualmente. Estaba de pie junto a unos caballeros más mayores de pelo largo, sedoso y blanco peinado hacia atrás. Edward no parecía alegre.

"No te preocupes. No voy a ir a por _tu_ novio. Solo quería que supiese que si le dejas y él necesita consuelo, yo estaré allí para él."Dijo antes de alejarse pavoneándose. Gemí para mis adentros. Adiós a mi buen humor.

Necesitaba volver con mi calor, mi felicidad. Me acerqué lentamente, no quería derramar mi bebida o echar a perder mi vestido. Es lo único que faltaba. La conversación entre el hombre más viejo y Edward se hizo más y más audible medida que me acercaba.

"No, señor. No creo que sea una opción."

"Edward, ha habido muchos avances desde que eras un niño. Estoy seguro de que tu padre lo ha discutido contigo."  
"Ahora soy un adulto, señor. Si decido no someterme a la cirugía no importa lo que diga mi padre. Él sabe lo que siento respecto a ese tema."Gruñó prácticamente Edward.

"Podrías recuperar suficiente la visión como para conducir de día. Por supuesto, tendrías que utilizar gafas."

"También se los riesgos que implica."Dijo Edward brevemente.

Había dejado de caminar, era de mala educación escuchar, pero no pude evitarlo.

"El riesgo es mucho menor que antes. Hay más de un setenta por ciento de éxito y-"El señor mayor enmudeció cuando Edward levantó la mano.

"No, Aro. Esta es mi última palabra."

"Ni siquiera tendrías que dejar la universidad esa del sur a la que vas. El centro médico LSU tiene un buen centro quirúrgico, es sorprendente."El hombre estaba cada vez mas agitado.

"No."Dijo bruscamente.

¿Podría ver? Me había dicho que no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Siempre decía cosas como que si el pudiese ver… Pero ¿Se podía hacer algo? Aunque, él no quería hacerlo ¿Cuáles eran los malditos riesgos? No es como si se pudiese volver más ciego ¿Qué lo detenía?

Por alguna razón el dolor y la ira surgieron en mi pecho. Me sentía traicionada. Puse mi copa en la bandeja de un camarero que en ese momento pasaba junto a mí y salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Si fuese honesta conmigo misma, lo diría. Sin embargo, me convertiría en una persona horrible. Eso hacía que me molestase aun más.

Me quité los zapatos tan pronto como entré en la habitación de Edward. Encendí las luces. La fiesta resonaba por fuera de la habitación. Quería ahogarme. Nadie se daría cuenta. Me acerqué al reproductor de CD's de Edward y lo encendí, probablemente con más fuerza de la que debiera.

Incubus seguía aun en el estéreo y continuó donde lo habíamos dejado anoche.

"Tierra a Bella, crees que tienes todo lo que pensabas. Tierra a Bella, todo lo que piensas está mal…"

Le gruñí fuertemente a la canción y golpeé un botón para apagarlo. Me puse cómoda en su cama, dejando que las lágrimas bajasen por mis mejillas. Estar tan enfadada me convertía en una persona horrible.

No me di cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto. No le oí entrar."Bella ¿Qué va mal?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Y aquí empieza mi capitulo favorito ^^  
Lo siento pero a mi me gusta que se peleen de vez en cuando y que haya problemas, si no la cosa no resulta natural y ademas es muy aburrido._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco**_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

El Dr. Tori se acercó a mi otra vez mientras Bella se alejaba. Suspiré fuertemente cuando oí su voz."Edward, me gustaría discutir algo contigo."

"Sí, sé lo que quiere discutir."Dije sin rodeos. Del mismo tema del que trató de hablarme después de mi graduación.

"Los avances en la cirugía son sombrosos. ¿Eres amigo de Tanya, o no?"

"Sí ¿Por qué?"

"Con ella funcionó. ¿No podrías al menos considerarlo?"Suspiró frustrado.

"No, señor. No creo que sea un opción."

"Edward, ha habido muchos avances desde que eras un niño. Estoy seguro de que tu padre lo ha discutido contigo."Me dijo con firmeza.

"Ahora soy un adulto, señor. Si decido no someterme a la cirugía no importa lo que diga mi padre. Él sabe lo que siento respecto a ese tema."Noté como la ira bullía en mi pecho. Lo habíamos discutido una y otra vez.

"Podrías recuperar suficiente la visión como para conducir de día. Por supuesto, tendrías que utilizar gafas."Resoplo furioso.

"También se los riesgos que implica."

"El riesgo es mucho menor que antes. Hay más de un setenta por ciento de éxito y-"Lo pare antes de que pudiese decir más. Levante la mano y se quedo en silencio. Yo era más terco que ese hombre.

"No Aro. Es mi última palabra."

"Ni siquiera tendrías que dejar la universidad esa del sur a la que vas. El centro médico LSU tiene un buen centro quirúrgico, es sorprendente."Notaba el enfado en su voz y no pude entenderlo. En realidad no era asunto suyo. Sabía que era amigo de mi padre, pero eso no le daba derecho. No ahora, especialmente ahora, en esta fiesta.

Que caradura. Sabía que no era de este país, que había estudiado en las mejores universidades. En una de las cien mejores universidades, Oxford, lo siento, no obstante."No."

Se aclaro la garganta, dándose cuenta de que hoy no iba a ganar esta batalla."Vale, vale. Bien. Voy a hablar con tu padre. Disfruta de la noche, Edward."

Suspire y me apoye contra la pared. ¿Cuándo volvería mi Bella? Había pasado mucho tiempo. Me preguntaba si estaría ablando con mi madre o mi padre. Esperaba que James no hubiese vuelto a molestarla. En realidad no creía que el matrimonio le impidiese, al menos, coquetear con Bella, si es así como lo llamaba.

Alguien me toco el hombro."Edward, algo malo le pasa a Bella. La vi subir corriendo hacia vuestra habitación."Me susurro mi padre junto a mi oreja.

"Gracias."Le contesté.

Camine con cuidado por la casa. Tratando de no golpear a nadie. No sé cómo me las arreglé. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Bella. ¿Estaría herida? Mataría a James si la había hecho llorar.

Cuando me acerque a mi cuarto, oí la música de mi estéreo."Tierra a Bella, crees que tienes todo lo que pensabas. Tierra a Bella, todo lo que piensas está mal…"Entonces el sonido de Bella gruñendo. Parecía muy molesta.

No creo que se diese cuenta de que había entrado. Escuché el crujido de la cama cuando se sentó y me puse junto a ella."Bella ¿Qué va mal?"

No dijo nada, pero pude escuchar su llanto, incluso el olor de la sal."¿Te ha hecho daño James?"Ese era mi mayor temor.

"No, James no me ha hecho daño."Dijo con voz estrangulada, asegurándose de hablar con dureza.

"Entonces ¿Qué va mal?"Pregunté otra vez y trate de coger su mano. Pero ella la apartó.

"¡Me mentiste!"

"¿Mentirte? No, Bella. Debe de haber algún tipo de malentendido."Dije totalmente sorprendido.

"¡Dijiste que no había nada que se pudiese hacer! Dijiste que no había ninguna cirugía."Escupió las palabras.

"No, Bella. Dije que no había ninguna operación efectiva."Suspiré. Debía de haber escuchado mi conversación con Aro. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada?

"Un maldito sesenta por ciento es bastante efectivo, Edward."

"Hay riesgos implicados."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"No lo entiendes."Suspire y me levante. Oí crujir la cama cuando ella se puso en pie.

"Por favor, Edward. No soy tan idiota como crees que soy. Sé que no soy tan brillante como tú, ni igual de especial, pero creo que mi cerebro podrá entender esto."

Me dolió el pecho cuando me dijo eso. Fue como si me hubiese dado un puñetazo sin siquiera tocarme."¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella? Sabes que yo no pienso que seas idiota. Te quiero. Creo que eres increíble."

"Ahórrate los halagos ¿Qué riesgos? Por favor, intenta explicármelo. ¡No es como si te pudieses quedar mas ciego!"Gritó la última parte.

La ira comenzó a correr por mis venas y a llegar a mi cerebro. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? ¿Qué le daba derecho? ¿Por qué razón?

"Que pasaría, permíteme decir, si no funcionase. Después de eso nunca podría ver. Abría demasiado tejido cicatricial.

Y si, después de un tiempo apareciera alguna operación, mucho más eficaz y no pudiese presentarme porque abría extinguido todas mis posibilidades."Trate de decir con calma.

"¿Qué pasa si es tu oportunidad? ¿Qué pasa si esta es la cirugía? Y te quedas esperando porque tienes miedo."

"¿Qué pasa si se me desfigura la cara o pierdo los ojos por completo? Y entonces me volvería mas monstruo de lo que ya soy."Grité muy fuerte.

No dijo nada durante un tiempo, pero me parecía que quería ocultarme sus lágrimas."No eres un monstruo."Susurró.

"O ¿Estas segura? No sé si lo has notado Bella, pero me falta algo muy importante. Algo que me hace menos humano."Bufé todavía enfadado. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello. Tirando de las raíces.

"¿No quieres verme?"Preguntó con voz débil.

No sé cómo no me caí al suelo. ¿Cómo demonios podía preguntar eso? Por supuesto que sí. Lo quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No sabía que decir. Tropecé y caí hacia atrás contra la puerta. El pomo me golpeó en la espalda y me agarré a este.

Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Rápidamente volví a la fiesta, golpeando a la gente mientras pasaba. Caminé hacia la puerta de atrás y la abrí de forma violenta.

Sabía que hacia frio, pero no podía sentirlo. Mi piel estaba caliente por el enfado y el dolor. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. Respiré profundamente, me sentía destrozado.

"Edward, cariño ¿Qué ocurre?"Preguntó mi madre suavemente.

"Al Dr. Tori le pareció que esta noche era perfecta para tener un debate sobre mi vista."Dije en voz baja.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Qué dijo?"La confusión apareció en su voz normalmente alegre.

"Bella lo oyó."

"Oh…"Fue más un sonido de aire que una palabra de verdad. Pasó la mano por mi hombro."No es de extrañar que se marchase."

"¿Qué le hace tener derecho para molestarse por algo así?"Pregunté con dureza, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

"Edward tienes que entenderlo. Ella te ama por lo que eres, pero probablemente considera que no estás a la altura de lo que podrías ser."

"¿Y qué puedo ser madre?"Le pregunté, casi gruñendo las palabras.

"Eres inteligente. Averígualo. ¿No le dijiste que eso podría ser una posibilidad algún día?"

"No es una posibilidad."

"Voy a tomarme eso como un no."Suspiró."Carlisle me contó lo del anillo. Edward si quieres que ella sea una parte de tu vida tendrás que compartirlo todo con ella."

"Pero-"

"No Edward. Si quieres convertirte en marido has de saber esto: un buen marido comparte todo con su esposa. Le permite saberlo todo. Si le ocultas algo como esto ¿Qué mas puedes estar escondiendo?"

"¡Pero yo no lo oculté!"Me defendí.

"¿Estás seguro? Me parece que ella no se siente de esa forma. Eso es algo que puede echarlo todo a perder. Yo estaría enfadada si Carlisle no me hubiese dicho nada."

"Soy un idiota."Gemí, pasándome las manos por la cara.

"No, eres terco e independiente. No crees que nadie deba formar parte de tus problemas."

"Aunque, Bella no debería tener que lidiar con ellos nunca."Dije aun tapándome la cara con las manos.

Mi madre me las apartó."Edward ¿A rehuido de ti alguna vez a causa de tu ceguera?"

"No, pero-"

"¿Entonces por qué piensas que debería eludir esos problemas?"Preguntó suavemente.

"Ella… Yo…"Suspiré."No lo sé. Supongo que debería haber hablado con ella."

"¿Supones o lo sabes?"Preguntó en tono maternal.

"Lo sé."

_**Isabella Swan**_

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Las palabras, simplemente salieron."¿No quieres verme."

Parecía que le había golpeado con una bolsa llena de ladrillos. Su rostro se contorsionó de dolor mientras salía de la habitación.

Comencé a jadear en busca de aire. Era una persona horrible. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? El caso no iba sobre mí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel, mientras permanecía en su habitación, en su casa?

Me derrumbé en su cama y enterré la cara en las almohadas. Mis lágrimas llegaron rápido y con fuerza, a pesar de que pretendía detenerlas con toda mi voluntad. Fueron crueles e implacables. Causa de una acumulación de todo. Me encontraba en un lugar extraño donde no tenía dinero ni forma de llegar a casa, estuve demasiado cerca de su hermosa ex novia, protagonista como estaba siendo en la cena hasta que me acerqué allí sigilosamente y luego oí esa conversación.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí tumbada llorando. Me dolía la garganta, en realidad me escocía. Notaba una opresión en el pecho, mi nariz estaba tan taponada que no podía respirar. Me estaba mordiendo los labios tan fuerte que estaba segura de que iba a hacerme herida, todo por un inútil intento de contener las lagrimas.

"Bella, necesito hablar contigo."Dijo Edward suavemente cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

El corazón me latió violentamente en el pecho. Oh, dios, iba a romper conmigo. Me moriría. Él era mi corazón y si se marchaba no quedaría nada. Intenté respirar profundamente, llenando mis pulmones, pero no funcionó.

No podía soportar mirar a Edward y su hermoso rostro y su atlético cuerpo. Todo eso me producía mucho más dolor.

"Nunca he considerado que la operación fuese una opción. Mis padres siempre pensaron que era mi decisión, pero querían que lo hiciese. Yo… yo tengo mucho miedo."

No era así como pensaba que iba a ser la conversación. Le miré. Estaba apoyado contra la pared de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"Pregunté suavemente, mi voz apenas fue un susurro.

"Con ese tipo de cirugías solo tienes una oportunidad y casi nunca funciona…"

"Pero ¿Y si funciona?"Insistí.

"Bien, aunque funcionase, probablemente seguiría sin ver demasiado bien. Generalmente es lo más probable."

Volvía a sentirme frustrada."Pero, entonces podrías utilizar gafas. Edward, podrías ver algo. Podrías ver."

"Me gustaría ser capad de verte."Dijo suavemente. Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio."Perdón, tendría que haberte hablado de esto antes. Debería haberte explicado mis razones…"

"No las comprendo."

"Lo sé."Suspiró."Pero, es mi decisión."

"¿Lo considerarás por lo menos?"

"¡No crees que ya lo hago!"Casi gritó. Cerró las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo."Isabella, no sabes lo que significa ser ciego…"

"Pues enséñamelo."Susurré.

"Lo he intentado."

"¡Entonces inténtalo otra vez! ¡Y luego otra hasta que lo entienda! Enséñame los motivos por lo que no puedes operarte."Mi voz se volvió más fuerte con cada palabra.

Él suspiró y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la cabeza. Se frotó los ojos."Bella, yo… lo consideraré. Pero no te prometo nada."

"¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"Me moví incorporándome completamente.

"No sabía que tenía que decírtelo."Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él continuó antes de que pudiese."Pero, ahora veo que debería haberlo hecho."

Nos quedamos en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Aun no estaba lista para hablar y parecía que él tenía demasiado en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos, tratando de centrarme en algo, pero la cabeza me dolía demasiado.

"Bella ¿Quieres irte a casa?"

Ah, esto es lo que estaba esperando. No quería que me quedase aquí. Las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos mientras me alejaba de la cama."Sabía que no debería haber venido nunca. Siento haberme entrometido contigo y con tu familia. Voy a hacer las maletas y-"

Se apresuró a ponerse delante de mí con tanta rapidez que me sorprendió."Eso NO es lo que quise decir."Gruñó, su cara estaba enrojecida y sus manos se cerraron en mis brazos con fuerza."Bella, si te vas, me iré contigo. No quiero que estés incomoda. Me encantaría que te quedases, igual que mis padres. Todos te apreciamos mucho. Quedándote aquí conmigo me haces sentir completo.

"Entonces ¿por qué te gustaría que me fuese?"Dije con voz estrangulada, confundida y herida.

"Niña estúpida. No quiero que te vayas. Es la última cosa que quiero. Hay tantas cosas que pienso enseñarte. Tu no lo entiendes…"Su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía mientras hablaba. Sus ojos verde oscuro estaban abiertos. Parecía que estuviese buscando mi alma.

"Hazme comprender."Respiré.

Su boca estuvo sobre la mía antes de que pudiese decir algo más. La forma en que sus labios se movían contra los míos era desesperada y dura. Tiré de su cabello, apretando sus labios contra los míos. Me pregunté si me saldrían moratones en los brazos, pero no me importaba demasiado. El dolor era bienvenido.

"Bella… mi Bella… Bella."Coreó mi nombre entre nuestros ásperos besos. Notaba los labios hinchados, pero me encantaba. Llevó la mano a mi mentón y lo levantó. Acercó los labios al cuello, lamiendo y chupando la carne. Me fundí en su cuerpo.

No sé porqué pero las palabras salieron. Mis labios no me hicieron caso. Traté de evitarlo antes de que las palabras saliesen de mi boca, pero simplemente… no pude.

"Pensaba que romper conmigo."

Se puso rígido inmediatamente, su boca dejó de moverse."¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?"

"Estabas… estabas tan… tan enfadado. La forma en que tu rostro se contrajo. Pensé que te había hecho demasiado daño."Farfullé mi explicación.

"Yo nunca te dejaré. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Preferiría morir a estar lejos de ti."

Dejé de aguantar la respiración y antes de que pudiese desahogarme completamente la boca de Edward volvió a estar sobre la mía. Gemí contra sus labios y él sonrió abiertamente, acercándome más a él.

"Te amo, Isabella."

"Yo también te amo."Susurré. Ligeramente presioné mi frente contra la suya.

Llamaron con suavidad a la puerta."¿Va todo bien?"Preguntó Carlisle cuidadosamente, como si tuviese miedo de interrumpir algo. Enderecé la espalda y traté de quitarme cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

"Sí, todo va bien, papá. Volveremos allí abajo en un minuto."Respondió Edward apartando el cabello de mi cara.  
"No sé si puedo volver allí."Respondí suavemente.

"Bella, ven conmigo, bailemos. Por favor. No me alejaré de ti. Además, estas demasiado guapa con ese vestido como para esconderte en mi habitación."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Su pulgar recorrió mis labios con suavidad.

"¿Cómo… como… como…?"Tartamudeé la pregunta, pero pareció entenderme.

"Bella, el sonido de tus pasos, el olor de tu cabello, el tacto de tu piel, el sonido de ese vestido, como lo siento bajo mis caricias. ¿Cómo no podrías estar guapa? Quiero presumir de mi novia hermosa, sorprendente y sexy. Por favor."

Jadeé cuando contestó. Si él me pedía que hiciese las cosas con esa voz, no tendría forma de rehusar, haría lo que me pidiese.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hola ^_^

Yo, como os dije, me encanta que se peleen y que cada uno muestre que tiene su orgullo.  
Aunque esta pelea, además de ser un poco corta, es un poco ¨chorra¨ porque Bella se comporta más como una niña caprichosa que como la adulta que dicen que es…  
Vale, sí, Edward la mintió y se siente frustrada porque podría ver y en lugar de eso él prefiere, de momento, seguir siendo ciego. Pero pienso que hay formas más elegantes de haber llevado la situación, no sé, y luego como siempre aparecen sus complejos… Además, lo que dice Edward, es elección suya.


	26. Chapter 26

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward se negó a apartarse de mi lado, ni siquiera durante un segundo. Incluso me siguió al baño, cuando fui a arreglarme el maquillaje. Gemí suavemente por mis ojos hinchados y mis labios pálidos.

"Tengo un aspecto horrible."Murmuré para mí.

Edward se inclinó hacia el neceser y me cogió de la mano."Es imposible que estés horrible."

"Eso es lo que tú te crees."Murmuré

Él me cogió la cara y me besó con fuerza."Basta, basta."Susurró. Parecía tan triste.

"Edward… yo…"Exhalé lentamente, sin saber que decir.

"No, Bella. Eres guapa. No necesitas maquillaje y tampoco ropas lujosas. Puedes pasearte en pijama y tener a todas las personas a tus pies."Sus pulgares recorrieron mis mejillas con cautela.

Sonreí y suspiré."Bien, bien. Al menos déjame ponerme algo de pintalabios."

No sé cuánto tiempo hacia que nos habíamos marchado de la fiesta pero el grupo pareció haber crecido. Había un mar de personas. Caminé cogida de la mano de Edward. La música llenaba toda la sala mientras los camareros la atravesaban.

"Baila conmigo Bella."Susurró junto a mi oído.

"Sabes que no puedo bailar."Gimoteé suavemente, por lo que nadie, a parte de él, pudo haberme oído.

"Ya hemos bailado antes."

"Eso fue diferente."Dije entre dientes."Aquí hay que hacer otro tipo de movimientos."

"Eso fue diferente."Dije entre dientes."Aquí hay que hacer otro tipo de movimientos."

"Te llevaré al centro de la pista y bailaré contigo toda la noche si no…"Sonrió con maldad cuando dejó inacabada la frase.

Gemí."Bien, bien. Un baile."

Me sonrió con astucia."Dos, y tendremos un trato."

Tiré de él hacia donde estaban todos bailando sin decir nada más. Vi a sus padres deslizándose por la pista. Ellos estaban en su propio pequeño y feliz universo. Mirándose detenidamente el uno al otro con ojos de amantes.

No sabía que canción estaban tocando, aunque estaba formada por flautas y violines. Edward me cogió por la cintura y por mi mano, acercándome a él. Empezó a girarme siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo. Estaba impresionada. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin que ambos chocásemos? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo y no golpear a los que estaban a nuestro alrededor? Me dirigió con fuerza y di un paso perfecto con él.

Alguien agarró mi hombro, sorprendiéndome. Tanya, se puso detrás de mí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro."¿Puedo interrumpir?"

Mi boca se abrió y antes de que pudiese hablar me apartó de Edward."Tanya, me alegro de escucharte, pero, debo rechazar tu oferta. Lo que pasa es que estoy disfrutando de la compañía de mi pareja."

De alguna forma fue completamente cortes y grosero a la vez. No fue ofensivo, pero sí contundente. Tanya se dio la vuelta enfadada y se alejó.

"¿Por qué estaba invitada?"Pregunté tranquilamente, mirando por encima de su hombro a sus padres.

"Lo padres de Tanya son clientes de mi madre. Mi madre los odia, incluso a Tanya. Odiaba que estuviésemos saliendo en el instituto. Se puso muy contenta cuando lo dejamos. Si no se gastasen millones…"Me hizo dar un giro y me atrajo a él otra vez."Me gustaría decirte exactamente lo que ella piensa de Tanya y de sus falsos padres."

La canción llegó a su fin y otra mano tocó mi hombro. Esta vez no pegué u vote, pero si me volví para gritarle a Tanya. Carlisle me sonrió."¿Me concedes este baile?"

"Oh…"Sonreí y miré a Edward. Su madre le cogió de la mano para bailar por su cuenta."Sí, señor."

Vi a Edward como comenzaba a bailar con su madre. El no la acercaba tanto como lo hacía conmigo, físicamente hablando. Estaban charlando y sonriendo, rieron por algo. Carlisle envolvió con su brazo mi cintura y sujetó mi mano, tal y como había hecho antes Edward.

Su hijo y él eran prácticamente de la misma altura, además de delgados y fuertes. Carlisle principalmente no era tan fuerte como Edward, pero creo que eso tenía más que ver con mi favor que con su personalidad."Lo siento, no soy muy buena bailarina."Le advertí.

"Querida, todo está en quien dirige."Me sonrió."Lo estás haciendo bien."

"Gracias."Susurré en voz baja."Por todo. Gracias por haberme invitado a su casa y haberme acogido tan bien."

"Esme y yo nos sentimos como si ya formases parte de la familia. Debo decir, que Esme se a encariñado contigo."

"Yo también le he cogido cariño a Esme."Recordé nuestra visita al spa, sonriendo para mí.

"Bueno, eso está bien. Muy bien. Quería preguntarte, si me lo permites ¿Estás bien? Antes parecías disgustada."Una expresión paternal cruzó las perfectas características de su rostro.

"Sí, señor. Solo un malentendido…"Me sonrojé mordiéndome el labio mientras volvía la cara.

"Ya veo. Bueno, espero que no haya más malentendidos. Odio ver a una mujer hermosa en apuros."Su sonrisa torcida era muy similar a la de Edward.

Solté una risita tonta y me sonrojé furiosamente."Ya veo de donde salió el encanto de Edward."

"Bueno, tenía que heredar algo bueno de mi."Contestó.

"Papá, deja de ligar con mi novia."Rió Edward."Ahora, si no te importa, me debes un baile."Me alejó de los brazos de su padre y me acercó a él.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Finalmente los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Di gracias por ello. Estaban empezando a dolerme los pies, así que Bella debía de sentirse incómoda con sus tacones. Podía escuchar a la gente que nos rodeaba empezar a recoger todas las cosas de la fiesta. Me había pasado toda la noche jugando con la cajita de mi bolsillo, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Hoy no había sido la noche perfecta, ni tampoco lo seria ninguna noche próxima. Antes de pedírselo necesitaba hacer un control de daños.

Por fin nos excusamos y fuimos a mi cuarto."Edward ¿Puedes bajar por mí la cremallera del vestido?"Preguntó, bostezando suavemente.

Recorrí su espalda y bajé la cremallera con cuidado. Deslicé los tirantes por sus hombros y dejé que el vestido cayese al suelo con un ligero susurro. Pasé las manos por su suave espalda, notando el apretado corsé que había estado oculto por la suave tela. Era de satén, o algo así. Mis manos se deslizaban fácilmente hacia abajo hasta las pequeñas bragas. Aspiré con fuerza. Algo de la somnolencia de antes desapareció.

Saltó un poco cuando le agarré su blando trasero pero se relajó bajo mis caricias."Edward… tus padres todavía están despiertos… y hay tanta gente."Intentó protestar.

Me incliné y la besé en el hombro. Mi mano fue hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo, descansando en su estomago, mi otra mano subió a su pecho."Lo sé… solamente quiero verte antes de meterme en la cama."

Gimió suavemente y se inclinó contra mí, mientras masajeaba su pecho a través del corsé. Bajé la mano hacia la parte delantera de sus bragas y también comencé a frotar ahí. Me llevé el lóbulo de su oreja a la boca y chupé suavemente.

Me encantaba como se derretía en mí, retorciéndose y gimiendo mi nombre. Echó el brazo hacia atrás para cogerme del cuello y unir nuestras bocas. Soltó un murmullo a cada movimiento de mis dedos."Todavía estas completamente vestido."Se quejó.

"Esta noche no se trata de mí, sino de ti. Quiero sentirte."Le dije simplemente. Ella presionó sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, con movimientos lentos. Seguramente podía ver el efecto que me estaba provocando. Dejó caer la cabeza contra mi hombro cuando yo comencé a acariciarla más fuerte.

"Edward…"Gimió mientras terminaba. Se desplomó contra mí sin poder seguir aguantando el equilibrio.

La cogí en brazos con facilidad y la llevé a mi cama. La primera cosa que hizo cuando se sentó fue quitarme las gafas. Ella sabía que me las quitaría luego cuando me librase de la ropa. Solo para ella.

Me quité toda la ropa, a excepción de los bóxers. Me metí con Bella en la cama, que se acurrucó contra mí. Aun llevaba puesto su asombroso corsé y deseaba liberarla de él, pero me di cuenta de que respiraba profundamente, con lentitud. Estaba dormida.

Sonreí y nos cubrí con las sabanas. Bella se dio la vuelta de manera que su cabeza descansó en mi pecho. Acaricié sus hombros, notando la cálida piel desnuda. La abracé y aspiré su delicioso aroma.

"Te quiero."Dijo suavemente, claramente dormida.

"Yo también te quiero, Isabella. Algún día me casaré contigo."Susurré.

"Bien, hazlo…"Se apretó contra mí y hundió su cara en mi pecho. Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar reírme. No era la respuesta normal que un hombre esperaba cuando le decía a la mujer que amaba que quería hacerla suya para siempre, pero me gustaría no tomarla en serio hasta que le hiciese la pregunta cuando estuviese despierta.

_**Bella Swan**_

"¡Despierta, mi amor! Es navidad."Me llamó Edward junto a mi oído. Me di la vuelta para mirar el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana. Gemí para mis adentros, no estaba lista para despertarme. Me di cuenta de que aun llevaba la ropa interior de anoche. Sonreí cuando recordé lo que pasó antes de irme a dormir.

"Necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme."Respondí tranquilamente mientras me sentaba. Edward llevaba sus bóxers.

"Lo supuse. Vamos."Me levantó y me llevó al cuarto de baño contiguo. Era tres veces más grande que el que yo tenía en casa. Aunque me encantaba. Tenía una gran ducha y en la esquina una bañera enorme. Todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado como podía estar.

Edward abrió el grifo del agua para nosotros, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente caliente."¿Quieres ayudarme?"Preguntó con una sonrisa un poco presumida.

"No, creo que yo lo haré por mi cuenta. Además, tus padres deben de estar esperándonos."

"Pensaba ser bueno."Hizo un leve puchero.

"Tú siempre eres bueno, simplemente no te comportas bien."

Sonrió y rió entre dientes, antes de meterse en la ducha. Aparte de besos y apacibles caricias terminamos de ducharnos rápidamente. Me sequé el pelo con el secador antes de ponerme unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga larga. Edward se vistió con los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta, alegando que no pensaba salir en todo el día de casa.

"Ve yendo, quiero coger algo antes."Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él asintió y me dejó a solas con mis pensamientos.

Saqué el sobre y el regalo de Edward de mi mochila. Me senté un momento, mirándolos, con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente. Los sostuve contra mi pecho mientras pasaba por el vestíbulo hacia la sala de estar.

La casa había vuelto a la normalidad excepto por el hermoso árbol de la esquina de la sala que estaba rodeado de montones de regalos. Si no hubiese asistido nunca me abría imaginado que la noche anterior se había celebrado una fiesta. Edward permanecía sentado en el sofá frente a sus padres que también estaban en pijama.

"¡Buenos días, querida!"Dijo Esme alegremente.

"Te traje algo de café, justo como a ti te gusta."Me dijo Edward dulcemente. Me incliné sobre el sofá y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla. Coloqué mis dos regalos y me senté junto a Edward. Me dio la taza y con su brazo rodeó mis hombros.

"Entonces ¿Quién va primero?"Preguntó Carlisle como si fuese un niño pequeño. Solté una risita al ver su entusiasmo.

Esme rió para sí."¿Por qué no nos das un regalo a cada uno?"

Carlisle asintió y recogió un paquete para cada uno, incluyéndome a mí. Era una caja grande envuelta en papel plateado."¿De quién es este?"Tartamudeé, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Creo que de Edward."Respondió Carlisle mientras rompía el envoltorio de su propia caja.

"Es demasiado grande."Me quejé antes de abrirlo.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que es. Ábrelo."Rió Edward.

Quité el papel para revelar una caja de cartón normal y corriente. La miré confusa y abrí la caja. Dentro había varias cosas. Una cámara digital muy bonita, una impresora para fotografías, papel fotográfico, tinta, baterías, varias tarjetas de memoria y una pequeña caja de metal. La saqué y la abrí. Dentro había dos tarjetas regalo.

"Espero que te guste. Recuerdo lo bien que lo pasaste haciendo las fotos el día de Acción de Gracias así que pensé que te gustaría esto. También, pensé que tal vez te gustase empezar un álbum de fotos o algo así. Le pregunté a Alice cual era el mejor lugar donde vendiesen el mejor material fotográfico, porque no creo que yo pudiese escoger algo bueno, incluso aunque no fuese ciego, y ella me contestó que en Micheal's and Hobby Lobby. No pude decidirme por lo mejor así que gasté quinientos dólares en tarjetas regalo para los dos…"Divagó.

Me quedé allí sentaba con la boca abierta y completamente en shock. Me encantaba el regalo, aunque en mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas el precio. La cámara que tenía en casa era vieja y fea y bastante anticuada. También era lenta. Sin embargo esto era demasiado. No debería haber gastado tanto en mí. Sobre todo en algo que él nunca iba a ver. Quedé pensativa y en el mismo momento mi corazón se rompió. Empecé a llorar.

"¿Bella? Bella, si no te gusta podemos devolverlo."Dijo Edward con pánico.

"¡No! No, me encanta. Es tan... tan sorprendente. En serio."Lo dejé en el suelo frente a mí y me eché a sus brazos."Eres tan dulce."

Él me abrazó inmediatamente, enterrando la cara en su cabello."Estoy tan contento de que te guste.

"Me encanta. Muchas gracias. No sé qué decir."Sollocé en su cuello.

"Bien, primero, deja de llorar. Todavía tienes más regalos así que tienes que guardar las energías."Se burló.

Me reí suavemente y me incorporé. Aun no había abierto su regalo. Era el de uno de sus padres. Se trataba de una gran caja que descansaba junto a sus pies.

Me enderecé y bebí un trago de mi café. Miré a Esme y Carlisle, estaban sonriéndonos a Edward y a mí. Me sonrojé y me mordí el labio.

"¡Oh, guay! ¡Una guitarra!"Gritó Edward como si fuese un niño pequeño en una tienda de caramelos cuando abrió la caja.

"Y además, ya hemos contratado a alguien para que te de clases en Shreveport. Si estás de acuerdo."Dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. Le encantó la reacción de su hijo.

"¡Es genial, gracias! Me encanta. Puso la guitarra en su regazo y comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas.

Sonreí."¿Te importa si te doy mi regalo? No es mucho, pero…"Dejé mi café y fui hasta el árbol. Le entregué el sobre a Esme y, después, el paquete a Edward.

Edward lo rompió con rapidez. Solté una risita al ver su expresión de entusiasmo. Sacó el libro de cuero y pasó los dedos por él. Encontró una esquina y lo abrió.

"Oh, Bella…"Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar."Gracias."

"¿Te gusta?"Pregunté nerviosa.

"Es perfecto."Pasó los dedos por la parte superior mientras su sonrisa crecía.

"¿Qué es?"Preguntó Carlisle confundido.

"Es un libro de pentagramas especiales para mí."

"¡Es tan ingenioso! Una idea maravillosa, Bella."Me dijo Esme. Me di cuenta que seguía sujetando el sobre.

"Espero que también te guste el tuyo."Hice un movimiento con las manos."No es mucho."

"¡Oh! Así que estas son las fotografías del día de Acción de Gracias."Esme las miró, para luego ir pasándoselas a Carlisle."Mira lo feliz que parece, Carlisle."Le susurró Esme a su marido.

Se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Me alegro de que te guste."

"¡Oh! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en nuestras vidas querida!"Dijo casi llorando.

Me alejé para mirarla a la cara. Aspiré profundamente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

"Edward ¿Qué te parece si ignoramos a estas sentimentales mujeres y abrimos los regalos?"Dijo Carlisle en un audible susurro. Esme le sacó la lengua y le dio un manotazo. Él la puso sobre su regazo y le dio un gran beso.

Vi como abrían más regalos. Joyas para Esme, una lujosa pluma para Carlisle, algunos CD's de música para Edward, entre otras cosas. Incluso abrí otro regalo de Edward. Un pijama de dos piezas de seda azul.

Había un último regalo bajo el árbol. Era pequeño y alargado. Creo que se les había olvidado. Decidí decírselo. No quería que nadie se perdiera la oportunidad de tener más regalos."Creo que alguien se ha olvidado algo."

"¡Oh, Dios! Tienes razón ¿Por qué no miras a ver de quien es, cariño?"Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Fui hasta el árbol y prácticamente tuve que arrastrarme bajo él para cogerlo. Sujeté la tarjeta para poder leerla."Para Bella de Esme y Carlisle."

"¡No teníais que regalarme nada!"Dije probablemente más fuerte de lo que debería.

Carlisle rió entre dientes."Bella, íbamos a comprarte algo sin importar que hubieses venido o no. Ahora, ábrelo."

Abrí la caja y miré. En el interior había dos billetes de avión para cualquier destino que quisiese validos durante un año.

"Pensamos que tal vez Edward y tu quisieseis viajar algún día. O tal vez venir a visitarnos…"Esme se miró los pies, tratando de aparentar que no estaba insinuando nada.

Me abalancé hacia Esme y la abracé con fuerza."Desearía que fueseis mis padres. Sois perfectos."

"Bella, odio romper tu burbuja, pero entonces esto sería considerado incesto…"Se burló Edward. Me reí y abracé con más fuerza a Esme.

"Quizás algún día seas mi hija."Dijo besándome la frente. Me sonrojé intensamente y agaché la cabeza.

"Creo que están tratando de casarte a la fuerza, Edward."

"No me quejo."Dijo sonriendo."Y ahora ¿Qué tal si desayunamos?"


	27. Chapter 27

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_**Edward Cullen**_

El resto del día de navidad lo pasamos holgazaneando en casa vestidos con nuestros pijamas. Con mi piano toqué varias canciones de navidad, con Bella siempre sentada en mi regazo. Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea y simplemente nos relajamos. Fue un día agradable.

En aquel momento pensé en entregarle el anillo a Bella, pero no me sentía bien. No sabía por qué. Necesitaba que fuese algo más… romántico, tal vez.

Fiel a mi palabra no me quité el pijama. Era una especie de tradición familiar. También, ayudaba a relajarse.

Cenamos estupendamente simplemente con algo sencillo. Bella ayudó a mi madre en la cocina mientras preparaban el estofado. No era una comida tradicional, pero no por eso era menos buena.

Me alegré de que el día siguiente también fuese de descanso. No salimos de casa para nada. Sencillamente nos sentamos y escuchamos música, o leímos. Era algo poco común en nuestras ocupadas vidas universitarias.

Pensamientos sobre el futuro se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Pensaba en mudarme del dormitorio y comprar una casa para Bella y para mí. Me encantaba la idea de vivir con ella, podría tenerla todas las noches sin prestar atención al resto de cosas que me rodeaba.

El día después de navidad nos sentamos en mi dormitorio. Permanecía sentada entre mis piernas mientras le acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello."Bella ¿Quieres ir mañana a un concierto?"

"Claro ¿Quién toca?"Se sentó frente a mí.

"Three doors down."Dije en un tono tan monocorde cómo fue posible. No quería que supiese que ya había comprado las entradas.

"¡Oh, eso sería increíble! ¡Me encantará ir!"Volvió a mi regazo y me besó en la barbilla suavemente.

_Bella Swan_

No sabía que ponerme para ir a ese sitio. Quiero decir sabía que era algo informal pero también hacia mucho frio. Me puse unos vaqueros negros y unas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, unas de las que Edward me compró. También me puse una camiseta sin mangas, encima de esta una camisa y luego un suéter. Y sobre todo eso mi chaqueta nueva. Me sentí gorda. Me miré al espejo y gemí. Me coloqué el gorro de invierno, bajándolo hasta mis oídos. Incluso me envolví el cuello con una bufanda y me puse los guantes. ¿Cómo aguantaban este tiempo? Hacía demasiado frio.

Caminé con dificultad hasta la sala donde Edward me esperaba. Se había duchado y vestido antes que yo, para darme algo de intimidad. Habíamos estado pegados el uno al otro durante estos dos días. Creo que él necesitaba un descanso.

Me detuve cuando vi a Edward. Estaba para comérselo con su chaqueta de cuero y sus vaqueros ceñidos. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro negro, que en comparación hacia que su piel pareciese blanca como la nieve. Debía de haberme oído porque volvió su rostro en mi dirección y sonrió.

¿Por qué me había comportado de aquella manera el otro día? Le amaba sin que importase nada más. Era perfecto como era. No tenía que cambiar, por mí o por cualquier otra persona.

"¡Mira quien parece preparada para una tormenta de nieve!"Se burló Carlisle. Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza."Creo que estas adorable, querida."Me alentó.

"Gracias."Dije con una risita. Caminé hacia Edward y le tomé del brazo.

"El taxi debería estar aquí de un momento a otro."Se inclinó y suavemente me besó en la mejilla.

Me ofrecí a conducir si los padres de Edward me dejaban prestado un coche pero él llevaba razón cuando me dijo que yo no sabía dónde estaba nada y que él no sería de mucha ayuda. Tenía razón. Sin embargo me sentía mal por hacerle pagar por otra cosa.

Miraba por la ventanilla las calles débilmente iluminadas mientras recorríamos la ciudad. Ambos nos manteníamos en silencio a la vez que nuestras manos permanecían unidas. Estaba demasiado hundida en mis pensamientos para charlas. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que nos detuvimos en House of Blues. Edward pagó al taxista antes de que saliésemos al frio. Me incliné hacia Edward cuando caminamos a través de la nieve.

"Edward, quiero pedirte disculpas."Solté antes de que pudiese pensar en ello de forma consciente.

"Disculpas, por qué."Preguntó confundido.

"La fiesta. Me comporté de forma horrible. Debería haber hablado contigo antes de enfadarme."Me mordí los labios y aparté la mirada de su hermosa cara.

"Isabella, yo debería haberte hablado de ello."Sacudió la mano como para alejar mis preocupaciones."Además, eso pasó hace días."

"Cuando lleguemos a casa, me gustaría que hablásemos mas de ello. Quiero que me vuelvas a enseñar lo es ser ciego."Le apreté la mano para mostrarle que iba en serio.

"¿Qué mas tenemos que discutir?"

Suspiré."Quiero saber más sobre la cirugía. Más bien quiero saber porqué no quieres hacerlo. Quiero que me muestres más de lo que es ser tu."

"Bella, sabes todo lo que hay que saber."Dijo despectivamente.

En ese momento estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del final de la sala."Eso no es cierto y lo sabes."

"No quiero molestarte con eso."

"¡No me molestas!"Gruñí. No quería que esto se volviese una discusión, pero estaba frustrada."Deja de ser tan malditamente terco. Simplemente quiero saber ¿Hay algo malo en eso?"

"No tienes porque saber esas cosas."Dijo tranquilamente, por lo que apenas se le oyó en el silencio de la sala llena de gente.

"Edward, por favor."Rogué suavemente.

Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró."Bien. Hablaremos de esto después de volver a Luisiana."

"Bien. Gracias."Dije sonriendo. Me quité los guantes y los guardé en el bolsillo, junto con el gorro.

La banda salió al escenario poco después y comenzó a tocar. Empezaron con una de sus canciones más populares."_Hay otro mundo dentro de mí que tu nunca veras. Hay secretos en esta vida que no puedo ocultar. En algún lugar de esta oscuridad hay una luz que no puedo encontrar. Quizá se halla demasiado lejos, tal vez simplemente estoy ciego… tal vez simplemente estoy ciego. Por lo tanto, abrázame cuando esté allí, simplemente ayúdame cuando esté mal, abrázame cuando esté asustado y ámame cuando me marche. Además seré quien querías que fuese. Nunca te decepcionaré, incluso si puedo dejarlo todo si es por tu bien. Así que abrázame cuando este allí. Simplemente ayúdame cuando esté mal. Puedes abrazarme cuando este asustado. No estarás allí para siempre así que ámame cuando me marche."_

Me moví incómoda en la silla, mordiéndome los labios. La expresión de Edward era similar. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, pasó los dedos por su sedoso y largo cabello. Su boca era una línea dura.

Resopló antes de levantarme de la silla y ponerme en su regazo. Su acción me sorprendió y casi me caí al suelo, pero sus brazos fuertes me sujetaron.

"Le tengo miedo a la muerte."Dijo junto a mi oído.

"¿Cómo?"

"El dolor, el cambio. ¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando sea normal? ¿Me gustará el mundo que vea? ¿Podré sobrellevarlo? Tendría que aprender tanto. No apareces sabiendo qué es cada cosa. Tendría que aprender a leer y el nombre de los objetos. Yo, básicamente, volvería a ser un niño pequeño."Dijo junto a mi oreja.

"Sí, por un tiempo, por muy poco tiempo. Te pondrías rápidamente al día."Dije tratando de calmarlo.

"Probablemente tendría que dejar un año la universidad y tomar clases especiales."

"¿Sería tan horrible?"

"Perdería mi beca."

Hice una mueca de escepticismo."¿Desde cuándo te importa el dinero?"

Resopló y giró su rostro."Y entonces, si lo hago quizás todavía no funcione y sufriría la dolorosa cirugía."

"¿Y qué pasa si funciona? Solo estas teniendo en cuenta los aspectos negativos."Pasé los dedos por sus mejillas."Estoy segura de que puedes pensar alguno positivo."

"Por supuesto que puedo. Te vería. Sería un miembro normal de la sociedad. Y no sería una molestia constante para todos."

"¡Tú no eres una molestia constante! Jesús Edward, eres uno de los hombres más maravillosos que he conocido. Por favor no seas ridículo."

"Por favor, no ahuyentes mis temores."Giró el rostro todavía más, su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Me moví en su regazo, poniéndome a horcajadas. No me importaba que estuviésemos en medio de este lugar."Edward, yo no los ahuyento, pero tú no debes de crear otros nuevos."

"¿Me seguirás amando si no lo hago?"Volvió la cara hacia la mía. Una sola lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

"¡Oh, Edward! Por supuesto que sí. Te amaré pase lo que pase. Desearía… desearía que pudieses ver cuánto te quiero pero si no haré que lo sientas."Coloqué las manos en sus mejillas y me incliné hacia delante. Le besé en la boca profundamente. Noté sus cálidas lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras seguíamos con el beso. El mundo que nos rodeaba se derritió. Me di cuenta de que la canción había cambiado y que era de un ritmo más rápido. Enredó los dedos en mi cabello, acercándome todavía más. Gemí en su boca.

"Te quiero."Susurró contra mis labios."Bella, mandemos esto a la mierda. Vayamos a un lugar más privado."

"¿Estás seguro, Edward?"Le pregunté tranquilamente. Mis labios fueron de la base de su cuello hasta su oreja. Siseó por lo bajo cuando me llevé a la boca el lóbulo de su oreja.

_**Edward Cullen**_

No quería tener esa discusión, jamás, pero cuando la canción comenzó a sonar y oí la letra gemí interiormente. Me tragué mi orgullo y decidí que era ahora o nunca. La levanté y la puse sobre mi regazo, probablemente mas cera de lo que debería haberla puesto. Tenía que escucharlo y tenía que escucharlo ahora.

Echó abajo cada uno de mis argumentos, alejando mis preocupaciones, pero había una con la que no podría con facilidad."¿Me seguirás amando si no lo hago?"

No pude parar las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos inútiles."¡Oh, Edward! Por supuesto que sí. Te amaré pase lo que pase. Desearía… desearía que pudieses ver cuánto te quiero pero si no haré que lo sientas." Y cuando noté sus manos sobre mis mejillas y sus labios en los míos me volqué en ella y en mis lágrimas.

Ellas bajaron por mis mejillas rápido y con fuerza. La atraje lo más cerca posible para poder saborearla. Necesitaba sentir su amor y que ella sintiese el mío. Necesitaba sentir cada parte de ella.

"Te quiero. Bella, mandemos esto a la mierda. Vayamos a un lugar más privado."

"¿Estás seguro, Edward?"Susurró contra mi carne. Si no la sacaba de aquí ahora, la tendría sobre la mesa.

"Sí. Vámonos. Alquilemos una habitación."Le dije.

El hotel Sax conectaba con el House of Blues y supuse que debía de ser uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. En este momento no me importaba siempre y cuando pudiese estar a solas con Bella.

Ella se dirigió al mostrador. No había pensado en lo difícil que sería conseguir una habitación en esta época del año. Tuvimos suerte de conseguir una pequeña suite para nosotros solos, eso era todo lo que nos habían dejado. Por una vez Bella no se molestó en discutir conmigo porque gastase mi dinero. Creo que quería estar a solas conmigo tanto como yo. O tal vez, estaba demasiado ocupada abrazándome cuando me dieron el aviso del precio.

Tan pronto como entramos en el ascensor me aseguré de que nadie se había subido con nosotros cuando se cerraron las puertas. Acorralé a Bella contra la pared y la besé salvajemente. Ella literalmente chilló contra mi boca ante la sorpresa de mi rápida acción, haciéndome sonreír. Tocarla como lo estaba haciendo me hizo sentirme vivo.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas Bella agarró mi mano y tiró de mí. Felizmente la seguí. Tomó la tarjeta de mi mano y abrió la puerta de la suite.

"Oh, wow…"Susurró cuando cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

"¿Qué?"Pregunté rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Besé su nuca con suavidad.

"Esta habitación es increíble. La vista es preciosa. Me gustaría…"Empezó, pero se detuvo.

"Shh… Tal vez algún día."La silencié amistosamente.

"No entiendo."Gimoteó con tranquilidad."No es justo. Eres tan hermoso de tantas maneras. Te mereces ver."Sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

La giré."Bella, la única razón por la que consideraría la cirugía seria para poder verte."

"No quiero que sufras por mí."Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y apretó la cara contra mi pecho.

"Valdría la pena. Cada poco de dolor, solo para verte unos minutos, valdría la pena. Dar mi oscura vida por algo de luz. Si pudiese verte solo unos minutos y tuviese la posibilidad ver tu cara por lo menos podría llevar tu imagen en mi corazón para el resto de mi vida. Podría poner tu imagen en mis sueños."Dije con firmeza.

"No lo hagas. No por mí. Debes hacerlo por ti mismo. Solo si lo deseas."Lloró suavemente, sollozó apaciblemente mientras la mecía contra mí.

"Bella no vamos a hablar de esto esta noche."Estuve aliviado por su silencio."Por favor."

La noté asentir contra mi pecho y atraje su boca a la mía otra vez. El beso fue lento y dulce. Le quité su chaqueta cuidadosamente y la dejé caer al suelo. Sentí sus manos tirando de mi cazadora."¿Sabes lo bueno que estas con esta cazadora?"Dijo riendo levemente, su voz aun estaba ronca por las lágrimas.

Reí entre dientes."Si tú lo dices. Hm, me gustaría que hiciese un poco mas de frio en Luisiana, así me la podría poner para ti más a menudo."

"Puedo bajar el aire acondicionado del apartamento."Bromeó tranquilamente. Reí con suavidad. Le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado, su mentón tembló al roce de mis manos con su suave piel. Me quité la chaqueta y la tiré a un lado.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a algún sitio. La parte de atrás de mis rodillas golpeó algo y me senté lentamente, llevándome a Bella conmigo. Nos besamos profunda y apasionadamente. Sentí como si el corazón fuese a salir a través de mi pecho.

Tiré del suéter de Bella y se lo quité. Debajo llevaba una camisa, esta era de botones. Intenté quitársela con cuidado, sencillamente para no rasgarla debido a la frustración. Gemí cuando sentí que había otra camiseta debajo."¿Cuántas capas tienes?"

"Llevo todo esto por el tiempo."Se quejó."Hace frio."

Reí entre dientes."Sí, pero no vamos a ir a esquiar por la nieve o algo así."

"¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mi o vas a librarme de toda mi ropa?"Me regañó en broma.

"Ah, hmm, aunque me complace reírme de ti…"Le quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo."Eso está mejor."

Ella rió tontamente cuando tiró de mi camisa. Me la quité para ella y suspiré mientras pasaba las uñas por mi pecho descubierto. Me empujó para que me tumbase sobre el sofá y se puso sobre mí. Me besó suavemente, su cabello suave me hizo cosquillas en las mejillas cuando se inclinó.

Bajó por mi pecho besándolo ligeramente hasta que ya no estuvo encima. Me quitó los zapatos, lo más rápidamente posible, según me pareció. Volvió a deslizarse en mi cuerpo, su boca descansaba sobre mi ombligo. Lo besó lentamente, de forma sensual mientras me quitaba los pantalones y los bóxers.

_**Bella Swan**_

Estaba asombroso tumbado de forma tan poco elegante en el sofá, completamente desnudo. Rápidamente me deshice del resto de la ropa para poder cabalgar sobre su cintura una vez más. Me incliné hacia él y siseó suavemente cuando mis senos se apretaron contra su pecho. Le quité las gafas y las dejé encima de la mesita.

"Ojalá no llevases puestas las gafas todo el tiempo."Admití."Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Quiero verlos."

"Si quieres no me las pondré cuando estemos solos."Su mano descansó en mi mejilla, acariciándome con las puntas de sus largos dedos.

Me adelanté rápidamente para besarle, lo que mostró lo mucho que me gustaba la idea. Devoré su boca, probando todo su dulzor. Él enredó los dedos en mi cabello manteniendo mis labios en los suyos mientras yo bajaba sobre él. Gimió audiblemente contra mi boca y yo no pude dejar de sonreír.

Alejé los labios para poder incorporarme completamente. Giré las caderas hacia abajo, meciéndome poco a poco. Vi como inclinaba la cabeza por el placer. El agarró el posabrazos del sofá como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Al hacerlo todos los músculos de su pecho se tensaron y era muy sexy.

Tomé su otra mano y la deslicé por mi estomago hasta mi pecho. Él instantáneamente comenzó a masajearlo al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Me sentí tan afortunada de verlo, de estar con él. Era magnifico, era un dios.

"Dios, Bella. Probablemente sea bueno que no pueda verte ahora mismo…"

El comentario me sorprendió y detuve mis movimientos."¿Por qué?"

Ambas manos fueron mis caderas y nos dieron la vuelta cuidadosamente, de forma que estuvo encima de mí. Bajó la boca hasta mi oído y susurró."Porque no creo que pudiese soportar ver tus hermosos pechos y como te deslizas arriba y abajo."

Empujó dentro de mí con fuerza mientras hablaba, lo que me obligó a dejarme llevar por completo. Gemí su nombre arqueando la espalda hacia él, pero no ralentizó sus movimientos. Se movió más y más rápido, bombeando con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo sensible.

"Edward, por favor… por favor."Canturreé en voz baja.

"¿Qué Bella?"Preguntó, siguiendo el ritmo rápido de sus movimientos. En mi estomago sentí como si una espiral se enrollase y girase hasta volverse incontrolable."Dime qué quieres."

Le clavé las uñas en la espalda por la frustración. Me sentía tan bien que casi dolía. Enredé las piernas en él en un esfuerzo de mantenerlo lo mas pegado a mi posible."Por favor…"Gimoteé.

"No leo mentes."Bromeó suavemente. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi carne.

"Deja de burlarte de mi…"Le respondí tranquilamente. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con todo esto.

"No me burlo…"bromeó juguetonamente."¿Cómo podría burlarme yo de ti?"

"¡Porque te necesito! Solo… solo…grrr…"Tartamudeé y me sonrojé con intensidad. Estaba completamente frustrada. Respiré profundamente para tratar de calmarme, pero ese esfuerzo se echó a perder con sus hábiles movimientos.

"Bella te necesito tanto."Dijo serio. Bajó la boca hasta la mía y me besó profundamente. Su mano se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos. Comenzó a acariciarme en una zona muy, muy sensible. Finalmente la energía emanó con fuerza y se liberó. Mi cuerpo se sacudió salvajemente por el clímax. Edward gimió con fuerza y lo sentí llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Permanecimos tirados el uno contra el otro durante bastante tiempo hasta que finalmente salió de mi sensible cuerpo. Gemí suavemente por la acción. Después de rodar hacia un lado, me puso encima de él. Apoyé la mejilla en su duro pecho y escuché la música de los latidos de su corazón. Me frotó suavemente la espalda con sus manos grandes y fuertes. Me sentí como si me estuviese fundiendo con él, totalemtne relajada.

Su pecho era mi almohada y los latidos de su corazón mi canción de cuna. Él era mi consuelo y mi hogar. "Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti."Le dije mientras me dejaba llevar por el sueño.


	28. Chapter 28

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Bella Swan_

Me desperté de repente. La habitación estaba a oscuras y yo desnuda. Me llevó un minuto recordar donde me encontraba y lo que había pasado. Sonreí para mí y miré a ver si Edward estaba en la cama conmigo. Hice una mueca cuando vi que no era así. Aparté la sabana y rodé para salir de la cama.

"¿Edward?"Pregunté tranquilamente.

No respondió y comencé a preocuparme."Edward ¿Dónde estás?"Dije un poco más alto.

Edward me agarró desde atrás y chillé. Me volví entre sus brazos y le di un manotazo en el hombro."¿Qué?"Dijo alargando la palabra.

"¡Me has dado un susto de la hostia!"Le pegué de nuevo mientras se reía.

"Oh, lo siento. No _quería_ acercarme a ti sigilosamente, de verdad."Agachó la cabeza inocentemente y se mordió el labio.

"Sí que querías."Dije haciendo un puchero. No iba a dejar que se escapase tan fácilmente.

"¡Vale… quizás un poco! Pero, para ser justos, es demasiado fácil."Pasó los dedos por mi cara para ver cuán enfadada estaba. Hice que mi labio inferior sobresaliese y él suspiró."Por favor, perdóname…"Dijo un poco más serio.

"No sé, Edward, me diste un buen susto…"Dije con leve sarcasmo. Él lo notó y sus labios se movieron dándome la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

Decidió que un acercamiento amable seria más efectivo. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose a mi mientras."Por favor, Isabella, estoy suplicando tu perdón…"Acarició mi estomago con la nariz, extendiendo su cálido aliento por él, incluso a través de la sabana.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero mis tripas gruñeron audiblemente y Edward rió entre dientes."Bien. Bien. Bien. Te perdono. Supongo…"Bromeé."Pero tienes que darme de comer."

"Bueno, eso es fácil de hacer. He pedido una pizza y estará aquí en cualquier momento."Se levantó y me fijé en que llevaba puestos los pantalones.

Miré el reloj, eran más de las dos de la mañana."¿Has pedido una pizza tan tarde?"

"Sí, hay sitios que están abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, quería que probases una pizza al intenso estilo de Chicago."Dije sonriendo. Tiró de mí hacia el sofá y me puso en su regazo.

"Espera ¿no deberíamos volver a casa? ¿No se preocuparán tus padres?"

"Ya he llamado y les dije que habíamos decidido pasar la noche fuera."

Me sonrojé furiosamente."¿Y qué dijeron?"

"Mi madre dijo: Pasadlo bien y no seas demasiado malo."Se rió de mí entre dientes.

Estaba completamente mortificada."Tu madre debe de pensar que soy una **** o algo así."

"Bella, no creo que puedas hacer nada malo a los ojos de mi madre. Creo que si algo sucediese entre nosotros, cosa que dudo mucho, mi madre me repudiaría y te adoptaría a ti."Dijo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Solté una suave risita."Me gusta tu madre. Igual que tu padre."

Llamaron a la puerta y él cuidadosamente me dejó en el sofá. Me envolví mejor en la sabana cuando abrió la puerta. Me fijé en que ya tenía el dinero preparado. Me sentí culpable por no ayudarle, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para ir hasta la puerta.

"Hola ¿una pizza familiar con extra de pepperoni, champiñones, tocino y pastrami y dos botellas de coca cola?"Preguntó mirándome de forma grosera. Me sonrojé y aparté los ojos de su mirada apreciativa. Me alegraba que Edward no pudiese verlo porque le habría dado un puñetazo a ese hombre. O, creo que lo hará de todas formas.

Edward le entregó el dinero después de coger la pizza y los refrescos. El hombre tardó un minuto antes de largarse finalmente. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró fui a ayudarle a llevar las cosas. Cogí los refrescos y los abracé contra mi pecho.

"Ya sabes, la gente no debería comerse con los ojos a mi novia, incluso si solo está envuelta en una sabana…"Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"Ugh ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Por favor, es un hombre y tendría que estar muerto para no querer mirarte."Dijo sonriendo."Espero que no te hiciese sentir muy incómoda."

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras él se burlaba de mí. Parecía muy sereno. Vertí los refrescos en dos vasos antes de sentarme en el sofá. Edward había puesto la comida sobre la mesita auxiliar. Levantó la tapa de la caja y se me abrió la boca.

"Esta cosa en enorme. No creo que pueda comérmelo todo."Me quejé.

"Está bueno. Te lo prometo… Este sitio tiene la mejor pizza de toda la ciudad."Me ofreció un trozo, que sinceramente hubiese sido más fácil de comer en un plato con un tenedor.

_Edward Cullen_

Bella gimió satisfecha por la pizza, lo que me hizo sentirme feliz y celoso al mismo tiempo. Me gustaba ser el único capar de hacerle emitir esos sonidos.

Antes no había querido asustarla, de verdad. Solo quería acercarla a mí, pero cuando gritó y saltó, no pude evitar reírme de ella.

Me sentí un poco más tranquilo, por alguna razón. Tal vez, porque sabía que mi futuro con ella era mucho más seguro. No, aun no se lo había propuesto, pero sabía que ella me amaba sin que importase nada más. Eso era lo que más me afectaba.

No mentía cuando le dije lo que pensaba sobre mis padres. Ellos estarían a su lado, creo. Habían caído perdidamente enamorados de ella, exactamente igual que yo. Era una chica maravillosa ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de ella?

Cuando oí la respiración agitada del maloliente hombre de la pizza, suspiré interiormente. Al principio, estaba enfadado pero luego apareció otra clase de emoción: Orgullo. Él quería a mi novia y no podía tenerla. Yo sería el único que la tuviese.

La pobre chica solo pudo comer un trozo y admitiré que yo soy u poco glotón. Bella se burló de mi cuando me terminé mi cuarto pedazo."Vas a estallar."

"No."Negué."Tengo que recobrar energía. Tú haces que la gaste toda."

"Oh, lo siento. Tal vez debería dejar de…"Dejó que sus palabras se desvaneciesen.

Sonreí perversamente para mí. Me abalancé sobre ella, haciéndola chillar de placer cuando comencé a besar y mordisquear su cuello."No, no pares porque yo sé que nunca lo haré…"

La cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama por segunda vez esta noche. En esta ocasión me gustaría entrar en ella, pero no antes de que le mostrase lo mucho que la amaba, otra vez.

_Bella Swan_

La luz se colaba por nuestras cortinas abiertas y dejé escapar un gemido. Me moví tapándome los ojos cuando vislumbré a Edward. Estaba tumbado sobre su estomago, con la cabeza girada hacia mí. Aun profundamente dormido, su hermoso cabello de color marrón rojizo estaba completamente revuelto. Sonreí recordando como se había puesto así. Sinceramente, me sorprendería que hoy fuese capad de caminar. Realmente no habíamos estado juntos durante una semana, menos en nochebuena y yo fui la única que consiguió el alivio entonces. Creo que había almacenado todas sus frustraciones sexuales y las había soltado la última noche, en las cuatro ocasiones.

Me levanté de la cama para ir a la salita de la habitación del hotel. Nuestras ropas estaban dispersas por todo el cuarto. Decidí recogerlas para que Edward no tropezase con ellas. Las dejé en un sillón. La última prenda que recogí fue la chaqueta de cuero de Edward.

La chaqueta era enorme y suave al tacto. Olía a él, dulce y deliciosa. Tapé con ella mi cuerpo desnudo. Me llegaba por las rodillas y tuve problemas para encontrarme las manos en sus largas mangas. Las doblé cuidadosamente en mis brazos. Me la ceñí al cuerpo, llevando el cuello de la chaqueta hasta mi nariz y aspirando profundamente. Algo golpeó mi cadera. Me llené de curiosidad y dejé que mi mano se metiese en su bolsillo.

Pensaba que sería su teléfono móvil o algo así pero lo que saqué me sorprendió. Era una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La abrí lentamente para ver lo que había dentro y jadeé. Dentro de una almohadilla había un anillo. Era hermoso, parecía antiguo. Era un diamante cuadrado de color azul rodeado de pequeños diamantes blancos. No sé porqué lo saqué de la caja y lo deslicé en mi dedo. Encajaba perfectamente.

¿Era lo que creía que era? ¿De verdad iba a proponerme matrimonio? ¿Cuál sería mi respuesta? ¿Estaba preparada para esto? Me mordí el labio inferior y aparté la mirada del increíble anillo. Quizá estaba preocupada por nada. Quizá se tratase de otro regalo de navidad, tal vez solo fuese porque sí. Incluso si así fuese me parecía demasiado caro. No creo que pudiese aceptarlo, incluso aunque me encantase.

Suspiré con fuerza y dejé el anillo otra vez en la caja.

"¿Bella, amor?"Me llamó su voz ronca. Rápidamente cerré la caja y la devolví al bolsillo. Me quité su chaqueta y la dejé con el resto de la ropa."¿Qué haces?"Preguntó desde el arco abovedado de la habitación. Estaba totalmente desnudo, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

"Recogiendo las cosas."Dije con sinceridad. Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cintura con los brazos. Pasó las manos por mi cuerpo, para comprobar si todavía estaba completamente desnuda.

"Mm, aun es temprano ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?"Me besó la frente con suavidad. Me parecía que sabia cual era la razón exacta por la que quería que volviese a la cama.

"¿Por qué no nos duchamos y comemos algo?"Contrarresté.

"Si tenemos que hacerlo…"Suspiró alegremente. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello cuando me acercó a él. Me besó profundamente en los labios, asegurándose de apoyar la mano en mi espalda para acercarme lo más posible."Te amo."Susurró cuando me alejó.

"Y, yo a ti."Dije pasando los dedos por su mejilla. Se inclinó hacia la palma de mi mano y la besó con suavidad.

La ducha fue larga y agradable. No me sorprendería que hubiésemos utilizado todo el agua caliente del hotel. Casi me había vuelto una pasa cuando salimos. Nos vestimos con la ropa de la noche anterior.

"Bella, ángel ¿Quieres venir a Navy Pier conmigo?"Me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta.

"¿Qué es Navy Pier?"

"No sé si lo sabías pero hay una noria. Por lo visto, no puedes perdértelo. Eso es el Navy Pier?"

Se puso las gafas por primera vez en catorce horas. Suspiré tristemente pero me incliné para besar sus labios."Suena divertido."Intenté decir a la ligera.

_Edward Cullen_

"¿Qué va mal?

"Las gafas. Echaré de menos mirarte a los ojos."Admitió suavemente.

Suspiré para mí y me las quité, guardando las gafas en el bolsillo."¿Mejor?"

"No quiero que este incomodo por mí."

"No quiero que estés triste por mí."Contrarresté.

Sacó las gafas de mi bolsillo y me las volvió a poner. Después sus manos descansaron sobre mis mejillas."La ausencia acrecienta los grandes amores. Simplemente tendré que esperar un poco ¿vale?"

Sonreí por sus dulces formas y bajé los labios hasta su frente.

Tomemos un taxi hasta el muelle. No sonaba como si estuviese concurrido pero hoy hacia frio, aunque no demasiado viento, por una vez. Caminamos juntos y cogidos de la mano. Bella soltaba algún ¨oh¨ de admiración por ciertas cosas y me sentía feliz al verla tan embelesada.

"¿Podemos montarnos en la noria?"Preguntó tranquilamente.

"Tus deseos son ordenes para mí."Le dije sonriendo. Ella soltó una risita pero tiró de mí hacia la atracción.

Éramos los únicos en el gonadal y di gracias por ello. Estaba seguro que desde aquí las vistas de la ciudad y el lago eran increíbles. Bella se acurrucó contra mí, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y la pequeña mano en mí estomago.

"Esto es genial Edward. Estoy tan contenta de haber venido a Chicago contigo."

Hundí la nariz en su cabello y la besé en la mejilla con ternura."Yo también me alegro de que vinieras."

"Desearía quedarme así para siempre."Dijo con un feliz suspiro.

"Podemos, si quieres, ya sabes. Podríamos mudarnos aquí, comprar un pequeño apartamento. Ir a esta universidad. Me gusta el Centenary, pero tenerte aquí conmigo, junto con mi familia seria como estar en el cielo."Pasé los dedos por su cabello.

"Tal vez después de la universidad. ¿Crees que podríamos conseguir que nuestra pequeña pandilla se viniese con nosotros? Alice se moriría por ir de compras, Jasper quería enterarse de toda la historia. Rosalie simplemente quiere vivir en una gran ciudad. Y, bueno, Emmett seguiría a Rosalie a cualquier sitio."Dijo soltando una risita.

"Mientras vivan en un apartamento distinto por mi está bien."Me reí entre dientes.

"Gracias. Gracias por traerme. Por darme la oportunidad de ver cosas nuevas. Me encanta. Eres un gran chico ¿Sabes? Un día…"Hizo una pausa, pareció estar considerando las palabras durante un momento. Sacudió la cabeza, sentí sus movimientos contra mi pecho.

"¿Un día, Qué?"Pregunté.

"No importa."Intentó alejarse, pero la retuve.

"¿Qué Bella?"Le pregunté con firmeza.

"¿Alguna vez te ha preocupado que estemos yendo demasiado rápido?"Preguntó pillándome por sorpresa.

"No. En realidad no. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que ibas a decir. ¿Qué era?"La presioné. Ella se alejó de mi pecho y esta vez se lo permití."Bella ¿Sientes que estamos yendo demasiado rápido?"

"Un poco."Dijo tranquilamente. Sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar. La acerqué a mi otra vez.

"Bella, podemos ir más despacio. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Estaré a tu lado sin que importe nada mas."Traté de alejarla de las lágrimas. No quería espantarla.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, por supuesto, niña tonta. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Te daré lo que necesites. Si quieres que ralenticemos el ritmo, lo ralentizaremos. Si quieres que te lleve a las Vegas y nos case un imitador de Elvis…"

Rió tontamente y presionó su frente contra mi pecho."No, olvídate de las Vegas de momento."Deslizó los brazos bajo mi chaqueta cuando se sentó sobre mi regazo."Quiero que las cosas se queden como están por un tiempo ¿Vale?"

Asentí y besé su cabeza.

¿Sabía que quería proponerle matrimonio? ¿Se les habría escapado a mis padres o yo era demasiado obvio? Parecía que estaba tratando de no herir mis sentimientos. Dolía un poco pero lo entendía. Ella no había dicho que no. Solo había dicho de momento. Podía entenderlo. Solo llevábamos juntos unos pocos meses. Iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con esta chica. Podía darle todo el tiempo que necesitase para que se sintiese cómoda con la idea.

Podía entender su reticencia hacia el matrimonio. Sus padres habían sido un mal ejemplo. Yo siempre había estado junto a los míos quienes se amaban profundamente. Se enamoraron y casaron tan rápidamente que a mí me parecía natural. La mayoría de las personas se condenaban con sus apresurados matrimonios. Tenía que admitir que ellos eran la excepción a la regla.

Cuando bajamos de la noria tiré de Bella hacia la música."¿A dónde vamos?"Dijo soltando una risita.

"Si te montas en la noria, tienes que montarte en el tiovivo."Me burlé.

Se rió de mi juego, pero vino conmigo. La ayudé a subir a uno de los caballos y me puse a su lado cuando el viaje comenzó.

"¿No vas a montarte en una de estas cosas?"Preguntó.

"No…"Sonreí.

"¿Sabes qué?"Dijo. La sentí inclinarse hacia mí, sus labios estaban a pulgadas de mi oído."Creo que tu solo querías que cabalgase otra cosa que no fueses tu durante un rato."

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás riéndome."Estas llena de energía, Sra. Swan."

Se rió tontamente."Bueno, estoy sorprendida de que puedas caminar, Sr. Cullen."

"Oh ¿Y por qué?"

"¿No estás dolorido de todo nuestro… ejercicio de anoche?"Me podía imaginar el rubor en sus mejillas cuando dijo eso. Extendí la mano para sentir el calor. Reí entre dientes.

"Se me olvidó salir a correr por lo menos cuatro veces esta semana y estoy tranquilo por haber hecho algo de ejercicio."

"Sí, bueno, eso no es escusa. Es antinatural lo bueno que eres en todo."

"No soy bueno en todo…"Hice una pausa durante un segundo y luego mi sonrisa creció."Espera ¿Acabas de decir que follo bien?"

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen!"Me reprendió, dándome un manotazo en el hombro. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás riéndome a carcajadas y ella rió conmigo."Eres tan malo. Basta."

"Vale, vale… Seré bueno."Hice un pequeño puchero."Pero solo porque tú me lo pides. Vamos, vamos a por algo de comer."

_Bella Swan_

Me sorprendió lo bien que se tomó Edward mi pequeña pista. No parecía disgustado por ello. No quería que me malinterpretase. Quería casarme con él. De verdad, de verdad que quería. Simplemente no tan pronto. Pensaba que esto lo habría deprimido o al menos disgustado. En realidad, parecía muy contento, lo que me alegraba. Me pregunté brevemente cuanto tiempo había llevado ese anillo con él. También me pregunté lo que planeaba. Él nunca hacia nada pequeño.

Me senté sobre su regazo en el McDonald más loco que había visto nunca. Mordisqueé un nugget de pollo mientras veía como todos los niños jugaban con todas las cosas y miraban distintos espectáculos de laser."¿No puede haber un McDonald normal, es que no puede haberlo?"

Él rió entre dientes."No es como cualquier lugar de comida rápida, aquí es así. Vas a lo grande o te vas a casa, supongo."

Le di de comer una patata frita y él juguetonamente me mordisqueó los dedos."Edward ¿Has pensado en año nuevo?"

"Un poco ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué van a hacer tus padres? No habrá más fiestas ¿Verdad?"Le pregunté tranquilamente. Creo que no podría haber soportado otra fiesta con Tanya.

"Van a ir a la fiesta de un amigo. Por lo general, se quedan en el Drake, o algo así, después. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Podemos simplemente quedarnos en casa vestidos en pijama otra vez?"Le pedí mordiéndome el labio inferior. No quería estropear sus planes, si es que tenía alguno.

¿No quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales o algo?"Preguntó sorprendido.

Me incliné para acercarme a él. Sonrojándome por mis pensamientos."Creo que lo que más me gustaría es hacer el amor contigo cuando el reloj toque las doce."

"Me parece que suena como una forma perfecta de poner fin a un año y comenzar otro."


	29. Chapter 29

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Edward Cullen_

"Bien, vosotros dos, pasad un buen año nuevo, y ya nos veremos más tarde."Dijo mi padre. Prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"Lo haremos."Dije mientras mi madre me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Sabía que Bella no escaparía sin antes abrazar a mi madre."Oh, tengo algo para vosotros en la nevera."Oí como le daba un abrazo a Bella. No creo que fuese a sobrellevar demasiado bien nuestra marcha en un par de días. Sinceramente, no me sorprendería que Bella y yo acabásemos llorando. He disfrutado mucho de nuestras cortas vacaciones, a pesar de los altibajos.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, tiré de Bella para darle un profundo beso. Se derritió entre mis brazos, sonriendo. Con las manos froté la camiseta de su pijama de seda. El pijama que yo le había comprado para navidad."Mm, me preguntaba si ibas a ponértelo."

"¿Te gusta?"Preguntó inclinando la cabeza contra mi hombro.

"Se siente muy bien. No es nada en comparación con tu piel desnuda…"Sonreí burlonamente y bajé mi boca a la suya."Pero, bastará, por ahora."La besé con suavidad.

"Edward ¿Estas tratando de seducirme?"Bromeó.

"Siempre."Le seguí el juego mientras le hacía cosquillas. Se rió tontamente y se meneó en mis brazos.

"Vamos, vayamos a comer."Dijo llevándome a la cocina, tratando de distraerme de mi divertido asalto."¿Qué quieres que haga?"Preguntó dulcemente.

"No tienes por qué cocinar, podemos encargar algo."Todavía era temprano, sobre las seis. Quizás tardásemos en conseguir algo de comida pero no me importaba demasiado.

"¡No! Me mimas mucho. A demás, pensaba que te gustaba mi forma de cocinar."

"Por supuesto que sí."Reí entre dientes. Yo la había llevado a cenar fuera los dos días anteriores. No creo que le gustase mucho que me gastase mi dinero en ella. Pero ella tenía su propia forma de mimarme, lo aceptaba. Me encantaba como cocinaba.

Abrió la puerta de la nevera con un suave pum. La oí coger un par de cosas y ponerlas sobre la encimera."Hm, tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer espaguetis y albóndigas. ¿Qué tal te suena?"

Envolví su cintura con mis brazos."Me encantará cualquier cosa que prepares pero eso suena fantástico."

Me senté sobre la isla de la cocina mientras ella comenzaba a trabajar. Me centré en cada pequeño sonido. El sonido de su ropa mientras caminaba, el sonido del agua en la olla, incluso el sonido que hacia cuando rompía un huevo. Quería tratar de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo sin preguntar. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tenía algo de práctica de cuando era pequeño. Hacia compañía a mi madre y trataba de adivinar lo que estaba haciendo. En cierto modo Bella me recordaba a mi madre, en todas las cosas buenas.

"Ugh, oye chico, necesito tu fuerza masculina."Dijo después de gruñir. Noté que un frasco de vidrio caía en mis manos. Reí levente entre dientes cuando quité la tapa. Pasé un dedo por ella y me lo llevé a la boca.

"Mmm, salsa de espaguetis."Limpié el resto de la salsa de mi dedo. Oí a Bella gemir y murmura algo por lo bajo.

_"Bueno en todo…"_

"Creo que no eres parcial."Le informé con una sonrisa un poco presumida. Me recosté sobre la encimera apoyándome sobre las palmas de las manos.

"No, no soy parcial. Te conozco. Quiero decir, eres guapo, listo, fuerte, atractivo y podrías, con tu encantos, convencer a cualquier mujer de cualquier cosa."Se burló de mí.

"Primero que nada, tu eres la única que piensa esas cosas."Hice una pausa para menear la cabeza."En segundo lugar, no quiero convencer a cualquier chica."

"Es bueno saberlo."Rió antes de acercarse para darme un rápido beso.

"Entonces ¿así es como va a ser cuando vivamos juntos?"Pregunté en tono casual.

"¿Vivir juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir?"Preguntó deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, revolviendo el contenido de alguna olla probablemente.

"¿No has pensado nunca en ello? Tener una casa completamente nuestra. ¿Tal vez en verano?"

"No tengo suficiente dinero para ello. Y no quiero que tú me lo pagues. Entonces no sería nuestra casa, sino la tuya. No sé si me sentiría cómoda de esa manera."Dijo con un fuerte suspiró.

"Bella, lo que es mío es tuyo. Ya deberías de saberlo. Además me aseguraré de que nuestros nombres aparezcan en la escritura, de esa manera seria nuestra."La tranquilicé.

"Solo porque mi nombre esté escrito o significa que sea mío."Contrarrestó.

"Eso es exactamente lo que significa. Además, Bella, si estoy en algún sitio y tú no te encuentras allí conmigo, ya no sería un hogar, solo una casa con una cama."Sujeté su brazo y tiré de ella hasta ponerla entre mis piernas. Acaricié con la nariz la parte superior de su cabeza después de haberle dado un suave beso."Bella, sé que quieres que vayamos más despacio. No estoy diciendo que nos mudemos mañana. Simplemente creo que es algo que debemos discutir en el futuro. Y, Bella, mi futuro está contigo, no importa dónde. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Me siento igual. Vale, hablaremos de ello, después de año nuevo."Besó la base de mi cuello ligeramente.

"Bella…"Hice una pausa, reflexionando sobre lo que quería decir. No quería ofenderla."¿Es tan horrible que quiera cuidar de ti de ese modo? ¿Qué te de cosas y eso? No siento como si pudiese hacer mucho mas."

"Es lo que me das, las cosas que no compras, lo que valen mucho mas."Su mano acarició mi mejilla mientras se separaba de mí.

Lo que sea que estuviese haciendo emitía sonidos raros como de chapoteo. Arrugué la nariz."¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Las albóndigas. Ya sabes, redondeándolas."Me contestó.

Después de eso la dejé trabajar. Se movía por la cocina, sus pies descalzos golpeaban contra el suelo de baldosas. El silencio era cómodo y estaba disfrutando de él.

Oí un sonido metálico y un suave pop.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, maldita sea, ay…"Bella comenzó a llorar.

_Bella Swan_

Algo de comida italiana sonaba bien en aquel momento. Era relajante trabajar en la cocina con Edward ¨mirando¨ a su manera. Me gustaba la pequeña sonrisa que había en sus perfectos labios. Me gustaba aun más que no llevase sus gafas puestas.

Me sorprendió un poco cuando comenzó a hablar sobre vivir juntos. Había pensado en ello, sinceramente. Pero, no quería aprovecharme de él y de su dinero, no importaba lo mucho que quisiese pasar cada segundo con él. Hablaríamos más de ello cuando nos marchásemos. Solo era otra cosa que añadir a la lista. Tal vez podría conseguir un trabajo e igualar un poco las cosas.

Quité la tapa de la salsa caliente de los espaguetis y comencé a echar las albóndigas para que se cociesen. Estaba echando la última cuando la salsa hirvió demasiado y saltó, cayéndome en la piel.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, maldita sea, ay…"No podía detener las lagrimas que manaban de mis ojos.

Edward saltó de la encimera con rapidez y llegó a mi lado."¿Qué va mal?"

"Yo…yo…me he quemado…"Tartamudeé a través de mis lagrimas. Estas caían por mis mejillas.

"Muy bien, Isabella, quiero que me escuches. Necesito que me describas donde está la quemadura y como es de grande."Se acercó al fregadero y abrió el grifo del agua fría.

Respiré profundamente, dejando que él me diese las instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer. Pensaba con dificultad a causa de la quemadura."Um, está en mi muñeca derecha, en el brazo derecho, donde se une el brazo con la mano, en la zona interior. Justo debajo del pulgar. De tamaño mediano, supongo."

"Muy bien, buena chica, ven aquí."Teniendo cuidado de no tocar mi brazo, me levantó la manga de mi camisa. Cogió mi mano y la metió debajo del agua. La sostuvo allí durante mucho tiempo. Resollaba como un bebé, mordiéndome los labios para no llorar. Me lavó la mano completamente, como mucho cuidado. Por último la apartó del agua y apagó el grifo. Me secó tiernamente la mano, asegurándose de limpiar todo el agua sin ejercer demasiada presión."¿Todavía te arde?"

"Un poco. Sí."Murmuré.

Acercó la muñeca a su boca. Comenzó a soplar suavemente sobre la zona afectada, calmando la quemadura con su aliento fresco."¿Está mejor?"

"Sí…"

"Muy bien, aquí…"Me cogió por la cintura y me dejó sobre la isla donde antes había estado él sentado. Fue hasta el armario y sacó un rollo de esparadrapo, una gasa y un tubo pequeño de algo. Pasó el dedo por él, sobre la etiqueta en braille que tenia. Volvió a mí de nuevo."Bien, déjame tu muñeca."

Puso la palma de mi mano hacia arriba. Quitó el tapón del tubo con sus dientes y entonces con la otra mano apretó para aplicarme cuidadosamente un poco sobre la quemadura. Siseé pero él me calló quedamente. Y con la acción más cariñosa extendió la pomada. Entonces lo cubrió con la gasa, utilizando el esparadrapo para mantenerla en su lugar.

Le admiraba completamente. Se había hecho cargo de la situación, hacia que me sintiese muy segura."¿Cómo lo hiciste?"Pregunté suavemente.

"¿Hacer qué?"Preguntó lavándose las manos.

"Esto…"Meneé la mano frente a mi hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo una estupidez. No podía verme ni a mí ni a mi expresión."Quiero decir, tratar con lo de la quemadura."

"Bueno, Bella, mi padre es médico. Hice alguna que otra cosa. Además, cuando aprendí a cocinar las dos cosas que puedo hacer, yo también me quemé bastante. Tengo algo de práctica."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó para ponerse entre mis piernas.

"Estas equivocado."Dejé escapar antes de que pudiese pararme.

"¿Sobre qué?"Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su expresión era confusa.

"Dijiste que no podías cuidar de mi. Edward, estas equivocado."

"Bella yo-"

Le corté con mis labios antes de que pudiese decir nada más. Tenía razón y él lo sabía. Solo estaba siendo terco, pero yo no se lo permitiría. No sobre eso, ya no."Edward cuidas de mi de formas que jamás sabrás."

_Edward Cullen_

Yo estaba entre sus piernas totalmente asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer y lo que ella decía. Supongo que en cierto modo tenía razón, pero yo no podía hacerme cargo de todo. Sin embargo, me gustaría. Aunque lo que acababa de pasar me hacía sentir bien.

Me alegró de que no sucediese nada más durante la cena. Bella siempre conseguía sorprenderme con sus deliciosas comidas. El olor ya era suficiente para hacerme la boca agua.

"Entonces ¿Viste lo que mi madre nos ha dejado?"Pregunté cuando terminamos de cenar.

"No. ¿Por qué?"Preguntó confundida.

Sonreí y fui a la nevera. Sabía perfectamente lo que nos había dejado. Ella quería que esta noche fuese especial para nosotros y ya que no íbamos a salir no tenía inconveniente en que bebiésemos en casa. Lo había comprado especialmente para nosotros.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Dom Perignon? ¿Sabes lo caro que es?"Soltó y oí como se tapaba la boca con la mano provocando un débil pop.

Reí entre dientes."Bella… sinceramente querida, relájate. Es una ocasión especial, y yo también bebería. Y no te preocupes por el precio. Entonces ¿te gustaría beber un poco ahora o prefieres que lo dejemos hasta la media noche?"

"Déjalo hasta medianoche. Creo que ya sé lo que me gustaría hacer. Si te parece bien."Parecía un poco tímida respecto a su petición. Volví a meter la botella en hielo y me acerqué a ella.

"Cualquier cosa será perfecta."

"¿Puedo tocar contigo? Quiero decir, en el piano. He oído que tocas algo, pero la mayoría son cosas de navidad, me parece."

La cogí de la mano sin decir palabra y la llevé a la sala donde estaba mi piano. Me senté a su lado en el banco que había frente a mí.

"¿Qué te gustaría que tocásemos?"Le pregunté sonriendo un poco.

"No sé…"Se inclinó hacia mi mientras pensaba.

Decidí tocar algo que estaba seguro que la haría reaccionar. Comencé con The Entertainer de Scott Joplin. Bella soltó una risita y se incline más hacia mí. Para mí era bastante sencillo y me la sabia de memoria. No sé por qué me sentía conectado con esa música.

"Esto no es lo que quise decir."Volvió a reir.

"Oh, bien ¿Qué quieres entonces?"Pregunté mientras seguía tocando.

"Quiero escuchar algo tuyo. Algo que tu hayas compuesto."

"Entonces ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?"Dejé a medias la canción y pasé a algo que había escrito para Bella cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Ella ya había escuchado parte, pero no toda.

Dejé que mis dedos acariciasen las teclas de marfil. Bella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo intentaba tocar perfectamente para ella. No era algo en lo que yo solía pensar pero quería que le gustase."Escribí esto para ti, cuando quedamos por primera vez."

"Lo recuerdo."Habló suavemente como si no pudiese decirlo más alto porque lloraría. Volví el rostro hacia ella y la besé levemente a la vez que seguía tocando.

Cuando la última nota se perdió en el aire dejé que mis manos descansasen a mis costados. Bella enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó. Fue un beso suave pero apasionado. No había lujuria, solo amor. Acaricié su rostro mientras pasaba los pulgares por sus sienes.

La cogí en brazos y la llevé a mi habitación. No había nada sexual en mis actos. Solo quería que estuviese más cómoda. La tumbé en la cama y me eché a su lado, besándola en los labios.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en ese mismo lugar besándonos y tumbados el uno en el otro. Nunca antes me había sentado tan contento. Sus dedos encontraron mi cabello y masajearon la parte de atrás de mi cuello cuando nuestros labios se rozaron. Ella era mi felicidad y con ella en cada caricia me llenaba por completo.

"Casi es medianoche."Susurró.

"¿Por qué no enciendes la radio y escuchamos la cuenta atrás? Iré a por el champán."Le di un pequeño beso en la frene antes de saltar de la cama.

Bella Swan

Examiné el estéreo, tratando de averiguar qué botón apretar. Me sentía estúpida por no saberlo. Finalmente me imaginé que era de las que estaban fijas y cambié a otra emisora. Todavía me quedaban cinco minutos cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Era una emisora de rock clásico. Una canción que no reconocí. Edward entró en la habitación llevando consigo dos copas y la botella de champán abierta. Sonrió."Me encanta esta canción."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Golden years de David Bowie."Dejó las copas y la botella sobre una mesa, entonces me cogió entre sus brazos.

Bailó pegado a mí, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Me reí tontamente al verle tan feliz cuando dejé que mis caderas rozasen las suyas. Subió las manos por mi espalda."Sabes, esto no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer."

"Me encantará cualquier cosa que hagamos. Mientras esté contigo."Dije cuando él me echó hacia atrás. Me reí, rodeando con fuerza su cuello.

Comenzó a cantar la letra, sin que se borrase la sonrisa de su rostro ni una sola vez_."Me quedaré contigo nena durante mil años, nada te tocará en esos años de oro…"_

Nunca bailaría esto con nadie que no fuese él. Pero, aquí a solas, bailaba voluntariamente para ver el ligero sonrojo de su cara mientras me movía contra él. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos a la vez que bailábamos."¿Estás disfrutando?"

"Sí…"Gimió."Pero si quieres escuchar la cuenta atrás, será mejor que paremos."

Reí tontamente al ver el rubor de sus mejillas y me incliné para besarle en la punta de la nariz."Voy a servirnos un poco de champan."Él asintió lentamente y yo no le podía ayudar pero podía sonreír. Me gustaba poder provocarle ese tipo de reacciones.

Vertí el líquido lentamente, tratando de no tirarlo por todas partes. La espuma llegó hasta arriba pero no se derramó. Entregué una de las copas a Edward cuando el locutor de la radio comenzaba la cuenta atrás.

"Bella, no hay nadie más con quien quisiese estar pasando esta noche."Dijo suavemente.

"No hay nadie más con quien quisiese pasar cada noche.

Tintineé mi copa contra la suya antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Me hizo cosquillas en la garganta y en la nariz cuando me lo tragué. No estaba tan malo. Edward se lo bebió todo y luego me quitó el vaso de la mano. Dejándolos sobre la mesa otra vez.

Sujetó mis manos y se inclinó lentamente.

_3...2…1_

"Feliz año nuevo."Susurró antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos. Llevó mis brazos para que rodeasen su cuello y los suyos capturaron mi cintura. Me levantó del suelo sin cortar el beso. Nos hizo girar cuando lo rompió, provocando que me riese tontamente por, lo que parecía ser, la centésima vez esta noche.

"¿Qué tal está tu muñeca?"Preguntó besándome el cuello.

"No me duele ¿Por qué?"Le miré a la cara, confundida por su pregunta en este momento.

"Bueno, ya sabes, en California aun no es media noche. Si quieres, podemos llegar al año nuevo de la forma en que tu comentaste el otro día…"Dijo suavemente.

"Bien, tenemos dos horas ¿Se te ocurre algo que nos mantenga entretenidos hasta entonces?"Le pregunté en broma.

"Oh, tengo algunas ideas…"Sonrió burlón cuando él prácticamente me tiró a la cama. Me reí con fuerza mientras se ponía encima de mí."¿Te importaría que te las enseñase?"


	30. Chapter 30

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Bella Swan_

"Gracias por dejarme visitaros. Me lo he pasado genial."Le dije a Esme abrazándola con fuerza. Estaba a punto de llorar. No sé por qué. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Adora a estas personas. Ellos me hacían sentir parte de su maravillosa familia.

Luego abracé a Carlisle. No fue tan incomodo como me había imaginado. Él me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, como un padre haría con su hija. Lentamente me eché hacia atrás y sonreí a la pareja. La pobre Esme estaba llorando. Tuve que volver a abrazarla."Prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos pronto o podemos organizar un viaje para viajar hasta allí abajo ¿vale?"

"Por supuesto, Esme. Me encantaría."Empecé a llorar.

"¿Podéis visitarme a mi también?"Bromeó Edward. Me parecía que estaba intentando aligerar mi estado de ánimo. Funcionó. Esme y yo nos reímos entre dientes mientras nos separábamos. Edward abrazó a su madre suavemente."Te echaré de menos."Susurró.

"Os quiero tanto."Murmuró en el hombro de su hijo cuando intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas.

"Oh, mamá, yo también te quiero."La besó en la cabeza."No te preocupes os visitaremos pronto."

"Mas os vale que lo hagáis."Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano. Y, con un último abrazo y beso a los dos, nos subimos al jet privado para el vuelo a casa.

Esta vez no me dormí, sino que me tumbé con las piernas en el regazo de Edward. Intenté leer, pero me dolía el estomago. Gemí, hundiéndome más en el asiento, tratando de que el dolor desapareciese.

"¿Qué va mal, amor?"Frotó mi rodilla con ternura.

"Bueno, quería leer pero creo que estoy mareada."Me cubrí los ojos con el brazo y respiré profundamente.

"¿Qué tal si te tomas algún refresco o algo así? ¿Qué estabas intentando leer? ¿Algo para la universidad?"Su mano masajeó mi pantorrilla mientras intentaba distraerme de mi leve enfermedad.

"No, nada de la universidad. Estaba tratando de matar el tiempo."

Edward llamó a una azafata para que me trajese una bebida, entonces cogió su mochila."¿Quieres que te lea algo?"Preguntó dulcemente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo harás?"Me moví un poco para mirarle.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Sin embargo, solo tengo un libro de poesía que estoy leyendo para clases. No tenían audio libros, así que decidí comenzarlo. Lleva mucho más tiempo leer de esta manera. Espero que no te importe."

Bufé."Yo, yo no sé si seré capaz de soportar que mi asombroso novio me lea poesía mientras permanezco tumbada sobre su regazo."Dije con mucho sarcasmo.

La azafata entró con mi bebida y al parecer escuchó mi comentario. Miró a Edward con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Supongo que no se imaginaba que estaba bromeando. Tomé un largo sorbo de la bebida para ocultar mi sonrisa.

"Bueno, se que la vida debe de ser difícil para ti. Pero, intentaré que esto resulte lo menos doloroso posible."Dijo simulando seriedad. Me reí tontamente y me incorporé para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de recostarme para estar más cómoda con mi refresco.

Él sonrió alegremente por el beso pero se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a pasar los dedos por los puntos en relieve."¿Os amo? Déjame enumerar las formas…"

Prácticamente me derretí con el sonido de su voz, cada vez estaba más perdida y más cómoda. El dolor de mi estómago desapareció cuando me centré en él y en su voz aterciopelada. Cerré los ojos y me empapé de ella.

Cuando aterrizamos de dio la impresión de que el vuelo había sido demasiado corto. Sinceramente, no quería moverme de mi cómodo sitio, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Cuando salimos de la estación había un gran coche negro esperando para llevarnos a casa.

Debía de estar lista para llegar, pero no lo estaba. Aunque había echado de menos a mis amigos.

Cuando llegamos la camioneta de Jasper estaba allí. Sonreí cuando pensé en enseñarle a Alice toda mi ropa nueva. Sabía que el encantaría.

Tanto Edward como yo cogimos un par de maletas, junto con su nueva guitarra que se la echó al hombro. Anduvimos por el corto camino. Escuchando las altas carcajadas que venían de dentro.

"Ugh, otra vez no."Se rió Edward.

Solté una risita y golpeé la puerta con un puño.""¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Cortad el rollo! ¡Es por la tarde y necesitamos entrar!"

Unos pocos segundos después una emocionada Alice abrió la puerta. Saltó hacía mi, abrazándome con fuerza, obligándome a soltar las maletas."¡Oh! ¡Te eché de menos! ¡Feliz año nuevo!"

"¿Le has dado más Red Bull, Jazz?"Se rió Edward. Alice saltó de mis brazos y le abrazó fuertemente.

"¡No! Simplemente estoy emocionada por ver a mis amigos."Finalmente le soltó. Cogió una de mis maletas y la seguimos adentro.

"Entonces ¿Qué tal la navidad?"Pregunté a Jasper que estaba en el sofá. Parecía que estuviese flotando en una nube.

"Oh, ha sido la mejor navidad que he tenido nunca."Respondió simplemente.

"¿Qué hiciste?"Preguntó Edward dejando sus cosas con cuidado.

"Darme el mejor regalo del mundo."Contestó Alice por Jasper mientras alzaba su mano izquierda hacía mi. Chillé. No pude evitarlo. Examiné el sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un diamante circular. Era perfecto para Alice. Mi corazón palpitó cuando pensé en el anillo oculto en algún lugar del equipaje de Edward.

"¿¡Vas a casarte!?"Dije abrazándola con fuerza.

Parecía completamente feliz. No necesitaría Red Bull o café para poder saltar durante los próximos años. Todo el entusiasmo que destilaba llegaba hasta mi."Oh, Bella. Es perfecto. Jazz es tan romántico.

"Hablan de de ti como si no estuvieses, tio."Se rió Edward mientras se acercaba al sofá junto a Jasper. Le dio la mano."Enhorabuena."

"Gracias."Sonrió Jasper mientras se volvía a mirar a Alice que todavía examinaba su anillo. Sabía que no era el diamante que a ella le gustaba pero simbolizaba el amor.

Cuando finalmente salió de su aturdimiento tiró de mí para sentarnos en el sofá.

"Entonces ¿Cómo se lo propusiste?"Le pregunté a Jasper, tratando de no dejarle fuera de la conversación. Alice se arrimó a él sobre su regazo, sus bracitos le rodearon con fuerza el cuello.

"Fue perfecto. Fuimos a ver sus padres por navidad ¿Sabes? Bien, en nochebuena se aseguró de que me pusiese un traje, ya puedes imaginarte, no me interesaba que alguien escogiese mi ropa pero desde que él lo hizo quiero que siga haciéndolo. Me llevó a un restaurante increíble y luego a eso de las luces navideñas. Parecido al que hacen aquí pero con árboles de navidad en lugar de rosas. De todas formas…"Divagó. Luché contra el impulso de decirle que continuase. Sabía que llegaría al momento a su propio ritmo."Caminamos por allí durante un rato, cogidos de la mano, hasta que llegamos a un bonito mirador iluminado. Puso una rodilla sobre el suelo y dijo-"

"Dije que tenía otro regalo de navidad, o un regalo que no tenía nada que ver con eso, si ella quería ser mi esposa. Porque cada segundo que estoy con ella es un regalo de los dioses."Dijo Jasper sin mirar a nadie más excepto a Alice. Ella se inclinó para darle un profundo beso.

Miré a Edward que sonreía, pero parecía un poco triste. Sabía que él deseaba que fuésemos nosotros lo que nos encontrásemos en esta situación. Pero, yo estaba más contenta porque no lo estábamos. No quería robarle este momento a Alice.

Me levanté y le cogí las manos."Bueno ¿Por qué no les damos algo de privacidad a los enamorados?"Le pregunté dulcemente. Él asintió y sonrió en mi dirección.

Le llevé a mi habitación."¿Estás bien?"Susurré con suavidad.

"Sí, lo estoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"Dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto cerré la puerta tras nosotros. Le quité las gafas y las puse sobre mi mesita de noche."Sabes por qué."

"Estoy un poco celoso, lo admito. Sin embargo estoy contento por ellos."Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me acercó más.

"No te preocupes, algún día seremos nosotros los que estemos ahí contando lo perfecta que fue nuestra proposición."Le aseguré.

"¿Lo prometes?"Enterró la nariz en mi cabello para ocultar la cara. Acerqué mis labios hasta su oreja y la besé ligeramente.

"Lo prometo."Dije. Esperaba que se diese cuenta del doble significado de esas dos sencillas palabras. No quería que nunca dudase del amor que sentía y de que quería casarme con él. Pero no ahora. _(N/T: A ver, os explico. La respuesta en ingles de Bella es I do. Que es lo que se contesta en ingles cuando hacen la pregunta esa de ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? De ahí el doble significado al que se refiere Bella. Lo que pasa en que en español no se me ocurría ninguna respuesta que sonase bien a la pregunta de Edward y que tuviese ese doble significado.)_

_Edward Cullen_

Esta contento por mis amigos, pero no podía ignorar los celos que corrían por mis venas. Me sentía mal por comportarme de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo. Quería una boda. Probablemente era el único hombre del mundo que se sentía así.

"No te preocupes, algún día seremos nosotros los que estemos ahí contando lo perfecta que fue nuestra proposición."Las suaves palabras me hicieron sonreír un poco mientras la apretaba más contra mi cuerpo.

Acerqué mi cara a su cabello y respiré profundamente.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

Sonreí y la cogí en brazos. La llevé hasta la cama y la tumbé cuidadosamente. Permanecí encima de ella, dejando que mi cuerpo presionase con suavidad el suyo."Las dos palabras más bellas que nunca se han dicho."

"Edward…"Murmuró antes de que juntase levemente nuestros labios.

"¿Sí, mi amor?"

"Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas…"

Solté un suspiro y me puse de lado."¿No puedes esperar un poco más? Acabamos de llegar. No sabía que quisieses hablar de ello tan pronto como llegásemos a casa."Refunfuñé.

Se movió apoyando la espalda contra mi estomago. Con mi brazo cubrí su cintura."No quería decir que esto surgiese tan pronto. Pero, probablemente tengamos que hablar ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estoy bastante segura de que Alice y Jasper querrán vivir juntos."Dijo con un poco de tristeza.

"Oh…"No era ahí a donde pensaba que íbamos a llegar. Aunque me alegraba por ello."Bueno podíamos empezar a buscar una casa y a finales de semestre mudarnos."

"No tengo dinero para el pago inicial."Dijo con un fuerte suspiro."Tendré que encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial."

"Isabella ¿Realmente crees que voy a dejar que pagues por algo?"La giré hasta que estuvo frente a mí.

"No puedo tolerar que gastes más dinero en mi."Gimoteó.

"No es solo para ti. También, es para mí. ¿No estarás más cómoda en nuestra propia casa?"La urgí ligeramente.

"Me gustaría vivir contigo. Pero no puedo dejar que lo pagues todo."Dijo con firmeza.

Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás."Bien ¿Qué te parece esto? Durante el verano puedes buscar un empleo a tiempo parcial, porque no permitiré que tu trabajo universitario sufra por esto, y podrás pagar ciertas cosas. Como ¿algunos gastos y la comida?"

"Conseguiré un trabajo a tiempo completo y pagaré parte del alquiler."Contrarrestó.

"No habrá ningún alquiler, porque voy a comprar la casa. Y, será a tiempo parcial, porque te necesito a mi alrededor."Con mis dedos acaricié su mejilla para notar la expresión de su rostro. Tal y como pensaba sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos.

"¿Qué pasa con los muebles?"

"Me gustaría comprarlos, con tu ayuda. Realmente yo no podría escoger nada."La acerqué mas a mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en nosotros comprando una cama nueva.

"Quiero pagar parte de eso."

"¿Y qué hay de los adornos? Como lámparas, cuadros y cosas similares. Yo no los necesito, por lo que serán solo para ti."Traté de apartar esos pensamientos para poder finalizar nuestro acuerdo. Era tan cabezota.

"Edward quiero pagar más que eso."Gruñó.

"No."Dije simplemente. Ella gruñó e intentó levantarse, pero la mantuve contra mí."Bella, por favor. Vente a vivir conmigo."Le pregunté suavemente, tratando de calmar su irritación.

"Me gustaría."

"Entonces está arreglado."Reí alegremente, aunque sabia que no me saldría con la mía.

"¡Nada está arreglado, Edward! Quiero pagar mi parte."Dijo sentándose, noté como se movía encima de mí.

"Isabella, por favor."Moví la cabeza para ponerla en su regazo."No hay nada en este mundo que me haría más feliz que vivir contigo en nuestra propia casa. Si no quieres vivir conmigo, lo entenderé, pero si lo haces no permitiré que gastes el dinero que tienes. Sé que no quieres sentirte como si estuvieses conmigo por mi dinero. Yo sé que no lo haces. Por favor, déjame pagar a mí. Ayúdame a buscar una casa y amuéblala."

"Vale…"Susurró, sus diminutos dedos se deslizaban a través de mi cabello.

"¿Qué?"

"He dicho que vale. Pero conseguiré un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Pagaré algunos gastos y parte de la comida. Además, quiero contratar algún servicio de jardinería o algo así."Dijo un poco más alto, con voz ligeramente firme.

Rápidamente me senté y aplasté mis labios contra los de ella. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello mientras la volvía a tumbar sobre la cama.

"¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer? Podríamos preguntarle a tu madre si nos ayudaría a decorarla. Estoy segura de que su gusto es mucho mejor que el mío."Dijo mientras me separaba un poco de ella. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho blando. Aunque los suaves latidos de su corazón iban a un ritmo rápido, palpitando contra mi mejilla. Me pregunté si seria por la emoción o por el temor, o las dos cosas a la vez.

"Creo que se enamorará mas de ti si haces eso. Pero, pienso que antes deberíamos buscar la casa. La semana que viene me pondré en contacto con un agente inmobiliario. Tendrás que estar conmigo de manera que le pueda informar de lo que queremos."Dije sonriendo, los planes se empezaban a formar en mi cabeza.

"¿No te parece que es un poco pronto para empezar a buscar?"

"Bueno, si queremos encontrar un sitio para empezar a vivir a finales de primavera no está mal. Además, sé cuánto tiempo le lleva a mi madre decorar una casa."

"Oh, bien."Exhaló.

"Bella ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"Alcé la mano hasta su rostro, con cuidado.

"Sí, solo… un poco abrumada. No creí que hoy tomásemos una decisión."Meditó sus palabras con cuidado."No es que no quiera. Creo que no sabía que esperar."Agregó rápidamente.

"Bueno ¿Por qué no nos prohibimos tomar más decisiones hoy y hablamos de ello más adelante? Creo que deberíamos ir con nuestros amigos para celebrarlo ¿no?"Le di un toquecito en la nariz. El monstruo de ojos verdes que había aparecido antes ahora estaba olvidado, lo había sustituido una nueva felicidad.

"¡Oh! Esa es una gran idea ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si quieren algo de sushi?"Dijo alegremente.

Me reí entre dientes."¿Sushi? ¿De verdad?"

"¿Qué? La última vez que lo pedí estaba muy bueno. Quiero seguir probando cosas nuevas. Especialmente si lo hago contigo."


	31. Chapter 31

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Bella Swan_

Después de nuestra cena, en la que Edward pidió una serie de cosas que me dejó probar, fuimos a tumbarnos a su dormitorio. Jasper se quedaba con Alice y queríamos darles privacidad. Edward estaba realmente tranquilo, sus labios seguían el curso de sus pensamientos.

"¿Donde tienes la cabeza?"

"Estaba pensando en una cosa. No es nada importante, no te preocupes."Intentó alejar mis preocupaciones. Suspiré con fuerza.

"Edward, algo te molesta. Cuéntamelo."Le froté el pecho con las manos, dejándolas descansar en sus hombros.

"¿Cuándo encontraste el anillo?"Preguntó tranquilamente, apartando su rostro de mí.

"Oh…"Dije en voz baja. Me mordí el labio inferior, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

"Bella, no estoy enfadado."Me aseguró."Lo siento, si te hizo sentir incomoda."

No, no me incomodó. No, para nada."Suspiré."Cuando estábamos en el hotel. Yo estaba recogiendo la ropa y me puse tu chaqueta. Sé que no debería haber-"

"Bella, mi vida, no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa que sea mía es tuya. Además, apuesto a que estabas muy sexy con esa chaqueta puesta."Bromeó tranquilamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis mejillas y me dio un beso en la frente."No lo escondí muy bien. Debería haberlo sabido. Bueno ¿Al menso te gustó?"

"Muchísimo… Es… ¿es lo que creo que es?"Apoyé la cabeza a un lado de su cuello, no quería ver su cara cuando respondiese a la pregunta.

"¿Qué crees que es?"Contrarrestó.

"Edward…"Murmuré presionando la cara contra su piel.

"Sí."

"Lo siento."Dije suavemente, una sensación de calor ascendió por mis mejillas.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"Con sus manos sacó mi rostro de su escondite. Frotando levemente mi piel con el pulgar.

"Te lo he arruinado."Comencé a llorar.

Se levantó y me metió entre sus brazos."Oh, no lo has arruinado. Bella, cuando te lo proponga será un día inolvidable para nosotros. Sin importar como, donde y de qué forma te lo pida. Si no te encuentras preparada estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites. Lo bueno se hace esperar. Y vale la pena."

"No, yo no valgo la pena."Comencé a llorar más fuerte, sintiéndome de repente menos digna de su amor y devoción. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado amable, demasiado dulce.

"Sí. Lo. Vales."Dijo cada palabra con firmeza, apretando con las manos mi cara."Mis esperanzas y deseos son algo que no puedo ocultar muy bien. Tu eres mi deseo y también mi esperanza."

Sollocé contra su pecho. Él me acunó lentamente, tarareando junto a mi oído para tranquilizarme.

"Oh, mi pobre dulce Bella. Ha sido una jornada muy larga. Estas muy cansada. No llores, mi amor. Podemos hablar de todo esto otro día."Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Edward, pídemelo. Pídemelo ahora."Susurré tranquilamente.

_Edward Cullen_

Tarareé una suave melodía junto a su oído. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío y me parecía que no era solo por esta conversación."Oh, mi pobre dulce Bella. Ha sido una jornada muy larga. Estas muy cansada. No llores, mi amor. Podemos hablar de todo esto otro día."La tranquilicé, tratando de calmar su corazón atronador y sus gruesas lagrimas.

"Edward, pídemelo. Pídemelo ahora."

"¿Qué?"Me alejé un poco de su cuerpo. ¿Qué se lo pidiese? ¿Es así como lo quería? Así no era como quería hacerlo.

"Bella yo-"Empecé pero un atronador golpe en la puerta me interrumpió.

"Hey ¿Chicos, estáis ahí?"Llamó Emmett tras la puerta. Cuidadosamente senté a Bella en la cama. La interrupción no podría alegrarme más.

"Hola, Em."Abrí la puerta solo una rendija.

"Pensaba que estabais ahí dentro. No te preocupes, no te molestaré durante mucho tiempo. Solo quería asegurarme de que te lo habías pasado bien en vacaciones y quería hacerte una pregunta."Parecía un poco tímido. Me preguntaba si podía ver la cara de angustia de Bella. Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndome culpable por el temporal alivio en esta charla.

"¿Qué querías preguntar?"

"Bueno, veras mi padre es propietario de un concesionario y todos los años alquila una parcela para el desfile de carnaval que se hace para todos los que trabajan para él y sus familias. Estamos allí durante todo el día, hacemos parrillas, nos ponemos ciegos de comida basura y cerveza, básicamente hacemos el vago todo el día. Es muy divertido. Me preguntaba si querríais venir con nosotros. Jasper y Alice también van a venir."

"¿No es un poco pronto para hablar del carnaval? No empieza hasta finales de febrero."Le pregunté confundido.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que, ellos hacen los desfiles dos fines de semana antes del carnaval oficial. Y este año será el mejor desfile pues cae en el día de San Valentín. Quería cogeros antes de que hicieseis planes. Tendréis suficiente tiempo para celebrarlo después del desfile. Después celebramos una gran fiesta en la casa de mis padres si lo prefieres.

"No lo sé, Em. Tenemos que hablarlo primero."

"Oh, bien."Dijo un poco triste."Espero que decidáis venir. No sería una buena fiesta sin ti. Pero, lo entenderé si no quieres."Me sentía mal por haberle disgustado. No le había rechazado ni le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Teníamos que hablar primero.

Después de darle las buenas noches, cerré la puerta lentamente. Tan pronto como la cerradura hico clic me incliné contra ella. Antes de volver con Bella respiré hondo. Me arrodillé frente a ella.

"Isabella Marie Swan, me casaré contigo. Te lo propondré. Sin embargo, no será esta noche. Cuando lo haga quiero que sea de una forma que luego se la podamos contar a nuestros hijos. Cuando pida tu mano en matrimonio, no será cuando tu estés llorando de tristeza o depresión, pero sí de alegría."

"¿Niños?"Preguntó sonriendo suavemente a través de las lágrimas.

"Sí, niños."Pasé los dedos por su piel, tratando de alejar su tristeza junto con sus lágrimas.

"Oh, Dios. Eso es algo en lo que no he pensado."Se hundió en el suelo delante de mí.

"Mira, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir antes siquiera de pensar en matrimonio. ¿Queremos niños? ¿Dónde queremos vivir después de la universidad? Cosas así."La abracé con fuerza.

Ella rió un poco, su cálido aliento fluyó por mi cuello."¿Cómo es que he sido yo la que ha acabado preguntándote si te quieres casar conmigo y tu el que ha contestado que aun no? Creo que durante el camino hemos intercambiado los papeles."

Me reí entre dientes."Supongo que tienes razón. Al igual que tu, yo no estoy diciendo que no. Estoy diciendo no, en este momento."

Sentí su cabeza contra mi cuello y presioné los labios en su mejilla."Vamos, amor. Vámonos a la cama. Todo será mejor por la mañana."

_Bella Swan_

Básicamente me había arrojado a él y me había rechazado. Y, de alguna forma, no me molestaba lo mas mínimo. Él había hablado de forma correcta, me abrazó de la forma correcta, lo hizo todo de la forma correcta. Solo como él podía hacerlo.

Me puso suavemente sobre la cama y me abrazó con fuerza, tarareando junto a mí oído una vez más hasta que me dormí profundamente sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, Edward parecía que estaba muerto de lo dormido que se encontraba a mi lado. Cuando miré el reloj, suspiré. Solo eran las seis de la mañana pero necesitaba hacer unas cuantas cosas. Le besé suavemente en los labios.

"Cariño, me voy a casa. Llámame cuando te despiertes ¿Vale?"

"le."Murmuró y se dio la vuelta.

"Te quiero."Le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

"Tú también."Le murmuró a su almohada. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Era tan adorable. Estaba tan dulce dormido.

Cuando llegué me sorprendió encontrarme a Alice despierta."¡Hola! Te has levantado pronto."Me dijo.

"Tú también ¿Dónde está Jasper?"Me senté en uno de los taburetes mientras ella me pasaba una taza llena de café.

"Todavía en la cama. Creo que le he dejado agotado. De todas formas ¿Qué te parece lo del carnaval?"Preguntó.

"¿Qué?"Dije, todavía medio dormida.

"Lo del padre de Emmett. Ya sabes, todo el día de fiesta, el desfile. Sé que cae en el día de San Valentín pero, sinceramente, esto es más divertido. San Valentín se puede celebrar después."Se tomó rápidamente lo que le quedaba de café y se echó más.

"Oh… no lo hemos hablado. Sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea."Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué?"Contestó, subiendo una ceja.

"Oh, vamos a ver… ¿Crees que es buena idea que le lancen cosas alguien que es ciego?"Me reí.(N/t: En este carnaval desfilan distintas peñas y los miembros de cada una de ellas lanzan cosas al público como collares, medallones, tazas de plástico, prendas intimas y muchas más cosas raras ^^)

No esperaba reaccionar así. Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás debido a las carcajadas que estaba soltando."Bella, hay una tienda de campaña, así que no tendrá que preocuparse porque lancen cosas contra él. Hay mucha música y buena comida. No queremos darle de lado simplemente porque no sea capad de recoger las cosas que tiren."

"Supongo que tienes razón."Accedí."Nunca he ido al Mardi Gras."Agregué.

"No es como en Nueva Orleans. Esto es más amistoso, familiar. Hay un MONTÓN de diversión. En Misisipi también hay desfiles, pero los de aquí me gustan mucho mas."Dijo alegremente. Sabía que estaba cerca a ganar esta discusión.

"Lo hablaré con Edward."Murmuré.

"¡Woo hoo! ¡Impresionante! ¡Será muy divertido!"Saltó por toda la cocina y me abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Qué es todo este entusiasmo?"Preguntó un Jasper muy dormido frotándose los ojos. Nunca le había visto sin camiseta y antes de apartar la mirada me ruboricé. Por supuesto, Alice se dio cuenta.

"¿Tenemos hombres que están buenísimos, no?"Se rió tontamente.

Me sonrojé más y asentí con la cabeza. Jasper sonrió a su futura esposa antes de darle un beso en la cabeza."De todas formas no creo que estuvieseis entusiasmadas por mí."

"Bueno, os dejaré desayunar. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."Dije terminando mi café. Me bajé del taburete y fui a mi cuarto.

"¡Estoy haciendo magdalenas! ¡Te llamaré cuando estén!"Dijo Alice mientras me retiraba. Ella me estaba malcriando tanto como Edward.

Me senté frente al ordenador de mal humor. No había hablado con mi madre durante dos semanas desde su pequeño berrinche. No quería dirigirme a ella, pero no sabía qué hacer. No podía hablar con ella cuando Edward estaba cerca. No quería que sufriese por culpa de su locura. Encendí el ordenador mientras me echaba hacia tras en mi silla en un intento de relajarme.

Tres docenas de correos electrónicos ocupaban la bandeja de entrada. Gemí. Cada uno de ellos era de mi madre. Podría comenzar con el más antiguo e ir paso a paso. Lentamente cliqué en él, en realidad no quería leerlo.

_"¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esta manera! ¿Cómo has podido dejar que un chico se interpusiera entre nosotras? Si piensas que…"_

La mayoría empezaban así, cada uno de ellos trataba de hacerme sentir mas y mas culpable. No funcionó. Simplemente me cabreó. Solo respondí a uno de los mensajes, el último.

_"Isabella Marie Swan ¿A dónde te has ido que no puedes responder a mis llamadas telefónicas ni a mis correos electrónicos? Te he tratado mejor que esto. Ningún muchacho vale la pena, especialmente uno que no puede cuidarte a ti y a tus necesidades. Tu familia es más importante."_

La dañina ira me inundó y traté de dejar cada frase tan clara como fuese posible. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban corriendo mis mejillas hasta que casi había terminado de escribir.

_"Madre,  
No he respondido a tus e-mails ni a tus llamadas telefónicas porque estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de la navidad con gente que me respeta a mí y a mis decisiones. Sí, la familia es importante. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Ahora Edward es parte de mi familia. Si Charlie puede aceptarlo, tú también puedes._

Y, estas equivocada. Él puede cuidar de mí, aunque no digo que eso sea necesario. Soy adulta. He cuidado de ti durante diez años, creo que podré sobrellevarlo.

Mantén tus opiniones para ti. Si no puedes decir nada bueno, no digas nada en absoluto. Metete eso en la cabeza para tu próximo correo electrónico."

Apagué el ordenador y después el teléfono móvil. No quería oírla a primera hora de la mañana. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por mis mejillas y lo odiaba. Odiaba a mi madre por hacerme sentir de esta manera.

Me arrastré hacia la cama y me la tapé con la almohada. Escuché como se abría la puerta de mi habitación."Las magdalenas están listas."Oí decir a una voz masculina."Oh…"

Cuando Jasper se sentó a mi lado, la cama se hundió. Con cuidado apartó la almohada de mi cara. Moví las manos para tapármela así él no podría ver mi piel enrojecida y mis ojos hinchados."No quiero magdalenas. Gracias."Murmuré.

"Bella ¿Estás bien?"Preguntó frotando mi brazo suavemente.

Solo sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Hoy todo el mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas. Él se inclinó y me abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"Preguntó dulcemente.

"Mi madre está loca."Enterré la cara en su cuello y le devolví el abrazo. Simplemente necesitaba consuelo."No para de soltar un montón de mierdas sobre Edward. Ella dice que no puede cuidar de mí y yo creo que eso es una estupidez."

"Sabes, a mi madre no le gusta Alice."Alcé el rostro. ¿A quién no le gustaría Alice?

"¿Por qué?"

"Dice que es demasiado hiperactiva para mí. E insiste demasiado."Rió entre dientes, mirándose las manos.

"Vale, bueno, eso es cierto. Sin embargo Alice es maravillosa."Dije secándome las lágrimas.

"Sí, lo es. Mi madre puede pensar lo que quiera. Lo que siento no cambiará. Me doy cuenta de a lo que se refiere mi madre y lo que quiere decir la tuya. Sin embargo ¿Sabemos lo que hacemos, verdad?"Tocó mi hombro cuidadosamente y me sonrió.

"Así es."Sonreí un poco, mis lágrimas se habían detenido completamente. Me incliné hacia delante y le di un abrazo."Gracias. Eres un buen amigo."

"¿¿Bella??"Oí la voz de terciopelo de Edward llamarme desde la sala. Jasper se separó y acarició mi hombro.

"Está aquí, Edward."Dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Edward entró en mi cuarto, parecía bastante asustado. Me apresuré a llegar hasta él y le abracé con fuerza, necesitaba sentir su calor y consuelo."¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? Esta mañana me desperté y no estabas allí. Después, el teléfono no funcionaba. ¿Estás bien?"Dijo muy rápido.

Simplemente asentí y lo abracé más fuerte, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Respiré su dulce aroma."Lo siento. No quería asustarte."

"Está bien."Me acarició la mejilla."Has estado llorando."No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"Ahora estoy bien. No te preocupes."Le besé la frente.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"Dijo devolviéndome el beso en la frente. Dejó sus cálidos labios allí, haciendo que mi piel hormiguease con la electricidad que siempre fluía entre nosotros.

"Simplemente abrázame.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_lucero08__. __La verdad que no lo sé, supongo que la acabaré traduciendo, pero no creo que lo haga de forma seguida, quiero decir que termine esta primera parte y a continuación empiece con la secuela. Además la autora todavía no la ha terminado, y prefiero esperar. _


	32. Chapter 32

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

[i]Bella Swan[/i]

Para mi sorpresa no supe nada de mi madre. Estaba realmente agradecida por ello. No podía y no aguantaría su actitud egoísta e infantil. No me gustaban la mitad de sus decisiones, pero no la trataba como a una niña pequeña o una idiota. Si sentía que alguna de sus elecciones era mala le daría mi opinión de forma respetuosa. Yo me merecía lo mismo.

Hoy tocaba quedarnos en mi casa después de clases. Las de Edward acababan unos treinta minutos más tarde que las mías, así que siempre tenía tiempo de correr hasta casa y refrescarme un poco.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta me dio un profundo beso. Sus dedos esbeltos pero fuertes masajearon la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras me sujetaba en vilo. Se separó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro."Hola, preciosa."

Me lamí los labios, degustando la dulzura de su sabor que había dejado en ellos."Ya sabes, un día harás esto y será a Alice."

"Eso es imposible. Vuestros aromas son completamente diferentes."Se defendió.

"Ah, y qué me dices si algún día tienes un resfriado…"

"¿Isabella, estas diciéndome que no podría diferenciar a mi increíble novia de una bola de energía, pequeña, saltimbanqui y pelo pincho?"Se quitó las gafas y arqueó las cejas. Me reí tontamente y le di un besito en la mejilla.

"Bueno, esperemos que no beses a nadie mientras tengas un resfriado."Me burlé.

"Oh ¿Estás diciendo que no me dejaras besarte?"Arqueó las cejas otra vez y se deslizó lentamente hacia mí.

"No si estas lleno de mocos."Traté de decir seria, pero no me salió demasiado bien. Él puso las manos a ambos lados de mi estomago.

"¿Pero qué pasa si quiero besos?"Dijo comenzando a hacerme cosquillas, provocando que me retorciese y no parase de reir. Intenté alejarme de él pero me golpeé contra un lado del sofá. Me caí hacia atrás, llevándome a Edward conmigo. Se rió, enterrando la cara a un lado de mi cuello."Ya sabes, si querías que me pusiese encima de ti solo tenias que pedirlo."Bromeó.

Le abofeteé el brazo y se rió como más fuerza. Se movió para que yo estuviese sobre él."Eres malo."

"Tu empezaste."Contestó dándome un pequeño beso.

"No lo hice."Dije de forma infantil. Él sonrió y volvió a hacerme cosquillas."¡Vale!"Reconocí a voz en grito."Tú ganas. Yo empecé."

"Sabes, en realidad había venido aquí para llevar a cabo una misión y me has distraído."Dijo apartándome el cabello de la cara.

"¿Oh? ¿Una misión? ¿En serio?"Dije siguiéndole la corriente. Crucé los brazos encima de su pechó y apoyé la cabeza en ellos."¡De qué misión se trata?"

"Bien, antes de llamar al agente inmobiliario tenemos que hablar de lo que queremos. No quiero estar sentado en la oficina y discutir por ciertos asuntos. Pensé que deberíamos hacerlo ahora."Dijo en serio.

"Oh…"Suspiré."Creo que tiene sentido."

"¿Todavía quieres que busquemos una casa, no?"Se sentó, poniéndome a su lado.

"Por supuesto. Solo que no había pensado en lo que pudiésemos querer."Me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras pensaba y me mordía el labio. No tenía la menor idea de por donde comenzar."¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Creo que deberíamos comprar una casa. Es mejor inversión que un apartamento. Si hacemos mejoras en ella probablemente en el futuro podamos venderla por una buena suma. Y, puesto que queremos que mamá la remodele, habrá mejoras."Dijo serio.

"Normalmente no somos hombres de negocios."Contesté sonriendo un poco. Me incliné hacia él."Me parece bien."

No me había dado cuenta antes de lo tenso que estaba hasta que lo sentí relajarse con mis palabras. Creo que se había imaginado que iba a pelearme también con eso."Bien, ya hemos acordado la casa, ahora deberíamos hablar del tamaño y la ubicación.

"No creo que deba estar muy lejos de la universidad. Ahorraré dinero en gasolina."Dije tras un momento de reflexión.

"Sin embargo, eso no debería ser un gran factor decisivo. Si encontramos algo que nos guste un poco más lejos no debería preocuparte la cuestión de la gasolina."Razonó.

"Edward, no dejaré que pagues por la gasolina de mi camioneta. Ya sabes cómo chupa."Gruñí.

"Sí, pero también tendrás que llevarme a mí. A menos que quieras que contrate un chofer…"Dejó la frase sin terminar.

Gruñí."Bien."Pero preferiría que estuviese cerca de la universidad."

Sonrió por su pequeña victoria."Yo también lo prefiero, además solo estoy diciendo que eso no debería ser un gran problema. Ahora ¿Qué me dices del tamaño?"

"Dado que solo seremos nosotros dos no debería de ser demasiado grande."También, eso ayudaría a que costase menos, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

"Creo que tienes razón. ¿Tres dormitorios, dos baños? Espero que no te importe pero preferiría que no fuese un dúplex. Nada de escaleras, ya sabes."

"Sí, no querrás caerte por las escaleras."Dije completamente en serio. Él se comenzó a reir y yo no entendí por qué."¿Qué?"

"Probablemente tú te caigas más que un alguien ciego."Se rió un poco más fuerte.

"¡Edward!"Murmuré pegándole en el brazo. Él simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió riéndose."De todas formas no veo porqué necesitamos tanto espacio."

"Una habitación para nosotros, un cuarto de invitados para los amigos y la familia y otro para convertirlo en nuestro estudio. Ya sabes, un par de escritorios, estanterías, ordenadores y un lugar para guardar todos tu álbumes de recortes."Me cogí la mano y la besó suavemente.

"Vale, veo a lo que te refieres."Dije suspirando. Apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro.

_Edward Cullen_

"No tengo inconveniente en que haya una sala de estar. Me gustaría tener un piado. Me gusta mi teclado, pero no suena igual."Agregué. Sabía que no quería un sitio demasiado grande, pero eso era algo que realmente quería. No iba a comprarle una mansión, incluso aunque era eso lo que se merecía.

"Oh, un piano ocupa mucho espacio, así que tiene sentido."Dijo suavemente. Sabía que no era su conversación favorita pero se estaba comportando de forma muy razonable. Si pudiese seguir así durante todo el proceso seria genial. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuese tan fácil.

"Entonces, alrededor de dos mil o dos y medio pies cuadrados sería perfecto. ¿Por qué no haces una lista de las cosas que queremos y las que no queremos? Se la daremos al agente inmobiliario y así todo será más fácil."Le di un pequeño beso en la frente."Gracias."Dije con suavidad apoyando mi frente en la suya.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo. Eres maravillosa."Dije acercándola más a mí y besándola suavemente en los labios, saboreando su proximidad.

"Es un placer."Canturreó en un susurro mientras yo tiraba de ella. Tenía que intentar que hiciese esos ruidos otra vez. Me incliné de nuevo contra sus labios y la besé profundamente.

Por alguna razón el día de San Valentín surgió en mi cabeza. Pensé en el maravillo encaje o seda que yo compraría para ella para que se lo pusiese e hiciésemos el amor toda la noche. Solo hacia unos pocos días desde que no estábamos juntos pero ya la echaba de menos. Extrañaba la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, sus dedos en mi cabello, tirando de él."Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado de hablar de negocios ¿Por qué no pasamos al placer? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el día de San Valentín'"

Se apartó bruscamente, sorprendiéndome."¡Oh, Mierda! Se supone que tenía que hablar de eso contigo. Sobre la cosa esa de la fiesta de Emmett durante el Mardi Gras."

"Oh, sí."Se me había olvidado. Estaba demasiado ocupado con Bella y la universidad. Pensándolo ahora sonaba divertido. Siempre había querido ir al Mardi Gras de Nueva Orleans, pero veía que a Bella le daría un ataque si le sugería una pequeña escapada durante las vacaciones de primavera."Me gustaría ir, si tu vas."

"¿En serio?"Parecía sorprendida. No estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo.

"Sí, pero solo si tu vas. Si quieres hacer algo mejor lo entenderé pero-"Ella me cortó con su boca, besándome profundamente. Con mis dedos le alboroté cabello, acercándola a mi cuerpo.

"Quiero ir. Suena divertido. Además, como dice Alice, se puede celebrar después."Sonaba muy entusiasmada ante la idea.

"Sabes, Emmett dijo lo mismo. ¿Porqué me da la sensación de que iban a hacernos ir de una manera u otra?"Me reí entre dientes.

"Porque, estaba claro que Alice nos secuestraria."Soltó una risita y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos."Bueno, al menos estamos dispuesto a hacer de rehenes."

"La mayor parte del tiempo."Murmuré haciendo que Bella riese tontamente.

_Bella Swan_

Me senté cómodamente en su abrazo durante una hora, apenas el tiempo suficiente cuando él comenzó a moverse."Odio hacerte esto, pero mi primera clase de guitarra es esta noche."

"Oh, bien."Suspiré con fuerza. Iba a echar de menos a mi almohada.

Creo que se dio cuenta de la angustia que había en mi voz, porque me tomó de la mano y la besó suavemente."¿Por qué no vamos paseando hasta casa?"

Sonreí un poco."Me gustaría."

A pesar de que eran mediados de enero a fuera no hacia tanto frio. Todavía teníamos que ponernos chaquetas, pero poco más. Caminamos en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Nos encontrábamos cómodos con los sonidos del invierno en este día gris. Eran casi las cinco y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse.

Decidí quedarme con él hasta que llegase su profesor nuevo. Edward estaba haciendo unos deberes en su cama mientras yo miraba el techo."¿Qué estás haciendo?'"Pregunté sonando como una aburrida niña de cinco años, que era como me sentía.

"Los deberes de español."Me informó, quitándose del oído uno de los auriculares.

"Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a clases de español."Me sentía estúpida por no saberlo. Me morí el labio y me senté.

Él se rió entre dientes."No importa. Yo tampoco conozco todas tus clases. El español es fácil para mí. También iba a clases durante la secundaria."

"¿Entonces hablas español?"

"Un poco."Contestó sonriendo."Por lo menos, se decir las cosas importantes."

"Oh ¿Cómo qué?"Le seguí la corriente, arrimándome más a él.

[b]*[/b]A partir de esta parte todo lo que veáis de [u][i]esta forma[/i][/u], es lo que Edward le enseña a Bella en español[b]*[/b]

"Como… [u][i]Dame un beso[/i][/u]."Dijo petulante.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Pregunté.

"Podría decírtelo, pero prefiero mostrártelo."Se inclinó y me besó profundamente. Gemí sorprendida, sus manos se movieron por mi cuerpo. Estaba a punto de inclinarme contra la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Gruñó y no pude evitar reírme. Él sabía que esta tarde tendría compañía, debería habérselo pensado mejor.

Salté de la cama para abrir la puerta. Un hombre muy alto y muy guapo estaba al otro lado. Su sonrisa aumentó cuando me miró, tenía unos profundos ojos oscuros."¿Supongo que no eres Edward Cullen, verdad?"

Me reí tontamente."No, lo siento. Aunque él está aquí dentro."Hice una señal detrás de mí.

Volví hacia su cama y me incliné."¿[u][i]Dame un beso[/i][/u], verdad?"Le pregunté.

"Sí, eso es."Se rió y me besó otra vez en los labios.

"Luego seguiré enseñándote mas español."

_Edward Cullen_

Fue demasiado fácil cuando comenzamos a hablar de mis deberes. Tres sencillas palabras y pude besarla. Quería probar su boca y estaba encantado cuando finalmente lo hice. Era tan sabrosa que me perdí en ella. La deseaba, aquí y ahora. Comencé a inclinarla hacia atrás con cuidado y lentamente.

Por supuesto llamaron a la puerta. Mis estúpidas clases de guitarra. Estaba emocionado con ellas, simplemente no quería poner fin a lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Bella se rió de mi frustración sexual y me sentí como si estuviese a punto de estallar. Oí que abría la puerta y hubo unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Supongo que no eres Edward Cullen, verdad?"Preguntó una profunda voz. Me parecía que sonaba joven. Pero no estaba del todo seguro.

"No, lo siento. Aunque él está aquí dentro."Dijo Bella riéndose. Se acercó a mí y un segundo después se inclinó, sus labios debían de estar a pulgadas de los míos."¿Dame un beso, verdad?"

"Sí, eso es."Me eché hacia delante para darle un beso rápido."Luego seguiré enseñándote mas español."Comencé a pensar en lo divertida que podría ser nuestra pequeña clase.

"Muy bien, entonces tú debes de ser Edward Cullen. Soy Jake. Encantado de conocerte."Le oí decir a la voz profunda. Una silla se movió en algún lugar del cuarto hasta ponerse frente a mí."Si te parece bien quiero hacerte algunas preguntas antes de empezar."

"Adelante."Contesté yendo a buscar mi guitarra."Volví a la cama, dejando mi instrumento junto a mí.

"Tocas el piano ¿Correcto?"

"Sí."Dije.

"Entonces ¿sabes leer música?"

"Sí."Me entraron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco debido a sus preguntas, pero entonces me acordé de que no todo el mundo comprendía la música igual que yo. Decidí hacer yo una pregunta."¿Serás capad de enseñarme?"

"Sí ¿Por qué?"Preguntó tras un segundo."Oh, la ceguera, de acuerdo. Mi padre se quedó ciego cuando era pequeño así que aprendí a leer braille y todo eso, si es a eso a lo que te refieres."

Me encogí de hombros y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa."Perfecto entonces ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?"

"Sí, una cosa. ¿Esa chica era tu hermana?"

Bufé y me pasé los dedos por el cabello. Esta era la primera vez que no me lo había esperado."No, mi novia. Lo siento, está cogida."

Él se rió entre dientes."Valía la pena preguntar. Tio, está buenísima."

"Lo oigo decir mucho."Le concedí."Entonces ¿Comenzamos?"Dije sujetando la guitarra.

_Bella Swan_

Ya me había puesto el camisón cuando Edward llamó a la puerta por segunda vez en el día. Corrí hasta ella, lista para estar de nuevo en sus brazos. No me decepcionó. Me abrazó rápidamente y levantándome del suelo me besó profundizando el beso al instante. Fue apasionado y lleno de deseo. Me sorprendió un poco.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de esto? Algún día acabaras besando a Alice."Dije jadeante mientras él me posaba sobre mis pies.

"No, no lo haré."Me besó otra vez."Dios, te eché de menos."

"Estuvimos juntos hace dos horas."Bromeé.

"Eso no era lo que quise decir."Dijo pasando los dedos por mi camisón.

"Oh, ya veo…"Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior."Por cierto ¿Qué significa [i][u]dame un beso[/u][/i]?"

"Esto es lo que significa dame un [i]beso[/i]."Me informó moviendo la mano por mi espalda.

"Suena bastante exigente."Bromeé quitándole las gafas. Las guardé en su bolsillo para más tarde.

"[u][i]Oh, lo siento. Dame un beso, por favor[/i][/u]."Me pidió con su mejor sonrisa torcida.

"Ugh, puedes ser encantador en dos idiomas."Murmuré antes de juntar nuestros labios.

"Oh ¿No quieres que continuemos con nuestra clase de español?"Dijo, su expresión cada vez se iba volviendo más traviesa.

"Nunca dije eso."Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza.

Su sonrisa creció cuando me cogió en brazos."[u][i]Bueno, vamos a ir a la cama[/i][/u]."

"¿Cómo has dicho, no te he entendido?"Le pregunté con sarcasmo.

"[u][i]No entiendo[/i][/u]."Me dijo sentándose en la cama. Se acercó a los pies de esta, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos.

"Bien, no [u][i]entiendo[/i][/u]."

Se rió entre dientes y aun en la oscuridad pude ver su expresión feliz."Bien, [u][i]mi vida [/i][/u]sabrás mucho mas español al final de la noche."

"¿[u][i]Mi vida[/i][/u]?"

"Mi vida."Dijo simplemente.

No tuve tiempo de decir nada más antes de que él me cogiese el tobillo y se lo llevase a los labios."Pensé que podríamos comenzar por algo sencillo. Algo fácil de recordar."Dijo con su tono de voz aterciopelado. Se detuvo allí y podría haberme derretido."[u][i]Pie[/i][/u] es pie."

Cuidadosamente me lo ladeó, sintiendo sus suaves dedos."Tobillo es tobillo."

Sus dedos lisos, fuertes subieron poco a poco por mi pierna, hasta quedarse justo por debajo de la rodilla."[i][u]Pierna[/u][/i] es pierna."Besó la zona antes de masajearla mientras subia aun mas."[i][u]Rodilla[/u][/i]."Dijo simplemente. Se sentó entre mis piernas, ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo. Besó el interior de mi muslo."[u][i]Muslo[/i][/u]."

"Edward…"Exhalé, prácticamente fue un jadeo."¿A qué viene esto?"

"No he podido hacerte el amor durante días. Siento como si hubiese pasado un siglo. Además, Jake, el tio de la guitarra, me preguntó si eras mi hermana."Me besó el estomago con ligereza.

"¿Sientes que necesitas demostrar lo contrario?"Le pregunté alzando una ceja mientras me incorporaba sobre los codos."El otro día, cuando ese tipo babeó frente a mi pensante que era gracioso."

"Pero, esto es diferente."Murmuró, colocándose encima de mí.

"Ese hombre no volvería a verte nunca después de esa noche. Además, me dijo tranquilamente lo que pensaba de ti. No me gustó."Se defendió.

Me incliné para capturar sus labios, ese ataque de celos era innecesario. Sin embargo resultaba dulce."Edward…"Dije con intención de que preguntara.

"¿Si, mi amor?"Respondió en un susurro.

"[u][i]Dame un beso[/i][/u]."

[i]xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sé que Renée ha causado más impresión que las otras veces que se la ha mencionado. No os olvidéis de ella, porque dentro de poco va a armarla y de verdad. Cada capítulo me cae peor, os lo juro. Se me había olvidado lo estúpida que era.

Supongo que ya os habíais imaginado quien sería el profe de Edward ^^

Sí, vuestro querido Jake. Pobre, os pido por favor que no friáis a insultos, que el chico solo ha hecho el mismo comentario que hicieron en su día Jasper y Emmett e incluso creo que Carlisle. No penséis que los ataques de celos terminan aquí dentro de dos capítulos Edward mal entiende una cosa y se pone un poco tonto xD.[/i]


	33. Chapter 33

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Bella Swan_

"Buenos días, Sra. Swan, Sr. Cullen. ¿Cómo están?"Preguntó dulcemente Angela, nuestra agente inmobiliaria. Esta era la decima vez en estas últimas semanas que habíamos ido a ver una casa. Realmente estábamos comenzando a conocerla. Era bastante agradable y tenía una mirada tranquila.

No es que Edward y yo discutiésemos sobre lo que queríamos o no queríamos en una casa. Teníamos resuelta esa parte. El problema era encontrar una que se ajustara a nosotros perfectamente. Angela era extremadamente comprensiva, sobre todo desde que Edward le dijo que le pagaría por adelantado y que el precio no era un problema y que no lo quería discutir cuando yo estuviese cerca.

"Bien, gracias. Por lo tanto ¿No hay nada nuevo?"Dijo Edward alegremente. Estaba más emocionado que un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Me encantaba su expresión feliz. Me ponía radiante, sinceramente. Casi me sentía como si jugase a ser adulta.

"¡Por supuesto! Tenemos dos que me gustaría enseñaros, si estáis de acuerdo."

Eran menos que los otros días. Creo que habíamos visitado la mitad de las casas que había en venta en Shreveport/Bossier City e incluso algunas pocas de Haughton y Benton. Habíamos pasado por ocho o nueve el mismo día.

"Suena genial."Edward apretó mi mano suavemente mientras el coche arrancaba.

La primera casa a la que fuimos simplemente no me iba. Los techos eran bajos y las habitaciones de formas raras. Además, había ventanas, provocando que la casa pareciese oscura.

"No te gusta."Susurró Edward junto a mi oído. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Él podía decir cosas sutiles prestando atención a la tensión de mi cuerpo.

"No, es demasiado oscura."Le contesté. Angela notó nuestra tranquila conversación.

"Mira, me alegro de haber guardado lo mejor para el final. La siguiente se ha puesto a la venta ayer. Creo que la compraran rápidamente. Me parece que es perfecta para ustedes."Nos dijo alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Durante todo el camino charlamos cómodamente sobre nuestras vidas. Resulta que Angela estaba casada con un diseñador grafico llamado Ben, quien había sido su amor durante la secundaria. Habían estado casados seis años y ahora intentaba quedarse embarazada. Ella ya conocía todos los detalles en lo referente a nosotros y era agradable hablar con alguien que todavía seguía muy enamorada después de haber estado juntos durante diez años.

"Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría tener? ¿Un niño o una niña?"Le pregunté en tono coloquial.

"Siempre he sido partidaria de las niñas."Dijo soltando una risita."No puedo esperar para jugar con las muñecas otra vez."Dijo tímidamente.

"Sabes, yo también. Pero, creo que podemos estar un poco influenciadas. Yo nunca jugaba con muñecas. Siempre prefería ´las cocinitas´ Utilizaba-"Dejé la frase a medias cuando entramos en el camino.

La casa era increíble. Ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña. Era blanca con una terraza que rodeaba toda la casa. En el frente había ventanas panorámicas, con cortinas de encaje. Podía ver un pequeño asiento al otro lado de la ventana. En el porche solo había un par de escalones, no estaba mal.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?"Preguntó Edward cuando salió del coche de Angela.

"Esta casa es preciosa."Dije un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

"¡No puedo esperar para enseñaros el interior!"Dijo Angela emocionada. Me daba la impresión que si ella tuviese el dinero, se compraría esta misma casa.

Tan pronto como abrimos la puerta me quedé anonadada. Los techos abovedados conseguían que pareciese más grande y la luz que entraba por las ventanas lo iluminaba todo. Una chimenea de piedra ocupaba la zona frontal de la sala. Los suelos eran de madera y el sitio entero parecía muy cálido. El comedor podía verse desde la sala de estar. Cuidadosamente solté la mano de Edward mientras me adentraba más.

El comedor tenía aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño que la sala, pero seguía siendo bastante grande. Allí había una vitrina, en la zona más alejada de la habitación. Una gran ventana ocupaba la pared del fondo, donde se podía ver el patio trasero. Me detuve en la ventana y me asomé. Contemplé como el viento soplaba agitanado las pocas hojas que quedaban en el peral.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?"Preguntó Edward acercándose a mí por detrás.

"Hay un peral en el patio trasero."Dije en voz baja. Le cogí de la mano y la apreté dulcemente mientras le llevaba a la habitación de al lado.

Que era la cocina. Era enorme, y me quedaba corta. Tenía un antiguo horno del que me enamoré de forma instantánea. Esperaba que Esme pudiese conseguir uno igual, tal vez hubiese diseñado alguno. Pensé en cuánto costaría y pero no me reñí por desearlo. Complacería a Edward.

Había un espacio para una mesa y la isla estaba en el centro. Las encimeras eran de mármol negro que destacaba con el blanco inmaculado de los armarios. Todo era tan brillante y bonito.

Después visitamos el baño de huéspedes, que era medianamente grande. Había espacio suficiente para que Edward y yo nos moviésemos cómodamente por él. La encimera del lavabo era igual que las de la cocina. El dormitorio de invitados era bastante grande, aunque ni demasiado ni muy poco. Yo ya me estaba imaginando todos los armarios montados y guardando mis libros.

Edward no habló demasiado en todo el rato y me sentí mal por no describirle cada habitación. Simplemente estaba perdía en mis pensamientos. Se las describirá mas tarde. Tenía que decirle que era el sitio perfecto para tener un piano. Sabía que le encantaría.

Para mi sorpresa solté un jadeo cuando entramos en la habitación con la cama de matrimonio. Era enorme, había dos grandes armarios. Me pregunté si el cuarto de baño tendría el triple de tamaño que el de huéspedes. Era tan grande como el cuarto de invitados. En la esquina había una ducha de cristal en la que fácilmente cabrían dos personas, mientras que en la otra esquina había una bañera antigua enorme. Incluso había un tocador, con dos lavabos en él, uno para cada uno.

Me sentí aturdida cuando volví otra vez al dormitorio. Edward charlaba con Angela pero yo no estaba prestando mucha atención.

"Entonces ¿Qué opinas?"Preguntó Angela con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella sabía que yo ya estaba enamorada de la casa y que pelearía por ella con uñas y dientes. Simplemente le regalé una sonrisa y ella rió."Me tomaré eso como que te gusta, entonces."

"Muchísimo."Contesté suspirando.

Su teléfono sonó y espiró un profundo suspiro."Lo siento chicos, dadme un segundo. Necesito coger esta llamada. Echad un vistazo y pensároslo mejor."

Cuando se marchó hacia la sala me acerqué a Edward. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Él besó mis labios con suavidad."¿Te gusta?"

"Quiero vivir aquí, Edward."Dije simplemente.

"Entonces lo haremos."Se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a atrapar mis labios, dándome un impresionante beso. Me levantó del suelo, haciéndonos girar un poco antes de besarme una vez más.

"Lo siento chicos."Sonrió lamentando entrometerse en nuestro momento privado. Edward me posó en el suelo, pero no me soltó."Entonces ¿Qué decís?"

"Nos gustaría hacer una oferta."Sonrió Edward alegremente.

"¡Excelente! ¡Sabia que este sitio era para vosotros! Volvamos a la oficina y empecemos con los tramites."

_Edward Cullen_

Hicimos una generosa oferta. No habría manera de que no consiguiese esa casa para Bella. Creo que era la primera vez que estaba emocionada porque le comprase algo. Parecía encantada. Podíamos vivir en la cueva de alguna ladera de montaña y siempre que a ella le gustase, a mí también me encantaría.

Una vez que terminamos con parte del papeleo y arreglamos lo que queríamos enseñarles a nuestros abogados para que lo examinasen, Bella nos llevó de vuelta a su apartamento.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa hay que llamar a mi madre de inmediato. Sé que querrá venir a echarle un vistazo."Dije cuando entramos en casa. El lugar parecía estar tranquilo, lo que era bueno. Teníamos cosas de las que hablar.

"No estoy segura de lo que se puede mejorar. Es increíble."Dijo alegremente. Prácticamente estaba vibrando de emoción. Alice era contagiosa.

"Oh, apuesto a que habrá algunas cosas. Sé que quieres algunas estanterías para el estudio y para los enormes armarios del dormitorio. Además, no te olvides de todos los muebles y demás. Ella va a querer ayudarnos con eso. Estoy seguro de que no saldrá durante unas semanas, no hasta que lo haya terminado todo."Le informé. Ya podía oír a mi madre y a Bella repasando todos los detalles con un leve y feliz frenesí."Además, mi madre estaba buscando alguna escusa para venir hasta aquí. No estoy seguro de si mi padre podrá o querrá venir con ella, pero estoy seguro de que al menos nos hará una visita."

"Tienes razón. Tu madre tiene un gusto increíble."Dijo con voz levemente soñadora.

"Hay que hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitamos para la casa nueva. Que van a ser un montón. Ollas, sartenes, cubiertos, platos y tazas para la cocina. Ropa de cama y demás, y también la propia cama. Estoy seguro de que mi madre prestará su ayuda. Probablemente a la larga también quieras a Alice y Rose."

"¿Por qué demonios suena como si fuésemos a gastarnos lo que no está escrito?"Preguntó cuando nos tumbamos en su cama. Era sábado por la tarde y no teníamos otra cosa que hacer.

Me reí entre dientes."Pobre Bella. Si quieres estaré allí para ayudar a reinarlas."

"Sí ¿Pero quién reinará a quien?"Contrarrestó rápidamente.

Me reí y enterré la cara en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma."¿Soy tan malo?"

"Simplemente acabas de comprarme una casa sin pensártelo dos veces."

"He comprado una casa para los dos y lo he pensado mucho."Respondí con calma. Se movió para ponerse encima de mí. Su largo cabello me rozó ambos lados de la cara.

"Edward quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que te emociones demasiado ¿De acuerdo?"

"Vale…"Respondí lentamente. No me gustaba el tono de su voz. Era tan serio.

"He estado pensando en eso de que me compres cosas y sin hacer caso en lo referente al dinero que te costaría, o mejor dicho, no me importaba."

Me empecé a reir y ella no parecía muy contenta por mi respuesta."Eso es bueno."

"¿Bueno? ¡Vas a volverme una mimada!"Se quejó.

Me reí más fuerte. ¿Mimada? Tenía que pelearme con ella simplemente para comprar los alimentos, que yo también comía. Me pegó en el hombro."¡Ay! Bella cuando te esté mimando, te lo diré. Confía en mí, no estás lo suficientemente mimada para mi gusto."

"¿Oh, de verdad?"Dijo muy bajito. Agachó la cabeza hasta que su nariz tocó la mía."¡Qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

"Bueno, parece que no vas a dejar que te compre el mundo, que tú te mereces, así que simplemente te malcriaré con atención y cariño."Dije con naturalidad. Me incorporé un poco y le di un beso en la nariz, luego en la barbilla. Ella suspiró contenta.

"Eso me gustaría. Pero, sabes, querría malcriarte de la misma forma a ti también."

"Ya lo haces."Le dije besándola suavemente. Atrapé sus carnosos labios con los míos. Durante un minuto se apoyó contra mi cuerpo, juntando nuestras piernas."Vamos a vivir juntos."Dijo de repente.

"Así es."Contesté. Mientras, jugué a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

"Mi madre se va a volver loca."Dijo, una débil risa llena de tristeza abandonó sus labios. Respiró profundamente, apretando más fuerte el pecho contra el mío.

"Es sorprendente lo diferentes que son las reacciones de los padres de cada uno. Estoy seguro de que tu padre no se emocionará, pero va a aceptarlo. Tu madre querrá asesinarme. Mis pares planificaran la boda y tal vez busquen una guardería."

"¿Guardería?"Dijo con voz ausente.

"Creo que mi madre intentará convencerte de que le des unos sanos y hermosos bebés. Por supuesto, si lo necesitas, la repeleré con un palo. Sé que no estás lista para eso, igual que yo."Le aseguré.

"¿Quieres niños?"

"Yo…"Me detuve un momento y me lo pensé."No lo sé. En realidad nunca he pensado en ello. Ni siquiera pensé en salir con nadie así que lo pasé por alto completamente."

"Edward eres demasiado guapo y demasiado encantador."Dijo con un fuerte suspiro. Sabía que no le gustaba cuando me tiraba por los suelos, pero era como me sentía.

"Para ti, quizás. ¿Bella, recuerdas el primer día que nos vimos? Así era yo antes de conocerte. Es como si me hubiese hecho salir de mi concha. No sabes cuan agradecido estoy por ello."Dije dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Oh, Edward."Pronunció mi nombre tan suavemente como si solo fuese un soplo de aire. Me pareció que al segundo algo hizo clic en su cabeza."Oye, no has contestado a mi pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta era?"Dije alzando una ceja.

"Poblar la tierra."

"Oh…"Reí entre dientes por su sarcástica respuesta."Sí, algún día, en un futuro muy lejano. No sé si podría sobrellevarlo, pero me gustaría probar. Hasta entonces, quiero practicar. Mucho."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres practicar?"

"Lo de hacer bebés. Ya sabes, la practica hace la perfección."

"Edward Cullen, eres un pervertido y un salido bastardo."Se rió.

"¡No lo soy! Esa es una cruel mentira. Creo que debería castigarte por decir esas cosas."Intenté decirlo con cara seria, pero no me salió muy bien.

"Bella se rió tontamente."¿Oh, vas a castigarme, no? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Dándome unos azotes en el trasero?"

"Creo que esa es una gran idea."Dije dándole la vuelta, obligándola a que se tumbase boca abajo encima de la cama. Me senté a horcajadas sobre ella, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Bella no dejó de reir durante toda la maniobra.

"¡No me des azotes! ¡Te prometo que seré buena! ¡No me pegues, papi!"Gritó entre carcajadas, tratando de escapar de mi peso meneándose.

Me incliné y le mordisqueé el cuello."¿Papi? Creo que me gusta."

"¡Hey, tíos! ¡Están ahí dentro y están siendo traviesos!"Gritó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Del susto pegué un bote y me caí al suelo.

"¡Maldita sea, Em! ¿No has oído hablar de algo como llamar a la puerta?"Le grité. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, obligándome a tranquilizarme con respiraciones profundas.

"Amigo, la puerta está abierta."Se rió entre dientes.

Finalmente me levanté y me senté en la cama, poniendo las manos en la espalda de Bella. Su cuerpo se sacudía debido a la risa."Oh, dios mío..."Murmuró."¿Te encuentras bien?"

La gruñí por reírse, que para lo único que sirvió fue para que Emmett también estallase en carcajadas. Comencé a reírme yo también, viendo lo cómico de la situación."Sí, solo me duele el trasero, pero estoy bien."Dije sarcásticamente.

"El karma es una mierda."Bufó Emmett.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Pregunté confuso.

"Intentabas darle unos azotes en el trasero, pero el golpe te lo has llevado tu. ¿No ves que esto es obra del karma?"

Bella comenzó a reírse otra vez. Oí a alguien chasquear la lengua cuando todos comenzaron a reírse como una manada de hienas."Em, deja en paz a Edward."

"Pero Rosie, te lo perdiste. Ella le llamó ´Papi´."Se defendió."Fue gracioso."

"Ves, Bella, esta exactamente la razón por la que me alegro de haber comprado una casa."Me incliné junto el oído de Bella y diciendo eso en un susurro audible.

"¿Habéis encontrado una casa?"Preguntó Rosalie suavemente. Oí el crujido de la cama por el movimiento entusiasta de Bella, que se sentó rápidamente.

"¡Sí! Es tan hermosa. Hicimos una oferta hoy mismo."Dijo alegremente, de su voz manaba felicidad. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y besé su cuello con suavidad.

"Maldita sea, Emmett. Mi mejor amiga se casa y mi otra mejor amiga se va a vivir con su novio ¿Ves algo que esté mal en este cuadro?"Siseó Rosalie.

"Edward, me haces quedar mal."Murmuró Emmett.

"Tio, a ti podría hacerte quedar mal un hombre ciego, sordo, mudo, con los dos brazos atados a la espalda y faltándole una pierna."Se rió Jasper, llenado el silencio.

Bella y Rose rieron. Jasper se rió entre dientes dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro. Emmett no dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que las chicas pudieron controlar sus risas.

"Y, yo vengo aquí para averiguar qué tipo de comida llevareis para mi fiesta y vosotros os burláis de mi. Muy bonito."

"Es la fiesta de tu padre y no te hagas la víctima."Alice aportó su opinión, completando el grupo.

Noté que la cama se movía y un fuerte bufido enfurruñado."¡Suéltame! ¡Bien! Entendido. Estoy bueno y soy sexy y nadie puede resistirse a mí."Dijo resollando, las chicas se rieron con ganas.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"Le susurré a Jasper.

"No tengo la menor idea, pero ha sido extraño y antinatural."Contestó.


	34. Chapter 34

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Edward Cullen_

"¡La tenemos!"Gritó cuando entró corriendo dentro de casa. Solo eran las diez de la mañana pero ella no parecía tener inconveniente en que alguien estuviese durmiendo.

"¡La tenéis!"Chilló Alice. No me sorprendería mucho si ambas estuviesen saltando rodeándose con los brazos la una a la otra.

Acabábamos de terminar de firmar todo el papelo con mi abogado y la agente inmobiliaria. No fue un proceso fácil. Un par de semanas antes se habían sucedido varias negociaciones e inspecciones hasta que finalmente pudimos firmar.

"¡Sí! Los anteriores propietarios se mudan a finales de marzo. Vamos a llamar a Esme, la madre de Edward, y le preguntaremos si quiere hacer algunas remodelaciones y decorar algo. ¡Estará todo listo cuando termine el curso!"Dijo Bella emocionada. Oí otro grito y por lo menos dos pares de pies saltando.

"Chicas, si vais a hacer eso ¿podíais hacerlo en toples?"Preguntó Emmett.

Oí un fuerte tortazo y las chicas volvieron a soltar risitas. No estaba seguro de qué había golpeado a Emmett pero le había puesto en su sitio. Decidí que era hora de cambiar de tema antes de que hubiese más violencia y se siguiesen haciendo peticiones pervertidas."Algo huele…"Me detuve buscando el termino correcto.

"¿Mmmm? ¿Delicioso?"

"Picante, además de a queso."Le contesté a Alice. Esperaba que si me había equivocado no se ofendiese.

Alice se rió por mi respuesta."Vaya ¿Puedes oler eso'"

"¿sí?"Fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

"Estoy haciendo arroz sucio y Jazz macarrones con queso."Contestó alegremente.

Todos deberían de haberse preparado para el desfile de Mardi Gras de esta tarde. Aparentemente se trataba de un almuerzo en el que todos ¨tenían¨ que llevar algo. Bella hizo, literalemtne, diez docenas de galletas para la fiesta. Yo escogí algo mucho más sencillo y compré dos packs de refrescos.

"En primer lugar ¿Macarrones con queso, Jasper?"Le pregunté en tono sarcástico.

"Cállate. Es la receta de mi madre y es muy buena."Contrarrestó rápidamente.

"Además, es lo único que sabe hacer."Agregó Alice con soltura. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Me reí entre dientes de la pareja."Y en segundo lugar: ¿Qué diablos es arroz sucio?"

"Um… es… arroz picante."Dijo lo que le pareció suficiente."Es una receta familiar secreta y lo único que puedo decirte es que esta muy bueno."

"Eso significa que no sabe explicarla."Dijo Jasper riendo.

"¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño!"Gimoteó."Pensaba que me amabas."La voz de Alice se volvió más empalagosa que quejica.

"Por supuesto que te amo."Soltó Jasper con la misma voz.

Noté como un par de delgados brazos me rodeaban el cuello. Bella presionó mi oreja con los labios."Dame unos azotes, si alguna vez hago algo así."

"Será un placer."Dije abrazándome a su cintura con fuerza.

"Ugh, Papi ya está hablando de azotes otra vez."Dijo Emmett en tono de burla.

Desde el día que nos pilló jugando en la habitación solo me llamaba Papá o Papi. Realmente estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios."Emmett, mi nombre es Edward. No Ed o Eddie y si vuelves a llamarme Papi una vez más te juro que cogeré mi bastón y te lo meteré por-"

La puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros, interrumpiendo efectivamente mi desvarío. Se cerró con un ruidito y hubo unos delicados pasos que se deslizaron hacia mí."Em ¿Estas molestando a Edward otra vez?"Preguntó Rosalie suavemente. Ella se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me alborotó el cabello cuando se giró para abrazar a Bella."Que no te moleste mucho, solo esta celoso."

"No estoy celoso."Dijo amargamente.

Rosalie se rió y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Sabía que solo estábamos bromeando. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella y yo éramos una feliz combinación de las otras dos parejas que estaban en el cuarto con nosotros. Ligeramente besé la frente de mi amor.

"Entonces ¿Estamos preparados para la fiesta?"Preguntó Rosalie con entusiasmo.

_Bella Swan_

Íbamos apretujados en la camioneta de Jasper para poder cerrar la puerta de cola. Una enrome cantidad de alimentos y bebidas iba en la parte de atrás. Yo apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, completamente feliz y cómoda.

"Pareces de muy buen humor."Comentó Edward pasando sus delgados dedos por mi rodilla. Solo en Luisiana podría hacer 29º el día de San Valentín. Me había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta. Me había traído un suéter, por si acaso, pero dudaba que lo necesitase.

"Estoy feliz."Admití."Supongo que estaba soñando con un día divertido."

"Oh ¿y con qué día estabas soñando?"Preguntó moviendo las cejas juguetón.

"No es en el día en que estas pensando."Me reí, meneándome en su regazo."Soñaba con la casa."

"¿Y qué pasa con la casa?"Preguntó, trazando figuras en mi piel.

"La mudanza. Nuestra primera navidad. Vamos a estar solo nosotros dos, y me encanta."Dije con un suave suspiro.

"A mí también."Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo."Cuando llame a mi madre mañana quiero que estés allí para decirle la noticia. Cuando lo sepa se pondrá contenta. Estoy seguro de que planificará el viaje lo antes posible."

Sonreí cuando pensé en su madre. Nos habíamos estado mandando correos electrónicos la una a la otra, charlando sobre la universidad y nuestras vidas. Y también hablamos mucho sobre Edward. Él bromeaba diciendo que yo hablaba más con su madre que él. Aunque no le hacía caso. En este momento ella me gustaba más que la mía, que ahora no hacia más que enviarme correos desagradables. Yo me había negado a contestarlos.

Jasper aparcó en una vereda de césped. El terreno que había alquilado el padre de Emmett era enorme. Estaba cerca de la ruta final del desfile, en el parque que todos llamaban Duck Pond. Ya habían llegado alrededor de cincuenta personas, probablemente una cuarta parte eran niños. Había una gran carpa blanca con varias decenas de mesas con sus sillas correspondientes. En una de ellas estaban todos los alimentos y las neveras portátiles que guardaban las bebidas. En esta área no estaba permitido beber alcohol y di gracias por ello.

Después de presentarnos al padre de Emmett, un hombre con aspecto de oso del que Emmett había heredado su cabello negro rizado, y su madre delgada y de aspecto fino, almorzamos sentados en la fresca hierba.

"Mira, lo que hay que hacer es mezclar el arroz sucio con los macarrones con queso…"Dijo Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

"Eso es vil."Se burló Rosalie y se alejó de él.

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes nena."La picó, tratando de ofrecerle un poco. Ella le sacó la lengua y se estremeció."Bien, tú te lo pierdes."

Edward estaba por su segunda ración de arroz sucio, junto con otra pequeña hamburguesa, un poco de ensalada de patatas y algunos macarrones con queso. Me incliné rápidamente y le di un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Me sonrió burlón y trató de dármela."Si quieres cógela."

"No, gracias, estoy llena."Dije empujando el plato para devolvérselo.

"Dice eso y le da un mordisco a tu hamburguesa y coge una cucharada de la ensalada de patatas."Se rió Alice. Lamí la cuchara para limpiarla de la salsa amarilla y al dejé en el plato.

"Lo siento, sabe bien."Murmuré tragando.

"No te preocupes todavía queda mucho."Nos tranquilizó Emmett."¡Cuando terminemos de comer hay que ir a jugar al parque!"Exclamó.

No pude evitar reírme mientras me apoyaba en Edward. Él mismo se reía entre diente pero no dijo nada.

No recuerdo la última vez que fui a jugar al parque. Edward y yo caminamos cogidos de la mano por una empinada colina. Hoy llevaba su bastón, era la primera vez que se lo había visto después de bastante tiempo. Sabía que él lo utilizaba cuando no estaba junto a mí. Creo que le gustaba el hecho de fingir sin más cuando estaba conmigo.

Había muchos niños corriendo de un lado para otro, junto con otros jóvenes adultos. Me acerqué a un columpio y empujé a Edward hacia el asiento. Me senté en su regazo y él comenzó a balancearnos ligeramente.

"Hay un montón de niños por aquí."Comentó apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

"Sí, es un día muy bonito, además hay un desfile. No les culpo. Yo también querría jugar aquí si tuviese su edad."

"Tal vez deberíamos comprar un columpio para el jardín."Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Me gustaría mucho."Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Edward nos balanceó un poco más fuerte. Uno de sus brazos me rodeó al cintura, para apretarme mas fuerte mientras él hacía que el columpio subiese mas y mas. Chillé por la altura, riéndome mientras nos movíamos hacia el cálido cielo azul.

No nos columpiamos durante mucho tiempo. No quería ocupar el sitio de juegos de los niños. Antes de que Edward pudiese levantarse le hice una foto para el álbum."¡Vamos, quiero sacar fotografías de los demás!"Dije tirando alegremente de su mano.

_Edward Cullen_

Bella sacó fotos constantemente. Nos hizo posar en posturas ridículas en distintos grupos y finalmente Alice cogió la cámara para poder fotografiar a Bella.

No sé como pasaron las cinco horas, pero lo hicieron como una mancha borrosa. Permanecíamos sentados en el césped, mientras el número de gente parecía crecer y con ello el nivel de ruido. La música sonaba al fondo. De alguna manera todo era muy relajado.

"Voy al cuarto de baño. Volveré en seguida."Me dijo Bella dándome un besito en la mejilla.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"Pregunté.

"Estaré bien."Soltó una risita por mi preocupación. Me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de alejarse caminado.

"Entonces ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?"Preguntó Emmett, le oí sentarse en la hierba junto a mí.

"¿Hacer qué?"Pregunté girando la cara en su dirección, ladeándola un poco.

"Irte a vivir con Bella."

"Sí, por qué."Pregunté confundido.

"Es un gran paso. Eres más valiente que yo."Admitió suspirando."No es que no ame a Rosalie, simplemente es… es algo enorme."Agregó rápidamente.

"Te seré sincero, yo nunca he deseado algo tanto como esto. Solo quiero tener a Bella toda para mí. ¿Es tan horrible?"Le pregunté doblando las rodillas y acercándolas a mi pecho. Las rodeé con los brazos y apoyé el mentón en ellas.

"No conozco a ningún hombre que quiera mantener a su mujer toda para él."Rió entre dientes, dándome una palmada en la espalda.

"Solo quiero protegerla."Dije con sinceridad.

"Bueno, eso es porque la amas. Por supuesto que quieres protegerla. Somos hombres, eso es lo que se supone que hacemos."De repente se detuvo."Hablando de protección, hay un tio caminando con ella."

"¿Un tio?"Dije en voz baja.

"No parece estar intentando nada, solo hablan. Ahora se están acercando."Me dijo antes de obligarme a que me levantase. Sinceramente no quería ponerme de pie pero no me dejaba muchas opciones.

"Oye Edward ¿Adivina a quien me he encontrado?"Preguntó Bella mientras me cogía de la mano dándome un ligero apretón.

"Hola ¿Qué tal?"Reconocí la voz ronca de Jake, mi profesor de guitarra. Gemí interiormente.

"Bien."Dije sin rodeos mientras nos dábamos la mano.

Jake no había hablado mucho de Bella durante nuestras clases quincenales. Ella solo le saludaba de pasada antes de marcharse para dejarnos intimidad. Yo seguía sin poder luchar contra la punzada de celos que aparecía en mi pecho.

"Bien, espero que os lo paséis bien esta noche. Estaba buscando un poco de pizza para mi novia Leah, cuando vi a Bella. Me pareció notar algo raro y quería asegurarme de que llegase bien."

"¿Novia?"La palabra salió antes de que pudiese detenerla. Bella apretó mi mano firmemente, seguramente señalando que me callase.

"Si es muy guay. Solo llevamos saliendo unas semanas, pero me parece que tenemos futuro."Dijo alegremente.

"Gracias de nuevo, Jake."Dijo Bella suavemente. Estaba seguro de que íbamos a hablar de esto mas tarde. Yo no había hecho nada malo pero así me sentía. Estaba seguro de que Bella estaba molesta por mis celos.

_Bella Swan_

El camino hacia los baños era más largo de lo que pensaba que seria. Evidentemente algunas personas estaban borrachas y habían estado bebiendo todo el día mientras lanzaban silbidos, abucheos y comentarios groseros cuando yo pasé. Casi me di la vuelta y eché a correr hacia Edward, pero sabia que eso no sería una buena idea. Tal vez liquidara esto con buenos resultados.

Temía volver por ese camino. No sabía si sería preferible acercarme y mezclarme con la gente o echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Probablemente me tropezaría y me mataría por lo que caminar parecía la mejor idea. Cuando iba a dar el primer paso alguien puso la mano en mi hombro. Chillé debido a la sorpresa mientras me giraba y trataba de golpearle. El tipo detuvo fácilmente mi puño para frenar mi débil ataque.

"Cálmate, Bella, solo soy yo. Jake ¿Recuerdas?"Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me sonrojé y me reí tontamente de mí misma."Sí, lo siento. Me asustaste."Contesté honestamente.

"Oh, lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo. Acabo de verte y parecías… nerviosa, supongo. ¿Va todo bien?"Preguntó suavemente.

"Oh, sí, todo va genial. Es solo…"Miré hacia atrás, por donde había venido.

"¿Borrachos idiotas?"Preguntó sonriendo con astucia."Vamos, te acompañaré."Movió la mano delante de él.

"Gracias. Entonces ¿Has venido solo o en grupo?"Le pregunté en tono coloquial.

"Oh, ha venido toda mi familia, además de mi chica."Dijo feliz."¿Y tú?"

"En grupo. En cierta forma estamos de celebración."Me encogí de hombros. Cuando nos acercamos a donde estaba Edward estaba sentado rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y hablando con Emmett. Este nos vio y tiró de él para que se pusiese de pie, molestando mucho a Edward.

"Oye Edward ¿Adivina a quien me he encontrado?"Pregunté alegremente. No quería que se pusiese celoso, aunque sabía que posiblemente eso es lo que sucedería. Me daba esa impresión por el aspecto de su cara.

"Hola ¿Qué tal?"Preguntó Jake mirándonos a los tres. Los dos chicos tenían cara de pocos amigos. Ninguno era tan alto como Jacob, pero estaba segura de que eran tan fuertes o más que él.

"Bien."Edward prácticamente gruñó la palabra. Le apreté con fuerza la mano, tratando de calmarle.

"Bien, espero que os lo paséis bien esta noche. Estaba buscando un poco de pizza para mi novia Leah, cuando vi a Bella. Me pareció notar algo raro y quería asegurarme de que llegase bien."Farfulló Jake rápidamente. Él solo trataba de ser amable y mi novio y mi amigo se estaban comportando como imbéciles. Suspiré para mí, apartando la cara.

Edward abrió la boca un omento y dijo."¿Novia?"Completamente sorprendido. Emmett sonrió burlón, sacudió la cabeza y se marchó.

"Si es muy guay. Solo llevamos saliendo unas semanas, pero me parece que tenemos futuro."Dijo alegremente. Si Edward pudiese ver la mirada de sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella olvidaría todas sus preocupaciones.

"Gracias de nuevo, Jake."Dije rápidamente, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo y dándole una sonrisa de disculpa. No quería darle tiempo a Edward para que se pusiese celoso o se enfadase.

"No hay problema. Te veré el miércoles, Edward."Se despidió antes de alejarse hacia uno de los vendedores ambulantes que pasaban por allí. Antes de decir una palabra esperé hasta que compró su comida y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

"¿Qué fue eso?"Dije entre dientes.

"Lo siento, he sido un idiota."Respondió, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

"Sí, cierto, pero ¿Por qué? Sabes que soy tuya."Le pregunté.

"Muchas veces me preocupa que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo. Me refiero a que Jake es de nuestra edad… toca la guitarra, es bastante divertido él-"Le corté poniendo la mano sobre sus labios.

"Nadie es mejor que tu."Dije suavemente. Me puse de puntillas y le besé los labios ligeramente."No lo olvides ¿Vale?"

Edward acarició la cima de mi cabeza con la nariz y la besó con suavidad. Rodeando con fuerza mis hombros."Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"Le miré.

"Por amarme."Atrapó mis labios para darme un profundo beso. Gemí contra su boca y llevé los dedos a su pelo sedoso. Se alejó y apoyó su frente en la mía."Vamos, el desfile empezará en cualquier momento. Tenemos que prepararnos."

_Edward Cullen_

La música era fuerte, la multitud gritaba y reía. Cundo traté de alejarme y meterme en la tienda Jasper me detuvo.

"No te vayas todavía. Tengo una idea."Noté que me ponía algo en la cabeza. Lo toqué, me parecía que era de tela.

"La corra de beisbol te protegerá la cara. Si te quedas entre nosotros, Em, Rose, Alice, Bella y yo estoy bastante seguro de que seremos capaces de impedir que por lo menos te caiga algo en la cabeza. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?"Gritó Jasper junto a mi oído.

"Por qué no."Le contesté en el mismo tono. Me gustaba la música. Bella permanecía delante de mí, con la espalda presionaba mi pecho. Por propia voluntad mis brazos serpentearon alrededor de su cintura mientras ella comenzaba a moverse contra mí siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

"¿Me prometes que no dejaras que me caigan encima abalorios?"

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose, golpeándose contra mí."Sí, vale."

La primera ronda que tiraron fueron flotadores y con ellos los abalorios, tazas y monedas. Eso fue un verdadero reto. Me pregunté si valía la pena ser golpeado por cosas para estar con mis amigos. Simplemente tendría que aprovechar esta oportunidad, esperar y ver supongo.

Sentí a Bella estirarse en mis brazos cuando cogió algo. Se dio la vuelta y me rodeó el cuello con el abalorio tras darme un besito. Los ruidos que nos rodeaban crecieron, pero a lo único a lo que podía prestar atención era a Bella.

Siguió así durante mucho tiempo, mi cuello estaba lleno de pesadas cuentas, además de sujetar a Bella. No sé cuantas tazas, monedas, peluches de animales o paquetes de dulces. Habíamos conseguido pero me lo pasé genial. Cada vez que Bella conseguía algo que le gustaba mucho se ponía a saltar contenta.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Bella iba sentada en mi regazo y algunos de sus premios metidos en una bolsa a sus pies, le acariciaba los brazos, pasando mis dedos arriba y abajo por su sedosa piel. Acerqué los labios a su oído."Este ha sido un Día de San Valentín muy singular."

"Así es, pero no creo que pudiese haber sido mejor."Inclinó la cara contra mi cuello y la pude sentir sonriendo.

"Entonces ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis venir a la fiesta?"Preguntó Emmett por quinta vez.

"No, tenemos planes."Dije alegremente. Inmediatamente mi mente viajo hacía los regalos que le había pedido a Alice que comprase para Bella. Seda y encaje, dos cosas que no tenían comparación con la suavidad de su piel pero con las que me divertía antes de poder acariciar su impresionante cuerpo.

Bella se rió tontamente mientras la mordisqueaba el cuello, la piel se calentó bajo mi tacto.

"Estoy tan contenta de quedarme contigo esta noche, Jazz."Susurró Alice audiblemente."Nunca consigo dormir."

La camioneta se detuvo."Entonces ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis venir?"Preguntó, ignorando a Alice.

"Sí, Em."Contestó Bella soltando una risita."Haremos una fiesta cuando termine el curso o algo así. Te compensaremos."Le aseguró.

Bella bajó de mi regazo, antes de salir del automóvil. Cogí una de las bolsas mientras ella tomaba otra. Con mis brazos rodeé su cintura mientras andábamos por el camino de piedras."Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche, Sra. Swan?"Susurré junto a su oído.

Bella se detuvo en seco y casi choqué contra ella. Moví la mano por su cara, fruncía los labios tristemente."¿Qué pasa, amor?"Le pregunté deslizando las manos por sus hombros, notando la tensión que allí había.

"¡Aparta tus manos de mi hija!"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Algunas preguntabais qué era lo que había pasado al final de capitulo anterior. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, la autora del fic no lo aclara…. Así que supongo que Rosalie pega a Emmett y le obliga a decir lo que dice o alguna cosa similar._

_sarita26__, tiene 48 capitulos con el epilogo incluido ^_^_


	35. Chapter 35

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

.

.

.

_Edward Cullen_

"¿Mamá qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"Dijo Bella con voz dura. Era baja y peligrosa, un tono que nunca había escuchado salir de sus hermosos labios.

¿Mamá? ¿Su madre? ¿La mujer que me odiaba? _Maldición_. Pensé para mis adentros. Nuestra noche se iba por el desagüe.

"No me has devuelto las llamadas ni los correos electrónicos, por lo que ¿Tu qué crees que debería haber hecho? ¡Y no utilices ese lenguaje conmigo, jovencita!"Gruñó la Sra. Dwyer. Me daba la impresión de que estaba a diez pasos de nosotros, muy probablemente en medio de la puerta.

"¡No te he respondido porque te dije que no, que tu no… puedes… comportarte de esta manera!"Volvió a gritar.

"¡No tienes derecho a ignorarme!"

"Tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo. En primer lugar, solo porque sea tu descendencia no significa que puedas tratarme como a una niña. En segundo lugar, te dije lo que pasaría, pero tú no me escuchaste."Contraatacó Bella rápidamente. Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que tenían esta discusión.

Lo único que podía hacer era quedarme allí y escuchar, mis manos sujetaban firmemente la cintura de Bella. Me preocupaba que fuese hasta su madre y la pegase hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

"Escúchame Isabella-"Comenzó pero Bella la cortó rápidamente.

"No, escúchame tu a mi Renée, tu negativa opinión en contra de que salga con Edward es bastante débil, por no decir menos. Si recuerdas bien yo estuve cuidando de ti, bueno, desde que tengo memoria."Bella pegó un pisotón en el suelo, enfadada.

"¡POR ESO ES POR LO QUE NO DEBERÍAS DE TENER QUE CUIDAR DE ÉL AHORA! ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO AVISARTE ANTES DE QUE HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE NO PUEDAS ESCAPAR! ¡SOLO ERES UN BEBÉ!"Se detuvo abruptamente."Te estoy diciendo esto porque me importas…"Susurró la ultima parte.

La tensión entre ellas hizo que algo en mi estallase."¿Cuidar? ¿Por qué?"Gruñí."Si usted la cuidase a Bella la mitad de lo que está diciendo no la trataría de esta manera. ¡Ella no cuida de mí! Nos ocupamos el uno del otro."En la parte final ya estaba gritando. Bella se volvió entre mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

"No estoy hablando contigo."Me dijo bruscamente.

"Cállate Renée."Dijo Bella apenas sin emoción."Él tiene razón. Yo no cuido de él. Si alguien cuida a alguien es él a mí. Él lo arregló todo para la casa y-"

"¿Casa? ¿CASA? ¿QUE CASA?"

"Una que Bella y yo hemos comprado, Sra. Dwyer."Le dije aun sujetando a Bella contra mi pecho. Me sorprendió que no hubiese comenzado a llorar. Tal vez estaba demasiado enfada para hacerlo.

"¿Compraste una casa? ¿Vais a vivir juntos? ¡Sois demasiado jóvenes para vivir juntos!"Dijo entre dientes."¿Por qué tu padre no me dijo nada de esto? ¿No se lo has contado?"

"Eso es debido a que hoy firmamos la documentación final. No se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Hemos estado algo ocupados. Ya sabes, con el Mardi Gras y también con el día de San Valentín."Dijo Bella sarcásticamente. Se detuvo un momento."¿Por qué estás aquí el día de San Valentín? ¿Por qué no te has quedado con Phil? ¿Dónde está Phil?"Preguntó rápidamente.

Se hizo el silencio y creo que Bella estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Tras un minuto de silencio después de que se riese sin humor habló."¿Él no está de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, verdad?"

"¡Él no lo entiende! ¡No es tu padre!"Replicó.

"No, pero es tu marido. ¿Les arruinarías a tu marido y a tu hija el día de San Valentín que suele ser muy bonito, convirtiéndolo en un maldito infierno? ¿No podías esperar a mañana? ¿Arruinarías el día más importante de tu hija?"Dijo Bella con dureza.

"¡Estoy aquí porque te quiero!"Insistió.

Bella soltó un profundo suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y me besó ligeramente los labios."¿Te importaría darme unos momentos a solas con Renée? Te prometo que te llamaré dentro de un rato."Me acarició la mejilla con cautela.

"¿Estás segura?"Susurré.

Apoyó la frente contra la mía. La besé en los labios otra vez."Te amo."

"Te amo más que a nada y, lo siento."Me dijo.

"Tú no tienes nada por lo que disculparte."Le dije con sinceridad."Llámame si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. Estaré aquí en diez minutos."

_Bella Swan_

Vi como Edward desaparecía en la distancia antes de volverme hacia mi madre."Entra en la camioneta."

"¿Qué?"Preguntó confusa.

"¡He dicho que entres en la maldita camioneta!"Señalé mi montón de metal oxidado. No me encontraba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para jugar o discutir con ella.

"¿Por qué?"Presionó.

Suspiré y me acerqué al lado de conductor. Se dio cuenta de que pensaba dejarla allí si no entraba. Apresurándose, subió en el asiento del copiloto tirando su bolso al suelo del coche. No la miré cuando arranqué mi camioneta y me lancé a la calle.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Quiero enseñarte algo."Le dije sin darle demasiados detalles. El viaje no duró demasiado, apenas cinco minutos. Anduve por el conocido camino. Todavía no podía evitar sonreír ante el letrero que rezaba ¨Vendido¨ en la parte delantera del césped."Esta es nuestra casa, de Edward y mía. La compramos juntos. Él puso su parte y yo la mía. Aunque él puso más que yo."

"Tan solo eres un bebé."Susurró.

"¿En serio parezco un bebé?"Le pregunté, queriendo que me diese una respuesta sincera.

"Bella, eres demasiado joven para esto. Nunca debí dejar que fueses a la universidad."Dijo con leve tristeza.

"¿Permitirme? ¿Sinceramente crees que podrías habérmelo impedido?"

"Tú no siempre has sido tan malditamente terca."Murmuró para sí.

"Ja, vale. Sabes que eso es una descarada mentira. Siempre he sido tan cabezota. Mamá ¿Cómo es posible que odies a una persona que ni siquiera conoces?"Pregunté, deseando oír la respuesta.

"Yo no le odio. Simplemente no quiero que esté con mi hija."Siguió susurrando, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Harías esto por cualquier hombre con el que saliese?" Pregunté en voz alta, girando el rostro para encararla completamente."¿Simplemente es porque él es ciego o solo porque es un hombre?"

"Yo… Yo…"Farfulló.

"¿Sabes qué? Ya sé la respuesta. No tienes que contestar."Arranqué la camioneta para regresar.

Quería llorar pero no podía. Mi orgullo no me dejaba. Tenía que volver a casa y llamar a Edward. Él me dejaría llorar y no me jugaría por ello, ni pensaría en mis lágrimas como si fuesen una debilidad. Me abrazaría con fuerza y susurraría palabras dulces junto a mi oído hasta que me calmase.

Cuando aparqué, me giré hacia mi madre y le pregunté con la mirada. Si quería decir algo tenía que ser ahora. Si quería redimirse este era el momento."¿Y bien?"

"Te mereces algo mejor."Susurró, mirando por la ventanilla.

"¡SAL! ¡BAJATE DE MI COCHE AHORA MISMO!"Le grité a pleno pulmón. Aunque de todos modos no fuese correcto. Esto era el colmo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

_Edward Cullen_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperando la llamada de Bella. Permanecía sentado en mi cama con el teléfono apoyado en el pecho. Estaba muy preocupado por Bella y enfadado. Estaba enfadado porque ella lo estaba y también porque Renée fuese tan grosera sin siquiera conocerme. Yo ya había sufrido los prejuicios de la gente, pero esto ya era otro nivel.

El pequeño trozo de plástico vibró en mi pecho antes de sonar. Me lo puse junto al oído e inmediatamente me saludaron unos tranquilos sollozos."¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor?"

"Edward… yo…"Dijo sollozando."La eché."

"Oh, lo siento. Estaré allí en diez minutos."Le dije suavemente, deseando no haberme alejado nunca. Si me hubiese quedado ya la estaría consolando, o tal vez no habría necesidad.

"Vale…"Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz."Te amo."

"Y, yo a ti. Aguanta, estaré allí en un minuto."Le dije antes de colgar. Guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y corrí hasta la puerta. Ni siquiera me había molestado en quitarme los zapatos. De todos modos sabia que eso no me ayudaría para nada.

Llegué más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Ralenticé el ritmo para recobrar el aliento cuando llegué al camino.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Dijo la voz llena de veneno de la Sra. Dwyer. Me detuve en seco.

"Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo."Contesté sin rodeos.

"Bella me ha echado. La batería de mi teléfono a muerto."Dijo tristemente. Me parecía que odiaba admitir todo eso.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señora?"Dije avanzando unos pasos.

"¿Qué?"No sabía realmente si realmente quería que le preguntase o si estaba sorprendida por que tuviese el valor de preguntar algo.

"¿Por qué me tiene tanta aversión? ¿Qué le he hecho a usted o a Bella que la hace sentir soy tan indigno de su hija? Nací como soy. No hay nada-"Me paré en seco dejando vagar mis pensamientos. Había algo que podía hacer. Lo dejé en el fondo de mi mente para repasarlo en otro momento.

"No eres tú. Tienes que entender que como madre quiero protegerla."Dijo con un fuerte suspiro.

Di un par de pasos más, casi llegué hasta la puerta. Su voz parecía venir desde abajo. Debía de estar sentada."¿Pero la estas protegiendo ahora?"

"Ella no me deja."Murmuró.

Me arrodillé hacia el sonido de su voz."Sra. Dwyer, no voy a hacerle daño a su hija. La amo demasiado para eso. Yo puedo no gustarle todo lo que quiera, no me importa, es su elección. Quiero proteger a Bella, y si tengo que hacerlo de usted, lo haré. Quiero que usted forme parte de su vida, incluso aunque no me crea. La echa de menos, echa de menos a su madre."Dije con firmeza. No iba a dejar que me avasallase, de todas formas no pretendía ser grosero con ella. Respiré profundamente y saqué mi teléfono móvil. Se lo ofrecí."Consiga una habitación de hotel para esta noche y llame a un taxi. Si no puede pagarlo, yo lo haré."

"Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"Preguntó confusa, cuando hubo procesado lo que yo había dicho.

"Bueno, supongo que vino hasta aquí pensando que se quedaría con Bella. Ella no va a dejarla, no esta noche. También, me imagino que este se trata de un viaje improvisado."Le dije claramente.

Dio otro gran suspiro."Puedo pagar la habitación y el taxi. No me marcharé hasta que hable otra vez con Bella."

"Lo sé, pero esta noche no hablará con usted. Dele tiempo hasta mañana por la mañana para que así se calme. Sorprendentemente no hay forma de acceder a ella si no está de buenas. ¿Ha comido algo?"Le pregunté de repente.

"No."Admitió.

"¿Quiere que le traiga algo de dentro? Sé que Bella se enfadará pero no creo que quiera que usted se muera de hambre, incluso aunque no quiera hablar contigo."Me puse de pie, apoyando la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

"Ha cerrado la puerta con llave."Dijo rápidamente.

"Entonces es algo bueno tener la llave. Así que ¿Qué me dice sobre la comida?"Pregunté otra vez, sacando las llaves del bolsillo.

"No, gracias."Dijo suavemente, su voz casi era distante.

"Quédese el teléfono hasta que consiga una habitación. Puede traérselo a Bella mas tarde."Abrí la puerta y entré."Sra. Dwyer entiendo porqué no le gusto. Desearía que pudiera verme de verdad, pero eso no va a pasar, hasta que no me conozca y no deje crecer a Bella. Es una chica inteligente. Puede cuidar de sí misma."Hice una pausa por un segundo, pensando en si debería decir esto o no."Si necesita algo, por favor hágamelo saber."

"Bien."Fue todo lo que dijo. Parecía derrotada y molesta. La dejé sola con sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de que tenía suficiente en lo que pensar. Cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí, solo por si acaso decidía no comportarse de forma civilizada.

"¿Bella, amor?"Pregunté mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Abrí la puerta y oí sus sollozos. Inmediatamente me acerqué a ella y la abrigué con mis brazos."Cuanto lo siento. Todo irá bien. Estoy aquí."

"Gracias."Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuello."Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué?"Me eché un poco hacia atrás y dejé las gafas sobre la mesita de noche. Con vacilación pasé los dedos por su rostro.

"Has tardado tanto."Respondió sorbiéndose la nariz. Estaba ronca debido al tiempo que había permanecido llorando. Le haría un té cuando se hubiese calmado lo suficiente.

"Lo siento. Tu madre estaba fuera."Dije tranquilamente. Acaricié la parte de atrás de su cabeza con cautela, tratando de alejar su tristeza.

_Bella Swan _

"Oh, Dios ¿Qué ha hecho?"Pregunté exasperada y completamente agotada físicamente.

"Nada. Dijo que su teléfono móvil había muerto. Le di el mío."Respondió tranquilamente, probablemente estaría preocupado de que me enfadase con él por haber hecho eso.

"¿Le diste tu móvil? Fue un gesto amable por tu parte."Mi voz sonaba áspera incluso a mis oídos. Hice una mueca y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Tu habrías hecho lo mismo con mi madre."

"Sí, Edward, pero a mí me gusta tu madre. Es una mujer increíble. Renée es… es…"Busqué la palabra adecuada.

"Te ayudaría a terminar lo que estas pensado, pero tengo la sensación de que más tarde no me querrías."Me sujetó la cara entre sus manos suaves y grandes y me besó la frente."Bella, no quiero seguir pelando con ella. Y tú no necesitas hacerlo, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase."

La razón exacta por la que se encontraba aquí era por sus palabras. Me abrazó acercándome más a su cuerpo y mi cara quedó apretada contra un lado de su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma dulce.

Menudo Día de San Valentín. Tendría que compensarle de la mejor forma posible. Tal vez el próximo la semana podríamos irnos a un hotel y pasar allí la noche. Él siempre disfrutaba con eso. Quizá podríamos volver al Horseshoe.

Él alejó mis pensamientos con su voz de terciopelo. De repente parecía tenso, como si estuviese luchando contra algo.

"Bella, comencé a decirle algo a tu madre pero no pude terminar."

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara. Estaba confundida por sus palabras."¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste decirle?"

"No fui capad de decirle que no había nada que pudiese hacerse."Dijo apartando la cara.

"¿Qué pudiese hacerse con respecto a qué?"Le insté, sin saber a donde quería llegar. Me sentía estúpida por no poder seguirle. Estaba tan cansada.

"Sobre mi vista, Bella."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Bueno, qué os a parecido la vuelta de Renée? Yo cada vez que leo algo de ella me entraN unas ganas inmensas de darle dos bofetones a ver si de esa forma espabila…_

La verdad es que en este fic el personaje de Renée es completamente narcisista, infantil y presuntuoso. Es casi completamente odiosa, casi. Pero le da juego a la historia ^_^

En cuanto al gesto que tuvo Edward… que queréis que os diga a mi no me gustó. Y tampoco me parece muy racional sobe todo después de haber estado en medio de la batalla campal que tuvieron madre e hija.


	36. Chapter 36

_Este fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco_

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de tu vista?"Le pregunté confundida, mientras la somnolencia se despejaba en mi cabeza.

"No podía mentirla y decirle que no había nada que se pudiese hacer. No podía decirle que había algo que podía solucionar el problema."Murmuró."Me habría odiado más si se hubiese enterado de que yo no estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser el mejor para ti."

"¡Edward no es necesario que mejores!"Grité, enfadándome.

"Isabella."Dijo mi nombre con calma, mientras besaba mi frente."Tu puedes sentirlo de esa forma, pero hay cosas de mí, que si pudiese, las mejoraría sin dudarlo."

"Te amo tal y como eres."Empecé a sollozar de nuevo. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez.

"Y yo te quiero más. Sin embargo, Bella, no estoy seguro. Quiero ser mejor para ti."Se encogió de hombros y suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño por esos pensamientos.

"Eres demasiado bueno para mí siendo como eres."Repliqué, las lágrimas fluían como una cascada sin fin.

"Bella, no digas eso. Amor, estas muy cansada. ¿Por qué no te tumbas? Ponte cómoda yo iré a hacerte un poco de té."Le pregunté, empujándola lentamente hacia las almohadas.

"No tienes que hacerlo…"Murmuró.

"Quiero. Será bueno para tu garganta. Tu estado de ánimo empeorará si mañana te duele la garganta y tienes que enfrentarte con tu madre."Besó mi frente con amor.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"Me incorporé un poco cuando él se levantó de la cama.

"No, Bella. Relájate. Sé donde está todo, al menos que lo hayas movido."Me calmó.

"No, sigue en el primer armario encima de la cocina."Dije echándome un poco hacia atrás. Cogí una de las almohadas y la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho. Me sentía mareada, tenia tanto sueño.

"Serán solo unos minutos."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

_Edward Cullen_

Entré en la cocina y comencé a preparar el té. Llené la tetera con un poco de agua y la puse sobre la placa de la vitrocerámica, encendiéndola. Fui hasta el armario y saqué una bolsita de té. Una vez que me quedé sin material con el que mantenerme ocupado me incliné contra la encimera. Con el dedo índice y el pulgar me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, respirando profundamente para tratar de tranquilizar mis nervios.

Mi mente se estaba sobrecargando y sabía que la falta de suelo me estaba afectando tanto como a Bella. Pensé en lo que le había dicho a Bella y a su madre. ¿Estaba su madre en lo cierto? ¿Era yo lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Bella, por supuesto, diría que sí, pero en este momento yo me sentía diferente.

Pensé en la estúpida cirugía. ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Valdría la pena apartar mis temores e intentarlo por Bella? Por supuesto que sí. Haría cualquier cosa por Bella. Lo menos que podía hacer era ir al médico y hablarlo. De todas formas no estaba seguro de cumplir con los requisitos. Se lo debía a Bella, y a mí mismo, por lo menos pediría una simple cita con el doctor.

Intentaba mentirme. Sabía que cumplía los requisitos. Que estaba lo suficientemente saludable. El Dr. Tori no me hubiese dicho nada, pero no quería admitirlo ante mí mismo.

La culpa comenzó a ascender por mi espalda. Me sentí egoísta e indigno. Incluso después de la cita sabía que no me sentiría bien haciéndolo. Una vez que supiese con certeza que podría hacerlo, claro. Dicen que sin dolor no hay ganancia. Por lo tanto ¿Podría sufrir ante la posibilidad de ganar una mayor recompensa?

Sabía que hacer esto por Bella era la razón correcta. Lo valía. Pero, ella no desearía que fuses así. Tendría que hacerlo por mí. Se odiaría si yo me sometía al proceso y luego no funcionaba. Se culparía y yo no quería que eso pasase.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y la puse sobre la encimera. Lo pensaría mejor por la mañana cuando estuviese descansado. Hablaría con Bella acerca de ello cuando resolviese lo que quisiese hacer. Sabía que esta noche me presionaría sobre el asunto pero por lo menos esperaba poder convencerla para que descansase primero.

Vertí el agua en una taza, dejando que cayese sobre la bolsita de té. Cogí el azúcar y eché dos cucharaditas. Después de removerlo rápidamente, volví con mi amor.

"Debes dejar que se enfríe un par de minutos antes de beberlo."Dije, soplando sobre el líquido para tratar de enfriarlo un poco. Nadie me respondió."¿Bella?"

Dejé la taza en una mesa y me senté en la cama. Bella seguía completamente tumbada, su respiración era suave y profunda. Pasé la mano de la muñeca a su brazo, desde el brazo a los hombros y seguí subiendo hasta llegar a la mejilla. Aun estaba húmeda debido a las lágrimas, pero no parecía que siguiese llorando. Suspiré internamente y recorrí sus labios con los dedos. Que permanecían fruncidos con tristeza, incluso en su sueño estaba disgustada.

Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama con ella. Nos tapé con las mantas y la acerqué firmemente contra mí. Se moldeó a mi cuerpo, dejando uno de sus brazos en mi torso desnudo.

_Bella Swan_

Me desperté sintiéndome cálida y segura, lo que me sorprendió. Junto a mi estaba Edward. Él era mi salvador. Mi felicidad. En su sueño parecía tranquilo. A mi lado solo llevaba puestos los bóxers, era una vista hermosa. Alejé todos los pensamientos de la noche anterior. Aun no quería recordarlo.

No me importaba que acabase de despertarme y que probablemente oliera mal, ya que no me había duchado después del desfile. Que yo supiese, él tampoco se había duchado. Por lo tanto no importaba. Pasé los dedos por su cabello desordenado, tratando de apartar los ojos de él sin suerte. Es como si tuviesen vida propia. Al menos los dos olíamos mal y teníamos el pelo revuelto, pensé con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mis dedos fueron hasta sus labios. Que se separaron ligeramente bajo mi toque. Sus labios eran lisos y suaves, cálidos y confortables. Eran tan besables. Me incliné y rocé su labio inferior, mordiéndolo. Lo succioné suavemente. Siempre con lentitud empezó a devolverme el beso. Sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de mi cintura arrastrándome fuertemente hasta él. Gimió en mi boca cuando mi mano voló a su pecho desnudo.

No nos dijimos nada el uno al otro, no hacía falta. Me puso sobre él, mis piernas quedaron a ambos lados de su cintura. Su mano acababa de encontrar el camino hasta mi camiseta cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea!"Grité, más fuerte de lo que debería. Miré el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado pronto para visitas, especialmente en domingo. Solo podía ser una persona. Estaba bastante segura de que Alice no estaba esta mañana y me alegraba de ello. Ella no tenia porqué escuchar la discusión que estaba a punto de sucederse.

"¿Quieres que abra?"Preguntó suavemente Edward recorriendo mi mejilla con los dedos.

"No, quédate aquí."Dije, levantándome de encima de él. Estaba decente con mis pantalones de chándal y mi camiseta. No me importaba si a mi madre le parecía mal. Ella podría superarlo. Abrí la puerta violentamente, ni siquiera miré por la mirilla para asegurarme."¿Qué?"Gruñí.

Mi madre tenía un aspecto horrible, realmente horrible. Bueno, eso es lo que a mí me parecía. Ella se lo había buscado. Era rencoroso y mezquino pero aun seguía cabreada con ella. Nos miramos la una a la otra en un incomodo silencio. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, finalmente bajó la mirada."Quiero disculparme."

"¿Qué?"Pregunté sorprendida.

"Puede que no me guste con quien salgas, pero no debería haber venido hasta aquí y arruinado tu día de San Valentín. Fue mezquino e infantil."Murmuró.

Pude ver que estaba comenzando a temblar por el frio. Había pasado de 29 grados a -1 en unas diez horas. Suspiré e hice un gesto para que pasase antes de cerrar la puerta e inclinarme contra ella. No se dio la vuelta para mirarme."Sí, fue infantil. Mamá, puedo cuidarme sola. Edward también puede cuidarse solo. Ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Cómo es posible que le odies?"

"Porque él te alejó de mi."Susurró, girando su rostro mirando al suelo.

"No me alejó de ti, mamá. Me marché a la universidad. He crecido. Ahora tienes a Phil. Tu eres la que se puso a flipar en el momento en que te hablé de él ¿Pensabas que no saldría con nadie cuando me marché?"Le pregunté a su espalda pues aun no se había dado la vuelta.

"Tú no salías con nadie en el instituto."

"Sí, en el instituto ¿Crees que podría volver contigo una vez terminase la universidad?"Le pregunté.

"Bueno…"Comenzó.

Suspiré fuertemente, interrumpiéndola."Mamá, no. Yo no habría vuelto aunque me lo hubieses pedido. Quiero mi propia vida."

"Lo sé. Podrías tener tu propia vida si-"

Me puse delante de ella para cortarla antes de que continuase y la sujeté por los hombros."No. No habría vuelto a ser tu Madre o la sujetavelas ¿No puedes soportar estar sola con Phil o algo así?"

Ella no me miró, su cara se alejó de mí abruptamente. Me quedé paralizada, dándome cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema.

"¿Tienes problemas con Phil?"Le pregunté intentando conseguir contacto visual. Ella se negó."¿Es esa la verdadera razón?"

"¡No!"Dijo con demasiada rapidez.

"Por lo menos es una parte. Si fueses feliz con tu marido no habrías estado aquí anoche. Te hubieses quedado con él ¿Comenzó antes o después de que empezase a salir con Edward?"La presioné.

No tenemos problemas."Mentía fatal.

"¡Deja de mentir mamá. Lo haces fatal, igual que yo."La miré, queriendo respuestas.

"Nosotros no…"Dijo suavemente, mirándose los pies.

"Bien, lo que sea. Entonces creo que estas siendo una cabrona sin razón alguna."Dije en voz alta estampando un pie en el suelo. Odiaba que me mintiesen y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Empecé a volver a mi habitación, pero Renée me detuvo, sujetando mi hombro."Justo antes de que te marchases de Luisiana. Pero no tenemos exactamente problemas."Intentó defenderse.

"Por favor, mamá. ¿De verdad crees que estarías tan molesta porque he comenzado una relación si tú no tuvieses miedo de quedarte sola? ¿Vais a divorciaros Phil y tú?"Presioné.

"Yo… No lo sé. Tal vez."Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá.

"Sé que quieres evitar esos problemas pero no puedes crear otros nuevos para mantenerte ocupada. Mamá, a ti nunca va a gustarte nadie con quien yo salga, no realmente. Pero, al menos intenta darle una oportunidad."Me quedé donde estaba, y no la miré mientras hablaba. Esta era una forma de romper el corazón.

"Lo siento… En realidad no es culpa tuya. Sin embargo, aun…"Se encogió de hombros.

"Todo lo que te pido es que lo dejes estar. Deja de actuar así. Es un buen hombre. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz, de hecho lo soy. Muy, muy mucho. Él no va a marcharse a ninguna parte."

"Lo tomo o lo dejo, me imagino."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"Si."Contesté brevemente."Quiero que estés en mi vida. Eres mi madre. Sin embargo, Edward es mi otra mitad."

"¿Lo amas, no?"Volvió su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

"Sí."

"Lo siento."Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte."Sé que no puedes perdonarme por lo que he hecho. Cuanto lo siento. No debería haberte tratado de esta manera."

Caminé hasta ella y la abracé."No, no voy a ser capad de perdonarte, no durante un tiempo. Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera. Habrá que esperar un tiempo. Pero eso no significa que vaya a excluirte hasta entonces."

"Lo entiendo."Suspiró. Cerré los ojos y le di un beso en la cabeza.

"Es muy temprano y tienes que estar cansada ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar un hotel ayer por la noche?"Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

"No tanto como pensaba. Me quedé en el Ramada en la 31-32, cerca del aeropuerto."Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y no era de los sitios más bonitos, así que supongo que no estaba completo por el día de San Valentín.

"Oh…"Dije pensando en el aeropuerto."¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?"

"¿Ya estas intentado deshacerte de mi?"

"Mamá…"Me reí."Vamos ¿De verdad?"

"Acabo de comprar un billete de ida."Suspiró."No sé cuando volveré."

"Eso está bien."Dije después de un minuto."Quiero decir, que no es que no sepas cuando vas a volver. Simplemente es que no tienes prisa por ir a casa. Quédate un día más o menos, y podremos pasar tiempo juntas. Hacer que esto funcione. Puedes conocer mejor a Edward."

"No es tan malo, supongo. Se merece una oportunidad."Dijo entregándome su teléfono móvil plateado. Lo giré entre los dedos mientras pensaba.

"Dale una oportunidad, mamá. Yo no me pelearía tanto contigo sino creyese que vale la pena…"Dejé la frase inacabada, buscando sus ojos mientras hablaba.

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de una profunda tristeza."Supongo que sí."

_Edward Cullen_

Estuve tumbado en la cama durante un minuto, lamentando que Bella no se encontrase en mis brazos. Me sentía como si estuviese atrapado. No estaba seguro de cuanto iba a durar, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a terminar bien.

Decidí quedarme en su habitación hasta asegurarme de que me necesitaba o que Renée se había marchado. No quería empeorar la situación dándole a Renée la baza de haber pasado allí toda la noche.

Finalmente salí de la cama y me vestí, dejando las gafas a mi lado. Me senté en su cama, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero y tapándome la cara con las manos. Me restregué los ojos mientras pensaba en algunas cosas.

Antes que nada sentí una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Culpable por dejar a Bella sola en la guarida del león mientras yo me escondía como un cobarde. Pero no estaba seguro de si la ayudaría o lo empeoraría todo, por lo que prefería esperar. Me sentía culpable por no ser el hombre que Bella necesitaba en todas las formas que fuese. Ella se merecía al mejor.

Mis pensamientos acerca de mi vista volvieron a mi mente. No estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. Por una parte lo quería pero por otra no. Yo sabía que Bella me amaba sin importar nada. Estaba frustrado sin saber qué hacer. Quería pero no quería. No sabía lo que quería.

Me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy tranquilo allí afuera. Bella no había vuelto, pero tampoco seguía gritando. No estaba seguro de lo que me preocupaba más. Me mordisqueé el labio pensando en mis opciones. Podría quedarme aquí o salir y ver qué tal estaba. Bella podría estar sola, llorando y yo no quería eso. Sabía que no le gustaba llorar delante de otras personas. Pero si estaba llorando, yo quería consolarla. Decidí correr el riesgo.

Me levanté de la cama y salí al pasillo. Las voces suaves de las dos mujeres llegaron hasta mis oídos y me detuve a escuchar.

"Lo siento… En realidad no es culpa tuya. Sin embargo, aun…"Podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz y me sentí mal por la Sra. Dwyer.

"Todo lo que te pido es que lo dejes estar. Deja de actuar así. Es un buen hombre. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz, de hecho lo soy. Muy, muy mucho. Él no va a marcharse a ninguna parte."Dijo con una voz tan firme que me cortó la respiración. Me asombraba la forma que tenia de defenderme.

"¿Lo amas, no?"Podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz, estaba llena de tristeza. Tenía el corazón roto.

"Sí."Dijo con confianza. Hizo una pausa durante un momento antes de continuar." Quiero que estés en mi vida. Eres mi madre. Sin embargo, Edward es mi otra mitad."

Sonreí mientras pensaba que algún día me gustaría casarme con esa mujer. Ella sería mi novia y estaría a su lado por y para siempre.

Alcé la mano hasta mi mejilla y limpié una lágrima de mi ojo. Me sentía como una chica sensiblera, que lloraba simplemente al escuchar que me amaba. Pero yo estaba tan lleno de amor por ella que sentía que iba a reventar.

"Lo siento."Renée lloró con más fuerza." Sé que no puedes perdonarme por lo que he hecho. Cuanto lo siento. No debería haberte tratado de esta manera."

Eso me sorprendió y me pregunté qué me habría perdido. Estaba seguro de que Bella me lo contaría mas tarde.

Decidí que era el momento de dejar de escuchar a escondidas y volví a la habitación. Ella estaba bien por el momento, las cosas iban funcionando con su madre. Silenciosamente fui hasta la cama y me tumbé.

Debí dormirme porque me despertaron unos maravillosos suaves besos."Edward, cariño."

"¿Sí?"Murmuré pasando los dedos por su espalda.

"Mamá ha vuelto al hotel para dormir un poco más. Me preguntaba si tal vez, si pudieses…"Balbuceó tratando de encontrar algo de confianza. Le acaricié la mejilla, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estarías dispuesto a venir a cenar con mi madre y conmigo esta noche?"Dijo rápidamente como si de esa forma fuese más fácil, o doliese menos.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"Le pregunté simplemente pasando un mecho de cabello tras su oreja.

"Sí."

"Entonces iré. ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea, no?"Pregunté.

"Sí, creo que sí. Se comprometió a comportarse. Si no va a seguir odiándote antes tiene que conocerte."Dijo con un fuerte suspiro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta ponerla en mi pecho.

Nos tumbamos en silencio durante un rato y me pregunté si se habría vuelto a dormir. Con fuerza me abracé a su cintura.

"Edward… Tenemos que hablar."

* * *

A mí también me molesta que decida operarse solo porque la estúpida de Renée lo considere menos por ser como es, pero aun sería peor no operarse solamente por eso.

Muse87: Lo que me he podido reir con esto: yo le hubiera echado unos cartones a la entrada y le hubiera dicho..."que duermas bien, suegra"

Muy buena xDDD


	37. Chapter 37

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"Lo sé."Dije en voz baja.

"Es sobre anoche. Edward, no puedo dejar que lo hagas."Comenzó, su voz ya era triste.

"Sé cómo te sientes, pero si lo hago y funciona tu-"Ella me cortó con la mano, poniéndola sobre mis labios.

"Quiero que seas feliz. Eso no te hace feliz."Dijo suavemente.

"Puede."

"Si decides hacerlo, lo harás por las razones equivocadas."

"No, no sería así."Me defendí.

"Yo no soy la razón por la que debes hacerlo. No tienes que intentar gustarle más a mi madre. Ella ni siquiera te conoce, Edward. Si ella te conociese yo sé que le gustarías, tal y como eres. Tenemos mucho que hacer con la casa y todo lo demás, no te preocupes ahora por eso."

"Pero, pienso sobre ello Bella. ¿Qué pasa si puedo ayudarte con la casa?"La presioné. Ella no dijo nada, así que seguí."¿Qué pasa si pudiese ayudarte a elegir las cosas que quieres para la casa?"

"No. No te permitiré hacer esto por otra persona que no seas tú mismo."Pude escuchar el roce de su pelo, ya que sacudió la cabeza.

Suspiré fuertemente y me cubrí los ojos tratando de organizar mis pensamientos."Bella, esto sería por mí."

"Eres tan mal mentiroso como yo."Dijo antes de bajarse de la cama.

"Bella, espera. No te vayas."Me senté y extendí el brazo. Ni siquiera sabía si aun estaba en la habitación o no. Esta es una de las veces en las que mi vista sería realmente útil, pensé amargamente para mí mismo.

"Edward… a mi… me gustaría que pudieses ver."Dijo en voz baja. No podía decir como de lejos estaba. Me levanté de la cama y caminé con lentos pasos hacia delante. Oí el crujido de una tabla del suelo cuando ella dio un paso. No sabía en qué dirección."Pero, no te permitiré hacer esto por mí."

"Lo haré por nosotros."Defendí con todo lo que tenía.

"Edward ¿Y si no somos siempre nosotros? ¿Y si a la larga no funciona? No quiero ser la chica que te obligó a pasar por esa dolorosa cirugía para hacerla feliz.

"No hay ninguna posibilidad de que eso pase."Dije bruscamente, dejando caer mis brazos a ambos lados.

"Seré tu amante y seré tu amiga, pero me niego a ser tu razón o escusa."

"¿Por qué peleas contra esto con tanta fuerza? ¡Pensaba que era lo que querías! Lo acabas de decir."Grité.

"¡NO, ASÍ NO!"Gritó de vuelta, dio un paso hacia delante. Pude sentir que su cuerpo no estaba cerca del mío."¡Me odiaría a mi misma si esto no funcionase y tu también me odiarías!"Dijo entre dientes.

"No hay ninguna posibilidad de que eso pase."Repetí un poco más firme.

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona y no te gusta lo que ves? ¿Qué pasa si soy fea, Edward? ¿Qué pasa si la vista te resulta repulsiva?"Siseó.

"¡Bella! ¿Por qué dices algo así? Sé a ciencia cierta que no eres fea."Me ahogué diciendo esas palabras."Además, yo no te amo por tu apariencia."

"Pero, Edward, eso cambiaria parte de ello. La apariencia es una parte importante de las personas ¿Cómo puedes saber si realmente me amas si no has visto mi imagen al completo?"Susurró, su voz se quebró varias veces.

"¡Por esa regla de tres no podría amar a nadie!"Gruñí, me estaba enfadando mucho. En estos momentos mi sangre estaba punto de ponerse a bullir en mis venas. Rechiné los dientes y los apreté tratando de calmarme.

"¡Edward eso no es lo que quise decir!"Pegó un pisotón en el suelo y bufó.

"Entonces explícamelo. Explícame exactamente lo que querías decir."Dije con una voz baja que parecía ajena a mis propios oídos. Por supuesto, nunca antes había utilizado este tono con Bella, aunque nunca nos habíamos peleado como lo estábamos haciendo ahora.

"No sé…"Susurró.

"¿Por qué actúas así?"Exigí, la ira que corría por mi sangre me taponaba los oídos.

"¡Porque no quiero que hagas esto por mi! ¡No debes poner ese peso sobre mi!"Gruñó, la ira comenzaba a sacar lo mejor de ella.

"¡No hago esto solo por ti, maldita sea! Quiero ser capad de conducir un coche. ¡Quiero leer sin tener que utilizar mis manos! ¡Quiero hacerme la comida y sabiendo que no le estoy echando raticida a los huevos en lugar de sal! ¡Quiero ver a mi novia caminado por el pasillo hasta mí! ¡Quiero ver a mis hijos jugando en el parque!"Grité, al final mi pecho subia y bajaba notoriamente.

"Pero todo esto empezó por mi madre y por mí. No quiero que me odies si no funciona. No quiero oír dentro de veinte años ¨¡Si no lo hubiese hecho por esa niña estúpida y su madre podría someterme a la nueva cirugía y seria capad de ver!¨"Chilló en algunas partes, ya que intentó imitar mi voz pero se le quebraba.

Extendí el brazo, buscando sus hombros primero. Los agarré fuertemente con las manos."Nunca oirás algo así. No me enfadaré nunca. Bella, te amaré sin que nada importe. No podré odiarte nunca."

"No puedes negar que es por mi por lo que has empezado con esto."

"Sí ¿Y? Tal vez necesitaba que me diesen una patada en el culo para que comenzase ¿Y quién si no tu?"

"Entonces ¿Qué?"

"Lo necesitaba. Bella, voy a pedir una cita. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Si no hay ninguna posibilidad habremos discutido por nada. ¿Vale?"

"Edward, yo-"

_Bella Swan_

"Edward, yo-"Él teléfono sonó interrumpiendo lo que tenía que decir, di gracias por ello. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Tampoco, sabía qué pensar o sentir. Edward, por otra parte, parecía claramente decepcionado y molesto por la interrupción. El sonido venia del teléfono móvil de Edward que ahora estaba sentado en mi escritorio.

Me asombré por ello y cogí el móvil sin siquiera molestarme en mirar quien era."¿Hola?"

"Bella, querida. ¡Qué maravilloso escuchar tu voz!"Dijo Esme alegremente.

"Yo también me alegro de oírte Esme ¿Cómo estás?"Dije de forma coloquial. Me parecía que Edward no estaba preparado para esta conversación a la larga. Se dejó caer en la cama provocando su suave ruido sordo.

"¡Oh, bien, bien! ¿Cómo estas tu, querida?"

"Estoy… estoy bien. He estado mejor."Admití. Vi como el rostro de Edward pasaba de estar molesto a triste, fruncía sus bellos labios.

"Oh ¿Qué ocurre?"Preguntó Esme, preocupada.

"La chalada de mi madre."Dije incluso antes de pensar en ello."Tu no. Renée."

Esme rió suavemente."Lo sé. Está bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

"No, no es necesario. Gracias de todas formas. Sin embargo, tengo algunas noticias."Fui hasta la cama. Edward parecía confuso cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre él y seguí hablando por teléfono. Quería que esta pelea terminase y decidí distraerle con algo más alegre.

"Oh ¿De verdad? Espero que sean buenas."

"Son muy buenas. Ayer firmamos el papeleo final."Puse mi mano en el pecho de Edward, justo encima de su corazón. Esperaba que él entendiese que yo no estaba enfadada con él, solo preocupada. Sonrió levemente y me incliné a besarle la nariz.

"¡Oh, eso es fantástico! ¿Cuándo puedo bajar hasta allí para decorarla?"Preguntó emocionada. Incluso Edward era capad de oír su entusiasmo y acabó riéndose entre dientes.

"¡El próximo mes, mamá!"Le dijo al teléfono."No es que ella quiera hablar conmigo de todas formas…"Murmuró por lo bajo.

Le di un bofetón en el hombro y él se rió otra vez. Esme lo escuchó todo y también rió."Bien, perfecto entonces. Eso me da tiempo a terminar unas cosas por aquí y no necesitaré nuevos clientes hasta que termine con vuestra casa. ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Esta noticia es maravillosa! Tengo tanto que planificar. Tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría compartir con vosotros en lo referente a la orientación en que quiero…"

Decidí cortar sus divagaciones."Esme eso es fantástico. Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no lo escribes para que no se te olvide y cuando vengas aquí comenzamos con ello?"Esperaba que no me encontrase grosera y no ser demasiado obvia.

"¿Tienes planes, querida?"Dijo dejando escapar una risita.

Suspiré."Lamentablemente, sí. Mi madre llegó a la ciudad anoche… inesperadamente. Mientras hablaba Edward resopló. Le pinché el pecho con mi dedo, diciéndole que guardase silencio."Y, vamos a cenar con ella esta noche."

"Oh, bien, buena suerte. Os dejo descansar antes del… emocionante evento. Portaos bien, hablaré contigo dentro de poco. Os quiero."Dijo Esme dulcemente.

"Nosotros también te queremos. Adiós."Dije sonriendo antes de cerrar el teléfono.

"Ella no quería hablar conmigo ¿verdad?"Preguntó él, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"No. Ella me quiere más a mí."Me burlé, intentando no volver a nuestra discusión anterior. No quería pensar más en ello. Quería que sonriese.

"Por supuesto que si ¿Quién no te amaría mas a ti?"Preguntó pasando las manos de mis rodillas a las caderas. Las apretó un poco."Bella sabes cuánto te amo ¿No?"

"Sí."Dije en un susurro, toda la delicadeza se había ido.

"No, Bella, no lo sabes, porque aun lo estoy descubriendo yo."Deslizó las manos por mis costados hasta dejarlas bajo mis brazos. Me levantó y me puso sobre la cama, en un segundo estaba encima de mí."Habrá muchos, muchos momentos en la vida en los que lo veamos completamente. Eres mi alma y he estado sin ti durante demasiado tiempo."

"Edward, no sé qué decir…"Me sonrojé mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Me acarició la mandíbula con la nariz, dejando pequeños besos. Cerré los ojos y traté de clamar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

"Di que me amarás sin importar lo que haga."Susurró junto a mi oreja.

"Lo haré."Envolví su cuello con mis brazos, abrazándole con firmeza.

"Di que estarás conmigo para siempre."Susurró junto a mi otra oreja, dejando que sus labios rozasen mi carne sensible.

"Para siempre."Susurré.

Con sus manos y su boca me sentía como si me estuviese adorando. Sus manos se deslizaron cuidadosamente por mi cuerpo, me tocó dulcemente mientras me cubría el cuello y la cara de besos, susurrando palabras de amor y deseo.

"Edward, el próximo viernes, sácame de aquí. Por favor iré a cualquier sitio que quieras y podemos irnos a un hotel si quieres. Quiero dedicarte un fin de semana."Susurré mientras sus labios rozaban mi clavícula.

Se detuvo, levantando la cara."¿En serio? ¿Cualquier sitio que quiera?"

"Lo que sea."Contesté.

"Me encantaría. Haré las reservas mañana. Creo que le pediré a Alice que escoja algo para que te lo pongas."Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Edward, no he dicho-"Cubrió mi boca con la suya, ahogando mis palabras, así que no pude seguir hablando. Su lengua lisa y caliente entró en mi boca, masajeando a la mía.

"Has dicho lo que yo quiera. Y quiero sentir tu cuerpo cubierto de seda y encaje. Quiero desvestirlo lentamente, quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta que revele la verdadera belleza que hay debajo. Porque, incluso con las mejores ropas sé que tu desnuda eres lo más hermoso."

Dejé escapar el aliento al darme cuenta de que no sabía lo que tenía en mis brazos. Estaba aturdida más que otra cosa."Oh Dios mío…"Murmuré. Edward sonrió de forma torcida y me alegré de estar tumbada, porque mis rodillas se hubiesen debilitado de haber estado de pie.

"Bella no puedo esperar a hacer el amor contigo. No puedo esperar para hacerte gemir mi nombre-"El fuerte timbre del teléfono cortó su voz aterciopelada. Gruñí y cogí algo de la mesa para lanzárselo al teléfono. La botella de agua que tiré rebotó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Edward se rió entre dientes."Bella, coge el teléfono. Necesito ir a casa y ducharme. ¿Quieres que luego venga hasta aquí o me recoges en mi casa?"

"Iremos a recogerte."Dije con un fuerte suspiro, saliendo de debajo de él."Estúpido teléfono."Murmuré mientras iba hacia él y contestaba."¿Hola?"

Edward se bajó de la cama, y se puso los zapatos rápidamente. Se acercó a mí y me dio un apretón en la cintura cuando pasó.

"Hola cariño ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me preguntaba si podíamos ir a un italiano esta noche?"Preguntó mi madre alegremente, como si no hubiese pasado nada en los últimos meses.

"Sí, claro. Espera un segundo."Tapé el altavoz y corrí hacia Edward antes de que saliese por la puerta."Espera, Edward, tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Qué?"Se volvió hacia el sonido de mi voz mientras se ponía las gafas.

"Te quiero."Dije sonriendo.

"Yo también te quiero."Sonrió alegremente."¿A qué hora tengo que estar listo?"

Acerqué el teléfono a mi oreja."¿A qué hora quieres ir a comer?"Le pregunté a mi madre.

"A la que vosotros queráis."

"Bien, te recogeré a las 4:30."Alejé el teléfono de mi boca."¿Te va bien a las cinco, Edward?"

"Sí, me va bien."Se acercó a mí y apretó su boca contra la mía, besándome dulcemente."Te echaré de menos."Caminó un poco mas antes de volverse, claramente reflexivo."¿Me amas sin que importe nada mas, verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces concertaré una cita."


	38. Chapter 38

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

_Bella Swan_

"Ahora, mamá ¿Prometes ser buena, verdad?"Pregunté cuando la recogí en el hotel. Volví al campus tan rápido como mi furgoneta podía llevarnos. Por supuesto, mi madre nos había retrasado.

"Dije que iba a darle una oportunidad ¿No?"Murmuró mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

"Sí, pero no has dicho que te portarías bien. Ahora promételo o daré la vuelta y te dejaré en el hotel otra vez."Dije firmemente, subrayando cada palabra que pronunciaba.

"Muy bien, Bella. Te lo prometo."Dijo igual que si fuese una adolescente enfadada. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Mi madre insistió en entrar en el dormitorio de Edward conmigo. No tenía ni idea de por qué. Supongo que quería ¨inspeccionar¨ donde vivía. Creo que buscaba alguna escusa para que no le gustase. Así tal vez yo sabría por qué…

Llamé a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Escuche a Edward tocando el piano en el interior. Mi madre me dio un golpecito en el hombro e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta."¿Qué?"Pregunté mientras abría.

Mi madre se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Edward tocar. Estaba arreglado para salir, sus gafas se encontraban en su sitio y sus zapatos en sus pies. Debía de haberse aburrido esperando por nosotras y decidió entretenerse. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con habilidad.

"Edward."Dije su nombre suavemente para no asustarle. Él sonrió y no dejó de tocar.

"¿Todo bien?"Preguntó a la vez que tocaba.

"Sí, bien. Mi madre no sabe llegar a los sitios a tiempo."Le lancé una mirada asesina y ella me dio la espalda.

Me ignoró y dio un paso hacia delante. Me parecía que Edward estaba escuchando, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Él conocía mis pasos."Buenas tardes, Sra. Dwyer."Dijo educadamente.

"Es precioso. ¿Qué canción es?"

"Es Danza de la moza donosa de Ginastera. Me recuerda a Bella."Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Al parecer nunca has vito bailar a Bella."Dijo mi madre resoplando.

Gemí y puse los ojos en blanco. Me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza."Madre…"

Aunque Edward se lo tomó con calma."No, no la he hecho. He bailado con ella en varias ocasiones y creo que lo ha hecho bien."Dijo con una péqueña sonrisa.

La canción llegó a su fin y empujó el teclado a su lugar habitual."Lo siento, no me gusta parar sin haber terminado la canción. Ahora ya estoy listo."

_Edward Cullen_

No creo que ir hacia el restaurante hubiese podido ser más incomodo de cómo era yendo yo apretado contra la puerta lateral del asiento del copiloto. Hablamos poco, solo hubo suspiros ocasionales. Me preguntaba si Bella se ofendería si le pidiese que me dejase ir en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta en el camino de vuelta a casa. Probablemente se reiría y preguntaría si podía ir conmigo.

Por supuesto, Renée eligió el restaurante más alejado, un italiano llamado Notini, que estaba al otro lado del rio Bossier. Treinta minutos nunca habían pasado tan despacio.

Tan pronto como entramos en ese lugar mis sentidos fueron atacados por el tintineo de los platos y los muy tentadores olores. Bella permaneció agarrada a mi mano hasta que nos acercamos a la barra para pedir la comida. Ella se inclinó y difundió su dulce aliento por mi cara."¿Quieres compartir un plato grande de espaguetis conmigo?"

"¿Crees que será suficiente para los dos?"Susurré.

"Acabo de ver a alguien comiéndose uno. Es dos veces más grande que mi cabeza."Dijo soltando una risita.

"Está bien. Compartiré lo que quieras."Rodeé su cintura con los brazos. Decidí ser amable e iniciar una conversación con Renée."¿Sabe ya lo que le gustaría pedir, Sra. Dwyer?"

Durante un minuto se hizo el silencio y estuve bastante seguro de que Bella y su madre habrían mantenido una conversación mediante sus miradas."Creo que voy a pedir lasaña y un poco de té de menta."

"Creo que yo también voy a pedir eso. Me refiero al té." Bella se unió a la incómoda conversación, hablando alegremente para tratar de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Dimos unos pasos hacia delante y nos saludó un caballero que parecía mayor."Hola ¿Qué puedo traerles?"

"Un plato grande de espaguetis y dos tés de menta."Dije sacando mi cartera. Me alegró que Bella no discutiese conmigo."Renée ¿te gustaría que pidiese por ti?"Pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando la respuesta.

"No, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo."Dijo con un tono levemente amargo."Lasaña y té de menta también."

"¿Qué tipo de lasaña le gustaría? ¿Simple o de carne?"Preguntó el hombre. Yo apreté la cintura de Bella, dejándola saber que estaba con ella.

"De carne, por favor."

"¿Quiere albóndigas?"Preguntó. Empecé a preguntarme si alguna vez terminaríamos de pedir.

Ni siquiera tuve que presionar a Bella para que contestase."¡Oh! ¡Sí, por favor! ¿Uno plato o dos, Edward?"

"Los que tú quieras."Dije sonriendo, feliz de verla realmente entusiasmada por esta cena, incluso aunque solo fuera por las albóndigas.

"Dos, por favor."Dijo como una niña feliz. Me reí entre dientes y hundí la nariz en su cabello.

"Eres adorable ¿Lo sabías?"Le pregunté. Ella soltó una risita tonta y me besó la mejilla. Oí como Renée se aclaraba la garganta a mi lado. Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar gemir.

"Bien chicos, serán 33.34."Dijo el caballero. Entregué mi tarjeta de crédito antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudiese discutir. Me parecía que el chasqueo de la lengua de Renée dejaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con que yo pagase. Probablemente pensaba que yo me dedicaba a presumir. Me daba igual."Bien, tienen el número diez, les llamaré cuando la comida esté lista."

Bella me llevó hasta una mesa y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla."Eres un buen hombre."Susurró junto a mi oreja. Oí que la silla que estaba mi lado se arrastraba."Voy a por los cubiertos y demás, enseguida vuelvo."

"Vale, cielo."Dijo la Sra. Dwyer con voz dulce. Casi me levanto para ir a ayudar a Bella, pero ella comenzó a hablar."Edward, me gustaría pedirte disculpas."

Me tocaba contestar algo pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Lo pensé un segundo antes de hablar."Está bien. Entiendo que trate de proteger a su hija. Sin embargo no tiene porque preocuparse por ella, es una mujer increíble."

"Ya lo veo. Pero nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ella."Dijo con un fuerte suspiro."Solo quiero que sepas que voy a intentar mantener una mentalidad abierta respecto a ti, pero no te prometo ser siempre amable."Dijo con sinceridad.

"La respeto y le doy las gracias por esta advertencia. ¿Se ofendería usted si le dijese lo mismo?"

"No esperaba menos. Siempre y cuando nos trates a mi hija y a mí con respeto, eso es todo lo que importa."

"Yo siempre la trataré respetuosamente, aunque no siempre estaré de acuerdo con su comportamiento Sra. Dwyer. Y siempre amaré y respetare a su hija."Dije con una péquela sonrisa. Me parecía que Bella estaba detrás de mí, escuchando a escondidas. Decidí no ponerla nerviosa y hacerle saber que la había pillado, de todas formas era el momento.

_Bella Swan_

Anduve rápidamente, para conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos para la cena, tenedores, cuchillos, queso, servilletas y pajitas. Pero cuando volví me di cuenta de que estaban hablando y no parecía que fuese de forma… _hostil_. Era como si estuviesen llegando a un acuerdo. Rondé por allí escuchando el final de la conversación.

"No esperaba menos."Dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba directamente a Edward." Siempre y cuando nos trates a mi hija y a mí con respeto, eso es todo lo que importa."

"Yo siempre la trataré respetuosamente, aunque no siempre estaré de acuerdo con su comportamiento Sra. Dwyer. Y siempre amaré y respetare a su hija."Respondió Edward con tanta confianza y fuerza que lo único que quise fue rodearle con mis brazos, abrazarle fuertemente y besarle por todas partes.

Finalmente mi madre advirtió que estaba por allí y levantó la cabeza."Aquí estas. Tienes los brazos llenos ¿Eh?"Dijo y se puso en pie para ayudarme con todas las cosas. Juntas pusimos la mesa antes de sentarnos."Entonces Bella, háblame de la universidad."

Me sorprendí cuando la cena pasó tan rápidamente y sin incidentes. Mi madre siempre me miraba detenidamente cuando yo me inclinaba para decirle algo a Edward o para tocarle de cualquier forma. No me importaba si a ella no le gustaba.

"Oh, hay diez tipo diferentes de tarta."Susurré junto al oído de Edward. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa, apoyando su mejilla contra la mía.

"¿Cómo, me pregunto, es posible que aun tengas hambre? Estoy lleno. ¿Dónde se supone que lo guardas todo? ¡Eres como una ramita!"Se burló de mi palpando mi estomago.

"¡Pero es tarta de queso! Siempre hay sitio para la tarta de queso."Repliqué.

"Pensaba que era la gelatina."Bromeó.

"La gelatina empacha demasiado. Es antinatural como esas ensaladas de frutas y demás. No voy a comer babas. Y ¿Sabes de lo que están hechas?"

"Me parece que no quiero saberlo."Murmuró.

"Sabes, a ella nunca le gustó la gelatina, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Le daban arcadas. Prefería el pudin."Dijo Renée incorporándose finalmente a la conversación. Por una vez no parecía hacerlo forzada o estar molesta. Simplemente habló. La sonreí con gratitud.

"Yo siempre he preferido el pudin de chocolate. Sabia mejor."Añadió Edward.

Me sorprendió que ellos empezasen un debate sobre los alimentos que él y yo queríamos cuando éramos niños y que yo no dijese ni una sola palabra. Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté. Edward lo notó y tocó mi sitio."Voy a buscar un trozo de tarta de queso. Toda esta charla sobre marcas de postres me ha abierto el apetito. ¿Te apetece compartirlo conmigo?"

"Por supuesto."Sonrió.

"¿Con fresa o arándanos?"Le pregunté, apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

"Tú sabes que me gustará cualquier cosa que traigas."Alzó el rostro hacia el mío y sonrió.

Me reí tontamente."Eso es porque eres una persona que está a mi entera disposición."Me burlé. Mi madre se rió entre dientes.

"Me recuerdas a Phil."

La miré con ojos tristes. Su rostro decayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Con su mano se frotó la cara y apartó la mirada. Le lancé una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarme a los postres.

Al primero que dejamos en casa fue a Edward para que así mi madre y yo pudiésemos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas. Aunque yo sabía que necesitábamos hablar permanecimos en silencio, mirando a cualquier parte menos la una a la otra.

"Parece un buen chico."Dijo mi madre finalmente.

"El mejor."

"Si te hace algún tipo de daño, le mataré. Que lo sepas."No estaba segura de si estaba bromeando o no.

"Me preocupa más que yo le haga daño a él."Dije con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué?"Ella se giró a mirarme, curiosa.

Detuve la furgoneta delante de su hotel y apagué el contacto antes de girarme hacia ella para responderla."Está considerando hacer algo respecto a su… condición. Al principio yo quería que lo hiciese, pero ahora no estoy tan segura."

"¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? ¿No haría las cosas más fáciles?"Preguntó.

"Sí, pero si no funciona yo no quiero que me odie."Dije inclinando la cabeza contra el volante.

"No te odiará. Él te ama, cielo. ¿Por qué te odiaría?"Puso una mano sobre mi espalda, reconfortándome.

"Porque, imprudentemente al principio le presioné y ahora lucho contra ello. Probablemente piensa que todo fue pura charlatanería."Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

"Bella. Al final él decidirá lo que crea que es mejor. Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarle."Frotó en círculos calmantes a lo largo de mis hombros.

Me incorporé para mirarla, sorprendida."Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"Ella me miró con curiosidad.

"Por actuar como una madre."

Se rió entre dientes durante un segundo antes de abrazarme."Por una vez ¿Eh?"

"Sí, me gustaría tener una cámara de video. Esta era una de las experiencias que quería vivir a lo largo de mi vida."Bromeé.

Se mofó de mí y me dio un bofetón en el hombro antes de abrazarme más fuerte. Permanecimos sentadas en silencio durante un momento después, ella suspiró."Bella, voy a reservar el vuelo de esta noche. Tengo que ir a casa y pedirle disculpas a Phil."

"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"Le pregunté.

"No, esto es algo que tengo que solucionar con Phil y solo con él. Gracias de todas formas. Eres una buena chica."Me acarició el cabello."Voy a hacer las maletas y pagar la factura. ¿Te importaría llevarme al aeropuerto?"

"Para nada, mamá."

_Edward Cullen_

Después de que Bella me dejase en casa decidí tumbarme y echar una siesta. No sabía si Bella estaría con ánimos suficientes para tener compañía. Había tenido que soportar mucho. Me quité los zapatos y las gafas. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me fui deslizando hacia la inconsciencia.

Soñaba con el sonido de la risa de Bella, suave y dulce, cuando el crujido de la puerta me despertó. Me senté despacio, no estaba seguro de quien era."¿Hola?"

"Oh, hola Edward. Lo siento, no quería despertarte."Dijo Jasper tranquilamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él

"No pasa nada. Solo intentaba recuperar algunas horas de sueño."

"¿Fin de semana salvaje?"Se rió entre dientes.

"Se podría decir así. Renée, la madre de Bella, estaba esperándonos cuando llegamos a casa el sábado."Murmuré, desplomándome otra vez en la cama.

"¡Hostia! ¿De verdad? ¿Va todo bien, tio?"Dijo, probablemente, mas alto de lo que quería, le sorpresa de su voz era evidente.

"Sí, creo que sí. De alguna forma Bella la puso en su lugar, por así decirlo. Fuimos a cenar, y no estuvo tan mal, pero yo me sentía incomodo."

"¿Bella está ahora con ella?"Preguntó, la cama de al lado crujió cuando él se sentó.

"Sí, necesitaban tiempo a solas. Me siento fatal por todo esto. Yo estoy causando todos estos problemas."Suspiré fuertemente restregándome los ojos.

"De eso nada. Tio, ella te habría odiado de todas formas. Simplemente apuesta por Bella y apóyala y demuéstrale a la chiflada de su madre que se equivoca."Dijo, su acento se manifestó al final.

Resoplé y sonreí."Estaba planeando hacer eso."

"Bien. No dejes que te moleste. Tú amas a Bella y eso es todo lo que importa. Y si a ella no le gusta que se largue."Dijo en tono firme.

"Gracias."Dije sonriendo."Eres un buen amigo."

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y entonces comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada de Bella. Jasper rió entre dientes."Voy a darme una ducha. Saluda a Bella de mi parte."Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Escuché la canción durante un largo momento, era FNT de Semisonic. Esta canción se ajustaba a Bella como un guante, en mi mente por lo menos_."Novedad fascinante, me sorprende que nunca hayas dicho que eres encantadora y perfecta y que alguien te desea. Me sorprende que nunca hayas dicho que eres inestimable, sí, eres preciosa, incluso cuando has dejado de ser la novedad."_

"Hola Bella."Suspiré su nombre, completamente feliz de hablar con ella.

"Hola, guapo."Respondió con una sonrisa evidente en su voz. Estaba tan contento de que ella no estuviese llorando o enfadada que sentía como si mi corazón fuese a estallar."¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. He estado tomando una siesta. Jazz te manda saludos, por cierto."

"Bien, devuélveselos también ¿Tiene mucha resaca?"Preguntó soltando una risita.

"No lo parece."Reí entre dientes."Se está dando una ducha, de todas formas ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en casa. Alice acaba de llegar y está demasiado ¨alegre¨. Creo que me voy a ir para allí contigo y meterme en la cama."

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Decidió marcharse y volver a casa. Necesita arreglar las cosas con Phil."

"¿Va todo bien?"Le pregunté tranquilamente.

"Eso espero. Edward…"Dejó que su voz decayese, quería decirme algo pero se estaba conteniendo.

"¿Qué? Puedes decirme lo que sea Bella."La tranquilicé. Escuché su suave respiración durante un minuto antes de que finalmente se decidiese a hablar.

"Le dije a mi madre que tal vez ibas a someterte a la cirugía."

"Oh…"Me quedé callado sin saber qué decir.

"Ella me dijo que te apoyase sin importar lo que decidieses y que tú me amarías por encima de todo."

"Bueno, ha sido perfectamente correcta. Deberías escuchar a tu madre algunas veces."Dije a la ligera, tratando de mejorar su estado de ánimo. También quería dejarle claro que no estaba enfadado."

"Sí, bueno, no pueda hacerla caso siempre."Dijo soltando una risita.

"No, pero es estos momentos deberías. ¿Bella quieres que vaya hasta allí y que te mantenga caliente?"

"Oh, sí por favor. Me encantaría. Tráete las cosas que necesitas para mañana y pasa la noche conmigo."Dijo alegremente.

"Bien, estaré allí dentro de poco. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, te veré dentro de poco."Dijo antes de colgase.

Aparté el teléfono de mi oído y lo cerré lentamente. Los sujeté durante un segundo y cerré los ojos con fuerza."Yo también te veré dentro de poco."


	39. Chapter 39

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

Esperé frente a la puerta después de llamar varias veces. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso por haber ido allí para nada. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

"¿Hola?"Preguntó confundida.

"Hola, mi maravillosa e increíble amiga."Dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Edward."Dijo Alice dejando escapar una risita."¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Bueno, necesito ayuda para conseguirle unas cosas a Bella y me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a echarme una mano. Recuerdo que dijiste que no tenias clase los jueves."

Antes de que terminase la oración la oí cerrar la puerta con llave. Alice me rodeó con un brazo."¿Entonces, qué tengo que hacer?"

"Eres una diosa entre las mujeres Alice. No sabes la gran ayuda que eres."Le dije.

Se rió tontamente mientras me empujaba dentro de su coche. Cerró la puerta y se puso en el asiento del conductor."Mientras sea la diosa de las compras es todo lo que me importa. Entonces ¿Para qué necesitas ayuda exactamente?"

Empecé a nombrar todas las cosas que me hacían falta para la noche siguiente, cuando ella puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo que parase. La oí apretar unas teclas y un sonoro tono de llamada."Hola Rose. Necesito tu ayuda. No, no es para mí. Edward quiere…"Se rió tontamente e hizo una pausa."Sí, exactamente. Muy bien, quedamos en Dillard's en St. Vincent Mall en veinte minutos. Hasta ahora."

Bella Swan

El viernes no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido para mí. No había hablado con Edward desde primera hora de la mañana y estaba empezando a enfadarme. Se negaba a decirme lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche, simplemente me decía que todo estaba ¨preparado¨. No sabía si tenía que hacer una maleta para un día u organizar un equipo de supervivencia.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta vi una nota en la misma. Era una cartulina gruesa de color blanco con letras rojas.

_"Refréscate y ponte la ropa que hay encima de tu cama. Estate lista a las 6:30._

Con Amor,

Edward."

Sonreí, feliz, pero con un poco asustada por lo que Edward había planeado. Fui al cuarto de baño y me di una ducha rápida. Tan pronto como salí descubrí otra nota con la misma hermosa elegante escritura roja sujeta con cinta adhesiva al espejo. Me pregunté quien le habría ayudado con esto, pero realmente no había que pensar demasiado.

_"Esto me recordó a ti y no pude evitar comprártelo. Póntelo para mí esta noche, por favor._

Con amor,

Edward."

Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con una caja azul. La recogí y leí las letras doradas ¨Sun moon stars¨. Abrí la tapa y saqué la botella abombada. Quité el tapón con cuidado, asustada de que se rompiese por ser demasiado brusca. La acerqué a mi nariz y aspiré. El olor era dulce, pero no excesivo, ligeramente almizclado con un fuerte toque de flores. Sonreí para mí misma. Odiaba que se gastase dinero en mí, pero esto me hacía sentirme querida. Me pregunté cuánto dinero le había dejado gastar a Alice.

Me duché y rápidamente sequé mi cabello. Me lo dejé suelto para Edward. Sabia cuanto le gustaba tocarlo, pasar los dedos a través de él. Me puse un poco de crema y después pulvericé el perfume en mis muñecas.

Volví a mi habitación envuelta en la toalla. Puse los ojos como platos al ver todos los artículos de ropa que estaban extendidos en mi cama. Había un diminuto vestido negro de raso que daba la impresión de que si te movías demasiado podías acabar enseñando lo que no debías, pero eso no fue lo que captó mi atención en primer lugar. Fueron el corsé negro de seda y las braguitas a juego con sus pantis. Me sonrojé ante la idea de que Edward me explorase con esa ropa puesta y me sonrojé todavía más imaginándomelo a él y a Alice comprándolas. Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa. Bueno, si él había pasado por ese problema yo podría complacerle poniéndome la ropa.

Primero me puse la ropa interior y luego el vestido. Tenía razón en lo referente a que había que moverse con cuidado con ese vestido puesto, pero de alguna manera el corsé mantenía mis pechos en su sitio. Bajo el vestido, en la cama, había otra nota.

_"No te quejes. Estoy seguro de que estas increíble. Los zapatos se encuentran debajo de la cama._

Con amor.

Edward."

Me reí tontamente y metí la mano debajo de la cama. Saqué la caja y abrí la tapa. Cuando los vi, gemí. En la caja había otra nota.

_"No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te caigas._

Edward."

Saqué los dos zapatos de tacón y me los puse. Levanté uno de mis pies, apoyando una mano en la pared, para examinarlos."Edward Cullen, si esta noche me muero regresaré a la vida para matarte."Murmuré para mí.

Llamaron a la puerta. Me puse la chaqueta que también me había comprado Edward y caminé tan rápido como pude, teniendo en cuenta los tacones, y la abrí."De verdad Edward, voy a romperme los tobillos. Oh."Me detuve dándome cuenta de que no era Edward quien estaba allí en la puerta. Un señor mayor con un bonito traje me sonreía.

"Buenas noches señora. Supongo que tengo que darle esto."Me entregó una caja con otra nota igual en ella.

_"Siento no poder recogerte yo mismo. Abre la caja. Él no te dejará subir a la limusina hasta que te lo pongas._

E."

"Limusina…"Suspiré la palabra, sacudiendo la cabeza. Abrí la delgada caja y me reí. Dentro había un antifaz para dormir de seda negra."¿De verdad?"Le pregunté al conductor.

"Ordenes del Sr. Cullen. No entrará en el coche hasta que se lo pongas. Y si se la quita supongo que tendré que parar hasta que vuelva a ponérsela."

"Oh, bien."Gemí mientras me la ponía sobre los ojos."El no conoce el significado de la frase ¨ser excesivo¨."

El conductor me ayudó a llegar hasta el coche. Me recosté en el asiento a la espera de lo próximo que hubiese preparado Edward.

_Edward Cullen_

Me salté las clases de hoy para tenerlo todo listo. Incluso Rosalie ayudó y le estoy muy agradecido. Había sido de gran ayuda estos últimos días. Escuché como se aproximaba la limusina y di unos pasos para saludar a Bella.

Oí sus tacones golpear el asfalto cuando se acercó a mí. Estuvo refunfuñando para sí misma durante todo el rato y tuve que morderme los labios para no reírme."Voy a matarme con estos zapatos. No puedo ver nada…"

Cogí la mano de Bella que sujetaba el conductor y la besé suavemente."Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco puedo ver nada."Me burlé de ella.

"Edward…"Dijo ante mi sarcástico comentario."¿Dónde estamos?"

"No te preocupes, lo averiguaras dentro de poco."Le dije."Ahora hay dos escalones, ten mucho cuidado."

Abrí la puerta y dejé que pasase delante de mí. Envolví su cintura con los brazos mientras la empujaba hacia delante."Tengo una sorpresa para ti."Dije junto a su oído.

"Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…"Gimió.

"Sí, pero esta te va a encantar."Le di un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

"¿Es Claro de luna lo que está sonando?"Preguntó.

"Tienes muy buen oído."Le dije mientras la giraba. Me apoderé de su cintura cuando comencé a bailar con ella lentamente. Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho mientras la música fluía a nuestro alrededor."Gravé esto para ti."

"¿Esto lo has tocado tu?"La sentí levantar la cabeza. Seguí bailando con ella, mis pies se movieron más despacio mientras mis manos descansaban en su pequeña espalda.

"Sí, el CD entero."

"¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Es precioso."

Durante la semana pasada. Me dejaron el estudio de grabación de aquí."Le dije sonriendo, pensando en que lo había utilizado a cada minuto disponible para tener el CD a tiempo.

"¿Dónde estamos?"Preguntó una vez más en un suave susurro.

"Que impaciencia. Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar."Susurré junto a su oreja. Le entraron escalofríos ante mis palabras y supuse que finalmente había llegado el momento de dejar las bromas."¿Tienes hambre?"

"Mucha. No tuve tiempo de comer."Pidió rápidamente.

La cogí de la mano y la llevé a la mesa que tenía preparada. Saqué su silla para ella. Cuando se sentó la besé ligeramente en el cuello."Hueles increíblemente bien."

"El perfume me encanta."Dijo con timidez.

"Me alegro. No sabes lo feliz que me hace comprarte cosas."Dije sentándome en mi propia silla.

"No deberías comprarme tanto. Me has dado más de lo que merezco."

"No digas esas cosas, Isabella. Te mereces el mundo entero y planeo dártelo. Ahora, no discutas. ¿Estás lista para cenar?"No le di tiempo a decir nada.

Saqué una caja y un pedazo de comida. Lo llevé hasta sus labios y ella le dio un pequeño bocado. Ella me quitó la porción de la mano y se rió tontamente."¿Un trozo de pizza de champiñones?"Preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Está bien?"

"¡Es perfecto! Me encanta. ¡Gracias!"Dijo alegremente. Cogí un trozo para mí antes de servirnos un vaso de Coca Cola a cada uno.

Durante el resto de la cena charlamos tranquilamente. Bella no me pidió que le quitase el antifaz de los ojos, lo que agradecí. No podía darle muchas cosas de las que pidiese. Pero siempre quería darle cualquier cosa que desease.

Cuando ambos terminamos de cenar coloqué a Bella en mi regazo y la acerqué con fuerza a mí."Bella quiero pedirte un favor. Si quieres puedes negarte, pero si dices que sí me harás muy feliz."

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Adelante, pregunta."Dijo apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Empecé a pasar los dedos por su sedoso cabello mientras reunía el valor para hacer la pregunta. No pensé que sería tan duro pero no quería inquietarla.

"¿Puedes perderte la clase del miércoles y acompañarme a mi revisión ocular?"

"¿Entonces, vas a seguir con eso?"Preguntó tranquilamente.

"Al menos voy a intentarlo, por mi. Tengo que saber si hay alguna oportunidad."Dije con sinceridad."Bella se que quieres que haga esto por mí. Y, lo hago, pero tú tienes que entender una cosa."

"¿El qué?"Dijo suavemente, su voz apenas fue un susurro.

"Eres parte de mi. Eres mi alma, cada fibra de mi ser está impregnada de amor por ti. Por lo tanto, incluso si hago esto enteramente por mí mismo, también lo hago por ti. ¿Puedes aceptar eso?"

Pareció que dejaba de respirar y sentí su aliento cálido contra el lateral de mi cuello. La acerqué a mi cuerpo, meciéndola levemente."Bella, amor no te enfades. No tienes que venir."

"No, quiero hacerlo. Solo es que…. Solo es que no sé qué decir. Eres demasiado asombroso. Debería saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Cómo llegaste a esta perfección?"Sollozó tranquilamente.

"Estoy lejos de ser perfecto, ya lo sabes. Simplemente quiero hacerte feliz y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para lograrlo. Por lo tanto, calla mi amor. Por favor, no llores."Besé su frente."¿Estás lista para tu sorpresa?"

_Bella Swan_

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward me movió para que estuviese frente a él. Oí que arrastraba su silla para levantarse. Rápidamente me cogió, puso un brazo bajo mis rodillas y el otro como apoyo en mi espalda. Rodeé su cuello con los brazos. No pude evitar soltar una risita por el repentino cambio."Edward, um, ¿A dónde vamos?

"Lo veras en un minuto. Espera."Dijo feliz, obviamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Se detuvo y me dejó sobre mis pies lentamente. Lo notaba solido… algo así. Era acolchado y estaba cubierto de un tejido blando. Oí como los zapatos de Edward chocaban contra el suelo antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a mí. Sus pulgares se engancharon en los extremos de la máscara y tiraron de ella. Jadeé audiblemente.

"Oh dios mío, Edward ¿Estamos en la…? Pero… Pero… Pensé que íbamos a mudarnos dentro de dos semanas."Tartamudeé mirando en derredor de la sala.

Yo estaba sentada en un colchón hinchable cubierto con unas bonitas y pulcras sabanas y almohadas. A ambos lados de la cama había unos floreros con rosas de todos los colores. Había velas en varias zonas del suelo de la habitación. Incluso las ventanas tenían cortinas para que nadie pudiese vernos.

"Angela me llamó el miércoles y me dijo que la pareja se mudaba antes. Las llaves me las dio el jueves y ayer pasé parte del día aquí y hoy casi todo, con la ayuda de Rose y Alice conseguí tenerlo todo listo para esta noche."Dije sonriendo.

Por primera vez en la noche fui capad de mirarle. Estaba vestido con una camisa impoluta azul oscuro, llevaba abiertos un par de botones, y unos pantalones negros y un cinturón de cuero que iba a juego con sus zapatos. Me sonreí a mi misma mientras me imaginaba a Alice haciendo que Edward se probase modelitos para ella. Aunque para mi estaba guapísimo con cualquier cosa. Me incliné hacia delante y besé sus labios profundamente.

"Tu."Besé su mejilla."Eres."Le besé la frente."Un."Besé su otra mejilla."Hombre."Le besé la nariz."Increíble."Dije por ultimo antes de volver a besarle profundamente en los labios. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, daba la impresión de que si sonreía mas su rostro se partiría.

Me empujó contra la cama y se deslizó para ponerse sobre mí."No puedo esperar para sentir cada centímetro de tu cuerpo."Susurró, dejando diminutos besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Suspiré feliz mientras él adoraba abiertamente mi cuerpo. No sabía lo cómoda que podía estar o anhelar esto. No conseguía tener suficiente de él. Era como si quisiese memorizar cada parte de mi para más tarde."¿Eres consciente de lo que me haces?"Susurré.

"Sí."Dijo con confianza y me hizo gemir. Era demasiado sexy para su propio bien. Con manos expertas recorrió mi estomago, con la más ligera de las caricias. Encontró el dobladillo de mi vestido y tiró hacia arriba. Levanté la espalda para poder quitármelo. Una vez que estuve libre, empezó a mover las manos de nuevo por mi cuerpo, sonreía ante cualquier zona que encontraba."Más adelante compraré algo genial para Alice y Rosalie."

Me reí tontamente, incorporándome un poco para mirarle."¿Por qué?"

"Te siento increíble con eso puesto."Sus manos se deslizaron de mis caderas a mis pechos. Gemí audiblemente cuando comenzó a masajear los hinchados senos. Me dejé caer con pesadez en la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"Soy tan mimada."Murmuré, más que nada para mí misma. Edward se deslizó hasta el final de la cama y me quitó los zapatos antes de hacer lo propio con los suyos.

Se desabotonó la camisa pero no se la quitó. Se deslizó lentamente hacia mí, sus movimientos eran gráciles y bellos. Cada musculo de su firme pecho y estomago se tensó cuando se acercó a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior y me sonrojé ante mi abierta admiración. Nadie podía culparme."Niña tonta. No eres una mimada Tengo que recordártelo, te avisaré cuando seas una consentida de verdad. No, esto es mas para mimarme a mí."Pasó la mano por mi pecho otra vez."Tengo que admitir que soy muy egoísta."

"Edward, si así eres egoísta, por favor, compórtate de esta manera todo el tiempo."Suspiré.

Se rió entre dientes ante mis palabras antes de comenzar a besar mi barbilla, bajando por el cuello hasta el centro de mi pecho. Cada beso fue perfectamente orquestado para conducirme a la locura y tuve que controlarme para no destrozar el resto de sus ropas y permanecer embelesada hasta que pinchásemos la cama hinchable.

A tirones le quité la camisa y la arrojé hacia un lado. Le habría quitado el cinturón y los pantalones también, pero se mantuvo lejos de mi alcance, inmovilizándome los brazos. Él agarró mis bragas con los dientes y tiró hacia abajo, dejando en mis muslos las medias largas. Cuando se deslizó por la cama para ponerse de rodillas hice mi movimiento. Me retorcí para soltarme de su brazo y me incorporé. Le quité el cinturón rápidamente, besando todo lo que tenía a mi alcance en el proceso. Al parecer comenzó a sentir demasiada presión porque se deshizo de sus pantalones por mí.

Metí las manos por la parte posterior de sus bóxers y él aulló sorprendido. Solté una risita tonta contra su boca cuando él murmuró las palabras."Cosa mala."Se los bajé de un tirón y él permitió que se cayesen al suelo.

No estoy totalmente segura de cómo sucedió, pero de repente yo estaba tumbada otra vez en la cama y Edward encima de mí, completamente desnudo. Estaba increíble, mis dedos había revuelto su cabello desordenándoselo. Hice un movimiento para quitarme el corsé y Edward me agarró la muñeca rápidamente."Déjatelo puesto, por favor."No sé como lo hizo pero le obedecí.

Siguió sujetando mi muñeca y la elevó por encima de mi cabeza. No estaba del humor adecuado para que esta noche me provocasen. Quería, no, necesitaba tenerle dentro de mí. Agité las caderas hacia arriba, su longitud dura como una piedra se frotó contra mi húmedo montículo resbaladizo.

Ante la sensación contuvo el aliento y yo volví a hacerlo. Gruñó suavemente pero aceptó la insinuación. Entró totalmente dentro de mi cuerpo, forzándome a soltar un gemido salido de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Finalmente su mano me liberó la muñeca y se trasladó a mi rodilla. Me elevó la pierna para que le rodease las caderas.

Al principió se meció en mi interior a un ritmo lento, pero luego comenzó a moverse con una cadencia deslumbrante. Cada embestida me obligaba a gemir, cada una fue más fuerte que la anterior. Suavemente me llamó por mi nombre, susurrándome con su voz llena de amor.

Su mano se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos y pegó los labios a mi oreja."Isabella, quiero sentir como te aprietas a mi alrededor."Y con esto comenzó a frotar sus dedos gradualmente.

Sus palabras habrían sido suficientes, pero con la adición de sus hábiles dedos conseguí llegar al cielo. Mis dedos se adentraron en su pelo, tirando de él mientras mí mundo empezaba a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Todo se estaba derritiendo y lo único que podía sentir era a él profundamente enterrado en mi cuerpo, su propio orgasmo que le hacía temblar en mi interior.

Lentamente salió y rodó a un lado. Él me arropó con fuerza y besó mis hombros ligeramente. No dijo nada cuando me hizo rodar hacia un lado y comenzó a deshacer las ligas de mi corsé. Sus dedos hicieron un trabajo rápido, apartándolo de mi cuerpo.

Llené mis pulmones de aire, tomando una respiración profunda mientras el aire frio de febrero golpeaba mi pecho desnudo. Edward movió la mano por el suelo durante unos segundos buscando algo. Lo encontró y me lo entregó. Le besé la mejilla antes de deslizarme felizmente en su camisa. La abotoné parcialmente y no me molesté en recolocarme las medias. De todas formas no me molestaban.

Una vez que todo estuvo completamente arreglado, las velas apagadas y Edward vestido con sus bóxers, él nos tapó con las mantas. Me di la vuelta y apreté la espalda contra su pecho. Me rodeó la cintura y me apretó suavemente con su fuerte brazo.

"Te amo tanto. Gracias por consentirme esta noche."Susurró junto a mi oído.

"Yo también te amo. Gracias por _darme_ esta noche."Respondí sonriendo. Moví un poco la cabeza y le di un beso en el mentón."Prometes que me harás el amor igual que ahora mañana por la mañana."

"¿Quién dice que vaya a esperar a mañana?"Dijo con una gran sonrisa.


	40. Chapter 40

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Me arrastré fuera de la cama y miré el reloj. Solo eran las ocho, aun era temprano pero de todas formas decidí seguir y levantarme. Era la primera vez en no sé cuanto tiempo que me levantaba sola. No había tenido el más dulce de mis sueños, principalmente consistían en unas pesadillas en las que Edward se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, agarrándose la cara. Me estremecí recordándolas. Traté de sacudirme la imagen de la cabeza pero parecía no querer desaparecer.

Ni siquiera me molesté en tomar el desayuno o el café, no tenía hambre. Me di una ducha rápida. No estaba segura de si podría hacerlo más tarde en ese día.

Avisaría a los profesores que no iba a asistir a las clases de hoy. Como nunca me había saltado ninguna no parecía que ellos tuviesen ningún inconveniente en que así fuese esta vez. Les dije que me pondría al día con lo que me perdiese, y como ese día solo tenía una clase con un profesor y en la otra simplemente había que entregar unos deberes, no supondría ningún problema. Decidí seguir adelante y terminar con esto antes de ir a buscar a Edward.

Llamé a la puerta tranquilamente, no quería interrumpir a mi profesora. No tenía ninguna clase, pero no sabía si estaba o no con algún estudiante.

"¡Adelante!"Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Hola, Profesora Clearwater, solo quería darle esto puesto que no voy a ir a clase."Le entregué rápidamente las tres hojas de papel y me dispuse a salir.

"Querida, quédate un minuto, si puedes."Dijo dulcemente. No creo que hubiese nada de maldad en ella.

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a su escritorio. Levantó un dedo pidiéndome que le diese un minuto. Vi como sus ojos se movían por la página. Le dio la vuelta a la siguiente y la ojeó antes de volver a la primera. La última página solo se trataba del enunciado y la información sobre el trabajo.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

"A través de tus ojos veo

Lo que nunca podría ver de otro modo

Felicidad, amor, esperanza…

Sobre todo esperanza.

Antes de ti yo estaba ciega.

Pero tu amor y tus caricias me han sanado."

"Querida, debo decir que es muy sentimental. ¿Te puedo preguntar sobre quien lo has escrito?"Me miró con sus grandes orbes marrones. Me mordí el labio nerviosa y me sonrojé por su pregunta.

"Mi novio, señora."

"Por favor, no soy tan vieja. Llámame Sue. ¿Qué emoción predomina cuando intentas transmitir esto?"Se inclinó contra el escritorio, mirando hacia abajo donde estaba el papel.

Volví a repasar el enunciado del ejercicio en mi cabeza: _Según tu elección escribe un poema, o más, con las distintas emociones humanas.(Ej.: amor, lujuria, odio, ira, miedo, celos, deseo etc.) Hay un mínimo de diez palabras y un máximo de 200. Escrito en folio, a un solo espacio, explica la emoción que hayas escogido y por qué_. Me pregunté si lo habría hecho mal. Respiré de forma superficial y respondí."La admiración."

"Esa es una emoción muy sutil. La mayoría de mis estudiantes suelen decantarse por emociones más fuertes, como el amor o el odio. Hiciste un buen trabajo resaltando esta. Pero creo que es más que admiración."Ella me miró sonriendo a sabiendas."Veo amor, respeto y como tú dices, esperanza. Debe de tratarse de un chico especial."

"Lo es."Sonreí para mí. Mis ojos volaron a mi reloj."En realidad, ahora tengo que ir a recogerle. Voy a acompañarle a una cita médica, por eso no voy a poder venir a clase."

"Espero que no se trate de nada grave."Parecía preocupada.

Lo pensé antes de responder."Sí y no. Él no está exactamente malo, pero puede necesitar una operación."

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Espero que sea bueno."

"Espero que le vaya bien y a ti lo mismo. Buena suerte con el médico ¡Y rezaré por ti!"Sue me sorprendió dándome un abrazo rápido.

Fui rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Edward. Atravesé todo el campus, ya iba retrasada varios minutos. Corrí por el pasillo, casi tirando a Jasper, dándome cuenta de que estaba sin camisa cuando choqué contra su pecho desnudo.

"Hola Jazz."Murmuré mientras apartaba la cara de su piel pálida."Tienes el estomago duro como una piedra."Dije frotándome la mejilla.

"Lo siento."Se rió entre dientes."Solo una advertencia, Edward está…"

"¿Edward está qué?"Pregunté levantando la cabeza hacía él.

"Desesperado. Anoche no durmió demasiado y está de malhumor. No creo que se comporte de esa forma contigo, pero te sugiero que le lleves a casa para que se eche una siesta o se comportará como un gilipollas el resto del día."Dijo mientras se disponía a acercarse al cuarto de baño. Me fijé en que tenía una toalla y una bolsa en sus manos. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro."Buena suerte."

_Edward Cullen_

Luché por mantenerme despierto mientras atravesábamos la carretera en coche. Bella parecía estar calmada, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Deslicé la mano por el asiento de vinilo hasta dejarla en su regazo. Cogió mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola ligeramente.

Nunca me habían gustado las citas médicas. Uno pensaría que por que mi padre era medico sería distinto, pero él era el único con el que estaba cómodo. Cuando tenía que acudir a algún otro nunca podía dormir y siempre me ponía de mal humor. Jasper podía dar testimonio, sobre todo desde que prácticamente le obligué a salir del cuarto esta mañana. El constante sonido de sus dedos en el teclado del ordenador me había vuelto loco.

Sentía como si hubiésemos estado esperando en la sala durante toda la vida, mi pierna temblaba nerviosamente, golpeando el pie con el suelo. Bella se limitó a cogerme la mano, besándola de vez en cuando. Y, ahora que yo me encontraba sentado en esta silla, a la espera de una persona desconocida me pregunté por qué habría decidido hacer esto. Hice varias respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarme, si éxito alguno.

Bella decidió que era hora de romper el silencio, en un intento de distraerme."Después de terminar aquí ¿Por qué no compramos algo de comida china y nos vamos a la casa? Podemos dormir allí un poco y nadie nos molestará."

"¿No has dormido bien?"Pregunté, centrándome en ella por completo. Era dulce que hubiese estado tan nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal.

"No, tuve pesadillas. No pasa nada, de todas formas dormiré mas dulcemente esta vez cuando vuelva a tus brazos."Me dijo. Lentamente y con cuidado me quitó las gafas y las puso en algún lugar a su cuidado. Con suavidad besó mi frente, reposando sus delicados labios."Estaré contigo en cada paso del camino, no te preocupes."Susurró suavemente.

En ese momento estaba tan relajado con el sonido suave de su voz y el tacto de su piel que cuando se abrió la puerta pegué un bote. Bella también saltó y se rió con nerviosismo.

"Hola Edward, soy el Dr. Stanley, lo siento, no quería sorprenderte."Se rió. Me dio la mano y la sacudió un segundo, sus manos eran frías y un poco ásperas."¿Y quién es esta hermosa joven?"

"Bella."Dijo ella tranquilamente, por el tono de su voz me daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzada. Encontré su mano y le di un ligero apretón.

"Bueno ¿Por qué no empezamos? Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas y tomar muestras de sangre. Así pues, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para discutir sobre la vitrectomía ¿correcto?"

"Sí, señor."Dije con brevedad, sinceramente no estaba del humor indicado para trabar conversación.

"Bien, el Dr. Tori ha mandado tus informes de Chicago y he discutido tu caso con él en persona. Estamos de acuerdo en que eres un buen candidato para esta cirugía, si no ha cambiado nada respecto a las anteriores pruebas que te han hecho. Así que como he dicho vamos a volver a hacértelas y seguiremos a partir de ahí. Pero, ya que estoy bastante seguro de los resultados, algunos de los cuales tendremos hoy, continuaré y discutiremos algunos riesgos y otras cosas que acompañan estos."Dijo el médico, su voz era un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Me pregunté si sabría que yo estaba ciego, no sordo.

"En primer lugar quiero explicarte con exactitud en qué consiste la operación. Lo que haremos con mayor probabilidad será eliminar el vítreo nubloso, la sustancia gelatinosa que hay en ambos ojos y se inyectará un aceite de silicona para mantener la retina en su lugar. En caso de creer que no es suficiente, en la sala de operaciones podemos decidir proceder con la indentación escleral, que es un apoyo que se coloca como un cinturón y la mantiene en la posición adecuada."Continuó. Oí murmurar a Bella.¨Ew¨ a mi lado y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo. Solo escucharlo hacía que se me pusiese la carne de gallina."¿Tienes alguna pregunta hasta ahora?"

"Sí, señor ¿Qué posibilidades hay de éxito?"Pregunté, después de tragar lentamente.

"Siendo como eres un joven sano con un daño menor en los ojos entonces yo diría que hay un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sea totalmente exitosa."

"¿Qué significa ¨totalmente exitosa¨?"Preguntó Bella, la preocupación se traslucía en su voz.

"Hay una posibilidad de que él sea capad de recuperar plena visión. Sin embargo, también existe la posibilidad de que obtenga una visión parcial."Le respondió, ni siquiera se dirigía a mí.

"¿Cuanta?"Preguntó Bella. Sonaba como si se tratase de una madre, pero estaba agradecido de que preguntase. No conseguía desembarazarme de mi nerviosismo para pronunciar las preguntas.

"La suficiente para ver, caminar con seguridad. Es decir, si la cirugía funciona. Pero, aun así eso es mejor que nada. Probablemente acabes teniendo un grado de visión entre la completa y la estrictamente necesaria y casi con toda seguridad necesitaras gafas o lentillas."Volvía a dirigirse a mí. Yo asentí lentamente con la cabeza, mostrándole que le entendía.

"¿Existen otros riesgos?"Preguntó Bella, frotando uno de mis hombros. Me preguntaba como de ¨verde¨ me encontraba.

"Junto con otras preocupaciones que acompañan a la cirugía, tales como una infección, la preocupación más común con la que nos encontramos es que se contraigan cataratas en el ojo en el que se haya tratado, que en tu caso es en los dos. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Con la cirugía moderna se puede solucionar con una operación menor con la que puedes estar recuperado en un par de días."Dijo alegremente. Se aclaró la garganta y su tono cambió."Ahora, quiero dejarte claro que aun no estamos seguros de si eres un candidato valido para esta operación. Si mis predicciones son correctas, lo eres, pero hasta entonces quiero que sepas donde te estás metiendo. No quiero alimentar tus esperanzas."

"¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para recuperarse de esta operación?"Preguntó Bella, deslizando la mano por el lateral de mi brazo.

Suspiró con fuerza."Bueno, tendrás que pasar un par de días en el hospital tras la operación. Un día después de la cirugía se te quitaran las vendas y se comprobará tu progreso. Al día siguiente será de observación para asegurarnos de que no haya infecciones ni hemorragias. Te daremos algunos medicamentos para el dolor, unas gotas para los ojos, junto con algunos antibióticos por si acaso."

"¿Habrá cicatrices visibles, por ejemplo alrededor de sus ojos?"Preguntó.

"Si hacemos nuestro trabajo bien, no."Dijo a la ligera."Edward, la chica lo hace bien. Me gusta la gente que hace preguntas."Se rió.

"Lo siento, no pretendía acapararle."Soltó una risita, dándome un apretón a mi mano.

"¡No, para nada! Por favor, siéntete libre de preguntar lo que quieras."Dijo el Dr. Stanley en alto." Ahora ¿Por qué no empezamos con las pruebas?"

Dos horas, probablemente veinte pruebas y dos viales de sangre más tarde estábamos yendo hacia un chino para comprar algo de comer. Desde que salimos de la oficina del doctor no habíamos hablado. Parecía que todo estaba casi correcto para someterme a la cirugía, pero no lo sabríamos con seguridad hasta dentro de una semana o algo así. Incliné la cara contra la fría ventanilla del coche, respirando despacio.

"¿En qué piensas?"Preguntó tranquilamente, como si tuviese miedo de asustarme. Era demasiado tarde para eso.

"Este espantoso miedo, yo… yo…"Tartamudeé, intentando averiguar lo que quería decir.

"No tienes que hacerlo."Dijo con firmeza. Me di cuenta de que la furgoneta se había detenido.

"Quiero hacerlo. Simplemente tengo… miedo."Le contesté, pensando en una forma de expresar mis emociones. No conseguía encontrar las palabras.

"No tienes que hacerlo."Repitió."De todas formas, no por mí."

"En esta última semana he estado pensado en todas las cosas que quiero hacer. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo por mí. Bella, solo tengo… miedo."

"Estaré contigo no importa lo que suceda. Siempre estaré a tu lado."Dijo con firmeza. Se arrastró por el asiento y envolvió mi cuello con los brazos."Siempre y para siempre."

"Lo sé, y por eso quiero verte caminado por el pasillo hacia mí."Le rodeé su cintura.

"Ah ¿y nuestros hijos en el parque?"Dijo a la ligera.

"Sí. Veamos ¿Cuántos te gustaría tener? ¿Dos o tres?"Bromeé, olisqueando su cabello.

"Uno, si quieres dos será mejor que reces porque sean gemelos."Rió tontamente.

"Aw ¿Por qué?"Dibujé un puchero en mi rostro.

"¿Planeas llevar a nuestros bebés? Porque francamente, no creo que tengas caderas para ello."

"Sí, porque eso es lo único que nos daría problemas."Dije sarcásticamente y Bella soltó otra risita, su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro."Te apuesto a que embarazada estarías preciosa."

"Apuesto a que estaría gorda."Murmuró ella por lo bajo."Compremos algo de comida china y vayámonos a la cama."

"Oh ¿Necesitas que practiquemos un poco más?"Pregunté mientras se levantaba de mi regazo y salía de la furgoneta. Tomó mi mano y salté fuera."Porque yo no me opondría a ello."

"Pervertido."Murmuró. Por el tono de su voz parecía que estaba jugando conmigo.

"¡Bueno, si no fueras tan malditamente tentadora eso no sería aun problema!"Me defendí. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

Acerqué los labios a su oído u le susurré."Tú sabes exactamente qué hacer conmigo. Ámame y deja que te ame."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It doesn't matter, pues quedan ocho capitulos para terminar el fic, muy poquito ^^_


	41. Chapter 41

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"¡Esme! Carlisle, no sabía que vendríais."Abracé con fuerza a los padres de Edward. Les invité a entrar dentro del pequeño apartamento, que ya estaba lleno hasta los topes de todos mis amigos.

"Bueno, supuse que Esme necesitaría ayuda para llevar todas las maletas al hotel. Además quería ver a mis hermosos niños."Dijo rodeándome los hombros con un brazo de forma reconfortante.

"Hablando de niños ¿no me vais a dar un abrazo?"Bromeó Edward. Su madre sonrió con timidez y le dio un fuerte abrazo. , dejando un delicado beso en su frente.

"¿Cómo estas, querido?"Le preguntó dulcemente.

"Bien."Edward sonrió en mi dirección y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no nos presentáis a vuestros amigos?"Preguntó Carlisle contento.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Que grosera soy… Estos son Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett."Les señalé a la vez que les nombraba.

"Alice es la compañera de habitación de Bella, y Jasper el mío. De esa forma nos conocimos."Dije Edward mientras ponía suavemente su mano en mi pequeña espalda.

"¿Y nosotros qué? ¡Somos un cero a la izquierda!"Dijo Emmett con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección hacia Rosalie.

"Oh, lo siento."Dijo Edward con el mismo tono sarcástico."Y esta es la maravillosa Rose. Ella a pasado a ser una de mis asesoras de compras favoritas."

"¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué?"Dijo Alice haciendo pucheros.

"He dicho una de ellas, tu eres la otra."Le aseguró, haciendo que sonriese alegremente.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró a Edward un cojín del sofá. Edward lo atrapó riéndose y devolvió el golpe, dándole a Emmett en la cabeza. No pude evitar reírme por su despliegue de galas."Bueno, _niños_, si habéis acabado…"

"Lo siento."Se rió Edward con timidez mientras se colocaba bien las gafas. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla."Entonces papá ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?"

"Solo un par de días, pero más a delante vendré a visitaros a menudo."

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar y su expresión cambió. No reconocí el tono de llamada, así que no supe de quien se trataba. Su boca era una dura línea y su frente estaba arrugada por lo que supe que no podía tratarse de nada bueno."Si me disculpáis, debo atender esta llamada. Bella ¿Puedo pedirte que me prestes tu habitación durante un minuto?"

"Adelante."Apreté su hombro, sintiéndome preocupada. Por las caras de sus padres parecía que ellos se sentían igual.

Mientras Edward se acercaba a la habitación le oí contestar al teléfono."¿Hola? Sí, soy yo…"Pero no pude oír mas porque cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Va todo bien, querida?"Preguntó Esme tranquilamente.

"Creo que sí."Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros."Estoy segura de que no es nada."

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que han planeado para esta noche?"Preguntó Alice educadamente, echándose un poco hacia atrás en el sofá donde estaba sentada para poder mirarnos.

"Primero, me gustaría ver la casa. Después creo que podríamos volver al hotel a descansar un poco. Oh, sí, me gustaría invitaros a cenar a todos, si estáis de acuerdo."Carlisle rodeó con el brazo a su esposa.

"¡Oh! Yo no trataba de que nos invitasen a nada…"Alice se ruborizó, lo que me sorprendió.

Esme se rió entre dientes."Lo sabemos, querida. Ya habíamos pensado en invitar a los amigos de Bella y Edward. Nos gustaría conocer a las maravillosas personas de las que nos hablan."

"¿Estás segura?"Preguntó Jasper. Me parecía que por el aspecto del rostro de Emmett, él no se iba a oponer a que le diesen comida gratis.

"Por supuesto, podemos ir a cualquier sitio que queráis."Sonrió Esme alegremente.

"¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Podemos ir a Buffalo wild wings? Por favor, por favor, por favor."Preguntó Emmett, prácticamente votando en su asiento.

"Deja de pedir como si fueras un perro."Rosalie le pegó en el hombro con fuerza.

"Por mi está bien, si los demás estáis de acuerdo."Dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que le gustaba la idea de sentarse cómodamente, bebiendo cerveza, mirando algún partido y comiendo pollo frito cubierto de una salsa poco saludable. Me sorprendía que estuviese de acuerdo siendo quien era.

Todas las chicas nos encogimos de hombros y Jasper estuvo de acuerdo. Yo no tenía inconveniente en ir a cualquier sitio. Estaba segura de que Edward también estaría conforme. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por él. Ya hacía rato que había entrado en mi cuarto.

_Edward Cullen_

Mi alegre estado de ánimo decayó tan pronto comenzó a sonar mi teléfono móvil. Rápidamente me dirigí a la habitación de Bella."¿Hola?"

"¿Es Edward Cullen?"

"Sí, soy yo."

"Soy Jessica le llamo en nombre de Dr. Stanley. Queríamos hacerle saber que ya tenemos los resultados y nos gustaría que viniese para poder discutirlos."Dijo la muchacha rápidamente.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me los diga por teléfono?"Le pregunté.

"Preferimos no hacerlo, señor."Dijo suspirando.

"Me gustaría hablar con el Dr. Stanley, si es posible."

"Sí, señor."La chica suspiró otra vez. Me parecía que la estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero no me importaba."Deme un momento por favor."

La música de espera era, probablemente, el sonido más irritante que había escuchado mientras caminaba inquieto de un lado para otro en el pequeño cuarto. Podía oír a mi familia y a mis amigos hablar y reir, disfrutando. Ojalá pudiera estar allí y no aquí.

"Stanley."Dijo el Doctor. Yo estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que me sorprendió.

"Sí, Dr. Stanley, soy Edward Cullen."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Esperaba que pudiese decirme los resultados. Creo que no puedo esperar hasta la cita."Dije honestamente.

"Jessica te dijo que preferíamos hacerlo en persona ¿Correcto?"Preguntó.

"Así es, señor. Podemos ir a la cita y ver los resultados. Simplemente no creo que sea capad de centrarme hasta que los sepa."Dije con firmeza.

"Está bien, pero después de que te lo diga tienes que pedir una cita. Tenemos mucho que repasar."

"Sí, señor. Está bien."Dije rápidamente, deseando que me lo dijese de una maldita vez.

"Edward, todos los resultados son positivos. Eres apto para someterte a la cirugía."Dijo alegremente.

"Oh, vale."Dije sentándome en la cama de Bella. Tenía que sostenerme para no resbalar hasta el suelo. Estaba sorprendido. Sabía que era esto lo que ocurriría, pero no estaba seguro de si de verdad lo había asumido. Había sido un golpe muy duro y no sabía por qué."Gracias."Murmuré tratando de ser cortés.

"Sin problemas. Te esperamos aquí dentro de poco para repasar todos los detalles y acordar el día de la operación. Supongo que querrás hacerlo después de terminar la universidad."

"Sí."Dije distraído.

"Bien, bien. Será fácil arreglarlo todo para que así sea. Voy a pasarte a Jessica. Que tengas un buen día, te veré pronto."

"Gracias de nuevo, doctor."Dije, tenía la boca seca y me comenzaba a dar vueltas al cabeza. No sabía si estaba emocionado o espantado. Quizá ambas cosas.

Concerté una cita para dentro de dos semanas, otra vez un viernes. Distraídamente me pregunté si podría pedirle a mi padre que viniese conmigo. Era reconfortante tener a Bella a mí alrededor pero él entendía todo lo que el médico decía. Cerré el teléfono y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Permanecí sentado durante un momento, tratando de que se me pasase el mareo. Llamaron suavemente a la puerta."¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."Dije rápidamente y me puse de pie. Aun no estaba preparado a decírselo a Bella. Sabía que ella iba a apoyarme pasase lo que pasase. Pero qué harían mi familia y mis amigos.

Oí abrirse la puerta y los suaves pasos de Bella. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura."Pareces enfadado ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No estoy enfadado."Dije con sinceridad. Estaba… emocionado, creo. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa antes de juntar nuestros labios. Al principio permaneció rígida pero luego se relajó con el beso.

"Bueno, espero que no te importe, pero hemos hecho planes para esta noche."

"¿Oh, de verdad?"Dije a la ligera, tratando de decirle que no pasaba nada malo.

"Parece que vamos a ir a buffalo wings con toda la panda, tu padre ha insistido."Sus dedos recorrían mi pecho, provocándome suaves escalofríos. Se dio cuenta y se rió tontamente."Lo siento."

"Sujeté su mano."No hay nada por lo que tenga que perdonarte."La acerqué a mis labios y la besé con delicadeza.

"¿Me prometes que estas bien?"Preguntó tranquilamente

"Sí, te lo prometo. Ahora, vámonos, sé que mi madre quiere ver la casa.

_Bella Swan_

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es tan mona!"Lloró Esme mientras salía del coche de alquiler. Yo sonreí ante su alegría. Estaba sinceramente preocupada por su reacción. Mona no era exactamente la forma en que yo la describiría, tal vez fuese mejor hogareña, pero lo entendía.

"Al segundo de verla supe que esta sería la casa."Admití.

"Oh, Bell estoy tan contenta de que tengas tan buen gusto."Ella me abrazó con fuerza antes de precipitarse por las escaleras.

"¡Hey! Me eligió a mi ¿No?" Bromeó Edward. Carlisle rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y le empujó hacia delante.

"Es cierto."Bromeó, dándole un golpecito a su hijo en las costillas."Ambas tienen muy buen gusto."

Esme le sacó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Ella se asomó por la ventana panorámica.

Me alegré de haber limpiado el fin de semana pasado con Edward. Habíamos quitado la cama y las sabanas, llevándolas a mi apartamento, pero dejamos aquí la mesa por si Esme la necesitaba. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. Me detuve junto a la madre de Edward para que ella entrase en primer lugar."Oh, Bella…"Fue todo lo que murmuró.

"¿Te gusta?"Preguntó Edward mientras caminaba junto a su padre. Encontró mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.

"Creo que es el hogar perfecto para una pareja que está empezando."Carlisle se paseó por la sala y me dio un rápido abrazo. Él pasó la mano por el hombro de Edward antes de correr tras su esposa.

"¡Mira el tamaño de los armarios!"Oí gritar a Esme desde el dormitorio principal. Edward se rió entre dientes y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Creo que puede que tengamos que encontrar una nueva casa."

Me eché hacia atrás, confusa."¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que van a ser ellos los que se muden aquí."Bromeó. Me reí tontamente y le besé en la frente.

"Tendremos que asegurarnos de que eso no ocurra."Susurré.

Esme volvió corriendo, tras ella venia Carlisle con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Él movía la cabeza, parecía muy divertido."¡Oh, tengo tantas ideas! ¡No puedo esperar para empezar! ¡Oh!"Parecía nerviosa y a punto de ponerse a bailar en el sitio."¡Va a ser tan divertido!"

"Me recuerda a Alice."Susurró Edward junto a mi oído, lo que provocó que me riese.

"Niños, decorad la casa vosotros mismos. ¿Estáis seguros de que podremos controlarla?"Carlisle observó a su mujer, juguetón.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el pecho."¡No soy tan mala! Bella, querida, no te preocupes, lo haremos juntas. Quiero asegurarme de que sientas que estas en un lugar cálido y seguro. No he estado tan entusiasmada con un proyecto así en años. Tenía algunas ideas pero no sabía que fuese a tener un punto de partida tan bueno."

"Realmente no estoy segura de lo que se puede mejorar. Es tan bonito."Suspiré.

Se rió tontamente, había una pequeña mueca malvada en su rostro."¡Ah, ya verás! Confía en mí, cuando hayamos acabado con este lugar no querrás salir de casa."

"Has soltado al monstruo."Se rió Carlisle."Anda, déjame llevar a estos chicos al apartamento así nosotros podremos llevar nuestras maletas al hotel."

_Edward Cullen_

Tres horas más tarde estaba encantado de que todo el mundo estuviese a mí alrededor. El restaurante que Emmett había escogido era muy ruidoso. Estaba sorprendido de que mi madre aceptase venir a este sitio pero parecía estar divirtiéndose.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa, presentándose alegremente antes de preguntar lo que queríamos para comer y beber. Después de que mi padre pidiese cerveza, Jasper y Emmett pidieron lo mismo mientras que el resto de nosotros o pedía té o algún refresco.

Tras un largo debate sobre que pedir para comer decidimos encargar doscientas alas de pollo con salsas de cuatro sabores diferentes, teriyaki, barbacoa, salchichas a la parrilla y el aliño más picante que tuviesen: abrasador, junto con un par de canastas con aritos de cebolla y patatas. Me pregunté si sería normal que tuviesen tantas alas de pollo en un mismo sitio.

"¿Papá cuando aprenderás que aunque te guste la comida picante no te hace ningún bien?"Me burlé de él.

"He traído mi medicina."Dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir. Era increíble que un hombre que conocía los riesgos de comer mal siguiese haciéndolo. Sacudí la cabeza y lo dejé pasar.

"Entonces ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo recientemente niños?"Preguntó mi madre alegre, evidentemente, dispuesta a cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

Apreté los labios, sin saber qué decir. Me preguntaba si debía decírselo ahora o no. Todos estaban aquí y de ese modo solo tendría que explicarlo una vez. Aunque aun no le había advertido a Bella. Brevemente me pregunté si le molestaría si lo soltaba ahora sin más.

"Principalmente la universidad. Creo que hablo por todos."Respondió Bella. Me encantaba lo cómoda que se encontraba con mis padres. Ella era parte de mi familia, en todos los sentidos. Respiré profundamente y tiré para adelante.

"Quiero deciros algo y no quiero que os pongáis de los nervios ¿De acuerdo?"Empecé. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de comenzar. Metí las manos debajo de la mesa para que nadie viese que me temblaban.

"Claro ¿Vale?"Dijo mi padre con cautela.

"Puedes decirnos lo que sea ¿Va todo bien?"Preguntó mi madre.

"Oh, no se trata de nada malo. Lo prometo."Contesté rápidamente para clamar sus temores. Todavía le daba vueltas en mi cabeza sobre lo que quería decir y aun no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"¿Edward?"Preguntó Bella suavemente, su voz sonaba confusa. Noté su mano deslizarse por las mías, cubriéndolas.

"Um, bueno… tuve una cita con el médico sobre mis ojos. Decidió hacerme algunas pruebas para poder ver si cumplía con los requisitos para la operación…"Hice una pausa para escuchar alguna reacción.

"¿Y?"Preguntó mi padre tranquilamente, como si tuviese miedo de asustarme.

"La llamada de teléfono que recibí esta mañana era de mi médico. Dijo que todo estaba bien. Volveré en un par de semanas para tener más información y saber la fecha de la cirugía."Dije con nerviosismo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos y me puse incomodo.

Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio."¿Para qué es esa cirugía?"

"Reconectará las retinas."Contesté simplemente.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Insistió Alice.

"Significa que posiblemente pueda volver a ver."Dijo mi madre con voz alegre. Oí una silla que se arrastraba por el suelo y unos brazos diminutos rodearon mi cuello."Pensé que no querías operarte ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?"

"He superado mi miedo y me he dado cuenta de que el riesgo que corro merece la pena. Ahora hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y que quiero ver."Dije con sinceridad.

"¡Increíble!"Dijo Rose alegremente.

"¿Qué van a hacer?"Preguntó Emmett."¿Quiero decir que qué le van a hacer a tus ojos?"

Me reí con nerviosismo."Cosas de las que no quiero hablar mientras cenamos."

"Oh…"Murmuró, obviamente aplacado por mis palabras. Estaba seguro de que volvería a preguntármelo mas tarde.

Me di cuenta de que tanto Bella como mi padre estaban tranquilos en lo referente a este asunto. Me volví hacia Bella primero."¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo un poco feliz y sorprendida. Asustada, nerviosa preocupada."Dijo enumerando sus emociones.

Me incliné para acercar mis labios a su oído y susurrar."¿Siempre?"

"Siempre."Respondió besándome.

"¿Papá?"Pregunté a la espera de su reacción."¿Qué piensas?"

"No sé qué decir."

"Dime que estarás aquí cuando me opere."

"¡Por supuesto! Edward esperaba que lo considerases seriamente. Estoy muy contento de que hayas tomado las riendas de este asunto y que lo estudiases tu solo. Sé como odias a los médicos."Otra silla se arrastró por el suelo y sentí que mi padre me daba un beso en la cabeza."Eres un buen chico y estoy orgulloso de ti. Pienso ayudarte en cada paso del camino."

"Bien, chicos ¿Estáis listos para cenar?"Dijo la alegre voz del camarero, rompiendo la poca tensión que había.

"¡Sí!"Dijo Emmett mientras aplaudía.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser muy caótico?"Murmuró Bella. Me reí entre dientes para mí mismo.

"Espero que este sitio tenga muchas servilletas. Em va a necesitarlas."Le dije antes de darle un mordisco a un ala.

"¿Edward?"Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"

Comenzó a reírse tontamente y noté como me pasaba algo de tela por la cara."Tienes salsa en la nariz."

"Oh, bien, gracias, mamá."Dije sarcásticamente soltando un suspiro. Bella se rió más fuerte y se inclinó hacia mí.

"¿Mamá? ¿En serio?"Dijo Emmett endiabladamente.

"¡Cállate, Emmett!"Dijimos tres de nosotros al mismo tiempo, Bella, Rose y yo, causando que toda la mesa rompiese a reir.

Me alegré de que no persistiesen con lo mío. No entendía por qué estaba tan asustado no tenía razón para ello. Tenía buenos amigos y una buena familia.


	42. Chapter 42

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"Entonces ¿de verdad vas a hacerlo?"Preguntó mi padre tranquilamente mientras caminábamos por alguna tienda de muebles. Al parecer mi madre quería ponerse manos a la obra y no nos hizo esperar ni veinticuatro horas para empezar a buscar. Ella estaba ¨consiguiendo ideas¨.

"¿Hacer qué?"Pregunté inocentemente. En realidad no quería hablar de ello. Solo conseguía ponerme más nervioso.

"La operación."

"Sí."Suspiré para mí mismo.

"Sabes, tu madre y yo pensábamos que ibas a contarnos lo de tu proposición."Se rió nervioso.

"Aun no. De todas formas ella ya sabe lo del anillo."Admití.

"Oh ¿De verdad?"

Sonreí."Sí, lo encontró en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. De una forma muy agradable me contestó Sí, pero todavía no."

"¿Cuándo pasó eso?"Preguntó.

"Mientras estábamos en Chicago. Ella tenía razón, necesitamos tiempo."Me encogí de hombros. Mi padre me puso una mano en el brazo, haciendo que me detuviese. Al parecer mamá y Bella estaban mirando algo por ahí cerca.

"¿Planeas hacerlo en el futuro?"Dijo un poco enigmático, simplemente por si acaso Bella lo escuchaba.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. Ahora mismo estábamos muy ocupados, y estresados, sencillamente no parecía correcto. Quizás durante el verano, cuando solo estuviésemos nosotros dos. _Tal vez después de que yo pudiese…_ Me detuve en ese pensamiento, no quería ensalzar mis esperanzas.

"¿Qué piensa el padre de Bella acerca de todo esto?"Preguntó, cambiando de tema cuando vio que yo no iba a hablar más.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sobre lo de vivir juntos."Aclaró.

"No estoy seguro."Respondí tras un momento de reflexión."Renée lo sabe y no está emocionada. Supongo que él también lo sabe."

"¡Bella! ¡Deja de mirar los precios ahora mismo!"Dijo mi madre probablemente por tercera vez en treinta minutos.

"Lo siento."Murmuró ella por lo bajo.

"No, no es cierto."Le dije riendo. Ella suspiró con fuerza y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

"No tengo ningún estilo."Dijo tan seria que me hizo reir."Basta. No es gracioso."

"Mi amor ¿Prefieres que yo decore la casa?"Le pregunté levantando las cejas."Porque estoy seguro de que haré un buen trabajo."Dije sarcásticamente.

Ella suspiró y soltó una risita, dejando reposar la frente contra mi cuello."Lo siento, es solo que no soy buena en esto."

"Lo estás haciendo bien."Froté su espalda."Bella, se lo has dicho a Charlie ¿no?"Le pregunté tranquilamente.

"Um…"

"Tomaré eso como un no."Suspiré."¿Por qué?"

"La ignorancia es felicidad."Respondió con tristeza.

"Bella, él no va a enfadarse contigo. Si hay alguien con el que va a estar enfadado es conmigo. Déjame asumir la culpa. No es como si fuese a venir hasta aquí y dispararme."Bromeé.

"Lo sé, lo sé…"Suspiró de nuevo."Se lo diré pronto."

"Bella."La reprendí.

"Le llamaré mas tarde. Te lo prometo."Me dio un besito en la frente y se alejó de mi lado, probablemente se fue a encarar la cólera de mi madre y a gastar más dinero.

No podía imaginarme porque estaba tan nerviosa. Renée se comportaba mucho peor que Charlie. Él me gustaba y lo respetaba porque quería a su hija, era amable con ella.

**Bella Swan**

Me senté en mi cama y vi como dormía Edward. Después de dejar a Carlisle en el aeropuerto, con la garantía de que iba a volver para apoyar a Edward, pasamos cinco horas más metiéndonos de lleno en los detalles de la casa. En los últimos días había visto muchas cosas y no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que si sabía es que al menos teníamos una combinación de colores en la que trabajar por el momento: blanco y negro.

Giré el teléfono en mis dedos. Era un poco tarde, las once. Aunque era sábado y probablemente Charlie estuviese viendo un partido. Respiré profundamente y marqué los números que tan bien concia.

"¿Hola?"Dijo mi padre distraído.

"Hola, papá."Contesté en voz baja."¿Te he despertado?"

"No, no. Estaba viendo la televisión. ¿Qué tal estas, Bells?"Preguntó, claramente preocupado.

"Bueno, eh, tengo algunas noticias."

"Oh, Dios, no estarás embarazada ¿verdad? Voy a matar a ese-"Le corté antes de que pudiese seguir. No conseguí evitar reírme. Si lo hubiese dicho delante de mí me habría sonrojado, sobre todo porque Edward estaba en medio, tumbado en mi cama, desnudo, pero al otro lado del teléfono simplemente era gracioso.

"No, papá. Jesús. No estoy embarazada. Dame algo de crédito. En realidad es una buena noticia."Admití.

"Oh ¿Qué es entonces?"Preguntó, un poco más tranquilo. Ya sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

"Nosotros, Edward y yo, hemos comprado una casa."

"¿Has comprado una casa?"Dijo lentamente cada palabra, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

"Sí, para cuando terminemos la universidad, ya sabes. Es muy bonita, tiene tres dormitorios, dos baños, un salón y un estudio. Está en una zona maravillosa, también. Con una tasa muy baja en delincuencia."Traté de calmarle un poco al decir eso.

"¿Has comprado una casa?"Preguntó en estado de shock.

"Sí, Charlie. Ya sabes, cuatro paredes con un techo. Nos mantiene secos cuando llueve."Dije sarcásticamente.

"Sé lo que es una casa."Murmuró."¿Estás segura de que todo es de confianza? ¿Estás segura de que es una buena oferta? ¿Sabes algo de seguros?"Comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas. Tuve que pararle rápidamente.

"Sí estoy segura de que es _de confianza_. Nos atendió una muy buena agente inmobiliaria y el abogado de Edward lo revisó todo antes de que firmásemos. Ya somos por entero los propietarios de la casa, que está asegurado contra inundaciones. Sí, estoy segura de que es una buena oferta. Todo ha sido verificado. No tienes por qué preocuparte, papá."Le expliqué, diciéndolo todo de carrerilla.

"Vaya, supongo que lo tienes todo controlado."Sonaba sorprendido.

"Todo controlado. La madre de Edward, Esme, está aquí para poder decorarla. Ella es diseñadora de interiores. Te gustará. Se parece a Alice."Sonreí.

"Es un gran paso Bella ¿Estas lista para esto?"Preguntó.

Yo ni siquiera dudé. No había nada que pensar."Sí, papá. Estoy lista."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Me reí."Sí, Charlie. Estoy segura. Te dejaré que vuelvas al partido. Me voy de cabeza a la cama."

"Muy bien, muchacha. Te quiero y te echo de menos."

"Yo también."Contesté antes de colgar el teléfono.

"¿Cómo está Charlie?"Murmuró Edward mientras me tumbaba, aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Bien."

"¿Va a venir hasta aquí y dispararme?"Mientras hablaba dejó escapar un bostezo.

"No, no lo creo."Contesté con sinceridad. Puse el teléfono inalámbrico en su base y me acurruqué en la cama con Edward.

"¿Mi madre ya te está volviendo loca?"Bostezó otra vez, su rostro estaba a menos de una pulgada del mío.

"No, es solo que no esperaba trabajar con alguien tan…"

"¿Entusiasta?"

"Vivaz."

"¿Vivir con Alice no te ha preparado para esto?"Preguntó con una sonrisa. Apoyó la barbilla encima de mi hombro, dejando un pequeño beso en la piel desnuda que dejaba al descubierto mi camiseta de tirantes.

"Oh, eso me recuerda algo. Alice quiere hacer en tu honor una pequeña fiesta, una noche de parejas, antes de la cirugía. También será para celebrar los finales. Le dije que creía que no estarías interesado en esa idea, pero ya sabes como es."

"Ella podría pedirle a mi madre que la ayudase a organizarlo."Dijo distraídamente.

"Solo añadiría más leña al fuego ¿Por qué no?"Me burlé. Él se rió entre dientes con dulzura.

"Sé que no hay nada que pueda pararlas. A mi madre le encantaría. Ahora mismo está en el cielo. La única forma de que fuese más feliz seria si estuviese organizando nuestra boda."

"Puede encargarse de eso."Dije con astucia. Pasé los dedos por su pecho descubierto, dejando que mi mano descansase en su corazón."Antes te oí hablando con tu padre, en la tienda."

"No me sorprende. Ninguno de los dos somos muy sutiles."

"No le contestaste."

"¿Cuál era la pregunta?"Preguntó, apenas movió la boca mientras hablaba. Me pregunté si realmente estaba dormido y estaba manteniendo una conversación conmigo por arte de magia.

"¿Estas planeando algo especial a corto plazo?"Pregunté de manera juguetona, para ver si obtenía alguna reacción de él.

Se rió entre dientes y apretó mi cintura con fuerza."Buen intento, Bells."

"Oh, pensaba que obtendría una respuesta, de verdad."Bromeé otra vez dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla."Está bien. Cuando estés listo, yo también lo estaré."Susurré junto a su oído.

Él sonrió perezoso."Lo sé."Suavemente, presionó sus labios contra los míos besándome con ligereza mientras pasaba los dedos por mi espalda."Buenas noches, Bella."Susurró mientras alejaba los labios.

_Edward Cullen_

Mi madre decidió invitar a Bella a comer y hacer algunas compras. Dado que estaba limitada los días laborables solía aprovechar los fines de semana. Aunque a lo largo de la semana pasada había conseguido llevarse a Bella dos o tres horas cada día.

A Bella y a mí nos gustaba tener a mi madre alrededor, incluso aunque la presionase bastante. Mi madre la trababa con amor y respeto, no como a una niña. Ella disfrutaba y yo me alegraba de que pudiese estar con mis padres. No estaba seguro de lo que haría si se odiasen entre sí y me sentí mal por Bella que tenía que hacer frente a eso, en cierta medida. Yo no odiaba a Renée, simplemente no era su mayor fan.

Renée y Bella volvían a hablarse. Yo siempre parecía estar en medio de las conversaciones. Bella era firme con su madre, pero respetuosa. Bella no tomaba nada de su madre que ella no quisiese dar. También parecía que Renée y Phil se llevaban mejor. Independientemente de lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos ahora lo traban mediante terapia.

Por una vez yo estaba sorprendentemente solo. Era realmente extraño. Siempre parecía tener a alguien a mí alrededor. Aproveché el momento para tocar la guitarra. Lo hacía de forma plausible y parecía que estaba mejorando. Empezaba a avanzar de tal forma que escribía mis propias canciones.

La canción fluía sin esfuerzo por la habitación mientras simplemente… simplemente tocaba. No tenía nada en mente. Pensaba en Bella y lo feliz que yo era y la música, simplemente, apareció. Ella hacía que todo pareciese posible.

Por supuesto, la privacidad no dura mucho en la universidad."Es muy bueno."

Casi me caigo de la cama del saltó tan grande que pegué."Hey, Em. ¿Llamaste a la puerta?"

"Sí, lo siento. No respondiste de modo que supuse que no podías oírme. Espero que no tengas inconveniente en que haya entrado."

"No pasa nada ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Bueno, estaba leyendo el periódico de la universidad y me topé con el poema de Bella. No está mal."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué poema?"Dejé la guitarra en la cama y me puse de pie.

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Ella no te lo dijo?"Preguntó confundido.

"No. ¿Puedes leérmelo?"Hubo un silencio."Por favor."

"Ed, esta será la única vez en la historia, nunca voy a volver a leer un poema. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. Gracias. Por favor, ahora, léemelo."Contesté deseando que comenzase.

Se aclaró la garganta, el sonido hizo eco en la habitación.

"A través de tus ojos veo

Lo que nunca podría ver de otro modo

Felicidad, amor, esperanza…

Sobre todo esperanza.

Antes de ti yo estaba ciega.

Pero tu amor y tus caricias me han sanado."

"Oh, Emmett, nunca me lo habría imaginado. Pero creo que Rosalie se quedará devastada. Entonces ¿Cuándo es la boda?"Bromeó Jasper cuando entró en el cuarto.

"Cállate, tío. Él me pidió que se lo leyese."Gimió Emmett.

"Se trata de algo que Bella escribió para el periódico y no me lo dijo."Me senté lentamente, pensando en las palabras. Claramente trataban sobre mí. Parecía más como si hubiese escrito sobre mis pensamientos, como si me hubiese robado el corazón y la cabeza.

"¿No te lo dijo? Me pregunto por qué…"La voz de Jasper se perdió.

"Es posible que no lo supiera. Tal vez no quisiese decírmelo hasta saber con certeza si lo iban a publicar. Quiero decir, el periódico salió el viernes y ambos habéis estado muy ocupados desde entonces."Dijo Emmett lentamente, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente cada palabra antes de decirla.

"No veo a Bella tratando de que saquen algo como esto. Ella es muy tímida."Les respondí rápidamente.

_Bella Swan_

"Estoy tan avergonzada."Murmuré contra mis manos. Estaba doblada en mi cama, con la cara completamente roja. Me sentía mareada.

"¿De verdad no lo sabías?"Preguntó Edward frotándome la espalda.

"¡No! Solo se trataba de un ejercicio que entregué la semana pasada. Quiero decir me pusieron un A, pero no pensé que fuese especial."

"Creo que es muy bonito. Me gustaría leer mas de tu trabajo algún día."Dijo dulcemente mientras me frotaba el brazo.

"¿Por qué me ha hecho esto la profesora Clearwater?"Sollocé.

"¿Ella no es una de las que se encarga del periódico?"Preguntó.

Gemí audiblemente y enterré la cara en mi almohada."¿No se supone que debería haberme pedido permiso antes de utilizar mi obra?"

"Bella, no está protegido por los derechos de autor. Además cuando le das algo a un profesor pasa a ser de su propiedad. Además ella te valora."Dijo suavemente, intentando no molestarme más.

"Estoy tan avergonzada."Repetí.

"Isabella Marie Swan déjalo ya."Se sentó poniéndome en su regazo."Eres una escritora magnifica y con talento. ¿No quieres que tus escritos lleguen a publicarse algún día?"

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré."Estoy avergonzada."Repetí probablemente por centésima vez esa noche.

"No lo estés. A mí me encanta."Me dio un beso en la frente y me meció con suavidad."¿Está escrito para alguien que yo conozca?"Él buscaba una respuesta a sabiendas de que me haría sonrojar.

"Edward."Suspiré.

"Oh, no sabía que conocías a alguien con ese nombre ¿es un buen tipo?"Se burló tratando de que sonriese.

"Oh, déjalo. Sabes que lo escribí pensando en ti."Murmuré en su pecho.

Se rió entre dientes y me acercó más a él."Gracias."Suavemente me acarició la oreja con su nariz, provocándome escalofríos.

"¿Por qué?"Elevé los ojos hacia su bello rostro.

"Por todo. Te prometo que algún día te compensaré. Eres más de lo que merezco y quiero asegurarme de que sabes cuánto significas para mí."

"Edward, no seas tonto. Me gusta estar contigo. No hago nada especial."Dije con confianza, pasando los dedos por su mejilla.

"Mentirosa. Pero no pasa nada. Por eso te quiero."

* * *

_Me preguntabais si el fic tenia secuela, sí, la tiene pero todavía no sé si voy a traducirla, seguramente sí, pero la autora no siquiera la ha terminado y a mí no me gusta empezar a traducir algo que no esté acabado._

_En cuanto a los capítulos que faltan pues creo que son cuatro capítulos normales y por último el epilogo._


	43. Chapter 43

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

Estar sentado en esta sala me hacia desear haberle suplicado a Bella que viniese. Sin embargo, dudaba de que hubiese suficiente espacio para el doctor, mi padre y yo. Respiré profundamente, echando en falta el suave aroma de Bella.

"Relájate, Edward. Hoy no te hará más pruebas."Dijo mi padre a la ligera.

"Y, sin embargo, no parece que eso me haga sentir mejor."Murmuré.

"Hijo, respira profundamente por la nariz y suelta el aire por la boca. Estas temblando como una hoja."Dijo mi padre en un tono firme, parecido a la voz que utilizaba con sus pacientes. Era consciente de que él solo trataba de ayudar pero lo único que provocaba es que mi dolor de cabeza aumentase. Lo único que yo quería era salir de aquí.

"Papá… déjalo."Fue todo lo que murmuré. Eché la cabeza hacia el respaldo de la silla.

Finalmente, el médico llegó, hablando alto como de costumbre."Buenas tardes, Edward. ¿Y, usted es?"

"El Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward."Oí como los dos hombre se daban la mano por encima de mi, así como el roce que se produjo entre las manos de cada uno.

"Oh, sí. El Dr. Tori me habló de usted. Me alegro de que esté aquí. Bueno, por qué no vamos directamente al grano. No quiero quedarme aquí toda la tarde."Dijo el Dr. Stanley riendo. No vi donde estaba la gracia.

"Por supuesto. Como se imaginará, tengo algunas preguntas."Añadió mi padre.

"Responderé a cualquier pregunta que tenga. Intentaré ser lo más útil posible. Pero, en primer lugar, me gustaría hablar de la programación. Dijiste que te gustaría que fuese después de los finales ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señor."Murmuré.

"Exactamente cuando son."

"El último examen que tengo es el doce de mayo."

"De acuerdo."Dijo ausente. Oí el sonido del teclado del ordenador."Tenemos un hueco en el mes de mayo para el día quince a las ocho de la mañana ¿te parece bien?"

"Eso te daría un mes para recuperarte antes del día de tu cumpleaños."Dijo mi padre.

"Bien."No me di cuenta de que estaba contestando.

"Bien. Voy a escribirlo. Por supuesto la operación se hará en el hospital Willis-Knighton Pierremont, no aquí. Está al otro lado de la calle. Te quedarás allí durante un par de días. Tendrás que llegar temprano, así alrededor de las siete seguramente ya te habremos registrado en el hospital y estarás preparado para empezar.

"Vale."Murmuré otra vez. Me parecía que no podía formar frases. Estaba comiéndome la cabeza con lo de quedarme en el hospital.

"Tengo algunas preguntas sobre lo que pasará después de la operación."Intervino mi padre."¿Qué limitaciones tendría después?"

"¿A largo plazo? Bien, nada de levantar pesos durante unos meses. Trata de que no se te mojen los ojos. Necesitaría llevar gafas para ver completamente bien y un protector durante la noche."Le dijo a mi padre.

"Entonces, intentar que no se le mojen los ojos. ¿Significa que en lugar de ducharse tendrá que bañarse?"Presionó mi padre.

"Cualquiera de los dos está bien, simplemente que intente mantener los ojos cerrados y que no entren en contacto con el agua."

"Nada de levantar peso. Es decir nada de levantar más de cuatro o nueve kilos, más o menos."Preguntó mi padre. No entendía por qué importaba eso.

"Yo diría que nada más que un pack de 12 refrescos o un litro de leche durante el primer mes, tal vez un poco mas."

"¿Y en lo referente a las relaciones sexuales?"

"¡Papá!"Exclamé con horror. Esa cuestión era algo que sentía que mi padre no debía preguntar.

"Edward, tu y Bella mantenéis relaciones sexuales ¿no?"Preguntó con lo que parecía algo de curiosidad. Él ya sabía la respuesta, me imagino que solo quería demostrar su punto.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas a medida que me sentía más y mas avergonzado. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la cerré otra vez emitiendo solo un suave ruidito. No podía pronunciar palabras. Yo no estaba avergonzado por hablar sobre relaciones sexuales con mi padre, pero hacerlo delante de mi medico era otra cosa."Bien, quiero decir… eh…"No me podía creer que mi padre hubiese preguntado si podía acostarme con mi novia.

"Eso es lo que pensaba. Es algo que necesitáis saber Bella y tu, por vuestro propio bien."

El médico se rió entre dientes."No te preocupes. En realidad nos hacen esa pregunta muy frecuentemente. Sí, las relaciones sexuales están permitidas. Aunque probablemente durante la primera semana no estés muy dispuesto."

Para lo que estaba listo es para cambiar de tema y llevar el asunto a mi modo."¿Qué hay de las revisiones después de la cirugía?"

"Tendrás que venir cada dos semanas durante un tiempo para que veamos tu progreso. Después podremos hacerlo mes a mes."

"¿Hay rehabilitación?"Preguntó mi padre.

"Hay algunas rehabilitaciones visuales para ajustar al vista a la gran cantidad de información a la que va a estar sometida. Al principio será abrumador, pero pronto te acostumbraras. Por supuesto, Edward, estoy seguro de que comprenderás que no saldrás sabiéndolo todo."Explicó dirigiendo su atención hacia mí.

"Sí, señor. Lo entiendo."

"Tendrás que aprender a leer y reconocer formas y objetos. Hay programas de alfabetización para adultos aquí en Shreveport, pero es posible que prefieras contratar a un tutor."

Asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que lo comprendía."Tiene sentido."

"Durante las dos primeras semanas es posible que desees tener a alguien a tu lado en todo momento, o por lo menos hasta que comiences a hacer un uso total perceptivo. No te sorprendas si tienes mareos o dolores de cabeza, hasta que domines la vista será un poco abrumador. Asimismo, te recomiendo ir a un terapeuta para tratar el estrés de la operación y los resultados. No es un requisito sino una sugerencia. Todo depende de ti, si no estás seguro de que puedas con ello."Siguió diciendo el médico.

En algún momento después comencé a desconectar. Sabia de que estaba hablando pero simplemente no podía concentrarme lo suficiente para escuchar. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Hoy era 20 de marzo y, en dos meses, tal vez fuese capad de ver.

Vagamente era consciente de que la conversación había terminado. El médico le dio más información a mi padre para que la repasase mas tarde. Mi padre me llevó al coche, su reconfortante mano iba apoyada en mi hombro.

"¿Qué tal estas?"Preguntó.

"Emocionado, flipando, asustado."Contesté sentándome en el asiento de felpa del coche de alquiler.

"Es normal. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar un terapeuta?"No me presionó, pero lo dijo con suavidad. Sabía que era mi elección.

"No, todavía no. Lo haré si me siento demasiado abrumado."Eché la cabeza contra el asiento.

"¿Prefieres contratar a un tutor o quieres probar con los programas que tienen?"Dijo en tono coloquial mientras volvíamos a casa.

"Un tutor. Creo que me sentiría más cómodo."Contesté con sinceridad. Ya sería lo suficientemente extraño hacer frente a cosas nuevas, y encima teniendo que tratarlas delante de personas desconocidas.

"¿Crees que Bella estará dispuesta a quedarse contigo hasta que te acostumbres a estar solo o prefieres que contratemos una enfermera?"Preguntó.

Sonreí para mi adentros cuando una idea surgió en mi cabeza."No lo sé. Tendré que hablar con ella."

_Bella Swan_

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena de esta noche. Iba a hacer un guiso de carne y pan de maíz, esperaba que les gustase a todos. Este plato era más fácil hacerlo en cantidades grandes.

Edward estaba sentado en la isla, con el mentón apoyado en la mano. Parecía distraído, sus labios seguían el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué estas pensando?"Le pregunté empezando a cortar las zanahorias.

"Oh, solo en algunas cosas que dijo el médico."Se encogió de hombros, incorporándose un poco.

"Ah ¿Y qué dijo?"Pregunté suavemente, no quería presionarle si a él no le apetecía hablar del tema.

"Bueno, antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta, si no te importa."

"Adelante."Dije con ligereza, aunque en realidad estuviese preocupada.

"¿Sigues pensando en ponerte a trabajar durante el verano?"Inclinó la cabeza contra la palma de la mano.

"Después de la operación sí."Contesté confundida."¿Por qué?"

"Mira, la cosa es que el médico me dijo que necesitaba a alguien conmigo en todo momento, además de un tutor que me ayude a aprender a leer. Y, yo esperaba que fueses tu."

"Oh, por supuesto Edward, ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo. Sabes que lo haré."Le aseguré reanudando mi trabajo con las zanahorias."Utilizaré mis ahorros hasta que te sientas cómodo y, a continuación, podemos empezar a leer, y más a delante me pondré a trabajar."

"No, lo que pasa es, no puedo hacerte eso. Estarías aplazando un trabajo por mí. Me gustaría compensarte por tu tiempo y tus esfuerzos. Sería un trabajo arduo y yo me sentiría culpable si lo haces de forma gratuita."Agachó la cabeza mientras hablaba.

"¡No! No seas tonto. No tienes que hacerlo."Intenté convencerlo.

"Quiero hacerlo. Prometo no pasarme. Sé que tú pides menos de lo que te mereces…. Pero sencillamente no me sentiría bien."

"Edward."Suspiré su nombre."No."

"Bueno, entonces contrataré una enfermera y a un tutor. No quiero abusar de tu carácter dulce."

"¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡No te atrevas!"Dejé el cuchillo, el metal tintineó contra la encimera."¡Yo lo haré!"

"Pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti."Estaba hosco, tenía la boca fruncida.

"No te estarás aprovechando."Puse la mano en su mejilla.

"Pero Bella… tienes que dejarme hacer algo por ti. ¿No vas a aceptar el pago?"Él apoyó la mano en mi mejilla, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces tengo que hacer algo por ti. Tienes que dejarme hacerlo. ¿Me dejarías que me encargase de tus gastos durante algún tiempo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Pregunté, apartando lentamente la mano.

"Me encargaría de las facturas durante un tiempo y si quieres puedes utilizar tus ahorros para tus gastos personales. Aunque no te voy a presionar. Si no te sientes cómoda lo comprenderé…"Terminó, sus palabras fueron perdiendo volumen. La boca formaba un pequeño puchero y suspiré.

_Maldición_, pensé para mis adentros."De acuerdo Edward, pero solo durante el verano. Una vez que estés preparado yo conseguiré un trabajo a tiempo parcial y pagaré mi parte ¿Me has entendido?"

"Por supuesto. Te he entendido."Él levantó la cabeza y me sonrió."Gracias."

Seguí haciendo la cena durante otro rato, cortando y colocándolo todo en una olla. Ya había terminado de hacer el pan de maíz. Ya que tenía que hacer mucho. Había ocho bocas a las que alimentar.

Miré a Edward un momento. En sus labios había aparecido una péquela sonrisa, parecía triunfante mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo, girándolo en la punta de los dedos. Entonces la comprensión me golpeó.

"¡Oh, capullo! ¿Has estado jugando conmigo, no?"Pregunté sorprendida. Inmediatamente Edward dejó de jugar, dejándose caer de la encimera.

"¿Qué? No."

"Me tenias completamente en tus manos. Tienes exactamente lo que querías. Sabias que yo no tendría que pagar, ¡pero si te ofrecías a pagar los gastos a la primera yo nunca hubiese estado de acuerdo! ¡Maldita sea, Edward!"Di un pisotón en el suelo.

"NO tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando."Levantó la barbilla un poco.

"Mentiroso."Murmuré por lo bajo.

"¿Aceptarías algo con lo que no estás satisfecha?"Preguntó."Porque, como ya he dicho, si no te parece bien puedo contratar a alguien para que lo haga."

Llamaron a la puerta. Solté un gruñido. _Un momento perfecto_, pensé sarcásticamente."¡Pasad!"Grité antes de volver mi atención a Edward."No me refería a eso y tú lo sabes. Aun así lo haré."Suspiré derrotada.

"No dije nada que no fuese verdad."Replicó.

Vi como los padres de Edward, Jasper y Alice entraban. Emmett y Rosalie serian los últimos en llegar, como de costumbre. Solté un pesado suspiro. Aunque no estaba demasiado enfadada, me cabreaba un poco permitirle hechizarme por completo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo había hecho a propósito o no. Él no debería tener ese poder."Eres demasiado encantador para tu propio bien."Murmuré por lo bajo.

"Tenía que heredar algo de mi abuelo."Bromeó sonriendo. Me reí tontamente y recogí un desecho de una de las zanahorias. Se lo tiré a la cabeza, golpeándole en la frente. Durante un minuto permaneció confuso, frotándose la piel."Ay."Se quejó."Maltrato."

"Te lo buscaste."Repliqué. Rodeé la encimera para darle un abrazo a su familia.

"¿Qué hiciste, Edward?"Preguntó Esme.

"Nada."Puso un pequeño puchero.

"Lo dudo mucho."Respondió ella rápidamente antes de darme un fuerte abrazo."Será mejor que seas amable con ella. Es una buena chica."

"Sí, Edward, sé bueno."Me burlé de él. Le revolví el pelo antes de volver a la cocina y preparar el té helado.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"Preguntaron Esme y Alice a la vez.

"Solo que me acompañéis."

"Hey guapa ¿qué estás haciendo?"Dijo Emmett desde la puerta. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

"Primero te insinúas a Edward y ahora a Bella ¿Cuándo piensas parar?"Se burló Jasper. Em le pegó por detrás y Jasper le respondió sacándole la lengua.

"¿Somos los jóvenes más maduros?"Le pregunté a Edward tranquilamente.

Él se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Me incliné y le di un rápido besito en la frente para darle a entender que no estaba enfadada por lo de antes.

_Edward Cullen_

No había querido hacer eso y me sentí culpable durante el resto de la noche. Me daba cuenta de por qué pensaba eso, sí de acuerdo, pero no lo había hecho a propósito.

Después de que todos se marchasen le pregunté a Bella si podíamos bañarnos juntos. Ella me arrastró al pequeño cuarto y, poco a poco, fue quitándonos la ropa.

Era increíble como la mujer estaba igual de caliente que el agua. Siseé cuando me metí en el liquido abrasador, no noté cuando Bella se deslizó en mi regazo. Se dio la vuelta para poder estar frente a mí, presionando su pecho contra el mío.

Pasé los dedos por su cabello, que tenia las puntas mojadas. Enrollé un mechón en mi dedo."Siento lo de antes. No quería dar a entender que te estaba manipulando y si te he hecho sentir de esa forma, lo siento."

"Lo sé, Edward. No pasa nada, no estoy enfadada. Pero creo que deberías meterte en los negocios. Sabes conseguir lo que quieres."Dijo, sus pequeños dedos se deslizaron por mi piel. Si su intención era distraerme, estaba haciendo un trabajo jodidamente bueno.

"Pero, aun-"Fue cortado por sus manos que me acercaron rápidamente a su boca. Me besó profundamente, la pequeña nariz rozaba la mía al moverse. Gemí en su boca mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

"Yo no habría aceptado si no hubiese querido. Creo que podría haber sido de otra forma pero, como ya he dicho, eres demasiado encantador para tu propio bien."Me besó otra vez."Así que, calla. No hablemos mas de eso."

"¿De qué hablamos entonces?"Pregunté moviendo lentamente las manos arriba y abajo por su espalda.

"¿Estas en una bañera completamente desnudo y con una chica dispuesta y tu quieres hablar?"Se burló, sus dedos tiraron de los pelos de mi coronilla.

"Mmm, creo que es posible que tengas razón."Sonreí. Acercó los labios a mi cuello, saboreándolo con placer."Sabes una cosa…"

"¿Qué?"Levantó un poco la cabeza, supongo que para mirarme.

"Creo que tu también sabes cómo conseguir tus objetivos."Dije cogiéndole la cara con las manos y acercándome sus labios. Ella sonrió contra mi boca, la piel estaba caliente debido a su sonrojo. Yo no podía esperar para verla ruborizarse por primera vez, cuando hiciésemos el amor después de operarme. Quizá estuviese bien que mi padre lo hubiese preguntado…


	44. Chapter 44

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Prácticamente entré saltando en mi, nuestra, casa. Era muy feliz. Los finales habían terminado y nos habíamos mudado a nuestra nueva casa. Edward y sus padres, junto con todos mis amigos ya se encontraban allí, ya que estaban preparándose para la fiesta. Edward había tenido su último final el día anterior. Él había hablado con Alice para hacer una cena más pequeña, solo con los amigos cercanos. A mí me parecía como cualquier otra noche, pero Alice quería hacer una comida especial.

Vi que le habían echado el cerrojo en la puerta."¡Ya he terminado!"Grité mientras entraba. Oí a Esme soltar una risita y Alice corrió hacia mí."¡Ya no soy una novata!"Me reí tontamente. Alice pegó un salto y me abrazó con fuerza. Lamentablemente, no tengo el mejor equilibrio por lo que nos caímos al suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?, Bella.'"Dijo Edward, giró la cabeza en nuestra dirección."Se ha caído ¿verdad?"Le preguntó Jasper.

"Sí."Contestó.

Ambas reímos, Alice se deslizó a un lado ayudándose de sus manos y rodillas para levantarse. Se incorporó agarrando mi brazo al mismo tiempo. Me sacudí el trasero y sonreí alegremente. Nada iba a conseguir que mi humor decayese."Gracias, gracias. Sé que soy grácil."Dije haciendo una reverencia.

"Ah, te doy un ocho. El aterrizaje fue completamente torpe."Se burló Rosalie desde la cocina, sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la puerta. Ella no cocinaba, pero le hacía compañía a Emmett mientras él cortaba algo, el cuchillo hacia un ruido tintineante cuando golpeaba la tabla de cortar. Rosalie mordisqueaba una zanahoria.

"¡Oh! Al menos me merezco un 8,5 por la forma en que sujeté a Alice."Dije tirando el bolso lleno de libros en el asiento de la ventana salediza.

Esme se acercó y me dio un abrazo rápido."Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. Y ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, señora. Me pasa todo el tiempo. El suelo y yo somos buenos amigos."Dije alegremente mientras me acercaba a Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá. Me incliné tras él y le di un beso en la cabeza."¿Cómo estás?"Susurré en su cabello.

"Mejor ahora que estas en casa."Respondió. Alzó los brazos por encima del sofá rodeándome la cintura. Tiró de mí hasta que caí en su regazo. Le di un pequeño beso. Él sonrió pero parecía nervioso por la operación que le iban a hacer mañana.

Estuve sentada entre sus brazos durante mucho tiempo, admirando el ambiente que había. Todo era perfecto, nítido y limpio. Había espacio suficiente para que todos se moviesen. No estaba abarrotado. Se estaba en casa.

Esme lo había hecho muy bien. Esta mañana no me había apetecido marcharme, sobre todo porque la noche pasada había sido la primera que habíamos pasado en casa. Era un lugar perfecto para cuando Edward volviese durante su recuperación.

Anoche habíamos estado tan cansados de haber trasladado todas nuestras cosas que habíamos caído rendidos. Me sentía mal por él, porque sabía que probablemente era nuestra última oportunidad para estar juntos durante un tiempo. Arrimé la cara a su cuello, oliendo su dulce aroma.

El olor a pavo comenzó a llenar la casa. Alice había decidido que quería tener una cena del estilo de la del Día de Acción de Gracias desde que Edward dijo que le gustaba que yo cocinase durante las vacaciones. Esme estaba trabajando en el pavo y el pan de calabaza y probablemente algunas otras cosas más, mientras que Alice se encargaba del maíz y las galletas. Emmett hacia el aliño secreto de su padre, que olía como si le hubiese echado un montón de salvia. Jasper volvió a cocinar sus macarrones con queso. La noche anterior había preparado una ensalada de patatas, huevos rellenos y un pastel. Brevemente me pregunté de donde había sacado el tiempo entre la mudanza y los estudios. Aun tenía que guisar las judías verdes y el brócoli y gratinarlo todo.

Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro, no quería abandonar este lugar tan confortable."Tengo que terminar de preparar unas cosas."

"¿Quieres que haga algo?"Preguntó.

"Entretén a los invitados."Bromeé, poniendo un beso en su nariz."¿Por qué no pones algo de música?"

Me fui a la cocina. Jasper me sonrió cuando pasó junto a mí mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar. Alice y Esme charlaban mientras ponían la mesa con nuestro mantel y la porcelana nueva. Los platos que habíamos escogido me encantaban. Eran sencillos de color blanco con el borde negro. Todo era perfecto.

Emmett y Rosalie acompañaban a Carlisle mientras sacaba los panecillos del horno. Comencé a sacar cosas para mis platos, poniéndolas en la encimera.

"¿Y bien, Bella? ¿Estás contenta?"Preguntó Rosalie."Quiero decir, respecto a lo de mañana."

"Estoy muy nerviosa. No creo que pueda dormir. Tampoco Edward."Contesté con sinceridad.

"Todo va a salir bien, querida."Me reconfortó Carlisle. En ese momento sacaba un par de botellas de vino de la nevera.

"Estoy preocupada… preocupada porque no funcione."

"Bella, en este momento no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer más que tener pensamientos positivos. Preocupándonos solo conseguiremos que todo se complique."Me dijo Carlisle mientras se preparaba para descorchar una de las botellas. Sacó un sacacorchos de un cajón, que yo ni siquiera sabía que teníamos, y abrió la botella."Además ahora lo estamos celebrando."

_Edward Cullen_

Me acerqué al estéreo en la parte de la derecha de la sala de estar. Puse el primer CD que encontré, el que escuchamos la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos. Claro de luna llenó el aire. Gracias al sonido me relajé un poco. Volví al sillón y me senté.

Los cojines se hundieron junto a mí."Hey Edward, quería preguntarte algo."Dijo Jasper lentamente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría ser mi padrino en la boda. Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo imaginar a otra persona junto a mí."

Estaba sorprendido. Ni siquiera había imaginado que me haría esta pregunta. Una lenta sonrisa estiró mis labios mientras lo pensaba."Será un honor para mí."

Me ofreció su mano y la sacudí con firmeza."Gracias. Significa mucho para mí."

"Bien, estaré a lo largo del camino para ayudarte en lo que necesites."

"Ta sabes que todos nosotros nos sentimos igual contigo y con Bella. Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia."Dijo tranquilamente.

"Sois los mejores."Dije sonriendo."No podría tener mejor compañía esta noche."

"Bueno, ya sabes, mañana todos estaremos contigo en el hospital."

Abrí la boca para hablar pero no tenía claro qué decir."No tienes que hacerlo. Quiero decir, me encantaría que me visitaseis mientras estoy en el hospital, y después, pero no tenéis que hacerlo."

"¿Para eso está la familia, no?"

"¡Bájame EMMETT!"Gritó Bella tan fuerte que su voz resonó por toda la casa. La risa de Em probablemente se pudo escuchar desde la calle.

"¡BAJA A MI NOVIA! ¡NO ME LA ROMPAS!"Grité provocando que Emmett volviese a reir.

"Si te la rompe puedes volver a montarla."Se rió Jasper. Se levantó."Voy en su rescate."Me dijo con confianza." ¡BAJALA, EMMETT! ¡LO PRIMERO QUE HARÁ EDWARD CUANDO VEA SERÁ PETEARTE EL TRASERO!"

Me reí entre dientes, apoyando la cabeza contra los cojines del respaldo. Algo que jadeaba suavemente cayó en mi regazo.

"Creo que esto te pertenece."Dijo Jasper alejándose después de descargar a Bella sobre mí.

"Bueno, hola ¿Qué ha pasado?"Pregunté sonriendo.

"Le dije a Emmett que apartase sus zarpas grasientas de mi salsa de queso."Se rió tontamente apoyando la cabeza contra mi hombro."¿Cómo te va, guapo?"

"Nervioso, asustado, feliz, emocionado, ¿y a ti?"

"Igual, pero además hambrienta. Tengo que seguir haciendo la cena."Dijo levantándose. Se inclinó, acercando los labios a mi oído."No te preocupes por lo de mañana. Todo estará bien, sin importar lo que suceda."

_Bella Swan_

Me alegraba haber hecho la cena. Había estado tan nerviosa que no había almorzado. Todo estaba preparado encima de la mesa, mi familia y amigos a mí alrededor. Tenía la mejor comida y la mejor compañía. No podía pedir nada más. Me gustó que Alice decidiese escoger como tema para la cena el Día de Acción de Gracias. Teníamos mucho que agradecer.

Mi mano sujetó la de Edward mientras cenábamos. Bebí pequeños sorbos del vino que me había echado Carlisle, dejando que su calidez me inundase. No podía evitar mirar la hermosa cara de Edward cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Quería que se quitase las gafas, pero entendía por qué se las dejaba puestas. Esperaba que a partir de mañana eso no fuese un requisito para él.

"Entonces, además de darme una patada en el culo ¿qué mas vas a hacer cuando veas?"Bromeó Emmett.

"Si veo, querrás decir."Le corrigió Edward.

"Pensamientos positivos, hijos."Le reprendió Carlisle."Dará buen resultado."

"Lo sé, simplemente no quiero inflar mis esperanzas."Suspiró, las esquinas de su boca descendieron.

"Vamos, hombre. Complácenos. ¿Hay algo que siempre hayas querido hacer?"Preguntó Jasper mientras cogía un panecillo y se echaba unas cucharadas del puré de batatas que Esme había preparado.

"Tengo una especie de lista sobre lo que me gustaría hacer."Bajó la cara con timidez."Lo más probable es que os parezca estúpido."

"Nadie cree que es estúpido."Le reconforté, lanzándole una advertencia a Emmett con la mirada.

"¡Sí, venga!"Exclamó Alice, rebotando en su asiento.

"Es probable que hacer todo esto me lleve tiempo, necesito sentirme cómodo y tener los suficientes conocimientos para hacerlo, pero quiero ir al cine, quiero ver la televisión. Quiero ir a un parque y ver a los niños jugar. Quiero ver el mar y las olas. Quiero ir a un museo de arte. Quiero ir a clases de arte y de cocina, ya de paso. Quiero leer un libro. Quiero viajar a Europa y Japón. Diablos, quiero viajar por todo el mundo. Quiero tener hijos y verlos crecer..."Edward me apretó la mano y se inclinó para besarme la mejilla suavemente."Quiero casarme."

"¡Oh, eres tan dulce!"Suspiró Rosalie, mirando a Emmett, cuya mirada no parecía amistosa.

"Creo que es un maravillosos punto de partida y no me sorprendería que fueses añadiendo más cosas a medida que pase el tiempo."Añadió Esme, las lágrimas rebosaron por sus ojos. Me di cuenta de que a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

_Edward Cullen_

Después de que todos se marchasen, por supuesto a continuación de que nos ayudasen a recoger la mesa, Bella y yo nos tiramos a nuestra maravillosa y muy cómoda cama de matrimonio. No se podía pedir una cama más cómoda, pero sabía que esta noche no conseguiría dormirme. Al menos sabia que mañana si podría.

Bella se puso a mi lado, moldeando su cuerpo diminuto al mío. Le rodeé su estrecha cintura con un brazo, acercándola mas a mí."Ya sabes que hay más cosas en mi lista."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?"Preguntó Bella recorriendo mi brazo con los dedos, haciéndome cosquillas allí donde ella me tocaba.

"Quiero memorizar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Cada curva y cada peca."Ronroneé junto a su oído besándolo suavemente después. Tuve el placer de sentir como temblaba entre mis brazos.

"¿Oh, eso es lo que vas a hacer?"Intentó sonar casual, pero sabía que estaba afectada.

"Sí, eso está en el primer puesto de mi lista."Dije con sinceridad, acercando las puntas de mis dedos a sus curvilíneas caderas."¿Podrías hacer algo por mí, Bella?"

"¿Qué necesitas?"Se dio la vuelta en mis brazos para estar frente a mí.

"¿Podrías…"Pensé en cómo hacer mi petición."¿Podrías describirme tu color? Quiero decir, el aspecto que tiene una persona."

"Claro."Dijo tranquilamente."¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?"

"Quiero saber exactamente lo que me encontraré la primera vez que te vea."Acerqué la mano a su mejilla y la besé con suavidad. Pude sentir el calor de su piel sonrojada.

Tras nuestro beso ella se incorporó un poco."Déjame ver…"Me cogió de la mano y la llevó a su cabello."Mi pelo es largo, algo rizado, bueno más bien ondulado en lugar de rizado y de color marrón. Tengo algunos reflejos rojizos en él."Pasó los dedos por su cabello."También tengo el ¨pico de viuda¨."

Lentamente llevó mi mano hasta su frente y con cuidado la bajó a sus parpados."Soy más pálida de lo que debería ser. Mis ojos son de color chocolate oscuro. Mi madre suele decirme que tengo una nariz chata. Todavía no estoy segura qué quiere decir con eso."

Tomé el control y acerqué los dedos a sus labios."¿Cómo los describirías?"

"Rosados, casi rojos. Creo que mis labios son demasiado grandes para mi cara."Dijo lentamente.

"Yo creo que son perfectos."Deslicé la punta del dedo por su mentón y a lo largo del cuello."¿Y esto?"

"Um, mi cuello es…"Comenzó a decir, pero me parecía que estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa mientras yo abordaba el cuello de su camiseta de noche."Tengo una peca… um… en el lado izquierdo."

"He oído que las pecas son muy bonitas."Dije sonriendo.

"No tengo demasiadas. Solo unas pocas en mis hombros y un lunar en mi estomago."Respiró las palabras de forma delicada.

Metí la manos debajo de su camiseta, dejándolas sobre su estomago."Enséñame donde."Le mandé.

Me cogió la mano y la llevó al centro del suave estomago. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras la acariciaba. Con la mano que tenia libre le quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo. Llevé las manos cuidadosamente a sus pechos y empecé a masajearlos. Ella dejó salir un suave gemido."Edward…."Dijo sin respiración.

"¿Sí, mi amor?"Le pregunté inocentemente. Aparté la manos pasándolas por sus músculos tensos."Sigue."

"Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo."Murmuró por lo bajo.

Me reí entre dientes."Déjame reformular la frase. Continua la descripción."Ahuequé la mano en su pecho, sintiendo su peso en mi mano.

"Edward… yo…"Suspiró con fuerza. Podía sentir el calor de su piel sonrojada.

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte."Rodeé su cintura con los brazos, acercándola más a mí. Bajé la cabeza para que mi cara presionase contra sus pechos. La besé y chupé durante un momento."Me preguntaba de qué color…"Dejé la frase incompleta para meterme el pezón en la boca.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza mientras gemía audiblemente. Era un sonido muy sexy y me arrastraba aun punto donde me creía sin control. Sin embargo quería que me respondiese. Aparté la boca y pasé la nariz por su delicada carne."Isabella…"

"Rosado… casi…"Consiguió responder mientras yo recompensaba su trabajo con un ligero beso."Casi rojo."

"¿Del mismo color que los labios?"Llevé la cabeza a su cuello besando la línea de la mandíbula. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente."Mmm, tendré que recordarlo para más adelante."

No sé que se rompió dentro de ella, pero de repente decidió que iba demasiado despacio para su gusto. Me apretó la espalda. Agachó su boca para ponerla a la altura de la mía y me besó con pasión mientras me quitaba los pantalones del pijama. No sé en qué momento ella había perdido sus bragas pero di gracias por ello cuando se deslizó encima de mí.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer, respirando profundamente cuando ella comenzó a moverse. Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en mi pecho para mantener el equilibrio. Mis manos encontraron un cómodo lugar en la parte de atrás de sus muslos, sujetándola, ayudándola a balancearse.

Me encontraba en el paraíso. En mi casa con una bella mujer a la que amaba. Y, a pesar de que estaba asustado por la operación de mañana, me sentía seguro. Estaba más allá de la felicidad. Más allá de la dicha.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos haciendo el amor, probablemente la mitad de la noche. Una vez que ninguno de los dos pudo moverse, Bella reposó la cabeza en mi pecho. Con la punta de sus dedos dibujó patrones sin sentido en mi piel."Te amo, no importa lo que suceda, Edward."Murmuró suavemente.

"Yo también te amo, y, sin importar lo que suceda mañana siempre te amaré. Estoy preparado para esto, suceda lo que suceda. Simplemente quiero poder tumbarme contigo en la cama. No importa si te veo o no. Solo quiero sentirte."Susurré junto a su oreja. Sabía que había caído dormida y no podía culparla. Ella llevaba ajetreada unos cuantos… meses, si quería ser honesto.

Me tumbé con ella en mis brazos, totalmente despierto, soñando un futuro con ella. No importaba lo que pasase mañana yo sabía que pasaría mi vida con Bella.


	45. Chapter 45

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Me desperté sola y asustada. Cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar por la mañana intenté, por instinto, acurrucarme contra Edward, pero él no estaba allí. En mi atontado estado me puse a sobar las sabanas en busca de su cuerpo cálido y agradable. Cuando fui consciente de que no estaba allí me incorporé rápidamente y acerqué la mano al reloj para apagarlo. Tiré de las sábanas para taparme las piernas envolviéndola a mí alrededor, y fui a la sala de estar.

"¿Edward?"Le llamé suavemente, apenas fue un susurro."Edward, ¿dónde estás?"

Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de mis pasos contra el duro suelo de madera. Mientras me movía, el corazón me golpeaba en el pecho. El sol aun no había salido de forma que la casa estaba completamente a oscuras.

Oí ruidos mientras Edward pasaba los dedos por las teclas de su nuevo y brillante piano. Pegué un bote. Me llevé la mano al pecho, tratando de que no se me saliese el corazón. Edward levantó la cabeza, su pálida piel resplandecía, incluso en la oscuridad."¿Bella?"

"Me has dado un susto de muerte."Murmuré.

"Lo siento."Suspiró."No podía dormir. Pensé que podría tocar algo pero parece que no me viene nada."

"Es porque estás nervioso."Le dije sentándome a su lado en el banco. Dejé que mi mano descansase sobre su rodilla."¿Has dormido algo?"

"No, pero me había imaginado que hoy no podría dormir. De todas formas van a drogarme."Le quitó importancia."Hice algo de desayuno, por si tienes hambre."

"No tenías porqué hacerlo, sobre todo porque tú tienes que ir en ayunas."Incliné la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Queria hacerlo. Quería cuidar de ti una vez más antes de que tengas que hacerlo tú por mí durante algún tiempo."Respondió mientras me besaba la frente. Él me hizo ponerme en pie y me llevó hasta la mesa. No se había molestado en encender la luz, ya que no la necesitaba, de lo contrario yo hubiera notado antes lo que tenia ante mí. Edward había hecho huevos revueltos con tostadas y salchichas. Incluso había una taza de café, hecho como a mí me gustaba. Aun estaba caliente por lo que debía de estar recién hecho.

Me sentía culpable por comer y me alegraba de que él no hubiese preparado más comida de la necesaria. Me senté, todavía envuelta en la sábana, masticando lentamente la tostada."Está bueno, gracias."

"Después, cuando, quiero decir si puedo ver ¿vendrías conmigo a un curso de cocina? En realidad tú no lo necesitas, es que simplemente no creo que Jasper venga conmigo."Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me encantaría. Siempre puedo mejorar mis habilidades."

"Solo quiero aprender a hacer algo bueno así podré cocinar lo mejor para ti. Tú lo haces por mí con tanta frecuencia que no parece justo."Parecía que esos pensamientos le ponían triste.

"Edward, hay un montón de chicos que no cocinan. Todo lo que Jasper puede hacer son macarrones con queso. Tal vez deberíamos obligarle a él a que vaya a clases. Yo diría que también deberíamos forzar a Em, aunque probablemente quemase el lugar."Bromeé.

Él se rió entre dientes."Creo que tienes razón."

_Edward Cullen_

Después de que Bella terminó su corta comida fuimos a ducharnos juntos. No me molesté en afeitarme ni siquiera en vestirme con ropas normales. Saqué los pantalones cortos más cómodos y me puse una camiseta y me calcé unas chanclas. Pacientemente esperé a que Bella terminase de arreglarse.

Ella cogió un libro, un I-pod, unas hojas de papel y un bolígrafo para mantenerse entretenida en el tiempo en que durase la operación, según me dijo. Me sentía culpable por hacer que tuviese que quedarse allí durante los próximos dos días, peor sabia que ella no podría estar en ningún otro lugar. Sabía que si yo le decía que se quedase en casa me montaría un alboroto, así que ni me molesté. Hablando con sinceridad, me apetecía que se quedase en el hospital, simplemente no quería que se preocupase.

Permanecimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto al hospital, ni siquiera se encendió la radio. Íbamos un poco temprano. Noté como la furgoneta frenaba."Tengo miedo."Murmuré.

"Si lo deseas, aun puedes volver. Tendrás todo mi apoyo sin importar lo que decidas hacer."Me cogió de la mano y le dio un apretón.

"Lo sé."Dije sonriendo y lanzando un suspiro."Voy a hacerlo, solo estoy asustado."

Tus padres están esperando frente a las puertas. Me pregunto cómo puede tu madre tener tan buen aspecto por las mañanas."Dijo antes de salir del coche. Yo salté fuera y caminé alrededor del vehículo. Bella me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y yo cubrí sus hombros con el mío. Sabía que estaba arrastrando los pies pero teníamos tiempo de sobra.

"Buenos días, queridos."Dijo mi madre dulcemente antes de abrazarnos a ambos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"Preguntó mi padre dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Me encogí de hombros simplemente. Presentía que esa pregunta iban a hacérmela un considerable número de veces durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas."Terminemos con esto."

Nos acercamos a la zona donde el doctor nos había mandado ir. Dejé que Bella tirase de mí. El día acababa de comenzar y ya me encontraba agotado. Saludamos a una alegre enfermera, está nos dio unos documentos para que los rellenásemos, o mejor dicho se lo dio a mis padres para que lo hiciesen ellos.

"Tienes una familia muy sana."Comentó Bella después de que mi madre respondiese la parte que correspondía al historial familiar.

"¡Tenemos buenos genes!"Dijo mi padre alegremente.

Me reí entre dientes."Ten cuidado, Bella. Creo que es una sutil insinuación a que procreemos."

"Chitón. Procrear es una palabra muy fea. Creo que sería mejor que hagáis unos preciosos bebés."Dijo mi madre soltando una risita.

"Esa insinuación no es tan sutil."Me carcajeé y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyase en el hombro de Bella."Oye mamá, ¿crees que debemos casarnos antes o nos lo estás solicitando ahora?"

"Soy paciente."Fue todo lo que respondió.

"Mentirosa."Bromeé."Deja a Bella tranquila, estoy seguro que estás consiguiendo que se sienta incómoda."Dije después de que terminase de hablar.

"No, no me siento incómoda."Dijo riendo tontamente."En realidad creo que es bastante divertido."

"Bien, Bella querida, siempre que vosotros dos seáis felices a mi me parecerá bien. Pero, quiero que haya bebés antes de que sea demasiado mayor como para poder disfrutar de ellos. Ten eso en mente."Bromeó mi madre."¡Oh, Carlisle! Piensa en toda la ropa y los juguetes para bebés."Dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

"Esme, creo que tú eres más joven que yo. La única persona que conozco que tiene tanta energía como tu es Alice, y ella bebe café o algo por el estilo."Dijo Bella continuando la broma.

Sonreí cuando comprendí lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos trataban de mantener un ambiente fluido para que yo no me encontrase demasiado incómodo. Les estaba agradecido por que funcionaba, bien, hasta que la enfermera entró en mi cuarto.

"Bueno, Edward, necesito que te pongas esta bata."Dijo la alegre enfermera después de que me puso la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda. Ella me entregó una bata que parecía como de papel."Asegúrate de quitártelo todo. Volveré dentro de poco para ponerte la inyección intravenosa.

Le di mis gafas a Bella y después entré en el cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Doblé la ropa, poniéndome la bata rápidamente. Respiré hondo antes de salir para volver con mi familia. Alguien cogió la ropa de mis manos y no estaba seguro de quién. Bella me rodeó con el brazo, llevándome hacia la cama.

_Bella Swan_

Edward parecía absolutamente petrificado mientras le llevaba hasta la cama. Esta era lo bastante alta como para que pudiese balancear las piernas mientras permanecía sentado al borde. El cabecero de la cama estaba casi en vertical por lo que me apoyé contra él. Era una posición incómoda pero no creo que pudiese estar cómoda hasta que Edward hubiese pasado por todo aquello. Me abracé a mí misma, tratando de mantener a raya el revoloteo de mariposas.

Mi teléfono sonó en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Lo saqué para encontrarme un mensaje de texto de Alice.

_"Estaremos allí en media hora. Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas antes de ir. Deséale a Edward buena suerte y dile que le veremos después de la operación. ¡Os quiero!_

Ali."

A mi pesar me reí tontamente. Eran poco más de las 07:30 y estaba segura de que todos estaban dormidos hasta que el tornado conocido como Alice fue a visitarles. Me preguntaba qué tendrían que hacer antes de venir aquí, especialmente por ser tan temprano.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Edward, frotándose los brazos con las manos como si tuviese frío.

"Todo el mundo te desea buena suerte y dicen que estarán aquí dentro de poco. Probablemente no estarán aquí hasta después de que entres."

"No hace falta que vengan. Los hospitales son una mierda."Murmuró."Créeme. Lo comprenderé."

"Todos quieres estar aquí contigo Edward. Queremos mostrarte cuanto te queremos y te apoyamos."Le froté la espalda suavemente.

"¡Hola, cariño!"Dijo la pequeña enfermera alegremente. Daba la impresión de que disfrutaba de su trabajo."Necesito que te tumbes, voy a ponerte la intravenosa. Vamos a suministrarte algo para sedarte, así que no luches contra ello. Simplemente túmbate y relájate."

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó. La enfermera ajustó la cama para que estuviese completamente en horizontal. Por la mueca que había en la cara de Edward daba la impresión de que se encontraba incómodo. No parecían gustarle las agujas. Tenía la mano izquierda en un puño mientras ella introducía la aguja en el dorso de la otra mano. Mantenía los ojos y los labios fuertemente apretados. Después de que la mujer ajustó las bolsas de suero, posó la mano en el hombro de Edward."Bien cariño, empezará a hacerte efecto en unos diez minutos. Intenta relajarte y dentro de un momento volveremos a por ti."

Edward Cullen

Quería echarme a llorar cuando ella introdujo la aguja en la sensible piel de mi mano. Apreté los labios para mantener mis sollozos a raya. Sorprendentemente era más doloroso de lo que pensé que sería.

Sabía que la enfermera me hablaba pero en realidad no podía escuchar nada. Era consciente de que se había marchado pero estaba demasiado ocupado volviéndome loco."Oh, Dios mío."Murmuré respirando profundamente.

"No pasa nada. Trata de relajarte como la enfermera te ha dicho."Me habló Bella, arropándome con las sábanas hasta la cintura.

"No es fácil hacerlo."

"Lo sé. Todo saldrá bien."Dijo Bella tranquilamente.

Edward, voy a hablar un momento con tu médico, enseguida vuelvo."Dijo mi padre mientras se alejaba.

"Voy con él."Añadió mi madre rápidamente.

"Creo que intentan darnos privacidad."Dije sonriendo.

"Eso parece."Dijo suavemente Bella. Se sentó en la cama y se inclinó contra mí. Sus pequeños dedos me acariciaron el cabello y la cara."Eres tan guapo."

"¿Incluso estando completamente drogado?"Bromeé.

"Sí."Soltó una risita. Ella dejó su mano en mi mejilla antes de inclinarse para darme un profundo beso. En ese momento pude sentir todo su amor y devoción. Moví la mano derecha para introducirla en su cabello, acercándola más a mí. Intenté mantenerme así pero todo lo que quería hacer era dejarme vencer.

"Vale…"Murmuré mientras ella se separaba. En mis labios sentía un hormigueo muy agradable, además de por todo el resto del cuerpo.

"O soy muy buena besando o esas drogas empiezan a hacer efecto."Bromeó.

"Tú eres muy buena besando."Me reí entre dientes. Ella soltó una dulce risita antes de darme un besito en la nariz."Mm, mi hermosa Bella."

"Ah, sí, las drogas atacan."Dijo mi padre riendo. No sabría decir en qué dirección se encontraba. Notaba la cabeza pesada, los párpados se cerraban sin mi permiso.

_Bella Swan_

"Bella, mi ángel, te quiero tantísimo."Alargó cada palabra, pronunciándolas mal. Me pregunté si a él le habrían sonado bien.

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero."No pude evitar reírme tontamente ante la sonrisa boba que tenía en su rostro. Me alegraba de que las drogas no le hubiesen dejado paranoico.

"¿Nos casaremos, verdad?"Me preguntó. Estaba segura de que más tarde no lo recordaría.

"Ah, sí, lo haremos."Le respondí en un tono tranquilizador, frotando la punta de los dedos en su mejilla.

"¿De verdad?"Preguntó Esme contenta. Yo simplemente le sonreí. No había ningún anillo en mi dedo y él no tenía que preguntar. Yo ya era suya, por lo que no importaba.

"Pero shhh, aun no se lo he pedido. Sin embargo me dijo que cuando estuviese preparada."Dijo tranquilamente Edward.

Fruncí los labios para evitar reírme."Bella si tienes cualquier pregunta que hacerle a Edward, este es el momento. Creo que te dará una respuesta sincera."Se rió Carlisle.

"Te estás burlando de mi, ¿no?"Dijo Edward poniendo pucheros.

"Sí, pero solo porque te amo."Dije, besándole y haciendo que dejase de hacer pucheros.

"Besas muy bien."Dijo alegremente, con aspecto de estar un poco pagado de sí mismo después del leve pico que le di.

"Y, tú estás completamente colocado."Le di un toquecito en la nariz. Él me dio su mejor sonrisa torcida e incluso en su estado, hizo que mi corazón palpitase errático. Me mordí el labio para ocultar mi diversión."Edward quédate tumbado y relájate."

"Pensaba que ya estaba tumbado."Contestó.

"¿Qué diablos le han dado?"Le preguntó Esme a Carlisle, claramente preocupada.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco."No te preocupes es normal. Dentro de poco estará dormido."

La enfermera entró unos pocos minutos después para llevarle a la sala de operaciones. Tuve que ayudarla a poner a Edward en la silla de ruedas. Le di un suave empujón y se dejó caer en la silla.  
"Te veré dentro de muy poquito, amor."Dijo alegremente. Él me tiró del brazo y me acercó más a él, aplastando nuestros labios. No duró mucho tiempo aunque parecía que Edward quería que durase más."Te amo."Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Y yo a ti."Le di un beso en la cabeza antes de que ella se lo llevase rodando.

Fui hasta la cama y cogí su almohada. Me dejé caer pesadamente, poniéndome la almohada sobre la cara. Respiré profundamente, obteniendo un leve retazo del aroma que había dejado.

"Estará bien, Bella."Me reconfortó Esme, sentándose en la cama junto a mí."¿Por qué no vemos algo la televisión?"Me ofreció.

Esme fijó la cama para que se incorporase y se sentó a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, mientras hacía zapping. Sabía que ella no quería ver nada de eso, pero no había mucho más que hacer. Yo no podía concentrarme el tiempo suficiente para leer. No quería escuchar música, la cabeza me dolía demasiado para eso. Así que me quedé allí sentada con Esme sujetando mi mano mientras mi cabeza se iba inclinando contra su hombro.

"Parecéis madre e hija."Dijo Alice alegremente nada más entrar. En sus brazos llevaba una cesta de mimbre y a ella la iba siguiendo el resto del grupo, que cada uno llevaba algo. Emmett sujetaba los globos, Jasper un pequeño jarrón con flores que estaba segura de que Alice se lo había impuesto y Rosalie un pequeño león de peluche.

"Eso es porque ella es mi mami."Les dije abrazándola por la cintura. Me acurruqué a uno de sus costados como una niña pequeña.

"No dejes que Renée oiga eso."Bromeó Jasper dejando las flores junto a la ventana.

"Renée es mi madre. Esme es mi mamá. Hay una diferencia."Me defendí.

Esme de dio un beso en la cabeza."Me siento de la misma forma contigo, Bella."Sonrió contenta."Estoy tan feliz de que Edward y tu os hayáis conocido."

"Yo también."

"¡Bueno, te traje un kit de supervivencia para el hospital!"Nos dijo Alice mientras botaba en la cama. Dejó la cesta entre nosotras."Fui a tu casa e hice unos bocadillos de pavo con las sobras y traje unas pastas. Porque todos sabemos que la comida del hospital es una mierda."

"Me alegra ver que utilizas bien la llave de vuestra casa."Dije sarcásticamente.

Ella me ignoró."Además, también te traje unas barritas de caramelo. Un buen termo de café. Una baraja de cartas, ¡siempre son divertidas! ¡Podemos jugar al ERS (Egyptian Ratscrew) o a Speed!"

"¿Quiero saber jugar a eso?"Le pregunté a Jasper.

"Probablemente no, pero ella te habrá enseñado al final del día. Estate preparada."Rió Jasper.

Miré los rostros de las personas que tenía a mí alrededor. Eran mi familia y no podía estar más feliz de que estuviesen aquí."Gracias."

"¡De nada!"Dijo Alice alegremente. Se arrastró por la cama hasta que estuvo contra mí."¿Qué estamos viendo?"


	46. Chapter 46

_El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco._

* * *

_Bella Swan_

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?"Pregunté. Miré el reloj, por tercera vez en tres minutos. Solo eran las once. Sabía que me estaba impacientando, pero no me importaba. Estaba preocupada.

"Bella, no te preocupes. Generalmente las operaciones duran entre dos y cuatro horas."Dijo Carlisle suspirando. Sabía que él estaba tan impaciente como yo.

Yo seguía sentada en la cama del hospital con Esme y Alice, además Rosalie se había unido a nosotras. Emmett y Jasper jugaban a las cartas, mientras Carlisle leía el periódico. La televisión estaba encendida, pero yo no sabía qué estaban echando. En realidad no estaba prestando ninguna atención.

"¿Por qué no comes algo?"Me ofreció Alice.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Tenía hambre pero me preocupaban las mariposas que sentía en mi estómago. Ella vio que dudaba y me sonrió.

"Tengo algo de sed. Bella, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la cafetería y compramos un refresco?"Se ofreció Jasper, bajando sus cartas.

"Claro. Por qué no."Suspiré."Compraremos bebidas para todos."

Tras aclarar lo que querían fuimos a la planta baja. Jasper me rodeó fuertemente los hombros con un brazo, llevándome al ascensor."Sabes que todo va a salir bien ¿no?"

"Sí, solo estoy preocupada."Dije a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Es comprensible, pero tienes que ser fuerte por Edward, y sus padres. También están preocupados. Todos lo estamos. "Me dio un besito en la cabeza, de forma fraternal."Eres una chica valiente."

"No me siento así."Admití.

En ese momento estábamos haciendo cola. Había comenzado la hora del almuerzo por lo que el sitio estaba un poco lleno por los médicos y las enfermeras. Jasper cogió todas las botellas que nos habían encargado, las puso sobre una bandeja a la vez que se acercaba hacia la caja."Bella, Edward te ama por muchas razones. Él siente que eres una persona muy valiente, muy generosa y yo estoy de acuerdo con él."

"¿Qué me hace tan valiente?"

"Eres valiente porque sales con un hombre con el que muchas mujeres no podrían salir, simplemente porque no son capaces de ver más allá de su discapacidad. Edward es un chico normal, poca gente ve eso. Exteriormente es distinto así que mucha gente le rehúye. Estúpidos y cobardes. ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez?"Me preguntó antes de pagar los refrescos. Yo estaba completamente anonadada. Puso las bebidas en una bolsa y me cogió de la mano.

El viaje en ascensor fue silencioso mientras el continuaba sujetando mi mano de forma tranquilizadora. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Alice lo había organizado todo para que pudiésemos comer. Ella nos sonrió alegremente A Jasper y a mí. Fui hasta ella y la abracé con fuerza."Jasper es un gran chico."Susurré en su cabello.

"Lo sé."Me contestó sonriendo.

Casi en el mismo momento en el que nos sentamos entró el médico. Pegué un bote en mi silla como si pensase que Edward iba a entrar tras él. Sabía que era estúpido pero no pude evitarlo.

"Bien, en estos momentos ya ha salido de la operación. Todo ha ido bien."

"¿Tuvieron que forzar mucho?"Preguntó Carlisle, su rostro estaba serio.

"Lo hicimos, pero estoy bastante convencido sin embargo de que ha sido un éxito."Dijo el doctor, su expresión era tan grave como la de Carlisle.

"¿Qué pasa con su vista?"Pregunté tranquilamente.

"No estaremos seguros hasta mañana. Es algo que solo el tiempo dirá."Dijo suspirando profundamente."Se quedará en recuperación dos horas y luego le traeremos aquí. Va a necesitar reposo."

"Gracias. Lo entendemos doctor."Dijo Esme dándole la mano al médico antes de que se marchase. Ella se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros."Ves, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse."

Asentí con la cabeza. En realidad estaba cansada de que todos me dijesen que no había nada por lo que preocuparse y que todo iría bien. Nada iba a cambiar la forma en la que me sentía hasta que viese a Edward y me encontrase en sus brazos.

Todos comieron en silencio, incluso Emmett que era el más locuaz del grupo. En realidad yo apenas saboreé la comida. Me encontraba demasiado ocupada pensando. Después de comer eché la cabeza hacia a tras apoyándome en el respaldo de la incómoda silla de plástico y cerré los ojos. No sé cómo pude dormirme, pero lo hice.

Me despertó un fuerte chirrido. Abrí los ojos y dirigí la mirada hacia la cama de Edward. No estaba. La sacaban por la puerta. Me volví hacia Esme, inquiriéndole en silencio. No estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para preguntárselo con palabras.

"Van a traerle."Me cogió de la mano y me dio un apretón.

Diez minutos después atravesaron la puerta. Su piel estaba totalemtne pálida y la venda tapaba demasiado de su hermoso rostro. Tras ponerle los frenos a la cama me acerqué y le cogí de la mano.

"¿Está despierto?"Le pregunté a Esme tranquilamente. Sabía que ella tampoco podía responderme así que no sé porqué me molestaba en preguntar.

"¿Bells?"Preguntó tranquilo, giró la cara en mi dirección.

"¿Si?"Me incliné más cera, llevando su mano a mis labios.

"No siento la cara."Murmuró.

No pude evitar reírme con nerviosismo."No puedo imaginarme por qué."

"Además de tener la cara dormida ¿Cómo te sientes?"Preguntó Emmett, situándose al otro lado de la cama.

"Cómo si me hubiese golpeado un camión."

"Entonces ¿no demasiado mal?"Dijo Jasper riéndose entre dientes, palmeándole el hombro.

"Así es. Estoy seguro de que me he sentido peor en otro momento."Sonrió ligeramente, dejó caer la cabeza en mi dirección."¿Cómo estás?"

"No te preocupes por mí."Le dije apoyándome con cuidado para besarle.

"Siempre me preocupo por ti."

Rosalie se acercó a la cama con el animal de peluche que había comprado."Oye, guapo. Tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor."

"¿Qué es? ¿una inyección de morfina?"

"Mucho mejor que eso."Le puso el peluche entre el brazo y el torso, para que se sujetase bien."Es un león de peluche. Por alguna razón me recordó a ti."

Levantó el brazo un poco y acarició la melena del peluche."Gracias, Rose. Es muy dulce."

Miré a Carlisle y Esme la mirada de ambos rebosaba amor mientras observaban a su hijo. Me di cuenta de que aun no habían dicho nada. Simplemente articulando las palabras le pregunté a Esme si estaba bien. Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza perezosamente.

"Hola cariño."

"Hola mamá."Sonrió un poco."Hola papá ¿qué tal?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no te tomas una siesta? Pareces cansado."Respondió.

"Solo si Bella se echa conmigo."Replicó, la voz de Edward sonaba pesada. Miré a Carlisle para ver si lo aprobaba. Él asintió con la cabeza. Me arrastré a su cama sin decir nada y coloqué la cabeza en su pecho duro. Su corazón latía contra mi mejilla mientras uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo, envolvía con fuerza mi cintura. Murmuró algo debido al placer que estaba sintiendo. Yo me sentía exactamente de la misma manera.

_Edward Cullen_

No sabía qué hora era pero sentía una mano sacudirme el hombro."Cariño, vamos a volver al hotel a dormir un poco. Los demás ya se marcharon a casa. No querían molestarte."Me susurró mi madre junto a mi oído.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, con una extraña sensación y me di cuenta de que tenía vendada la piel. Notaba un cómodo peso en mi lado izquierdo y comprendí que se trataba de Bella, su pelo me hacia cosquillas en el brazo. Respiraba profundamente y supe que estaba adurmiendo.

"Dales las gracias por haberse quedado. Sois los mejores."Les dije a mis padres. Los dos me besaron la cabeza y me desearon buenas noches. Cogí la manta y arropé mejor a Bella.

No me dolía, por decir algo. Sabía que estaba incómodo y no estaba seguro de si era por el extraño vendaje o si el dolor se alimentada de la aguja intravenosa que en verdad estaba haciendo su trabajo. Supuse que serian las drogas.

Mi estómago gruñó y yo le devolví el gruñido. No tenía mucha hambre, o al menos no me apetecía comer. Además, no quería despertar a Bella. Me encantaba saber que estaba tan cerca de mí. No podía imaginar el tratar de pasar un par de días sin ella.

Enredé los dedos en su cabello, con lo que me llevé un par de mechones a la nariz. Olía tan dulce como siempre. Suspiré y me incliné para darle un suave beso en la cabeza. Hubiera besado sus labios, pero tenía la sensación de tener la boca llena de algodón. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar cómo sabría. Brevemente me pregunté si habría traído un cepillo de dientes. Lo dudaba.

"Mm, hola guapo."Susurró contra mi pecho, girando levemente en mis brazos."¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, algo hambriento."Dijo con sinceridad.

Se incorporó un poco."Bien, son las nueve. Puedo darme prisa y comprarte algo para comer."

"No tienes que hacerlo."Le dije, tenía hambre pero no quería que se alejase de mi lado.

"Quiero. Quiero hacer algo por ti. Es viernes por la noche así que todo está abierto hasta tarde. Elige. ¿Te gustaría tomar sopa o crees que te las puedes arreglar con algo más sólido?"Preguntó dulcemente, las puntas de sus dedos bailaron por mi brazo.

"¿Tienes hambre?"Le pregunté tratando de que pasase el tiempo.

"Un poco. Comí un sándwich de pavo hace unas nueve horas."

"Bueno, entonces compra lo que quieras."Le dije encogiéndome de hombros."Sabes que estaré de acuerdo con lo que sea."

Ella rió levemente."Deja de ser tan cabezota y dime qué quieres."

Suspiré audiblemente."No soy cabezota."

"Mentira. Sé lo que estás haciendo. No me llevará mucho tiempo ir a por la comida. Cuanto más rápido escojas algo antes volveré."Tiró de un mechón de mi cabello. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me encantaba lo bien que me conocía.

"Bien, bien."Me reí entre dientes." Chick-fil-a ¿Te parece bien?"(_n/t: el Chick-fil-a es una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida)_

"Suena bien ¿qué quieres?"

"Um, el numero uno con un Dr. Pepper _(n/t: es un refresco)._ ¡Oh! ¿Puedes traer también un batido de chocolate?"Hice un puchero medio en broma.

"Por supuesto, tonto."Se inclinó y apretó los labios en los míos."Volveré en treinta minutos. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. Y, gracias."Le dije mientras se marchaba.

"Es un placer."Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pude sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Me senté en la cama, esperándola. La puerta se abrió más tarde sin que hubiesen pasado ni cinco minutos."Bella, ¿se te ha olvidado algo?"

"No, no soy Bella."Dijo una mujer."Soy Barbra y esta noche seré tu enfermera. Solo necesito revisar unas cosas y te dejaré solo."

"Oh, bien."Dije en voz baja.

"¿Bella es tu esposa?"Preguntó para darme conversación.

"Lo será."Dije sonriendo.

"Me parece que los chicos que había aquí antes estaban realmente preocupados. Nunca había visto tanta gente metida dentro de una habitación antes, de verdad. ¿Eran todos familiares tuyos?"Preguntó.

Me reí entre dientes."Sí, lo son."

"Bueno, tienes una familia muy cariñosa."

"Lo sé."Sonreí."¡Oh, deberíamos haber preguntado esto antes! pero ¿puede Bella comprarme algo de comida?"

Ella se rió entre dietes."Claro. Depende de ti, si sientes que vas a poder tragar. Estaba a punto de darte otra dosis de morfina por lo que puede que te sientas un poco mareado. ¿Quieres que no te ponga demasiado para qué puedas comer tranquilo?"

"Sí, por favor. Tengo hambre."Le dije con gratitud.

Poco después Bella apareció con la comida. Se puso a mi lado y comenzó a sacar las cosas para mí. Me entregó el bocadillo de pollo envuelto en una servilleta. Le puso mayonesa donde a mí me gustaba. Le di un gran mordisco y suspiré complacido por lo deliciosamente grasiento que estaba.

"¿Está bueno?"Dijo soltando una risita mientras me ofrecía un gofre.

Asentí con la cabeza, ignorando el tirón del esparadrapo."Gracias."

"Cuando quieras."Descansó la cabeza contra mi hombro. Oí que le daba un fuerte sorbo a algo, luego me lo ofreció a mí. Atrapé la pajita con los labios y bebí el batido. Me alivió un poco la garganta seca.

Después de nuestra pequeña cena, Bella se acurrucó a mi lado. Su pie descalzo me rozó las piernas, puso el muslo sobre mi regazo. La rodeé con el brazo, apretándola contra mí. Pequé un respingo por el dolor y traté de ocultarlo enterrando la cara en su cabello.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó, la preocupación teñía su hermoso tono.

"Me duele un poco."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Distráeme."Dije tras un minuto. Yo no sabía lo que quería que hiciera o si realmente podía hacer algo. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Ella se revolvió un poco y colocó la mano en mi nuca. Comenzó a darme suaves masajes, los dedos recorrieron el cabello de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Acercó los labios a mi oído y comenzó a tararear algo. Se trataba de un sonido relajante. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero no importaba. Era hermoso porque venía de ella. Apoyé un lado de mi cara en su hombro, girándome para besarla de vez en cuando. No me llevó mucho tiempo dormirme.

_Bella Swan_

Me desperté cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Esme sonriéndome."Hola querida."

Me incorporé un poco, mi espalda crujió en varias ocasiones. Tenía el cabello pecado a la cara y estaba bastante segura que en algún momento de la noche había babeado encima del pobre Edward."Hola…"Murmuré tratando de encontrar mi voz.

"¿Una noche dura?"Se rió entre dientes Carlisle, me dio un envase con zumo de naranja. Caí en la cuenta que había una bolsa de Burger King encima de la mesa. La boca se me hizo agua.

"La cama es incómoda."Respondí con sinceridad.

""Ojalá que mañana puedas dormir en tu propia cama. Esperamos que tengas hambre porque no estábamos seguros de si te gustaría lo que hemos escogido del menú."Se encogió de hombros y sacó las cosas.

"Soy fácil de complacer. Tomaré cualquier cosa. Gracias."Le sonreí. Me incliné sobre Edward y le susurré."¿Estás hambriento? Tus padres han traído el desayuno de Burger King."

Murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta."¿Tienes un croissant de jamón y queso?"Preguntó.

"Bañado con mermelada. Por supuesto."Dijo Esme soltando una risita y me entregó el sándwich a mí. Edward se incorporó y sonrió.

Hoy, mientras comíamos, fuimos mucho más habladores. Fue una conversación fácil acerca de nada pero era mucho mejor que el silencio. Edward comió dos bocadillos y medio terminándose la mitad de uno de los míos cuando yo ya no pude más. Me di cuenta de que Carlisle hacia lo mismo me pregunté si me encontraba en una familia que comía como cerdos y no engordaban nada. Estaba celosa.

Para terminar Carlisle se bebió un café."¿Notas alguna diferencia, Edward?"Le preguntó sin venir a cuento.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente a la vez que me giraba para hacia Edward esperando su respuesta. Intenté tragar pero tenía la boca y la garganta secas. Toda la tranquilidad de mi cuerpo pareció esfumarse mientras quería una respuesta.

"No te lo sabría decir."Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago y sentí como si fuese a romperme en lágrimas de un momento a otro. Carlisle lo advirtió y me sonrió."Eso no es anormal. La mayoría de las personas no pueden decirlo hasta que no les quitan la venda."Hablaba con Edward pero se dirigía a mí.

Las lágrimas aun amenazaban con fluir. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las diez de la mañana. El médico no vendría hasta pasado el medio día."Edward, voy a ir a casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. ¿Te parece bien?"Intenté decir tranquilamente.

Su expresión cambió. Sabía que él podía notar mi tensión."¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, lo estoy. Me siento algo violenta ahora mismo. Necesito bañarme."Traté de alejar la preocupación. Me incliné y le di un besito en los labios."Volveré antes de la comida ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Un cepillo de dientes y pasta dentífrica."Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Bien. Volveré pronto."

Salí precipitadamente de la habitación, más rápido de lo que debería. Una vez que llegué a los ascensores me detuve y me incliné contra la pared. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con fuerza y bajaron por mi cara. Un par de brazos fuertes me rodearon desde atrás."Calma, no pasa nada. Como dije, es normal. Aun no lo sabemos."Me dijo Carlisle.

"Pero, ¿y si no funciona? Será culpa mía…"Sollocé.

"Él escogió hacerlo, Bella. Él lo hizo. Tú has podido estar a lo largo del camino, pero él tuvo la opción de poner fin a todo esto en cualquier momento. Si el está bien tu deberías estarlo."

Asentí lentamente, tratando de recomponerme. Me mordí el labio, avergonzada por mi arrebato.

"Ve a casa, dúchate y cámbiate de ropa. No has dormido bien y han sido dos semanas muy estresantes. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo."Dijo sonriendo. Apretó firmemente los labios en mi frente. Pulsó el botón del ascensor para mí y las puertas se abrieron."Si necesitas algo, llámame."

"Gracias, Carlisle."Dije con una sonrisa pasada por agua.

_Edward Cullen_

"¿Está bien?"Le pregunté a mi madre sintiéndome completamente impotente.

"Solo está preocupada por ti. Creo que se sentirá mejor después de una ducha."Me informó. Estaba sentada en la cama junto a mí, yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro."Tienes una buena chica."

"Lo sé."Dije suspirando.

Debí volver a dormirme porque un beso me despertó."¿Sabes? Necesitas esto."Ella me entregó mi cepillo de dientes riéndose.

Le saqué la lengua antes de salir de la cama. Entré en el cuarto de baño para cepillarme los dientes con rapidez. Tan pronto como empecé oí al médico entrar en la habitación."¡Buenas tardes! ¿Dónde está nuestro paciente estrella?"Preguntó como si yo tuviese diez años. Gemí para mis adentros. Sabía que debía darme prisa pero no quería. Tenía miedo.

Cuando ya no pude retrasarlo más volví al cuarto. Me dirigí a la cama y me tumbé.

"¡Aquí estás! ¿Listo para quitarte las vendas?"Preguntó alegremente.

"Tan preparado como puedo estarlo."Le dije con sinceridad.

"Bien, quédate quieto."Me incliné contra el cabecero de la cama que estaba casi en vertical. Tiró de las vendas y pude oír los tijeretazos. El estómago comenzó a revolvérseme, un sabor desagradable llenó mi boca. Me alegraba no haber comido hace poco porque si no lo hubiese echado todo.

Sentí que me quitaba la gasa, el aire fresco me rozó la piel caliente. Respiré hondo mientras parpadeaba.

"Bien, ¿dime qué ves?"

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

___El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco._

* * *

_Bella Swan _

Me moví hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación para que el doctor pudiese hacer su trabajo. No estaba segura de lo que iba a ocurrir pero mi corazón no paraba en su empeño de escapar de mi pecho. Esme y Carlisle estaban junto a la pared más cercana a Edward, pero lo suficientemente alejados para darle espacio. Los ojos de Esme ya brillaban por las lágrimas y yo me pregunté si tendría el mismo aspecto.

Sabía que el médico estaba hablando con Edward pero no podía oír las palabras. Mi sangre bullía de forma ensordecedora, me costaba respirar. Observé cómo le quitaba la venda de alrededor de los ojos con lentitud.

Podía ver los sitios donde el esparadrapo los había dejado pegajosos y algunos hematomas alrededor de los ojos. Su palidez normal parecía casi de un blanco lechoso comparado con el profundo purpura bajo los ojos.

"¿Dime qué es lo que ves?"Preguntó el médico. Las palabras parecieron resonar en la habitación, permaneciendo en el aire como una bomba.

"Yo… Yo…. Yo no lo sé. No es lo mismo. No es negro."Describió Edward lentamente. Ahora sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar. No es negro. Eso era un buen síntoma. Un síntoma muy bueno.

El Dr. Stanley juntó las palmas de las manos."¡Excelente! Muy bien, tengo que ir a visitar a otro paciente, pero volveré en menos de una hora, entonces haremos unas pruebas."

Los ojos de Edward parecían ir a la deriva hacia abajo, ni siquiera seguía la voz del médico. Pude ver en su cara que estaba abrumado. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

"Voy a hablar con el médico un minuto. Vuelvo enseguida."Dijo Esme, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. No estaba segura de si en realidad iba a hablar con el médico o, simplemente, trataba de recomponerse. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a Edward.

"Volveremos."Dijo, dejándonos completamente solos en la habitación.

Los ojos de Edward siguieron perdidos hasta que finalmente se quedaron fijos en su regazo. Levantó las manos un par de centímetros y comenzó a flexionar los dedos. Vi como volvía la mano hacia su dorso. Curvó los dedos cerrándolos en un puño apretando hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos y finalmente los relajó.

"Entonces, esta es su apariencia."Dijo para sí mismo, finalmente dejó quietas las manos sobre su regazo.

No pude evitar reírme, aunque salió más como un sollozo roto. Mis nervios estaban agotados y ver esto era… indescriptible. Su cara se giró reflexiva hacía mi voz y entrecerró los ojos, mientras trataba de enfocarme."¿Bella?"

_Edward Cullen_

En cuanto me quitaron los parches me quedé aturdido. Todo era diferente. No podía describirlo ni queriendo. Sabía que esto debía ser luz y color. Sabía que debía de ser luz y color, pero no estaba seguro, aun no. No estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía de ser todo, pero era… borroso. Era la única forma en que podía describirlo. Tal vez mejorase con el tiempo o tal vez no lo parecería tanto cuando supiese lo que estaba mirando.

Oí a mis padres hablar con el médico pero no les presté atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de concentrarme. Mis ojos buscaron algo que reconociese. Poco a poco, bajé los ojos a mi regazo, donde mis manos descansaban. Las levanté y todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Sabía como describir las cosas sin el uso de los colores pero jamás podría imaginar algo como esto. Todo era tan extraño.

"Entonces, esta es su apariencia."Dije más para mí mismo que otra cosa.

Bella soltó un sonido medio risa, medio llanto, y volví mi rostro hacia su voz, automáticamente mis ojos intentaron enfocarla."¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"Preguntó. Me di cuenta de que una de las manchas se acercaba mí, se movía y con cada paso se hacía más y más solida.

Noté como la cama se hundía un poco cuando ella se sentó, su dulce olor me envolvió. Intenté tocarla pero el control parecía escapárseme de las manos. Al principio no me acerqué lo suficiente y después me pasé, tropezándome con su brazo."Perdón."Murmuré.

"No pasa nada. Estoy segura de que pronto lo conseguirás."Me cogió las manos y las puso en su rostro.

Con los movimientos de mis dedos a través de su perfil, las cosas comenzaron a encajar. Sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, su precioso cabello y su dulce sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente en mi pecho. No enfoqué nada más, pero sabía que esto era Bella y ella era mi vida.

"Eres hermosa."Le dije lentamente, con cuidado arrastré los dedos por su piel fina. Bajo ellos noté calor y me di cuenta de que había ocurrido un pequeño cambio, aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que se trataba."Te has sonrojado."Sonreí.

Bajó el rostro."Ya sabes, no tienes nada con lo que compararme. ¿Cómo sabes que soy hermosa?"

"Porque en este momento no hay nada más en el mundo que deseé mirar. Puedo pasar mi vida mirando tu hermoso rostro y sería feliz."Le dije con sinceridad.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por las puntas de mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo, besando la humedad."Te amo tanto."Susurró.

Me eché hacia atrás y abrí los ojos. Nunca había estado tan consciente de mis ojos."Dilo otra vez."

"¿Por qué?"Preguntó confusa.

"Por qué quiero memorizar como se mueven tus labios cuando dices esas maravillosas palabras."

Sonrió, y me fijé que era la primera vez que lo hacía sin el uso de mis manos. Casi rompo a llorar."Edward Cullen, te amo tanto."Dijo, sus hermosos labios llenos se movieron lentamente.

"Hermoso."Le dije besándola con suavidad. Pasé los dedos por su cabello, mirando cómo se deslizaban mis manos entre sus mechones."¿Crees que esto es amor a primera vista, Bella?"

Ella soltó una risita."Antes no, pero ahora sí lo creo."

"Bien."Le dije sonriendo."Porque yo sí."

No pude evitar tocarle la cara, estudiar sus facciones. Pasar uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios."Rosa ¿casi rojo?"Pregunté.

Su rostro cambió de tono y comprendí que se había sonrojado otra vez. Me reí entre diente para mis adentros, complacido por su reacción. Con un poco más de fuerza de la que quería, apreté mis labios contra los suyos, mi percepción de profundidad no era la correcta. Ella sonrió contra mi boca y susurró."Ten cuidado."

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y envolví mis dedos en su cabello, acerqué sus labios a los míos con firmeza. Con la otra mano toqué su rodilla, para que ella se pusiese a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Fue difícil no cerrar los ojos y relajarme con nuestros movimientos maravillosos y familiares pero quería estudiar todas sus facciones mientras la besaba.

Escuché abrirse la puerta, unos pasos se detuvieron abruptamente."Oh, lo siento."Dijo mi madre. Pude oír en su voz que estaba avergonzada, pero no disgustada. Ella sonaba complacida."Carlisle ¿por qué no vamos a por una taza de café?"

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, Bella se apartó lentamente."Tengo que ir a buscarles. Te estoy monopolizando."Intentó levantarse, pero yo la mantuve en su sitio.

"Espera un segundo, por favor."Le pedí suavemente. Se volvió a sentar en mi regazo, puso la manos sobre mis hombros."Ellos lo entienden."

"No es justo-"Intentó decir algo más pero yo la corté con mis labios, besándola con todo el amor y la pasión que podía reunir. Mis brazos la rodearon con fuerza, abrazándola."Edward…"

"Déjame hacer algo muy rápido, entonces podrás ir a llamarles. Por favor."De forma increíblemente lenta pasé la punta de mis dedos por su nariz, trazando sus delicadas curvas. Estaba ligeramente preocupado por si accidentalmente le metía un dedo en el ojo pero necesitaba sentir su piel. Intenté mostrar más confianza de la que en realidad sentía. Me pregunté si habría pasado por todas partes.

_Bella Swan_

Él me puso en su regazo y nuestros labios chocaron. Me sentía como si estuviese en el cielo. Nunca sentiría más amor y deseo del que notaba en este momento. La forma en la que me tocaba, me parecía que él estaba nervioso pero era algo dulce y sensual todo al mismo tiempo.

No escuché abrirse la puerta, pero sí a Esme."Oh, lo siento. Parpadeé mirándola alejándome ligeramente de Edward. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Carlisle, iba detrás de ella, boquiabierto asimilando la escena."Carlisle ¿por qué no vamos a por una taza de café?"Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Ella me guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba a su marido de la habitación. No pude evitar ruborizarme.

Intenté levantarme pero las manos fuertes de Edward me mantuvieron en el sitio, sujetándome contra su cuerpo."Tengo que ir a buscarles. Te estoy monopolizando."

"Espera un segundo. Por favor."Dijo con la voz más suave, y automáticamente me relajé en su regazo, sinceramente no quería levantarme…"Ellos lo entienden."

"No es justo-"Traté de decirle pero él me ignoró. Cerré los ojos mientras sus manos sujetaban mi rostro para acercarme más a él. Sus labios aplastaron los míos otra vez, con más firmeza de la que probablemente sentía, pero era asombroso. Noté sus pestañas batiendo contra mi cara mientras intentaba mirarme. No pude evitar tratar de echarme hacía atrás. Era como si le viese por primera vez."Edward…"Suspiré su nombre, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

"Déjame hacer algo muy rápido, entonces podrás ir a llamarles. Por favor."Imploró tranquilamente. Él sabía que conseguiría cualquier cosa que quisiese si hablaba conmigo de esa forma. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras él me tocaba la nariz tan suavemente como jamás lo había hecho. Su dedo siguió viajando por mis ojos, aprendiéndose cada centímetro de mi cara. Si se tratase de otra persona seria muy consciente de todo pero con él me sentía simplemente adorada.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"Le pregunté imitando sus actos. Pasé lentamente la punta de mi dedo por sus labios, no pude evitar sonreír cuando los besó, una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

"Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero con toda mi alma. Algún día quiero contarles a nuestros hijos cuanto amé a su madre aun antes de haberla visto. Si me muriese en este momento, sería el hombre más feliz de este lado del planeta porque he sido lo suficientemente afortunado para mirarte. Tú me has dado el regalo más grande que jamás pude soñar: tu amor y la felicidad que me aportas. En este momento no tengo ningún anillo que ofrecerte pero tengo mi corazón y estoy dispuesto a dártelo si me dices que te convertirás en mi mujer."Me dijo sin apartar por un momento sus ojos de los míos. Claramente estaba buscando algo en ellos, y me pregunté si lo había encontrado porque sonrió con dulzura.

Me pregunté si mi mandíbula había golpeado el suelo, no podía recordarlo, lo que sí recordaba es haberla cerrado con un chasquido. Esto no era lo que me había esperado. No sabía lo que esperar. Tragué y dejé que mi corazón se relajase."Edward ¿necesitas preguntármelo?"

"¿Eso es un sí?"Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa torcida, sus hermosos ojos verdes chispearon.

Lo había entendido y le besé profundamente, asintiendo levemente antes de capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Él me acercó más y tuve que levantar las rodillas un poco por encima de él. Besé suavemente cada parte de su cara."Sí, Edward Cullen, me casaré contigo. Sí. Sí. Sí."Le di un beso después de cada palabra, casi riéndome de lo feliz que estaba.

Oí un fuerte chillido y la puerta se abrió con un suave estallido."¡VAIS A CASAROS! ¡YA ERA HORA!"Dijo Alice con fuerza, llevando una vez más otra cesta de mimbre en sus brazos.

"Hola a ti también, Alice."Dijo Edward con una pequeña mueca, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

"Lo siento, intentamos dar la vuelta pero tan pronto como dijiste que sí, fue como si tirases de la correa de un perro."Se disculpó Jasper. Le dio la mano a Edward."¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Increíble. Dolorido. Feliz. Asustado."Se rió entre dientes, jugando con los mechones de mi cabello. Casi era como un gato jugando con un trozo de hilo.

Y finalmente aparté la mirada de mi guapo prometido y miré a sus padres que sonreían desde la pared más cercana."Hola."Dije sonriendo."Me imagino que también lo oiríais."

"Por supuesto."Sonrió Carlisle."Hijo, eres encantador."

Él se rió entre dientes y parecía que se le iba a partir la cara de tanto sonreír."No dije ninguna mentira."

Al final apartó los ojos de mí y miró hacia su padre. Suspiró y sonrió mientras él le devolvía la mirada. Lentamente me aparté de su regazo y me senté a su lado. Su madre se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo abarcándome también a mí."¿Cómo ves el mundo ahora, querido?"Le preguntó sonriendo levemente.

Él se giró hacia mí y suavemente pasó los dedos por mi mejilla, acariciándome con cuidado."Hermoso."

_**Fin**_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, pues sí hay secuela._

_Todavía queda el epílogo, intentaré colgarlo lo más pronto posible ^^_


	48. Epilogo

El fic lo ha escrito Jayeliwood, yo solo lo traduzco.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**24 Diciembre, Noche Buena**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me ajusté las gafas mientras echaba un vistazo a través de la ventana. Los árboles oscilaban ligeramente por el viento. El día estaba nublado, los nubarrones de un grisáceo plateado aseguraban que no saldría ningún sol. No era el clima perfecto para una boda, pero se celebraría. Observé como las personas empezaban a presentarse en la capilla, llenándola hasta los topes. Me habría quedado allí todo el día mirando a las personas si hubiese podido, pero sabía que tenía que terminar de prepararme.

Me miré al espejo y traté de ajustar la corbata a mi cuello pero no tuve mucha suerte. Mirar se iba haciendo más difícil. Aun tenía que cerrar los ojos para conseguir hacer ciertas cosas. Sencillamente era más fácil de esa forma. Después de todos estos años estaba tan acostumbrado que lo veía como algo natural.

Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a mí, tratando también de prepararse. Aunque había conseguido hacer buen uso de las apariencias de mis amigos todavía seguían molestos. Supuse que era justo. Era difícil hacer que sus apariencias fuesen únicas con todo el mundo yendo de punta en blanco. Fue todavía más difícil conseguirlo conmigo mismo. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero Bella pensaba que estaba guapo, así que no podía quejarme.

Me aparté el cabello de la cara y gemí por lo desordenado que estaba. Al parecer nada conseguía fijarlo. No solía molestarme en utilizar nada de eso, pero ahora era una historia diferente. Me estaba volviendo loco.

"Relájate, tío."Se rió Emmett mientras yo me pasaba los dedos por el cabello en varias ocasiones.

"¿Cómo soportáis esto?"Murmuré.

"Dejando de mirarme a los espejos. A mí me funciona."Se rió. Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Estudié el espejo y tragué saliva. Me di la vuelta examinado la parte de atrás de mi vestido. Suspiré. Quería estar perfecta para Edward, pero por más que me arreglaba no conseguía nada. Aun seis meses después de su operación seguía diciendo que no había visto nada más hermoso que yo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordarlo.

"¿Pensando en Edward?"Bromeó Alice mientras se ponía con mi pelo.

"¿Y cuando no?"Pregunté suspirando. Me rodeé la cintura con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó Alice enrollando un mechón de mi cabello. Ya tenía dolor de cabeza y esto no me estaba ayudando.

"Estoy bien. Solo nerviosa."Contesté suavemente.

"¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!"Dijo soltando una risita. Puso la última horquilla en las puntas del mechón y sonrió por su trabajo. Entonces empezó a botar delante de mí."Ahora que estás perfecta ¿qué tal estoy yo?"

"Preciosa, ¿pero cuando no lo estás?"Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga y la abracé. Iba a resultar un día interesante.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me moví con nerviosismo mientras me detenía al lado de Jasper. Aun era difícil estarse quieto. Estaba tan nervioso aquí arriba delante de todas estas personas. Me ajusté la corbata un poco e intenté respirar hondo para tranquilizarme.

Tan pronto como la música empezó y la vi venir hacia mí, el corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada en mi pecho. Pero, eso sucedía siempre que miraba a Bella. Ella era la criatura más hermosa del mundo y la adoraba muchísimo. Había visto muchas cosas encantadoras desde mi operación pero ninguna que pudiese compararse jamás a ella.

Estaba preciosa con su vestido del color de la nieve y me costó mucho trabajo no rodearla con mis brazos en este momento y besarla como se merecía. Su cabello dejaba al aire el esbelto cuello, exponiendo para mí su piel cremosa. Suspiré mientras la miraba. ¿Cómo podía merecerme una mujer tan hermosa?

_**Bella Cullen**_

Era muy difícil concentrase para no caerme de estos desagradables tacones, especialmente cuando todo lo que quería hacer era acercarme a Edward. Estaba tan apuesto con su smoking. Nunca antes había utilizado la palabra ¨apuesto¨ para describir a nadie, pero se ajustaba muy bien a Edward.

Casi me olvidé de que había comenzado la ceremonia en sí. Me mordí el labio inferior y bajé la mirada cuando el predicador empezó. Me ruboricé por lo evidente que era. Aunque no lo podía evitar. ¿Quién no querría mirarle fijamente?

"Queridos hermanos no hemos reunido hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Jasper Whitlock y Mary Alice Brandon…"

"Ugh, cuando vuelva de la luna de miel mataré a Alice por haber escogido estos tacones."Le dije a Edward mientras les daba una patada a los zapatos para meterlos debajo de nuestra mesa. El vestíbulo de la recepción estaba decorado en tonos azules que hacían juego con nuestros vestidos de dama de honor y plateados que hacían juego con los trajes de los padrinos. Edward y yo junto con Rosalie y Emmett fuimos los últimos en irnos de las ciento cincuenta personas que había. Prometimos que les recogeríamos los regalos y los dejaríamos en su nueva casa.

"¿Crees que podrás soportar otro baile o tus pies se imponen?"Bromeó Edward mientras me ofrecía su mano. El equipo de limpieza tenía puesta una radio para escucharla mientras trabajaban.

"Edward…"Gemí suavemente y mientras hacia un puchero pero él esbozó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras. Suspiré y derrotaba cogí su mano."Solo un baile."

"Eso es todo lo que te pido."Me dijo mientras me giraba hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

"Fue una boda encantadora."Comenté, envolviendo una de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Me gustó más la nuestra."Se inclinó y me dio un beso mientras sonreía.

"Eso es porque solo había quince personas."Me reí.

"Oh, y yo que pensaba que era porque me había casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo."Me dio una vuelta. Me atrajo a él rápidamente y sentí como mi estomago se retorcía.

"Hey, chicos, hemos metido todo lo que podíamos en el jeep ¿crees que podréis ocuparos del resto?"Nos dijo Rose desde la puerta.

"Claro, lo haremos. Nos vemos en casa. Contestó Edward. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de calmar mi estómago. Él por supuesto me estaba observando y me levantó la barbilla para que mirase directamente a sus ojos verdes."Aun no te encuentras bien ¿verdad?"

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, no quería hablar. Él suspiró audiblemente."Necesitas ir al medico. Mejor aun ver a mi padre cuando llegue aquí mañana."

"Edward, he ido al médico…"Dije lentamente, bajé la miraba hasta el suelo. Mi estómago se retorció más fuerte y sentí que con seguridad iba a enfermar. Respiré hondo y me tragué la bilis que subia por mi garganta.

"¿Y?"Me incitó a continuar, la preocupación ocupaba cada facción de su perfecta cara.

"Quería tener esta charla después de Navidad…"Intenté.

"Bella, esto es importante. ¿Qué va mal?"Se echó para atrás y puso las manos en mis hombros."Sabes que estaré para ti, no importa lo que suceda, todo saldrá bien."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Aunque tenía problemas para comprender las expresiones de otras personas, siempre entendía las de Bella. Cuando apretó la cara contra mi hombro, con su nariz estrujada fuertemente contra la tela de la camisa mientras respiraba profundamente supe que algo iba mal. Ella había estado sintiéndose mal durante las últimas dos semanas y se negaba a hacer nada, diciendo que solo eran los nervios de los últimos exámenes. Los finales eran por estas fechas y ella no tenía razón para estar nerviosa.

."Necesitas ir al médico. Mejor aun ver a mi padre cuando llegue aquí mañana."Le dije sabiendo que ella odia ir a los médicos. Solo parecía fiarse de mi padre, aunque entendía que se sintiese así.

"Edward, he ido al médico…"Dijo, al principio su cara se tornó roja pero después se volvió pálida. Agachó la mirada antes de tragar saliva. Parecía tener problemas para hablar sobre ello. Estaba comenzando a asustarme mucho. ¿Iba algo mal? ¿Tenía cáncer o algo así?

"¿Y?"La presioné incapaz de hacer nada más.

"Quería tener esta charla después de Navidad…"Dijo, retorciendo sus pequeñas manos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"Bella, esto es importante ¿qué va mal?"Me eché hacía atrás para mirarla, e incluso ahora que estaba nerviosa y preocupada, su belleza consiguió golpearme de lleno."Sabes que estaré para ti, no importa lo que suceda, todo saldrá bien."Traté de alentarla.

"Oh, nada va mal."Murmuró.

"Compláceme, Bella. Me estás matando. ¿Qué pasa?"Puse un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja."Nada va mal ¿entonces de qué se trata?"

"Estoy embarazada."

"¿Qué?"Sentí como se me paraba el corazón. Las lágrimas de Bella bajaban por su rostro y yo no estaba seguro de a qué era debido. ¿Estaba preocupada por si me enfadaba? ¿Cómo podría? Yo nunca me enfadaría con Bella.

"Yo… Yo… Yo no."Comenzó a tartamudear pero yo cubrí su boca con la mía, besándola de forma apasionada. La cogí por la nuca con una mano, la otra descansó en su pequeña espalda mientras la giraba alrededor del cuarto.

"¡Estás embarazada! ¡Es… Oh Dios mío! ¡Voy a ser padre!"Me reí, y volví a girar por la habitación.

Volví un poco en mí y fue consciente de que ella parecía que estaba verde. La cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta una silla. Le entregué un vaso de agua y ella lo bebió con avidez."¿No estás enfadado?"Jadeó.

"¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar enfadado? ¡Oh, esto es tan increíble!"Bajé la cara hasta su estómago y lo besé repetidas veces."¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Halloween? Y cuando estábamos disfrazados…"Se detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara."Pues bien, truco o trato."Se rió tontamente.

Empecé a contar con mis dedos como un idiota. Los números no parecían correctos en mi cabeza."¿En serio?"

"Pensé que la píldora que tomaba me había cortado el periodo y me estaba haciendo enfermar. Soy algo estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes. No quería molestarte con mis ¨problemas de mujer¨ así que fui al médico con Rose."Dijo con una sonrisa pasada por agua en la cara mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Seguí despotricando levemente, solo paraba por los besos de Edward. Me cubrió la cara de ellos, la expresión de su rostro era la más emocionada de lo que jamás había estado. Me cogió en brazos otra vez y me besó desenfrenado."¡Seré padre!"Dijo orgulloso."No puedo esperar a contárselo a mis padres."Dio soltando una risita.

"Oh, puedo verlo. Para empezar ella planeará el cuarto del bebé y luego la fiesta para la madre y el recién nacido, ella tiene que estar. Ya sabes, simplemente tienen que comprase aquí una casa y jubilarse. No van a querer apartarse de este bebé."Me froté el estómago con la mano cuidadosamente.

"¡Nuestro bebé! Me pregunto si es un niño o una niña. Espero que sea fuerte, saludable y hermoso como tú. Oh, mi encantadora y preciosa, Bella. Vas a ser tan buena madre."Barbotó Felizmente. Parecía un niño en un cuento de golosinas al que le acababan de decir que podría tener cualquier cosa que desease.

Pasé la punta de los dedos con cuidado por sus labios, mientras sonreía."Bien, Sr. Cullen, creo que serás un padre asombroso."

"Sra. Cullen yo creo que serás la madre más hermosa de este planeta." Me besó la punta de los dedos antes de besar mi alianza.

"Aunque tengo una petición."Dije apartándole el pelo de los ojos.

"Lo que sea."Dijo soñador.

"No se lo diremos a mi madre hasta después de las vacaciones."Dije con la voz tan dulce como era posible. Casi era divertido ver como su expresión de completa felicidad derivaba a otra completamente horrorizada. Aunque Renée se comportaba de forma cívica con Edward, no era su mayor fan, incluso después de la operación.

"Va a matarme."Murmuró entre dientes suspirando. Sacudió la cabeza, probablemente tratando de apartar la imagen del crimen. Me levantó en brazos y me llevó hacía la puerta.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Voy a llevar a mi preciosa y sexy mujer embarazada a casa y hacer el amor con ella."Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa con el resto de regalos?"Le pregunté mirando la pila de ellos que había.

Me dejó en el suelo y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Marcó un numero rápidamente antes de llevarse el teléfono junto a su oreja."Oye Em, soy Edward, odio hacerte eso, de verdad, pero Bella se encuentra mal y me preguntaba si podrías encargarte del resto de regalos. Lo sé. Lo siento. Simplemente necesito llevarla a casa y a la cama."Me guiñó un ojo, juguetón.

Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme, la cara se me puso de un rojo intenso. Él volvió a cogerme en brazos tan pronto colgó."Edward…"Suspiré, con dificultades para reprenderlo.

"¿Sí, mi amor?"Dijo alegremente, puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza mientras él me llevaba hasta el coche."Lo entenderá. Se lo explicaremos más tarde. Aunque será mejor que esperemos hasta que Alice vuelva a casa o nunca oiremos el final."

"En realidad ella ya lo sabe. Se lo figuró. A veces me pregunto si puede ver el futuro."Dije suspirando, pensando en volver a la conversación que tuvimos hace una semana.

"Bueno, si ella puede ver el futuro, yo puedo leer mentes."Bromeó.

"Oh ¿y en qué estoy pensando ahora?"Me reí mientras él se colocaba las gafas. Siempre parecían deslizársele por la nariz. Por alguna razón, el que llevase gafas le hacía parecer muy sexy. Sin embargo cualquier cosa era atractiva si Edward la llevaba.

"Hmm, no estoy seguro. Aunque tengo bastante claro que es algo que va en esta línea. ¿Por qué no estoy ya en la cama? ¿Dónde está mis pepinillos en vinagre y mi helado?"Bromeó rozándome la nariz de forma juguetona. Con cuidado me deslizó en su nuevo coche, un brillante plateado Volvo.

"Ugh, no me hables de pepinillos. No quiero arruinar el tapizado del coche."Bromeé, sacándole la lengua. Por segunda vez esta noche pareció aterrorizado.

No pude evitar reírme y él empezó a hacer un débil puchero. Deslicé una mano por su regazo, acariciando su muslo."Gracias."Susurró, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

"¿Por qué?"Pregunté, dejando que mi cabeza descansase contra su hombro. Cuando llegó a un semáforo nos detuvimos. Se giró hacia mí y puso una mano en mi mejilla antes de besarme suavemente en los labios.

"Por darme un regalo tan maravilloso. No podía pedir nada más.

_

* * *

_

_Ahora sí que se acabó… esta parte porque hay una secuela. En cuanto a esta, no voy a ponerme a traducirla de momento, necesito un descanso, pero puede que lo haga más a delante. De todas formas las que sepáis y tengáis ganas podéis leérosla en inglés.  
No me puedo creer que se haya acabado, en serio. No ha durado nada, o a mí me lo parece. Bueno, quiero daros las gracias a los que comentáis, y a los que no, y a todos los que habéis seguido el fic, ha sido genial. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Besos :*_


End file.
